Guardian Angel
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: Jika aku hanya seorang Wendy.. lalu bagaimana dengan Tinkerbell mu, Peter Pan? HunHan GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

Main pair: Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan

Other cast: member EXO

Summary: jika aku hanya seorang wendy.. lalu bagaimana dengan tinkerbell mu, peter pan?

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah, burung-burung gereja berkicauan di atas pohon maple, kehangatan di awal musim semi membuat beberapa pejalan kaki bersemu merah.

Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis mungil cantik bersurai coklat madu dengan binar rusanya dan tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyum sepanjang jalan menikmati musim semi ini.

"aaaah menyenangkan sekali- haaaaah udara pagi yang hangat."

Dia adalah Xi Luhan, gadis keturunan china yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya di negeri gingseng sejak ia berusia 15 tahun hingga kini usianya menginjak 29 tahun.

Luhan adalah tipikal gadis mandiri yang selalu ingin berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, semenjak ia duduk di bangku senior high school- ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri sesuai kemampuannya.

Luhan terlahir bukan dari kalangan menengah kebawah atau apapun sebagainya, keluarga Xi merupakan salah seorang yang namanya perlu di perhitungkan di pasar saham asia bahkan hingga eropa.

Itulah hal yang membuat tuan Xi sangat geram, mengingat sang gege Xi YiFan yang bahkan sudah merajahi pasar saham di USA selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

Sedangkan sang anak gadis lebih memilih bekerja sebagai karyawan rendahan di salah satu perusahaan di seoul hanya sebagai seorang purchasing.

Mengabaikan tugas yang seharusnya di emban oleh keturunan keluarga Xi, kini tuan Xi pahan jika putri bungsunya hidup di Negara orang hanyalah alibi untuk lari darinya serta tanggung jawabnya.

Bagaimana tidak, luhan bahkan menolak dana transfer bantuan darinya hingga kartu-kartu gold limited edition yang beliau berikan dengan alasan dirinya bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Mandiri? Oke! Mungkin bagi beberapa orang tua pada umumnya sikap putri bungsunya merupakan perilaku membangakan, namun tidak untuknya! Luhan di lahirkan untuk menjadi bagian dari bisnis keluarga Xi- terlepas ia hidup mandiri maupun tidak untuk kedepannya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kantornya luhan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum cerah sembari menikmati udara pagi yang menghangatkan tubuhnya yang selama beberapa pekan teralhir terterpa udara musim dingin.

 **Drrrrrt drrrrrrrt**

Tiba-tiba saja smartphone di dalam saku mantel maroonnya berkedip-kedip centil tidak sabar untuk segera di angkat pemiliknya.

"aah ye baek- waeyo?"

.

"Tch, kau memang ceroboh- dasar!"

.

"arrasseo! 10 menit lagi aku sampai- oke, bey"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap layar smartphonenya sambil membatin tingkah kekanakan teman sedivisinya Byun Baekhyun yang dengan konyolnya kejar-kejaran dengan kai di dalam ruangan hingga menyikut Americano sang pimpinan hingga tumpah ke lantai.

Dan mau-tidak mau ia yang terkena imbasnya untuk ikut berdesakan di dalam antrian starbuks di jam breakfast untuk mendapatkan segelas Americano pengganti karena luhanlah satu-satunya karyawan yang belum sampai di kantor saat ini.

-skip-

Sesampainya di kantor ia di sambut oleh tatapan terimakasih penuh haru oleh kedua sahabat konyolnya tersebut.

"Tch! Jangan memasang muka seperti itu juga, kamjong! Kau tidak cocok sekali." luhan memotong sebelum kai mengeluarkan protesannya

"ini kopinya- lalu apa kalian sudah membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat?"

"emmm, kami sudah membersihkan meja dan lantai- untung saja boss tidak meninggalkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja" baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"berhentilah bermain-main dikantor!Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga harus kembali ke mejaku sebelum boss datang"

Luhan segera meninggalkan meja kebesaran sang pimpinan divisi mereka, diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk bergosip tentang kegarangan sang boss jika beliau sampai tahu mengenai kejadian barusan.

Tidak lama setelah mereka kembali kepada pekerjaannya masing-masing, bukan hanya ketiganya- beberapa teman sedivisi mereka berserta sang bos yang 5 menit setelahnya tadi datang juga mulai tengelam kedalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Seharian penuh mereka sangat sibuk, bagaimana tidak? Rencana penambahan line untuk produksi di perusahaan mereka sudah di depan mata, dan tugas mereka sebagai department purchase order yang harus memenuhi request dari para user.

Sedari pagi baekhyun terlihat sibuk mendapat panggilan dari beberapa supliyer untuk di sambungkan kepada luhan, sedangkan luhan sendiri sudah kuwalahan karena harus mempelajari penawaran-penawaran dari para supliyer.

Bahkan kai- penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan karena harus bolak-balik dari mejanya-ke meja luhan- lalu meja sang atasan dan begitupun seterusnya hanya karena revisi-revisi purchase order yang di tolak ataupun belum di acc sang atasan.

"aku merasa pinggangku mau pa-tah aaaakh" baekhyun mengeliatkan tubuhnya.

"dan kurasa seluruh persendianku sudah patah baek!" tambah kai yang sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja luhan.

"kalian berkerja keras hari ini- kajja kita pulang!" ajak luhan tersenyum sembari mengusak surai hitam kai yang kelekahan.

Luhan dan baekhyun mulai mematikan komputernya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja mereka, sedangkan kai dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju mejanya untuk membereskannya seperti yang kedua sahabatnya lakukan.

"Kamjong, tunggulah di lobi- kami akan ke toilet terlebih dahulu" pinta baekhyun.

"Tch! Kalian masih cantik, ayolah kita pulang sekarang- aku lelah sekaaaluiii" jawab kai sambil menguap lebar.

"eiiittss, maaf kai- kami bukanlah kau yang bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu!" bantah baekhyun sambil menunjuk penampilan kai dari atas sampai bawah.

Kai hanya berdecak sebal saat baekhyun melambai centil dan berlalu meuju toilet di ujung lorong, setelah 10 menit duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu sebelah tempat reseptionis- akhirnya kai melihat luhan yang berjalan terburu-buru dari kantor keuangan.

"LUHAN!"

"eoh, kai? Kau belum pulang? Dimana baekhyun?"

"dia sedang berdandan- kau seperti tidak tahu si cabe itu, kau sendiri? ada apa kau ke ruang keuangan?"

"hehehe, tidak- aku hanya menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang seharusnya sudah kau berikan kepada jongdae untuk pembayaran pembelian bulan kemarin." Sindir luhan

"omagot! Aku lupa lu! Boss pasti akan membunuhku kali ini"

Kai yang tadinya terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan pembahasan topic yang ia sendiri yang mulai, kini terlihat kalang kabut karena melalaikan tugasnya sendiri.

"bagaimana ini lu?"

"mati aku!"

"yatuhan, bagaimana ini?"

"yak! Kai- kai- kai-ya, dengar kan aku!" luhan jengah dengan kai yang gelisah dan kebingungan.

"aku sudah menyelesaikannya! Untuk apa si boss marah kepadamu, eoh?" tambahnya.

"sudah selesai? Semuanya? Jinnja?" luhan mengangguk polos.

"terimakasih luhan, kau benar-benar dewi fortuna ku!" kai memeluk luhan erat sembari mengecupi pipinya karena bahagia.

"YAK! YAK! YAK! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DI BELAKANGKU!"

Intrupsi baekhyun yang terdengar berlebihan membuat keduanya memasang ekspresi mau muntah, terkadang baekhyun memang sering menggunakan kalimat berlebihan di muka umum- hingga membuat kedua sahabatnya harus menahan malu.

"KAU PIKIR AKU ADALAH KEKASIHMU, EOH?" bantah kai

"DAN APA KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENJADI SELINGKUHAN KEKASIHMU DI DUNIA IMAJNASIMU?" tambah luhan membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku juga tidak mau, dalam kehidupan nyata kau menjadi selingkuhan kekasihku adalah mimpi buruk bagiku- kau lebih cantik dariku pabbo! Kekasihku pasti akan meninggalkanku! ANDWAE!" gerutu baekhyun kepada luhan yang di balas dengan kekehan polos darinya.

"dan kau- kamjoong! Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih hitam apalagi temsek sepertimu!" tambahnya mendeadglare kai.

"yak! Aku ini tan! Bukan hitam!" sungut kai tidak terima.

"terserah apa kau bilang- ayo pulang! Aku lapar sekali!"

Baekhyun segera mengandeng lengan kedua sahabatnya namun luhan melepaskannya dan pamit memisahkan diri karena ada urusan yang mengharuskannya melewati jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Luhan berencana makan malam di rumah bibinya karena pagi tadi sang bibi menelponnya dan merajuk, memaksanya mampir ke kediamannya.

Karena luhan jarang sekali kesana, jadi ia memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan bibinya, walau bagaimanapun bibinya adalah orang yang sangat di sayanginya setelah ibunya, bibinyalah yang merawatnya selama ia tinggal di seoul selama ini.

"bibi, aku datang!" luhan berseru sembari melepas kedua high hellsnya.

"eoh? Lulu, masuklah chagi- bibi sedang membuat dumpling kesukaanmu!" seru sang bibi dari arah dapur.

"aaah jinjja? Apa itu dengan acar lobak?"

"YA! Masuklah!"

Luhan segera berlari kearah dapur setelah sebelumnya menyapa sang nenek yang sedang asik merajut di ruang keluarga.

"bibi butuh bantuan?" luhan menyongsong lengan kemejanya untuk membantu sang bibi.

"tidak lu, bibi sudah selesai- segeralah cuci tangan, ayo kita makan!"

"baik bibi"

Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka- tangan- dan kakinya dan segera bergabung dengan lainnya diruang makan.

Melihat sang nenek yang kesusahan berdiri dari kursi goyangnya membuatnya tersenyum hangat dan segera menghampiri sang nenek untuk membantu dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan.

"luhan bantu nek!"

"aigoo- aigoo nenek memang sudah tua lu, dan juga melambat!"

"walau bagaimana pun nenekku tetaplah cantik di usianya saat ini, hehehe" luhan terkekeh sambil merangkul pinggang sang nenek.

Makan malam mereka terasa hangat sekali walaupun hanya ada mereka bertiga disana, tiga wanita asli china yang memutuskan tinggal menetap di tanah korea selatan dengan alasan berbeda.

Neneknya luhan adalah nyonya besar Xi- keturunan china asli yang lebih memilih tinggal di korea bersama putri bungsunya, dari pada putra sulungnya- ayag luhan, karena kesibukan orangtua luhanlah yang mendasari neneknya lebih memilih menghabiskan masa tuanya di Negara orang karena putri bungsunya lah yang mempunyai banyak waktu untuk merawatnya.

Bibi kim sendiri adalah adik perempuan dari ayah luhan yang keturunan china, ia menikah dengan paman kim yang seorang korea, mereka mempunyai 2 anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Kim Xiumin dan Kim YiXing.

Kim Xiumin adalah anak pertama bibinya yang sudah menikah dengan Kim Jongdae teman sekantor luhan, mereka beruntung karena sudah di karuniai seorang bayi perempuan mungil berpipi bakpao seperti ibunya bernama Kim Sohee.

Sedangkan Kim Yixing si bungsu, saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan S2nya di New York sekaligus belajar bisnis di bawah naungan Yifan, kakak luhan.

Oleh karena itu luhan terkadang merasa kasihan dan tidak tega meninggalkan bibi dan neneknya yang tinggal hanya berdua di kediaman kim ini, namun ia sendiri juga sudah bertekat untuk hidup sendiri ketika ia sudah berkerja.

"bibi- terimakasih atas makan malamnya! Masakan bibi paling daebak!"

"iya sama-sama lu, kau mau pulang? Menginaplah disini, ini sudah malam lu, lagi pula besok bukannya kau libur?"

"iya bi, tapi maaf- aku harus pulang, masih banyak pekerjaanku yang menumpuk untuk segera aku selesaikan, jadi luhan harus pulang!" ucap luhan merasa bersalah.

"aaaah baiklah kalau begitu, kau berhati-hatilah! Oke!"

"baik bibi,hehehe- nenek! Lulu pulang dulu ne!" luhan beralih ke arah neneknya

"aaah kau sudah mau pulang, kenapa tidak menginap saja!" keluh sang nenek

"lulu sibuk, bu!" intrupsi sang bibi

"iya aku tahu, tapi aku sungguh merindukan cucu-cucu ku! Kapan kalian akan berkumpul menemani nenek main kartu, eoh?"

"iya nek! Maafkan luhan, kapan-kapan jika luhan tidak sibuk, luhan akan menginap dan menemani nenek bermain kartu sampai puas, arrachi?" luhan mengalah.

"kau juga harus meminta xiumin dan jongdae menginap!" luhan mengangguk semangat

"dan juga kau bujuklah gegemu dan yixing untuk pulang ke seoul mengunjungiku, kapan mereka akan mengunjungiku? Apa mereka menunggu hari pemakamanku baru tidak sibuk!"

"nenek!"

"ibu!"

"apa? Aku benar kan? Mereka tidak pernah mau pulang untuk mengunjungiku!"

"nenek jangan bicara seperti itu! Bukankah nenek bilang akan hidup lama menyaksikan cicit-cicit nenek bermain di halaman belakang." Sang nenek hanya berdehem mengiyakan.

"Katanya yifan sekarang sudah sukses berarti dia kaya kan? Kurasa dia mampu membeli tiket ke seoul, jika aku masih kuat aku yang akan mengunjungi mereka kesana- sayangnya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk perjalanan jauh" nenek menggerutu sebal membuat luhan dan bibinya terkekeh.

"iya nek! Nanti luhan akan menghubungi gege agar pulang dan bermain kartu bersama nenek- ani dia juga harus ikut nenek berkebun dan merajut! Eotte?"

Sang nenek tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk setuju memikirkan penawaran luhan yang menyenangkan melihat cucu lelaki satu-satunya yang yerkenal sok keren berkebun dan merajut bersamanya- pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatnya menggerutu.

Luhan dan sang bibi ikut tertawa membayangkan hal tersebut, setelahnya ia segera pamitan dan beranjak pulang ke tempat tinggal kesayanganya yang sudah ia tempati selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Rumah atap yang luhan impi-impikan selama ini, mencari rumah atap tidaklah semudah mencari apartement mewah di kawasan Gangnam, meskipun terkesan sederhana dan murah- namun tidak semua rumah penduduk menyewakan rumah atap mereka.

Oleh sebab itu ia sangat berterima kasih kepada sang gege yang telah membantunya mendapatkan rumah kecil idamannya tersebut dengan koneksi beberapa anak buahnya.

Sebelum pulang kerumah luhan terlebih dahulu mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya yang sudah menipis- bahkan habis.

Setelahnya ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulang dengan dua kantong plastik penuh belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Luhan sedikit berjingkit saat melihat cahaya terang yang bersinar dari arah gang sempit rumah makan di tikungan jalan yang ia lewati.

Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, luhan dengan berani mendekati sumber cahaya terang tersebut, namun baru beberapa langkahnya mendekat- cahaya tersebut mendadak musnah dan seketika keadaan menjadi gelap.

Karena merasa hanya berhalusinasi saja, luhan akhirnya memutar arah untuk kembali keluar gang sempit yang gelap tersebut, hingga sebuah leguhan kesakitan membuatnya menegang ditempat.

 **euuuuuh**

"si- si- siapa disana?"

"apa ada orang disana?"

"cho- chogiyo!" luhan berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

 **Euuuhhhhmm**

Luhan semakin menegang mendengar suara leguhan tersebut, saat ini juga ia ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun kakinya serasa lemas sekali karena ketakutan.

Ia segera meraba kantong mantelnya untuk mengambil smartphonenya dengan bergetar, lalu setelahnya ia menyalakan mode center untuk melihat situasi.

 **KYAAAAAAAAAA**

Luhan berteriak kaget saat mendapati sesosok pria berkulit pucat sedang meringkuk di pojok gang tersebut, luhan ingin lari- takut jika sosok tersebut adalah pria jahat yang sedang mabuk atau apalah sebagainya.

Namun melihat pungung tak berlapis kain yang terluka membuatnya tidak tega meninggalkan orang yang sedang terluka begitu saja.

Lambat-lambat luhan mendekati sang pemuda yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan tersebut, ia sentuh lengan pemuda tersebut- dan terasa sangat dingin sekali.

Saat ia memegang pundak telanjang pemuda yang sedang topless tersebut tiba-tiba saja pemuda tersebut semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"tuan? Maaf kau takut padaku?" luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan di balas anggukan patah-patah dari pemuda tersebut.

"tu-tuan tenang saja, jangan takut! Aku bukan orang jahat!" luhan berucap meyakinkan dengan senyum 1000 wattnya.

"namaku Xi Luhan! Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini, kau sendiri? siapa namamu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" luhan bertanya antusias sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"eoh? Kenapa? Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya- sekarang kau harus jawab pertanyaanku, dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Lama pemuda itu hanya diam sembari menatap luhan dengan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak liar hingga akhirnya ia hanya menunduk kembali dan menggeleng lemah sembari mengucapkan kalimat datar.

"eobseo"

"NDE?" luhan hanya melongo mendengarnya

"la-la- lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau mabuk? A- atau kau orang jahat! Iya iya kau pasti orang jahat!"

Luhan menggumam tidak jelas karena ketakutan dan segera akan berlari meninggalkan pemuda tersebut sebelum sosok tersebut mencekal lengannya dan menampakkan tatapan mata seperti kucing yang minta di pungut.

"jangan pergi"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki luhan saat ini, setelah melihat sorot mata berkaca-kaca tersebut- tiba-tiba saja niatnya untuk meninggalkan sosok misterius tersebut musnah.

Kini bahkan luhan sudah melepaskan mantel maroonnya untuk di pakaikan kepada sosok polos tersebut, sedangkan yang di pakaikan hanya menurut saja seperti anak usia 6 tahun.

"maafkan aku- tapi kau akan kedinginan jika tidak ku pakaikan mantel, kau tidak malu kan?" luhan bertanya tanpa menatap yang di Tanya.

"bagaimana rasanya?" tambahnya kali ini menatap manik mata yang berhasil menghipnotisnya tadi.

"hangat"

Hanya satu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis tersebut membuat luhan mengulum senyum gemas melihat sosok polos di hadapannya tersebut.

"lebih baik, aku mendandanimu seperti gadis saja, dari pada ada pejalan kaki yang mengataimu banci- lagi pula kau sungguh manis." Luhan bergumam sembari sibuk mengikat rambut sosok tersebut membentuk apple hair.

"aaah yeoppoda!"

Luhan bertepuk tangan kegirangan melihat hasil kerjanya yang memuaskan, sedangkan sosok yang di jadikan kelinci percobaannya hanya tersenyum polos melihatnya tersenyum cerah.

"kau tidak keberatan ku dandani seperti ini,bukan? Tenang saja- ini hanya sementara, arrachi?" sosok tersebut hanya mengangguk polos.

"baiklah sempurna- luhan memang daebak! Baiklah kajja!"

Luhan segera mengandeng sosok tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam tas serta 2 kantong plastik belanjaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah luhan, sosok tersebut hanya diam menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam luhan- mengabaikan semua perkataan dan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari gadis manis tersebut.

"eoh? Kau tidak mendengarku?" luhan memberhentikan langkah mereka dan menatap garang sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut hanya menatapnya polos membuat luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"chogiyo! Katakan padaku siapa namamu?" ulang luhan.

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan menunduk dalam, membuat luhan mati-matian menahan emosi di ubun-ubunnya agar tidak mengumpat sosok polos di hadapannya.

"haaaah, baiklah ayo masuk, kita obati lukamu- kau pasti kedinginan" luhan akhirnya mengalah.

Setelah masuk kedalam flat kecil luhan, sosok tersebut memperhatikan seluruh isi dari tempat tinggal mungil itu dengan seksama.

Sedangkan luhan sendiri, setelah meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas meja makan- ia segera beralih mengambil kotak P3K dan memanggil sosok tersebut untuk mendekat kearahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa pink lembutnya.

"hoi, kemarilah- ku obati lukamu, buka mantelmu!"

Sosok tersebut menatap luhan bingung, namun sejurus kemudian ia menuruti perintah mutlak luhan yang sedang menuangkan antiseptic ke permukaan kapas steril.

"kau tidak merasa sakit?"

Luhan kebingungan karena sosok tersebut tidak merintih ataupun berjingkit kesakitan sama sekali saat luhan menekan-nekan luka menganga di punggungnya dengan kapas berlumur alcohol dan antiseptic hingga di perban rapi.

Sedangkan sosok tersebut terlihat asik dan tersenyum bahagia memainkan boneka rusa luhan yang tergeletak di sofa, sontak membuat luhan keheranan menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menyadari kejanggalan pada lelaki tersebut, lambat-lambat luhan mendekatinya dan mengenggam tangannya yang memainkan boneka rusa untuk memaksa sang pemuda menatap manik rusanya.

"sekarang katakana padaku- siapa nama-mu?" lama sosok tersebut membisu hingga mengeluarkan suaranya di depan luhan.

"hunnie"

"hun-nie? Berapa usiamu?" luhan semakin penasaran

"tehunnie!"

"tehun-ie?" sosok tersebut menggeleng kuat

"tssehun" ulangnya mencoba

"ooh sehun? Jadi apa kau cadel?"

Sehun, nama sosok polos tersebut yang di goda luhan karena kecadelannya hanya mampu mengulum senyum tipis dan menunduk malu.

"oke sehunnie- berapa usiamu saat ini, sehunnie?"

"1001 tahun"

"eoh?" lama luhan terbengong dengan mulut menganga hinga tawanya meledak.

"hahahahaha.. kau bercanda? Hahaha- kau lucu sekali sehunnie! Aaah aaakh haha perutku sakit sekali- hahaha sudah-sudah berhenti bercanda katakana padaku dengan jujur?"

Sesaat setelah terpingkal mendadak luhan terjebak situasi tidak mengenakan saat hening menyelimuti keduanya, dia tertawa terbahak begitu girangnya sementara sosok yang di tertawakan hanya menatapnya datar dan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

 **EKKHHHEEEEEM**

Luhan sedikit berdehem menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa malunya karena leluconnya tadi yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurut orang di hadapannya.

"aah baiklah maafkan aku! Mungkin aku keterlaluan- lalu dimana rumahmu?"

"di bintang"

Luhan membeku, sungguh ia sudah kehilangan kata menghadapi sosok di hadapannya yang imajinasinya lebih mengerikan dari baekhyun sahabatnya.

"oh tuhan- bagaimana aku harus bicara padamu ya-" luhan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu dengan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"aku tidak bohong- aku adalah guardian angle noona- aku jatuh dari langit!" terang sosok tersebut yang mulai mempercayai luhan dapat menjaga rahasianya.

"kau janga bergurau, ini sungguh ti-

"aku terius noona, aku di hukum karena nakal" pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"kau bohong!" luhan menatapnya mengintimidasi.

"tidak noona, aku sungguh angle! Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa melakukan ini!"

Luhan terperangah menatap sehun yang bisa memancarkan cahaya terang dari bekas luka di punggungnya tersebut.

"a- a- apa itu barusan sehunna? Ka- kau bukan manusia" luhan tergagap

"aku memang sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi noona- hanya itu satu-satunya buktu bahwa aku adalah angle, bekas luka itu adalah bekas sayapku"

"karena aku nakal, ayahku membuangku ke bumi dan mematahkan sayapku" jelasnya tambah sedih

"aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di bumi, aku takut sekali- bagaimana ini noona?"

"noona tolong tehun!"

Luhan sangat terkejut saat melihat pria yang mengatakan usianya sudah 1001 tahun menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti anak 6 tahun yang merengek minta permen.

"jangan menangis, eoh! Ya- ya- yak! Jangan menangis."

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan- jangan menangis sehunna- noona akan membantumu, jebal!"

"jinjja?" sehun berbinar

"ne ne ne, apa yang bisa noona bantu, eoh?" luhan menatap jengah

"ayah bilang, jika tehun tidak nakal lagi- ayah akan menjemput tehun di bumi- noona! Maukah noona menemani tehun sampai ayah datang?" sehun mengerjap polos

"ta- ta- tapi"

"tehun mohon noona, tehun takut tinggal di gang gelap tepelti tadi- hiks"

"a-arraseo arraseo, jangan menagis- aku akan mengijinkanmu tinggal disini, arrachi? Jangan menangis"

"jeongmal? Jinjja?" luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah

"aaaah noona gomawo, jeongmal!"

Sehun sudah akan menangis jika luhan tidak secepat kilat mengangguk setuju atas permintaan sehun hingga membuat pria tersebut bersorak-sorai kegirangan.

Lagi pula luhan juga kasihan jika sosok polos dan cadel di depannya harus tinggal di gang sempit, gelap dan bau seperti tadi.

"dan kau harus berjanji padaku! Untuk tidak nakal dan menurut kepada noona, arrachi?" sehun mengangguk antusias.

"cha- sekarang mandilah, kau bau sekali!" luhan pura-pura menutup hidungnya

"bukan aku yang bau noona, tapi tong sampah di gang tadi" ucapnya polos

'terserah, apapun itu- cepatlah mandi- aku akn mencarikan baju gegeku yang ada disini- cha!"

Luhan segera mendorong sehun menuju kamar mandinya, sedangkan ia beranjak ke dalam lemari baju yang ada di kamarnya- membongkarnya, siapa tahu baju sang gege ada yang tertinggal saat menginap beberapa tahun lalu.

Luhan menyerah setelah mengacak-acak isi lemarinya selama hampir 30 menit, dia rasa tidak ada baju sang gege yang tertinggal di flatnya- atau mungkin ia sudah memberikannya kepada paman kwon yang tinggal di bawah rumah atapnya.

Ia bersyukur setidaknya ada beberapa potong underwear dan boxer yifan yang tidak ia buang atau sumbangkan, mengkin itu bisa berguna untuk sehun.

Lantas ia segera mengambil piyama pink dengan aksen love kecil-kecil pemberian bibinya yang tidak pernah ia pakai karena kebesaran, mungkin sehun bisa memakainya untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah dirasanya sudah hampir 1 jam sehun berada di kamar mandi dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun membuat luhan sedikit khawatir.

Lambat-lambat ia segera mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya perlahan, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sehun segera membuka pintu menampilkan ekspresi polosnya.

"noona, mandi itu apa?"

Luhan menahan geram, pasalnya hampir 1 jam sehun berada di kamar mandi namun dengan polosnya ia tidak tahu apa itu mandi- oh god!

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan kesabarannya ia membimbing sehun kedalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air hangat untuk mengisinya di bathtube mungilnya- luhan menerangkan kepada sehun dengan halus agar seorang angle pria ini mengerti dengan cepat.

"dengarkan noona, setiap hari kau harus mandi 2-3 kali yaitu pagi, sore atau malam"

"dan kau harus melakukannya seperti ini, kau harus mengisi bathtubenya sendiri- lalu pakai sabun, kau harus menggosok seluruh tubuhmu pakai sabun agar bersih dan wangi, arrachi?" sehun mengangguk.

"kau juga harus rajin gosok gigi- bahkan setap selesai makan, seperti ini caranya-

-karena sikat gigiku berwarna pink, jadi noona akan memberikanmu yang berwarna biru- chakkama"

Luhan mengambil sikat gigi baru di lemari nakas kamar mandinya lalu mengolesinya dengan pasta gigi dan selanjutnya memberikannya kepada sehun.

Lalu luhan memberi contoh cara menggosok gigi maupun berkumur yang benar dan sehun menirunya dengan baik dan benar.

"nah pintar sehun, seperti itu caranya- kau harus melakukannya seperti itu jika tidak ada noona arrachi?" sehun masih mengangguk polos

"karena kau sudah gosok gigi, sekarang saatnya mandi- kau sudah tahu caranya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan segera beranjak menuju bathtube mungil yang penuh dengan busa sabun dengan aroma stroberi tersebut.

"ya- ya- yak! Sehun, kau harus membuka celanamu terlebih dahulu, kau harus membersihkan seluruh tubuhmu, arrac- ya- ya- yak! Andwae!"

"wae noona?"

Sehun hanya menatap polos luhan yang menghentikan aksinya saat hendak membuka celananya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"jangan membuka baju di depan noona, pokoknya walaupun tidak ada noona, sehun tidak boleh membuka baju di depan orang lain- apalagi wanita, arrachi? Sehun boleh membukanya setelah noona keluar, oke!" sehun kembali mengangguk.

"dan nanti setelah sehun selesai, sehun harus membilas tubuh sehun di shower ini, caranya di putar seperti ini- maka airnya akan keluar, setelah tubuh sehun sudah bersih matikan showernya dengan memtarnya berlawanan arah seperti ini" sehun menelitinya dengan seksama.

"dan jika semua sudah beres sehun harus mengeringkan tubuh sehun dengan handuk yang ada di tempat penyangga-handuk pink itu milik noona, sementara sehun boleh memakainya, besok noona akan membelikan yang baru untuk sehun"

"sehun harus membersihkan kekacauan apapun yang sehun buat oke? Jika busa atau sabunnya tumpah kelantai- sehun harus menyiramnya agar tidak licin, sehun tidak mau kan jika sehun atau noona sampai jatuh terpeleset?" sehun menggeleng kuat

"hehe, dan juga setelah berendam sehun harus mencabut tutup bathtubnya- yang di bawah agar airnya segera menghilang, sehun mengerti?"

"mengerti noona"

"baiklah, noona akan meninggalkan sehun dan ini baju gantinya- setelah mengeringkan badan, sehun harus memakai baju, oke!"

Luhan menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi dengan baik termasuk cara mengunakan toilet saat buang air dan sebagainya, dan sehun sangat cerdas untuk memahaminya, saat luhan hendak keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi kemudian suara sehun mengintrupsinya.

"noona- ini bebek?" Tanya sehun memegang bebek karetnya

"a-a-aaah iya sehun itu bebek karet hehe, itu bisa menjadi teman mainmu saat berendam sehun"

Luhan tersenym kikuk merasa malu karena ketahuan seorang pria bahwa ia menyimpan beberapa bebek karet di kamar mandinya

"bagaimana caranya noona?" sehun terlihat kebingungan

Luhan lalu kembali kedalam dan mengambil beberapa bebek karet kesayangannya untuk di masukkan kedalam athtube penuh busa tersebut.

"hanya seperti ini sehun, bebek-bebek ini akan berenang-renang bersamamu, hehe! Kau juga bisa memencetnya seperti ini"

 **TOOOEEET TOOOEEET**

"aku menyukainya" sehun tersenyum riang menatap bebek-bebek karet tersebut.

Luhan mengulum senyum melihat seberapa polos dan kekanakannya sehun saat ini, sehun seperti kertas putih polos, beruntung luhanlah orang yang menemukannya.

Apa jadinya anak tersebut jika bertemu orang jahat dan mengajarinya berbuat jahat, oleh sebab itu luhan berjanji akan mengajarkan hal-hal positif kepada sehun si bayi besar.

Luhan segera meninggalkan sehun yang melaksanakan ritual mandinya, ia beralih menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk sehun, bayi besar itu pasti lapar.

Ia terkekeh saat mendengar suara kekehan sehun dan suara bebek karet yang di tekan berulang-ulang, hingga ia sedikit memperingatkan sehun agar segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya agat tidak kedinginan.

"sehunna- jangan bermain-main terus, ini sudah malam kau bisa demam!" teriaknya

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya sehun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piyama yang terlihat mengantung di betisnya karena kurang panjang.

Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya bayi angle yang di temukannya beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat sangat polos- meskipun berwajah datar sekalipun.

"sehunna kau lapar?" sehun mengangguk pelan

"makanlah, noona membuat spaghetti instant karena tidak ada nasi disini, makanlah kau pasti menyukainya"

Sehun mulai menyendok spaghetti di depannya dengan tekun, luhan tidak henti-hentinya tertawa karena sehun yang tidak berhasil menyendok makanannya barang sesuap pun.

"aigoo- aigoo, chakka- jangan menyendoknya seperti itu- seperti ini- cha?"

Luhan mencontohkan cara menyendok dengan benar dan sehun yang menatapnya penuh perhatian dan mencoba mentutorial luhan akhirnya berhasil dan segera menikmati makanannya dengan riang.

"aaah massita!" gumamnya senang

"massita? Jinjja? Kau menyukainya?"

"ne! aku menyukainya!" sehun masih larut dalam acata makan malamnya

"noona tidak makan?"

"aku sudah makan sehun! Sudah cepat habiskan- noona akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu!"

Sehun mengangguk dan luhan segera meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan Kasur lantai di sisi ranjang mungilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit sehun akhirnya menyusulnya kedalam kamar, dan hanya menatap luhan polos dan memeperhatikan segala sesuatu yang di lakukan luhan untuk ia pelajari.

"noona sedang apa?"

"eoh? Sehun- noona sedang menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu, maaf ya hanya Kasur lantai, rumah noona terlalu sempit untuk menambah ranjang apalagi kamar, jadi kau tidak keberatankan untuk tidur disini?"

"gege nooona juga tidur seperti ini jika menginap, disini tidak lantainya tidak akan dingin karena di bawah kita itu rumah seseorang, bukan tanah- tapi jika kau masih merasa dingin, kau bisa menyalakan penghangat ruangan ini- tekan saja tombolnya seperti ini." luhan mencontaohkan.

"tidak apa-apa noona, sehun nyaman tidur disini, dan sehun bisa membereskan dan menata kembali Kasur sehun- tadi sehun mempelajarinya dari noona." Ucap sehun sambil menelusupkan dirinya kedalam selimut tebalnya.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum dan segera beranjak keluar kamar untuk membersihkan meja makan.

"apa yang noona lakukan?" sehun mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"eoh? Noona sedang mencuci piring sehunna- setelah selesai makan atau masak kita juga harus membereskannya- kita harus mencuci perlengkapan yang kotor, begitu." Sehun memperhatikannya dengan baik dan seksama hingga selesai.

"cha- noona sudah selesai, ini sudah malam- istirahatlah" luhan menuntunsehun kearah kamar.

"noona mau kemana? Noona tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?"

"ani- noon harus mandi sehunna- kau istirahatlah! Noona tidak lama arrachi?"

Sehun mengangguk dan segera menyamankan diri ke dalam kasurnya dan selimutnya yang tebal, sedangkan luhan setelah mengambil piyama rusanya segera berlalu keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya luhan dan menata belanjaannya di dapur dan kulkas luhan segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk beristirahat tubuh lelahnya, sungguh tubuhnya serasa remuk sekali hari ini.

Niatnya untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa pulang lenyap sudah, karena keasikannya mengajari hal baru kepada mahluk yang sedang terlelap di bawah ranjangnya.

Entah mimpi apa ia semalam, hingga ia kini harus bertemu bahkan mengurus mahluk polos seperti sehun yang mengaku sebagai guardian angle.

Melihat ekspresi sehun yang berubah-ubah saat sedang terlelap membuatnya terkekeh geli dan ingin mencubit pipi pemuda yang sedang mengerucutkan bibinya saat ini- hingga tanpa terasa ia pun mulai jatuh kea lam mimpinya sendiri.

-skip-

Akhir pekan adalah hari untuk bermalas-malasan bagi luhan, menghabiskan sepanjang hari hanya bersantai dirumah dengan hanya berbalut piyama ia akan berkeliaraan di rumah mungkin tidur- menonton televise atau mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting atau sekedar hanya browsing-browsing sambil bergelung di ranjangnya yang empuk dengan secangkir latte yang mengepul.

Namun berbeda dengan akhir pekan kali ini, Pagi tadi saat ia mengeliat akan mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, dengan sangat tidak elitnya luhan terkejut hingga hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena sehun menatapnya dengan binary keceriaan sembari menangkupkan dagunya di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan luhan.

"noona, hunnie lapar!"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya sayang, ia baru ingat jika mulai saat ini, ada mahluk lain yang tinggal dan hidup bersamanya, ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan menerapkan lazy day nya setiap akhir pekan di depan sehun yang polos.

Demi apapun, ia tidak ingin sehun meniru kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini, lalu dengan segera ia bangkit beranjak ke luar kamar, ia sempat memuji sehun yang sudah merapikan Kasur lipatnya sendiri.

"sehunna- kau sudah gosok gigi?" teriak luhan dari kamar mandi

"sudah noona, aku memakai yang warna biru seperti tadi malam!" sahut sehun ikut berteriak membuat luhan mengulum senyum mendengar jawabannya.

Setelahnya luhan kemudian beranjak menuju dapur dan segera di ekori oleh sehun yang sedari tadi merengek kelaparan.

"noona hunnie lapar sekali"

"noona"

"noona"

Luhan yang jengah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akhirnya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu pisang dan memberikannya untuk sehun.

"ini apa noona?" sehun hanya meneliti kotak susu tersebut.

"itu susu pisang sehun, itu enak- minumlah! Itu akan menganjal perutmu sembari aku memasak." Sehun mengangguk antusias

Luhan kemudian memperlihatkan cara menancapkan sedotannya dan menyerahkannya langsung pada sehun untuk siap diminum.

"emmm ini enak noona" sehun kegirangan.

"ku bilang apa? Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Luhan kembali sibuk mengolah bahan mentahnya dengan cekatan, namun ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat sehun yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara mendadak berteriak-teriak heboh.

"aaaah dingin noona, ini dingin aaaah"

"ada apa sehun?" luhan segera memutar badannya.

Dan ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat sehun sedang menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam lemari pendingin sambil berteriak-teriak.

"SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" luhan berkacak pinggang.

"noona ini apa? Kenapa dingin sekali? Dan kenapa banyak makanan disitu?"

"itu namanya kulkas, lemari pendingin sehun, tempat untuk menyimpan makanan, lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"tadi noona memberikanku susu ini dari dalam kulkas itu, sehun mau lagi noona"

"Tch! Noona memang menyimpan banyak makanan disana, dan jika noona tidak dirumah dan kau merasa lapar- kau boleh memakan makanan yang ada disana

-dan jangan memasukkan kepalamu kesana seperti tadi, arrachi?"

"emm ne noona!" jawabnya berbinar saat luhan memberikan kotak susu pisang kedua untuknya.

"sekarang kau duduk di ruang tengah- noona akan menyalakan televisi, kau suka kartun kan?"

"kartun itu apa?"

"aaaaah jinjja! Apa ya?" luhan kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan polos dari sehun.

"pokoknya kartun itu ya apaya? Animasi- ah kau tidak akan mengerti maksudku, sudahlah tonton saja, kajja!"

Luhan menuntunsehun yang menikmati minumannya ke sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi yang menampilkan acara kartun animasi- donal bebek kesukaan luhan.

"ASSAAA Donald bebek!" sehun hanya menatap polos luhan yang kegirangan.

"nah sehun- noona akan melanjutkan memasak di dapur, kau disini saja nonton ini, oke!"luhan kemudian beranjak kembali ke dapur.

Setelah hampir setengah jam ia menyiapkan sarapan mereka di atas meja, luhan kemudian menghampiri sehun yang nampak terlarut dalam tayangan televisi yang ia tonton saat ini.

"sehun ayo ma-

Kan"

"YAK! SEHUN-AH A-A TAYANGAN APA YANG KAU TONTON,EOH?"

Luhan kalang kabut mematikan acara televisi yang sehun tonton saat mendapati bukan tayangan Donald bebek lagi yang ia tonton melainkan MV music dari girlband 4L – MOVE

"Yatuhan sehun, ba-ba-bagaimana bisa kau menonton acara itu eoh?"

"hunnie tidak tahu, tadi hunnie tidak sengaja menduduki ini hingga gambar disana berubah" ucap sehun sambil mengacungkan remote kearah luhan.

"aigooo, baiklah kajja kita sarapan!" sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari menyusul luhan ke meja makan kecil di dekat dapur.

Luhan segera memberikan seporsi omuraise ke hadapan sehun untuk segera disantap dan membuatkan susu stroberi low fat kepunyaannya.

"enak sehun?"

"enak noona, ini lebih enak dari yang semalam, hunnie lebih suka yang ini" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Luhan hanya terkekek melihatnya sembari mengusap sudut bibir sehun yang belepotan oleh saus sambil menikmati latte kesukaannya.

"noona minum apa? Kenapa berbeda dengan punya hunnie?"

"eung? Aah ini latte sehun, anak kecil tidak boleh minum latte" jelasnya santai kembali menyeruput lattenya

"siapa yang anak kecil? Tehun? Bahkan umur noona jauh di bawahku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh minum latte- aku adalah pria dewasa, usiaku 1001 tahun" sehun mengerutu sebal membaut luhan menganga dibuatnya.

"ta- tap

"mulai sekarang aku tidak mau memanggilmu noona!" sehun merajuk.

"a-arraseo! Aku akan membuatkanmu latte, jangan merajuk! Chakkama!"

Luhan segera berdiri dan berlalu kearah dapur membuat secangkir latte untuk sehun, jika di pikir ada benarnya juga- walaupun sehun polos dan kekanakan, tapi dia tetaplah seorang pria dewasa jadi tidak seharusnya luhan memperlakukannya seperti bayi.

Luhan kembali dengan secangkir latte, dan ia terkekeh melihat piring dan gelas bekas sehun sudah kosong, walaupun sehun merajuk menolak susu stroberi namun ia tetap saja menghabiskannya.

"cha- ini latte mu! Jangan merajuk eoh?" sehun segera menerimannya dengan gembira

"sehun dengarkan aku! Tidak perduli kau ini malaikat atau apapun itu- saat ini di bumi kau adalah manusia, jadi kau harus bersikap dan berbicara layaknya manusia, arra?

-jangan mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain tentang siapa kau dan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu dimasa lalu- jika orang bertanya padamu, cukup jawab bahwa-

Namamu adalah Oh Sehun, dank au tinggal bersamaku oke! Dan jangan katakana kepada orang-orang jika usiamu 1001 tahun, cukup katakana usiamu 25 tahun- mengerti?"

Sehun yang terkesan mengacuhkan ucapan luhan dan memilih tengelam dalam kenikmatan latte di tangannya- mampumenyerap baik-baik semua ucapan luhan barusan karena ia adalah angle yang cerdas dan sedikit nakal.

"Luhannie, kenapa noona-noona di televise tadi hampir telanjang di depan sehun?"

U-HUK

Luhan tersedak nasinya saat sehun mengatakan kata frontal di depannya.

"a-apa masudmu?"

"kau bilang kita tidak boleh melepaskan pakaian kira di depan orang lain, apalagi yang berlawan jenis, tapi noona-noona tadi-

"ya- ya- yak! Sudah jangan di teruskan! Itu urusan mereka- yang penting kau tidak menirunya!"

"kau tidak menirunya juga kan- Luhannie?"

"yak sehun! Apa maksudmu- aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan di depan kekasih- uups"

"jadi kau berencana melakukan hal itu?"

"ani-

"luhan, jawab aku! Tadi kau bilang seperti itu"

"ridak sehun- itu berbeda kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu- dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? panggil aku noona!"

"shirreo!"

"yak! Sehun!" luhan semakin geram

"aku tidak mau, walaubagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu!"

Sehun mengeluarkan jurus mehrongnya dan berlari meninggalkan luhan kearah ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"yak! Dasar anak nakal! Jangan tonton yang seperti itu lagi"

Luhan merona karena ucapannya tadi yang keceplosan di depan sehun yang polos, luhan memang serius dengan ucapanya- bahkan ia sudah pernah berdiskusi bersama baekhyun dan kai kedua sahabat mesumnya untuk memilih lingerie yang akan ia dan baekhyun gunakan saat 1bercinta dengan kekasih mereka.

Sayangnya diantara keduanya sampai saat ini masih belum menemukan teman kencan pria yang bisa mereka ajak menghabiskan malam indah.

Aaah ya tuhan, luhan kenapa berfikir mesum, eoh? Ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

-To Be Continue-

jangan pelit review ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **TOOOK TOOOK TOOOK**

 **TOOOK TOOOK**

"SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

 **TOOOK TOOK TOOK**

"YAK! APA YANG KAU- Tch! Dasar bayi, selesai makan- langsung tidur! Ckckck!"

Luhan segera menuju pintu depan yang di ketok meraung-raung setelah meninggalkan acara mencuci piringnya karena sehun yang di mintai bantuan sudah terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

 **TOOK TOOK**

"IYA SABAR!"

 **CKLEEEK**

"Ouh? Kau mengagetkanku! Masuklah!"

Luhan membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar sang tamu yang memasang senyum konyolnya tadi hingga membuatnya terkejut dapat masuk ke dalam.

"kau membawa apa yang ku minta- kai?"

"eumm tentu saja, untuk apa kau meminta beberapa potong bajuku? Kau sudah bosan memakai gaun seksi? Hehe" ucap kai sambil membuka sepatu i.t kesayangannya.

"Tch! Untuk apa aku memakai bajumu- kau tidak fashionable" cibir luhan mendahului kai yang mengekorinya di belakang.

"lagi pula baju ini untuk dia" tunjuk luhan pada seorang pria yang membuat kai terlonjak.

"OMO! Kkamjjagiya! Yak luhannie! Kau menyembunyikan seorang pria dirumahmu, eoh?"

Teriakan kai yang memekakan telinga membuat sosok pria yang terlelap tersebut mau tidak mau harus membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena terusik.

"kecilkan suaramu kai- kau membangunkannya!"

"aku tidak perduli- sekarang katakan padaku, siapa pemuda itu?" kai masih mengekori luhan menuju dapur.

"LUHAN! Jawab aku! Siapa dia?"

"minumlah- kau pasti haus" luhan menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk yang ia ambil dari kulkas tadi kepada kai- dan segera di teguknya dengan kasar.

"siapa dia? Dan kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini pemuda itu ada disini dalam kondisi berantakan?"

"yak! Kau mencurigaiku eoh? Aku bukan kau dan baek-ie yang mesum!" bantah luhan tidak terima.

Karena kai sama sekali tidak menurunkan kedua alisnya hingga membuat nyali luhan menciut membuatnya akhirnya menyerah akan perdebatan ini.

"namanya sehun- semalam aku menemukannya di gang gelap ujung tikungan, dia kasihan sekali kai- dia- dia terluka dan ak-

"dan kau berencana untuk merawatnya? Begitu?" potong kai tegas

"dia tidak punya siapa-siapa kai, dia sendirian, dia-

"stop lu! Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain, aku tahu kau orang yang baik- tapi kau tidak perlu hingga merawatnya, dia orang asing lu!" sungut kai.

"aku tahu kai- tapi dia berbeda, aaaah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, dia- dia- dia tidak se simple kelihatannya kai"

"apa? Apa lu? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu, huh?"

"dia polos kai- dia seperti anak 6 tahun dan di dunia ini dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku hanya takut jika dia bertemu orang jahat"

"tapi lu-

"kumohon kai- aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja!"

"Luhannie"

Intrupsi datar dari sehun yang sedang berdiri di dinding penyekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah menyadarkan keduannya dari perdebatan alot mereka.

"o- ooh sehunna, kau sudah bangun? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Luhan berjalan menghampiri sehun yang menatap kai sengit dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, sementara kai hanya mampu mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi- dia tahu seperti apa sahabatnya ini- sangat keras kepala.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa kai menuruti kemauan luhan untuk mengijinkannya merawat pria datar tersebut yang bernama sehun.

Selama beberapa jam ia terjebak bersama sehun, sedikit banyaknya membuat kai dapat menilai seperti apa sosok yang sedang asik bermain lego di di karpet bawahnya ini.

Luhan benar, pemuda ini sungguh polos- kai bahkan menyangsikan jika pemuda ini pernah mimpi basah atau hal mesum sebagainya yang sering di lakukan para pria di luar sana termasuk dirinya.

"ya- sehun, dimana rumahmu?" kai menyentuh lengan sehun dengan kakinya yang menjulur dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"rumah? Emm eobseo! Sehun tidak punya rumah hyung!" sehun kembali larut dalam permainan legonya.

"ini rumah sehun, kai" intrupsi luhan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"sehunna- aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu sekarang kau mandilah, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan- cha!"

Sehun tersenyum riang mendengar kata jalan-jalan hingga tanpa menunggu lama ia segera melesat ke arah kamar mandi- luhan sendiri hanya mengeleng dan tersenyum maklum, sedangkan kai sudah memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa luhan artikan.

"kai- jangan menatapku seperti itu- ku beritahu faktanya, dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membongkar rahasia ini di hadapan orang lain- termasuk baekhyun" kai hanya mengangguk.

"sehun bukan manusia kai" kai tidak bergeming

"sehun adalah mahluk yang berbeda dari kita, sehun adalah seorang guardian angel kai"

"haaah lelucon apa yang kau buat lu, kau sedang berhalusinasi?"

"ku pikir juga begitu, tapi tidak setelah aku melihat tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya terang"

Kai hanya menatap luhan datar, mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata rusa favoritenya tersebut- namun nihil ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"kai percayalah padaku- sehun bukan orang yang jahat- bantu aku menjaganya hingga ayahnya datang menjemputnya"

"ayahnya? Dia punya ayah?" luhan mengangguk

"dimana ayahnya?"

Luhan akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang sehun, seperti sehun yang mempercayainya- luhan pun amat sangat mempercayai kai.

Setelah di jelaskan panjang lebar, kini kai mulai mempercayai dan menerima sehun di kehidupan mereka, dan berjanji pada luhan akan membantunya merawat guardian angle datar tersebut.

-skip-

Sehun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi menghampiri luhan dan kai yang sedang asyik duduk berangkulan di sofa menertawakan sesuatu yang ada di layar televisi.

"kau mirip dengannya kai- hahaha"

"jangan tertawa! Aku lebih tampan darinya"

"hahaha tidak- kalian sungguh mirip hahaha"

"Luhannie"

"haha- eoh? Sehun- kau sudah selesai? Wow kau tampan sekali eoh?" puji luhan membuat sehun tersenyum riang.

"ucapkan terimakasih pada kai hyung! Baju itu adalah hadiah darinya" tambahnya

"gomawo hyung!" ucap sehun datar dan di balas senyum tulus oleh kai

"baiklah, karena aku sudah berjanji membelikanmu beberapa potong pakaian dan handuk- hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke swalayan- kau mau ikut kai?" tawar luhan

"aaah aku ingin sekali- tapi aku ada urusan, jadi ayo aku antar kalian berdua saja!"

"jika kau ada urusan- kau tidak perlu mengantar kami"

"kebetulan aku akan kerumah haraboeji, dan itu searah dengan swalayan- jadi ayo berangkat"

-skip-

Kini luhan tengah sibuk memilihkan perlengkapan untuk sehun- baju, celana, sepatu, jaket, hingga celana dalam dan boxer pun dengan teliti.

Sedangkan sehun sendiri sedari tadi hanya mengekorinya dan memandang kagum sekitarnya penuh minat.

"sehunna- aku akan membelikanmu semua perlengkapan yang berwarna biru agar tidak tertukar denganku, oke?" sehun mengangguk

Luhan kemudian memilihkan handuk, piyama, sandal rumah, dan perlengkapan sehun yang lainnya dengan warna yang di senadakan- baby blue.

Setelahnya mereka beralih ke perlengkapan kosmetik yang di pakai oleh para pria di rak-rak yang berjejer di sudut sebelah kanan dekat kasir.

"aaaah seharusnya kai ada disini" gerutu luhan sambil memilah 2 botol parfume yang akan ia pilih

"waeyo? Aku tidak suka kai hyung ikut bersama kita"

"haaah aku tidak mengerti tentang produk pria sehunna- lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyukai kai hyung? Dia orang baik!"

"tapi kai hyung sangat lengket denganmu- aku jadi terabaikan!"

"Tch! Dasar kekanakan!" cibir luhan

Seharusnya luhan memang mengajak serta kai dalam acara belanjanya kali ini, walau bagaimanapun kai lebih berpengalaman mengenai kebutuhan pokok pria.

Karena begitu banyaknya produk yang di gunakan pria dan ia tidak mengerti, akhirnya ia pin harus menyerah dan segera merogoh kantong hot pantsnya- untuk mengambil smartphone dan mendial nomer kai.

"Yeoboseo kai"

.

"kau sudah sampai dirumah haraboji?"

.

"aah syukurlah- begini kai, aku kebingungan memilih produk pria yang bagus- bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

"alat pencukur? Chakkama!" luhan memutar tubuhnya mencari barang yang di maksud kai

"aah aku melihatnya kai- lalu?"

.

"aha- ya- itu brand yang terbaik?-

-ia tidak akan mengalami iritaskan? Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?

-baiklah, aku mengerti hehe!"

Luhan terlalu asik dengan obrolannya bersama kai di sambungan line tersebut sambil memilih semua produk yang di katakana kai, sesekali mereka terlibat gurauan konyol kai yang mengelikan.

"Luhannie" intrupsi sehun yang merasa diabaikan.

"aaah waeyo sehunna?"

"aku bosan- ayo pulang!"

"iya, ini sudah selesai, kita bayar dulu belanjaannya, arra?" sehun hanya mengangguk

"yasudah kai, terimakasih atas bantuannya, bersenang-senanglah, ku tutup ya- bey!"

Luhan segera mendorong trolly belanjaannya menuju kasir setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan membuka akun SNSnya sekedar mengusir rasa bosan karena antrian yang cukup panjang di akhir pekan.

Sehun sendiri sudah asik berjongkok bersama anak-anak kecil yang menemani ibu mereka belanja di rak sebelah kasir yang berisi permen-permen dan coklat yang mengundang selera.

"apa itu?" Tanya sehun pada salah satu bocah yang mengenggam lollipop

"ini pelmen hyung! Ini manis dan enak"

"enak? Benarkah? Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanyanya antusias

"tidak boleh hyung! Kata daddy kita halus membayalnya dulu balu boleh di makan." Sehun hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali sibuk meneliti permen yang berwarna-warni itu.

"kalau yang ini apa?" tunjuk sehun pada permen batangan yang di bungkus menarik

"itu cokolet oppa! Itu lebih enak dali pelmen, hehe" sahut gadis kecil berkepang

"jinjja?" sehun menatap sang gadis penuh minat

"emm- oppa makanlah! Tadi daddy sudah membayalnya"

Gadis tersebut memberi sepotong coklat di genggamannya kepada sehun dengan senyum ceria, dan sehun menerima dan memakannya dengan binar bahagia.

"eotte oppa? Enak kan?" sehun mengangguk kuat dan mengambil beberapa coklat batangan tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"siapa nama oppa?"

"hunnie- ttssehunnie"

ia melihat anak-anak kecil tersebut berlari dengan tertawa riang menuju ke arah kotak besar di sekitar tumpukan keranjang dan trolly, lalu ia segera beranjak mengikuti mereka.

"kalian sedang apa?" ia mengintrupsi kegiatan anak-anak kecil yang sedang memilih ice cream tersebut.

"ini es klim oppa, jangan ambil es klim stlobeliku jispel"

"apa itu juga enak?"

"eumm" kedua bocah kecil tersebut mengangguk mantap.

"aigooo jesper-chelsea, kajja kita pulang- kalian beli apa itu?" intrupsi sang ayah

"es klim daddy"

"jispel es klim dan pelmen hehe"

"Tch! Nanti kalau gigi kalian sakit bagaimana, eoh? Yasudah kajja kita bayar dan pulang" Sang ayah mengusak kepala kedua anak kembarnya sayang

"hyung! Ini daddy Chelsea dan Jispel- daddy ini sehunie hyung"

"eoh? Terimakasih ya sehun sudah menemani kedua anakku- tadi aku mengambil beberapa belanjaan yang tertinggal jadi-

"Sehunna"

Luhan yang tadi tidak mendapati sehun di sebelahnya mendadak kalang kabut memutar arah pandangnya, hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari dan segera menghampirinya- namun ada apa? Kenapa sehun sedang bersama seorang pria dan 2 anak kecil, apa sehun membuat masalah.

"ada apa? Apa kau membuat masalah? Apa kau nakal?"

"tidak luhannie- aku hanya bermain bertama mereka?" bantah sehun cepat.

"ahh tidak nona, kekasih anda justru menjaga anak saya tadi, jangan memarahinya!" potong pria yang tengah mengendong kedua anak kecil tersebut.

Luhan beralih menatap ketiga sosok di belakangnya yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya yang sedang mengomeli sehunnya dalam diam.

"namaku Park Chanyeol- aku appa dari kedua anak ini, jangan memarahi kekasihmu, itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah"

"mwo? Kekasih?"

"ya ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara? Kalian tidak seperti kakak adik!"

"benarkah?"

"nona berwajah oriental- kau seorang china?"

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" luhan terperangah

"tentu saja- kau tidak seperti gadis korea, dan juga walaupun hangulmu sangat lancar- namun saat marah logat chinamu tetap terasa, hehe"

"anda bisa saja, hehe"

"istriku juga seorang china- jadi aku tahu hal itu, dan yang jelas kekasihmu ini bukan seorang china, jadi-

"aaah i-iya dia- dia kekasihku! Hehe" potong luhan begitu saja.

"jadi-" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh luhan

"Xii Luhan"

"aku Chelsea eonni"

"aku jispel" luhan menatap kedua bocah lucu tersebut.

"jesper sayang- maaf luhan hehe, putraku agak sedikit cadel" potong chanyeol kikuk.

"aah gweanchana, sehun juga agak sedikit cadel jika berbicara terlalu cepat hehehe"

"yepoo" ucap Chelsea yang di angguki ayahnya.

"hyung!"

Sehun yang merasa di panggil oleh jesper perlahan mendekati mereka.

"noona sangat cantik, hyung beluntung!" ucap jesper membuat luhan merona hebat.

Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa melihat muka luhan yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, selanjutnya chanyeol segera berpamitan undur diri.

"baiklah luhan-sehun, kami pulang dulu ya!"

"pay-pay noona, pay hyung"

"pay-pay"

"jangan memarahi sehun lagi- dia sudah menjaga anak-anakku dengan baik- dan kalian berdua sungguh terlihat serasi" tambahnya menepuk pundak luhan dan berlalu.

"sehun maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, ku pikir kau menganggu kedua anak itu" sesal luhan

"aku hanya membeli ini, kata mereka ini enak" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan coklat dan ice cream yang ada di pelukannya.

"kau akan membelikanku ini kan?" cicit sehun takut-takut membuat luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Mereka segera beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka tadi dengan luhan yang sedari tadi tetap mengenggam telapak tangan sehun agar tidak terlepas darinya.

Sehun mendadak bersemu merah karena merasa getaran-getaran aneh di hatinya saat luhan menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pembayaran, mereka segera beranjak pulang dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

Ditengah perjalanan saat mereka hendak menuju halte bus tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka secara berteriak-teriak.

"sehun hyung!"

"luhan noona!"

"eonni-oppa!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata diseberang sana terdapat chelsea-jesper yang melonggokkan kepala mereka dari jendela mobil.

Sehun yang terlihat senang bertemu kembali dengan kedua anak kecil tersebut segera berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut dan di susul oleh luhan yang menggeleng maklum di belakangnya.

"kalian akan pulang?" sehun mengangguk antusias

"Dimana rumah kalian?" Tanya chanyeol menghadap luhan

"di distrik –Gu"

"waaah sepertinya kita searah, ayo masuk sehunna"

Sehun melirik luhan dengan puppy eyesnya, dan mau- tidak mau luhan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Seketika sehun segera membuka pintu depan kemudi di seblah chanyeol- dan mendudukan dan menyemankan diri disana.

Sedangkan Chelsea sudah membukakan pintu belakang kemudi agar luhan bisa masuk untuk bergabung bersama si kembar tersebut.

Perjalanan pulang mereka menjadi terasa ramai karena celotehan sehun-luhan bersama si kembar chealsea-jesper, chanyeol yang memndengarnya hanya terkikik geli sambil sesekali menimpali gurauan mereka.

"terimakasih sudah mengantar kami pulang chanyeol" ucap luhan sambil membenahi belanjaannya.

"ucapkan terimakasih kepada hyung- sehunna!"

"terimakasih chanyeol hyung!"

Saat merekaa turun, kedua anak kecil tersebut juga ikut turun untuk melihat sekitar, bahkan jesper sudah berlari ke arah pintu rumah paman kwon.

"jesper- bukan disitu sayang!" teriak luhan membuat jesper kembali melangkah mendekati mereka di samping mobil audi hitam metalic sang ayah.

"rumah kami ada di atas" luhan tersenyum sambil menunjuk tangga kecil yang menjulang kearah atap rumah yang jesper hampiri tadi.

"woooaaah"

Kedua anak kecil kembar tersebut berdecak kagum melihat tangga kayu kecil yang di penuhi pot kecil tanaman bunga warna warni di tiap anak tangganya.

Menyadari ketertarikan kedua bocah kembar tersebut membuat luhan akhirnya tersenyum senang karena banyak orang bahkan hingga kedua anak kecil ini menyukai arsitektur minimalis rumah atapnya.

"kalian ingin mampir kerumah kami?" tawarnya dan di sambut anggukan antusias dari si kembar

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengulum senyum melihat kedua anaknya yang berlari dengan riang menaiki tangga menuju atap bersama sehun dan luhan- lalu turut menyusul mereka.

Chanyeol cukup terpukau melihat arsitektur bangunan kecil di hadapannya, mungkin orang yang menata tempat ini mempunyai selera design yang cukup bagus terbukti dari pembuatan taman kecil diatas atap ini.

"kau menyukai tempat tinggalku yeol?" luhan menyerahkan segelas jus kepada chanyeol yang duduk di bangku panjang yang diletakkan di halamannya.

"emm sangat unik dan- nyaman!"

"hehe- itu alasanku tidak mau kembali ke china hehe- gegeku yang mendesignnya"

"jinjja? Gegemu seorang arsitek?"

Chanyeol menatap luhan melotot penuh minat namun luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman tulus.

"gege bukan arsitek, dia sekarang sedang mengembangkan saham baba di USA"

"daebak! Gegemu seorang pengusaha- tapi dia mempunyai bakat mendesign sehebat ini?"

"yah- itulah gegeku, dia hanya melakukan hal itu kepada adiknya seorang- aku beruntungkan? Hehe"

Mereka terlarut dalam obrolan mereka seputar kehidupan mereka, berbagi pengalaman, membicarakan seputar pekerjaan dan hal menarik lainnya.

Kini luhan sedikit banyaknya mengetahui bahwa hidup chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia di penuhi canda tawa dari kedua anak kembarnyapun tidak luput dari kesedihan.

Chanyeol merupakan orang tua tunggal dari kedua anak kembarnya, istrinya yang seorang asli china bernama Huang Lu meninggal saat persalinan kedua buah hati mereka.

Selama ini chanyeol berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu bagi kedua anaknya, tidak pernah terbesit di dalam hatinya untuk mencari pengganti mendiang istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Tidak perduli seberapa lelahnya ia di kantor, prioritas utamanya adalah membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik, kebahagian mereka adalah yang utama bagi chanyeol.

Luhan cukup kagum dengan sosok pria yang sedang menerawang langit senja di hadapannya ini, menurutnya pria seperti chanyeol ini adalah pria hebat yang tabah dan tangguh.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan terlarut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing mengabaikan 3 orang di dalam rumah yang sedang asik bersendau gurau menikmati ice cream dan coklat yang sehun beli tadi di swalayan.

Hari sudah semakin larut, pasalnya sejak siang tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan gembira, setelah selesai makan malam yang di siapkan luhan untuk sehun dan ketiga tamunya yang terlihat menikmati bulgogi buatannya.

Sang tamu pun beranjak pamit undur diri karena kedua anaknya sudah terlelap setelah menonton kartun kesukaan mereka, selain itu besok pagi juga chanyeol harus bekerja serta kedua anaknya pun juga harus pergi ke sekolah.

Mereka mengantar chanyeol kebawah dimana chanyeol menggendong jesper dan sehun menggendong Chelsea yang sama-sama tengah tertidur pulas.

Setelah menyamankan posisi kedua anaknya di jok belakang, chanyeol lantas berpamitan kepada kedua pemilih rumah dan beranjak pulang.

Kini sehun dan luhan sendiri kembali ke dalam rumah, sehun bergegas menjalankan ritualnya mencuci tangan- muka dan kaki dan berganti piama lalu bersiap untuk beristirahat.

Namun sehun mengernyitkan alisnya karena sedari tadi ia bergelung di dalam selimutnya ia tidak mendapati luhan yang tak lantas menyusulnya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, semua lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan- namun ia sedikit memincingkan penglihatannya saat mendapati luhan yang tengah duduk bersila di karpet di depan televise.

"luhannie, kau sedang apa?"

"aah sehun! Kau belum tidur?" luhan masih focus ke arah laptopnya.

"aku menunggumu, aku takut sendirian"

"aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sehun, ini akan lama- jadi kau istirahat saja" luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"besok aku harus ke kantor sehun, lalu bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan harimu?"Tanya luhan

"bermain"

Luhan yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa melirik sehun sama sekali, akhirnya menghentikan ketukan jarinya di layar laptop untuk menatap sehun lekat-lekat.

"ber- main?" luhan mengerutkan alisnya dan sehun mengangguk antusias.

"permainan seperti apa itu? sehunna- dengarkan aku!" luhan menghela nafas

"ini bukan naverland- ini dunia nyata dimana para manusia tinggal, sehun tidak bisa hanya hidup bermain-main disini, jadi luhan mohon cobalah menjalani hidup sehun seperti manusia seusia sehun pada umumnya-

Seperti kai hyung- atau mungkin chanyeol hyung, arraseo?"

"luhannie menyukai pria seperti mereka?" cicit sehun sedih membuat luhan tersentak.

"a- a- aniyo, aku hanya memberi contoh sehunna- semua pria di bumi kebanyakkan menjalani hidup seperti mereka, apa sehun mau jika harus bermain seperti jesper?" sehun menggeleng kuat.

"tehunnie tidak mau, thillo thillo" ucapnya cepat

"sehun jangan berbicara secepat itu- kau benar-benar cadel hahahaha" luhan terbahak.

"haha maaf sehun- ekheem kalau begitu besok pagi saat aku berkerjam, sehun pergilah jalan-jalan- amati sunia di sekitar sehun, apa yang kebanyakan manusia lakukan-

-Sehun boleh bermain tapi jangan membuat masalah ya! Aku akan membawakanmu bekal jika kau lapar, aku juga akan memberikanmu uang jika kau ingin jajan- sehun tahu kan jika kita belanja harus membayarnya?"

"ne! jesper memberitahuku luhannie"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ocehan sehun tentang jumlah mata uang dan cara berbelanja yang diajarkan chanyeol dan kedua si kembar tadi saat luhan menyiapkan makan malam.

Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang sehun, luhan menceritakan padanya bahwa sehun adalah pria dewasa yang polos dan kekanakan, namun ia tetap menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sehun bukanlah seorang manusia.

Luhan merogoh tas jinjingnya dimana ia mengambil sebuah smartphone putih kepunyaannya yang tidak pernah ia pakai untuk di serahkan pada sehun.

"sehunna, ini adalah telepon- alat untuk berkomunikasi-

"telepati?" potong sehun

"yah hampir seperti itu, namun ini lebih modern- aku sudah memasang GPS disini, jadi aku bisa memantau keberadaanmu. Jika kau ingin bicara padaku tekan ini- speed dial 1 lalu kau akan tersambung padaku- dan ini speed dial 2 untuk memanggil kai hyung- kau mengerti?"

""seperti yang luhannie lakukan kemarin di swalayan?"

"aaaah iya- kemarin aku menghubungi kai, yah seperti itu gunanya sehun, sementara aku hanya akan mengajarkanmu cara bertelponan dulu yang palin penting- selebihnya besok aku akan mengajarinya

-sekarang kau tidurlah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini- aku akan menyusulmu 1 jam lagi"

"janji ya"

"iya bawel"

Sehun segera beranjak kedalam kamar dengan membawa turut serta smartphone pemberian luhan bersamanya.

"selamat malam sehunna- mimpi indah" teriak luhan sambil terkekeh

"selamat malam luhannie- fighting!" balas sehun berteriak dari arah kamar hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur, sedangkan luhan sudah larut kedalam pekerjaannya.

-To Be Continue-

disini lulu masih belum kasih konfliknya- kita seneng-seneng dulu aja sama peran mereka masing-masing.

terimakasih buat masukan-masukan kalian yah itu bermanfaat sekali untuk lulu dan juga-

makasih buat yang udah nge-review, review kalian bikin lulu ketawa-tawa gaje deh ngebayangin si tehun- yaudah tunggu kelanjutannya yah- jangan pelit review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi kemarin saat sehun membuka matanya ia sudah mencium aroma wangi vanilla dari arah dapur.

Saat ia melongokkan kepalanya ke atas, ia sudah tidak mendapati luhan di atas ranjangnya- dengan segera ia merapikan Kasur lipatnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Luhan terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja katun kebesaran berwarna navy yang dimasukkan kedalam rok wadgesnya yang berwarna tosca.

Meskipun wajahnya masih polos tanpa make up dengan rambut yang digulung keatas dan apron rusa pink yang menggantung di lehernya tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sama sekali.

"kau sudah bangun sehun? Segeralah mandi- aku membuat panekuk, kau pasti akan menyukainya" sehun mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi

Setelah hampir setengah jam ia bersiap-siap ternyata luhan sudah menyusun sarapan mereka diatas meja dan kini sedang mengemas bekal sehun kedalam lunch boxnya.

"duduklah- cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

"ingat pesanku sehun, jangan membuat masalah, oke! Berbuatlah baik- agar ayahmu segera memaafkanmu" tambah luhan

Mereka larut dalam sarapan pagi masing-masing dengan sesekali di selingi canda tawa karena gurauan luhan serta kepolosan sehun.

 **TOOOK TOOOK TOOOK**

"Luhannie"

 **TOOOK TOOOK TOOOK**

"eemm sepertinya kai sudah datang, sehunna tolong buka pintunya- katakan pada kai aku sedang berdandan!" luhan menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hoeee Luhan- buka pintunya"

 **CKLEEK**

Kai hampir terjungkal saat tengah asik berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membukanya dan menampilkan muka sedatar tembok.

"hyung jangan berteriak- ini masih pagi" ucap sehun datar

"maaf- hehe, dimana luhan?"

"Luhannie sedang berdandan katanya"

"aah baiklah- minggir aku mau masuk!"

kai sudah melepaskan sepatu kerjanya, namun sehun menghalangi jalannya saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yak sehun! Aku ingin masuk! Aku belum sarapan!" sungut kai setelah tidak berhasil menyusup di celah sempit tubuh sehun selama beberapa kali.

"SEHUN! BIARKAN KAI MASUK- JANGAN BERDEBAT!" teriak luhan dari dalam

Teriakan luhan akhirnya membuat sehun menyerah dan mengijinkan kai untuk masuk kedalam rumah, sementara kai sendiri sudah mengejeknya dengan kekehan konyolnya.

Bukannya beranjak ke meja makan atau dapur, kai justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar luhan- sontak hal tersebut membuat sehun mempelototkan kedua matanya dan segera berlari menyusul mereka.

"ooh kai- sarapanlah terlebih dahulu, aku sudah menyiapkan bagianmu di meja" ucap luhan sambil memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick plumnya.

Sedangkan kai yang di perintahkan hanya mengulum senyum dan melangkah menuju ranjang untuk mendudukan dirinya disana.

"dia tidur disini?" tanyanya melenceng dari tema pembicaraan

"siapa? Ooh sehun, dia di bawah- itu kasurnya" luhan menunjuk gulungan Kasur di sudut ruangan.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini?" Tanya kai kembali

"aku menyuruhnya jalan-jalan- yah melakukan hal positif, aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke kantor bukan?" jawab luhan masih sibuk memakai maskaranya.

"kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa?"

"haaaah, sebenarnya aku khawatir, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah membekalinya banyak hal- eeh dan juga jika nanti kau mendapat sebuah panggilan dari nomer lamaku- kau harus mengangkatnya- itu sehun, kau masih menyimpanya bukan?" kai mengangguk.

"Luhannie- kenapa dia masuk kesini?" sehun menyusul mereka dengan mengomel.

"waeyo? Shirroe? Aku sudah biasa keluar masuk di rumah ini!" potong kai

"sudah jangan bertengkar- aku sudah selesai ayo keluar" luhan menengahi perdebatan mereka

"sehun, kai dan beberapa temanku yang mungkin kapanpun akan berkunjung- mereka sudah sering keluar-masuk secara bebas disini, jadi kau jangan mencurigai mereka oke! Mereka semua baik- dan aku mempercayai mereka seperti aku mempercayaimu sehunna" sehun mengangguk pelan

"dan kau kai- segera habiskan panekuk mu, aku akan menyeduh kopi untukmu"

"aku mau kopi juga luhannie" intrupsi sehun

"neeee" luhan segera beranjak kearah dapur

Sepeninggalnya luhan ke dapur, kedua pemuda tersebut kini terjebak keheningan dimana sehun larut dalam permainan legonya dan kai menikmati panekuknya.

Kai yang memang tidak suka terjebak ke dalam suasana seperti ini mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"yak- sehunna" ucapnya masih mengunyah panekuk

"rumah ini adalah rumah keduaku, jadi jangan melarangku masuk kesini,oke!" sehun menghentikan permainannya.

"aku menganggap rumah ini rumah keduaku- dan aku menganggap luhan adalah keluargaku- dia noonaku hehe dia lebih 2 tahun diatasku" ucap kai malu

"karena kini luhan juga menganggapmu adiknya- berarti aku juga akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku! Berdamailah denganku!" kai mengulurkan jemarinya.

Sehun hanya memandang datar uluran tangan kai membuat kai mengerutkan alisnya, hingga beberapa menit akhirnya sehun menangkap uluran tangan tersebut dengan senyum cerah.

"nah begitu baru adikku- panggil aku hyung! Hehe" kekeh kai

"hehe hyung akan menyayangiku seperti adik?" Tanya sehun

"keurom, aku akan mengajakmu bermain sepak bola dan game! Kau pasti suka, kau punya hyung sebelumnya?"

"aniyo- aku dari dulu ingin punya hyung! Tapi aku punya noona"

"aah jinjja? Apa noonamu cantik?"

Sehun mendadak mellow saat kai membahas tentang kakak perempuan satu-satunya, ia belum siap bercerita tentang kakaknya kepada siapapun.

Menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dalam tubuh sehun membuat kai merasa kikuk, lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan lain seputar game dan playstation membuat sehun kembali tersenyum dan mendengarkannya penuh minat.

Bahkan mereka sudah tertawa-tawa saat kai menunjukkan beberapa aplikasi games di smartphonenya yang sengaja ia simpan untuk di mainkan di kantor saat waktu luang.

"waaah asik sekali eoh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" intrupsi luhan sambil menyerahkan mug kopi kepada keduanya.

"kai hyung memberitahuku tentang sepak bola, Luhannie apa aku boleh mencobanya?" sehun menatap luhan memohon.

"eoh? Tentu saja- jika kai tidak sedang sibuk tentunya! Kalian bisa pergi ke lapangan futsal untuk bermain"

"horeee"

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan menikmati kehangatan sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepul.

Lalu luhan dan kai segera beranjak untuk pergi ke kantor, begitupun dengan sehun yang sudah bersiap pergi jalan-jalan sesuai perintah luhan semalam.

 **-skip-**

Setiap hari sehun selalu pergi berkeliling saat luhan ke kantor, dia akan pulang ketika luhan menghubunginya.

Sebenarnya keberadaan sehun di bumi bukan serta merta karena ia di buang, lebih tepatnya sehun mempunyai sebuah misi- selama ini dia memanfaatkan waktu jalan-jalanya untuk mencari seseorang.

Sehun tidak menceritakannya kepada luhan ataupun kai karena ini adalah misi rahasianya, ia tetap membatasi rahasia-rahasiannya kepada luhan meskipun ia sudah mulai ketergantungan padanya, kini ia juga semakin dekat dengan kai.

Kai bayak mengajarkan hal-hal baru kepadanya seperti bermain sepak bola, basket, hingga playstation, luhan bahkan sering uring-uringan karena kedua pria ini yang selalu mengabaikannya saat bermain playstation hingga larut malam.

Sehun sudah banyak belajar kepada kai bagaimana kebanyakan pria bersenang-senang menikmati hidup di usia 20-an seperti mereka.

Tidak ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan untuk kai ajarkan kepada sehun, termasuk kebiasaannya menonton film JAV- ia pun mengajak sehun menontonnya.

Kemarin malam luhan tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari sepupunya minseok memintanya untuk datang kerumah bibinya di karenakan sang nenek sedang jatuh sakit.

Mau-tidak mau luhan meminta bantuan kepada kai yang kebetulan sedang bermain game dirumahnya untuk menjaga sehun sebentar dirumah sampai ia kembali.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan mereka berdua karena saat ia pulang, sehun sudah terlelap di kasurnya- sedangkan kai dengan terburu-buru segera berpamitan pulang.

Hingga pagi ini kehebohan terjadi di rumah atap tersebut, bahkan paman kwon yang notabanenya tinggal di bawah mereka merasakan atapnya berguncang dan berisik sekali.

Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sekali sehun sudah terbangun dan menangis kencang meraung-raung hingga membuat luhan terkesiap dari alam mimpinya.

"HUUUUAAAA"

"Luhannie eotthokae?"

"waeyo sehunna? Kenapa menangis?"

"sehunna? Ini masih sangat pagi- ada apa?"

"Luhannie- sehun pipis di celana hiks hiks"

Seketika luhan membeku dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, seumur-umur ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang sedang mengompol termasuk Kim Sohee, keponakannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang apa? Ia malah mendapati dirinya terjebak bersama seorang pemuda dewasa yang pipis dicelana? What the-

 **Aaaaaaarrrrrggghh**

"Luhannie jangan marah- sehun akan memcucinya"

Luhan segera memeriksa keadaan sehun, ya dia melihat secara langsung dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Kasur dan celana sehun benar-benar basah.

Ia hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah sebelum membereskan kekacauan tersebut, namun saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang basah tersebut ia mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

Dengan tatapan horror yang mengarah pada sehun, lambat-lambat luhan menarik tangannya yang basah tersebut untuk di endus-

-seketika ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang basah tersebut bukanlah pipis sehun- melainkan sperma.

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAA**

Luhan menjerit kencang hingga membuat sehun berlari kalang kabut kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri- bahkan paman kwon yang sedang menikmati sarapnnya hanya berdecak malas mendengar suara memekakan telinga tersebut.

"SEHUN JANGAN LARI KAU"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAM"

"SEHUUUUUN"

-skip-

Sarapan pagi ini berlangsung cukup hening, sehun hanya melirik luhan takut-takut saat luhan meletakkan beberapa makanan di atas meja dengan kasar- luhan bahkan menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Luhannie"

"mimpi apa kau semalam?" potong luhan cepat dan sehun hanya menunduk dalam

"apa yang di lakukan kai padamu semalam, eoh? Katakan?" luhan memincing

"kita bermain game dan makan pizza"

"lalu?"

"kita nonton film"

"film apa?"

Perasaan luhan tidak enak saat sehun segera beranjak ke tempat penyimpanan koleksi dvd luhan di rak samping televisi.

Bola mata luhan membulat saat sehun menenteng sebuah kaset dvd yang sangat amat ia kenal- itu adalah film JAV yang di berikan baekhyun padanya saat menginap dulu.

Luhan hanya mampu memijit pangkal hidungnya yang sakit karena menahan emosi, percuma ia memarahi sehun karena dalam kasus ini tersangka utamanya adalah si kai temsek itu.

Entah hari ini adalah hari yang sial untuk kai atau bagaimana, ia justru dengan tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum konyolnya kehadapan luhan dan sehun yang sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"aku mengetok pintu- tapi kalian tidak menjawab, ya sudah aku masuk saja" ucap kai santai

"sehunna- ayo cepat bersiap kita bermain sepak bola di taman kota, akhir pekan seperti ini pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang sedang bersepeda disana- aaaaa kajjaa" imbuhnya antusias

Sehun tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya ia bahkan mengabaikan kai yang sedari tadi sibuk berceloteh tentang gadis-gadis cantik di taman kota.

Sehun hanya menatap takut pada luhan yang sudah memberikan deathglarenya kepada kai yang sedarai tadi masih sibuk meracau.

"yak! sehun- kau tidak mendengarku?" gerutu kai yang merasa di abaikan

"sudah selesai bicaranya kai?" intrupsi luhan datar

"waeyo? Shirreo? Gadis-gadis disana memang cantik, kau tidak boleh iri luhannie, hehe" kai hanya nyengir lebar.

"aiiiish rasakan ini- rasakan ini anak nakal"

Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali luhan dengan brutal memukuli tubuh kai dengan sendok sayurnya, kai yang merasa kebingungan mendapat serangan mendadak tersebut segera melarikan diri.

Luhan terus mengomel kepada kai yang berlari di depannya berputar-putar sofa ruang tengah, ia bahkan mengabaikan leguhan kesakitan kai yang terantuk kaki sofa ataupun terkena pukulan sendok sayurnya.

"dasar byuntae- byuntae- byuntae"

"kemari kau! Jangan lari!"

"kim kai! Ku bunuh kau!"

"yak! Ada apa? Kenapa kau bar-bar sekali? Hentikan luhan itu sakit!"

"Aaakh APPO yak! Aakh! LUHAN!"

"rasakan itu bocah nakal! Kenapa kau mempertontonkan film jav kepada sehun? Dasar bodoh! Rasakan ini"

"wae? Sehun sudah dewasa, ia berhak mendapatkan pengetahuan seks sejak dini!"

"pengetahuan seks pantatmu! Dia itu bukan manusia bodoh! Di dunianya pasti tidak ada hal yang seperti itu- kemari kau otak mesum!"

Luhan masih memburu kai karena sebal, mengabaikan sehun yang menatap mereka jengah- sebenarnya siapa disini yang anak kecil eoh?

Sehun segera beranjak menuju pintu depan saat terdengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil nama luhan dengan centil.

 **CKLEEEK**

"Luha- mwo? Nu- nugu- nuguseo?"

Baekhyun adalah sosok tamu centil tersebut yang mendadak meleleh melihat pria tampan berkulit pucat di depannya ini.

"aku sehun, kekasih Luhannie, waeyo?"

"mwo? Kekasih? Yak! Lelucon macam apa ini?"

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut ria karena merasa bodoh tidak tahu jika sahabatnya Xi Luhan sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat tampan- bahkan mereka sudah hidup seatap, ia mulai naik pitam sekarang.

"dimana luhan sekarang?"

Sehun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang mengisaratkan bahwa luhan ada di dalam, tidak menunggu waktu lama- baekhyun segera menyelonong masuk kedalam yang di ikuti sehun di belakangnya.

"ada apa ini?"

Bertambah satu pertanyaan lagi di kepala baekhyun saat melihat pemandangan di depannya dimana kai sedang terkapar di sofa dengan luhan diatasnya yang menarik-narik rambutnya secara brutal.

"aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada- anak- ini- baek, agaaar- tidak- mesum lagi" ucap luhan terputus-putus.

"sakit lu, ampun maafkan aku aaakhh appo"

"rasakan ini, oeh?"

"YAK! HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" baekhyun menggeram sebal

Tidak mau melihat baekhyun yang mengamuk, mereka berdua segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka- karena demi apapun amukan baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang perlu kita hindari- itu mengerikan.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang aku lewatkan selama 2 pekan terakhir ini, eoh?"

"kau terlalu sibuk berkencan baek!" potong kai sambil mengusak kepalanya yang sakit.

"eoh? Lalu luhan- apa yang aku lewatkan darimu, hah?"

"apa? Apa maksudmu?" luhan kebingungan di tatap baekhyun seperti itu

"kau sudah tinggal seatap dengan kekasihmu?" baekhyun berucap santai sambil menunjuk sehun dengan dagunya.

"ke- kasih?" luhan tergagap

"aaah ne baek-ie, mereka mulai berkencan beberapa pekan lalu, dan sehun memutuskan tinggal bersama luhan karena tidak ingin luhan kesepian, hehe" intrupsi kai karena luhan yang belum sadar situasi.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku?" baekhyun mengintimidasi, kai buru-buru menyenggol bahu luhan agar tersadar.

"a-aaah baek, kami- kau tahu di kantor akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali, dan saat pulang kantor kau juga sibuk pergi berkencan- bagaimana aku bisa bercerita" dusta luhan.

"aaah, kau benar- maafkan aku ne! aku mengabaikan kalian karena terlalu asik berkencan"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam merasa bersalah, luhan hanya bisa memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk seperti ini, lalu kai yang notabanenya satu-satunya pria di dalam persahabatan mereka ikut mendekap kedua gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan hangat tersebut, baekhyun yang menyadari sehun menatap mereka dengan penuh minatpun hanya tersenyum dan mencubit lengan luhan.

 **AAAHHK**

"baek sakit, kenapa mencubitku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk sehun dengan arah pandangnya, membuat luhan yang sedang menggerutu memutar tubuh ke arah pandang baekhyun.

"hei tampan! Kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama kami? memeluk kekasihmu?" ucap baekhyun kepada sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya yang di ajak berbicara hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena malu kedapatan iri melihat interaksi mereka.

"peluk aku sehun!" pinta luhan

Sehun yang awalnya tidak bergemingpun dengan segera melangkah memeluk luhannie- kesayangannya dengan erat.

Sementara baekhyun maupun kai hanya berdecak sebal melihat kemesraan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan ikut bergabung kedalam pelukan hangat mereka.

"aku menyayangi kalian" seru luhan

"nado" timpal kai dan baekhyun bersamaan

"aku lebih menyayangimu luhannie" cicit sehun membuat luhan merona hebat karena digoda baekhyun habis-habisan

-skip-

Serelah kejadian tadi pagi, saat ini luhan dan baekhyun sedang mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan untuk menyambangi butik-butik langganan mereka.

Sementara sehun dan kai sedang bermain basket di taman kota, tentunya setelah melewati ancaman-ancaman mengerikan dari luhan.

Akhir pekan nanti adalah hari pesta pelaunchingan line baru di perusahaan mereka, maka dari itu baekhyun yang centil mengajak luhan untuk berburu gaun yang akan mereka gunakan di pesta perhelatan nanti.

Baekhyunlah yang terlihat menikmati acara shopping mereka, sementara luhan terlalu sibuk mengotak-atik smartphonenya tanpa berniat memilih salah satu gaun cantik yang berjejer di dalam butik tersebut.

"yak! Luhan! Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk bermain SNS atau games! Aku mengajakmu membeli gaun luhan!"

"siapa yang bermain SNS atau games? Aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan bibiku dan xiumin."

"waeyo?"

"kemarin nenek ku sakit- dan sekarang sepertinya bertambah parah" luhan hanya menghela nafas

"apa itu buruk lu?" baekhyun menatap penuh perhatian.

"sebenarnya tidak- nenek hanya sakit biasa, tapi nenek mogok makan dan itu memperburuk keadaannya" keluh luhan

"nenek hanya sedang merajuk! Ia sangat merindukan gege dan yixing" tambahnya menenangkan baekhyun.

Setelah membayar gaun tosca pilihan baekhyun, keduanya berniat menyambangi café starbuks langganan mereka untuk sekedar mengganjal perut.

"lu- kau masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku ingin ke toilet"

"arrasseo"

Sambil memainkan smartphonenya luhan segera masuk ke dalam antrian café untuk memperoleh pesanannya bersama baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun sendiri sudah tergesa-gesa berlari kearah toilet, setelah selesai menuntaskan pekerjaannya ia berdiri di depan cermin besar toilet untuk mencucui tangan dan membenahi penampilannya.

"aigoo baekhyun-ie neomu yeppo" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri

 **Hiks Hiks**

 **Hiks Hiks**

Baekhyun mendengar suara isakan namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya, menyadari tidak ada orang lain di dalam toilet tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat menyadari di pojok wastafel ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang meringkuk dan terisak.

Sebenarnya ia berniat akan meninggalkan gadis tersebut karena tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun, namun si centil baekhyun tetaplah seorang wanita berhati hello kitty.

Lambat-lambat ia mendekati sosok tersebut dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

Ia mengelus surai madu bergelombang gadis tersebut membuatnya menegakkan kepalanya memandang baekhyun.

Sejenak baekhyun terpaku melihat gadis yang sangat imut tersebut, gadis dengan surai mirip sekali dengan luhan sahabatnya ini benar-benar membiusnya.

"eoh? Adik manis siapa namamu? Kenapa menangis? Dimana eomma mu?"

"hiks hiks eommaaaa" gadis tersebut semakin mengencangkan tangisannya saat baekhyun menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

Baekhyun menjadi kalang kabut karena tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

Karena terlalu gugup dan bingung, ia segera menggendong gadis tersebut menuju tempat dimana luhan berada, siapa tahu sahabatnya tersebut bisa membantu.

"LUHAN- LUHAN"

"Waeyo baek? Kenapa berteri-

-BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SIAPA GADIS ITU?"

Luhan segera berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan hingga hampir ikut menangis.

"hiks hiks daddy daddy- shirroe! Chelsea mau daddy!"

Saat luhan mengambil alih gadis yang sedari tadi meraung-raung di dalam gendongan baekhyun, ia hanya membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"CHELSEA!"

"Eonni! Lulu eonni!"

"chealsea kenapa eoh? Dimana daddy sayang?" luhan mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah Chelsea putri dari park chanyeol

"kau mengenal gadis kecil ini lu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"emm aku dan sehun mengenal ayahnya! Lalu bagaimana dia bisa ada bersamamu?"

"dia menangis di toilet sendirian, saat aku menanyakan dimana eommanya, dia semakin menangis- dan aku gugup lu"

"aah Chelsea sudah tidak punya eomma- pantas jika dia menangis" jelas luhan membuat baekhyun melotot.

"maafkan eonni sayang! Eonni tidak tahu jika-

"gwenchana eonni, Chelsea tadi hanya takut sendirian dan tiba-tiba teringat mommy!"

Gadis kecil tersebut segera memotong kalimat baekhyun yang sarat akan penyesalan agar eonni cute sahabat lulu eonninya itu tidak bersedih lagi.

"oh-ya sayang, kau kemari dengan siapa? Dimana daddy? Jesper?" luhan mencoba bertanya namun Chelsea hanya menggeleng lemah.

"aah gwenchana-gwenchana, Chelsea jangan bersedih ne! nanti kita cari appa bersama, oke!" ucap luhan menenangkan.

"sekarang Chelsea mau ice cream? Eonni akan memesankannya untuk Chelsea, oke!"

Luhan segera beranjak menuju antrian pemesanan meninggalkan Chelsea dan baekhyun yang larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

"namaku baekhyun! Aku temannya lulu eonni" baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana

"eemm- namaku Chelsea, aku temannya sehun oppa!"

"eoh? Sehun kekasihnya lulu eonni?" baekhyun terkejut dan di balas anggukan lemah dari gadis manis tersebut.

_-skip-

Setelah seharian berputar-putar mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, baekhyun dan luhan pun akhirnya menyerah karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan ayah dari anak kecil yang bahkan sudah terlelap dalam gendongan baekhyun karena kelelahan.

'Lu kau yakin tidak tahu dimana rumah anak ini? kau bilang mengenal ayahnya!"

"iya aku mengenalnya- hanya mengenalnya baek-ie, selebihnya aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya dan berapa nomer telponnya- aah eottokae!" gumam luhan frustasi.

"kau yakin anak ini tidak di buang oleh ayahnya?" Tanya baekhyun takut-takut.

"tidak mungkin baek, chanyeol itu sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya, tidak mungkin ia membuang putrinya"

"lalu kenapa dia tidak mencari keberadaan putrinya- setidaknya dia mendengar kita dari tempat informasi anak hilang!"

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah atap luhan, mereka berdua tidak henti-hentinya berdepat tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai gadis imut tersebut.

Bahkan hingga sampai di dalam rumahpun keduanya tetap saling beradu argument hingga mengusik kedua pria yang sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan bermain playstation.

Kai yang mendengar perdebatan kedua sahabatnya dari arah pintu masuk segera menghampiri keduannya untuk menenangkan mereka.

"yak ada apa kalian bertengkar- YAH BAEKHYUN! ANAK SIAPA ITU?"

"Chelsea" sambung sehun yang juga terkejut

"bagaimana Chelsea bisa bersama kalian lu?"

Sehun segera mengikuti langkah luhan menuju dapur untuk meminta penjelasan, sedangkan kai membantu baekhyun untuk meletakkan gadis yang sedang tertidur itu kedalam kamar luhan.

Saat ini keempatnya sedang duduk di depan meja ruang tengah, larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing, hingga kai yang jengah mulai membuka suara.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"aku menemukan anak itu menangis di dalam toilet" ucap baekhyun.

"seharusnya kau membawanya ke bagian informasi- bukannya membawanya pulang!"geram kai

"sudah! Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang menjemputnya kesana- kami sudah menunggunya hampir 5 jam!"

"kami sudah meminta seseorang menghubungi kami jika ada yang melapor kehilangan anak!" imbuh luhan.

"lalu kenapa kau harus membawanya pulang? Kenapa kau suka sekali menampung anak-anak, eoh?" geram kai yang seketika mendapat tatapan menusuk dari luhan dan sehun

"aah baiklah maafkan aku- aku hanya sedang emosi" ujarnya mengalah.

"aku mengenalnya- mana tega aku meninggalkannya sendirian disa-

"baiklah kalau begitu segera hubungi orangtuanya jika kau mengenalnya" potong kai secepatnya

"aku tidak tahu kai" ucap luhan lemah

Mereka hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap wajah frustasi karena bingung, mereka hanya tidak ingin di laporkan ke polisi untuk tindakan penculikan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan ketiga orang di depannya ini, tiba-tiba beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Namun saat ia hendak keluar suara Chelsea mengintrupsinya hingga akhirnya ia menggendong gadis manis tersebut untuk membawanya bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"di terbangun lu" ucap sehun yang mendapat pandangan bertanya dari ketiganya

Sehun segera mendudukkan bocah tersebut ke sofa, lalu mulai mengintrogasi Chelsea pelan-pelan.

"Chelsea, tadi pergi ke mall bersama siapa?"

"tiffany ajjhumma"

"nugu?" sehun memincing

"tiffany ajjhumma itu menyukai daddy! tapi Chelsea dan jesper tidak menyukainya!"

Mereka berempat hanya ber-oh-ria menyadari situasi tersebut.

"lalu dimana tiffany ajjhumma saat ini?"

"molla, tadi dia bilang dia menungguku saat aku ingin pipis, tapi dia meninggalkanku!"

Mereka berempat berusaha menghibur Chelsea yang sedang sedih karena meindukan ayah serta saudara kembarnya.

"aku akan menghubungi chanyeol hyung, lu!" intrupsi sehun

"mwo? Apa kau tahu nomer teleponnya?"

"eem kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat berjalan-jalan, kami makan siang dan saling bertukar nomor telepon" jelas sehun sambil mendial nomor chanyeol

"yeoboseo hyung! Aah ini aku sehun!"

 _'aah sehunna- maaf aku sedang sibuk! Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti'_

"hyung- hyung!"

 **TUUT TUU** T

"dia menutupnya?" Tanya baekhyun sebal

"biar aku saja!" luhan merebut ponsel sehun

'sehunna mianhae, aku sedang sibuk! Putriku hilang dan-

"aku luhan yeol!" potong luhan

"Chelsea ada bersama kami saat ini" tambahnya

 _'jeongmal? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan lu?'_

Luhan segera menyerahkan ponsel sehun kepada Chelsea sambil bergumam kata **_daddy_** kepada gadis tersebut.

"yeobboseo- DADDY!"

 _'aah Chelsea! Terimakasih tuhan! kau baik-baik saja sayang?'_

"ne! daddy cepat kemari- Chelsea rindu daddy!"

 _'ne! daddy akan segera menjemput Chelsea- tunggu ya!'_

Chelsea segera mengembalikan ponsel sehun setelah sang ayah mematikan sambunganya secara sepihak karena mungkin ia sedang terburu-buru.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berlima selesai makan malam, chanyeol bersama jesper sudah sampai disana dengan air muka sangat cemas.

Bahkan jesper yang notabanenya adalah saudara kembar dari Chelsea sudah menangis sesegukan di dalam pelukan noonanya tersebut.

"terimakasih sudah menemukan putriku lu- sungguh demi tuhan! aku bisa mati jika tidak menemukannya!" ucap chanyeol

"aah bukan aku yang menemukan Chelsea- tapi baekhyun temanku!" jelas luhan membuat chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Sementara baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengagumi ketampanan dari pria gagah dan tinggi bersuara seksi di depannya hanya mampu tersenyum gugup saat luhan menyebutkan namanya.

"terimakasih nona, terimakasih! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib putriku jika anda tidak menolongnya!" ucap chanyeol tulus kepada baekhyun membuat gadis centil tersebut memerah.

"duduklah hyung! Luhan sedang mengambilkan minum untukmu, kau pasti sangat gugup sedari tadi" pinta sehun

"aaah terimakasih" jawab chanyeol mulai mendudukan diri di samping kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain PSP milik sehun.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya luhan sambil meletakkan 7 gelas jus di meja.

"entahlah- aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kronologinya- yang jelas mungkin Chelsea sedikit berulah Karena tidak begitu menyukai tiffany" jelas chanyeol

"daddy! Tiffany memang sengaja meninggalkanku!" potong Chelsea cepat.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala bersurai madu milik putrinya tersebut.

"tidak sayang! Ajjhumma tidak sengaja!" chanyeol memberi pengertian kepada putrinya.

"tiffany bilang Chelsea sulit sekali diatur, dia berlari-larian di tengah keramaian hingga tiffany kehilangan jejak- pantas jika dia tidak menemukan Chelsea disana walaupun sudah berputar berjam-jam-

-ternyata kalian sudah membawa Chelsea ikut serta bersama kalian" tambahnya membuat luhan maupun baekhyun mengernyit.

"tapi chanyeol, kami selama 5 jam berputar-putar mall dan mengumumkannya berkali-kali dibagian informasi, seharusnya jika dia mencari Chelsea selama berjam-jam ia akan menemukan kami di pusat informasi" bantah luhan

"lagipula aku menemukan Chelsea di dalam toilet, chanyeol-sshi" tambah baekhyun

"toilet?" chanyeol mengernyit bingung karena cerita tiffany tadi diang tidak membahas tentang toilet sama sekali.

"tadi Chelsea kebelet pipis dad! Tiffany bilang akan menunggu Chelsea di luar- tapi dia meninggalkan Chelsea sendirian disana" jelas sang anak.

"kurasa anda harus berhati-hati menitipkan anak anda kepada seseorang yang bernama tiffany itu chanyeol-sshi" intrupsi kai

"kai benar yeol, kali ini kau beruntung- tapi kita tidak tahu lain hari" tambah luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol memikirkan kebenaran dari ucapan mereka berempat tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, walau bagaimanapun ia akan lebih mempercayai putrinya dari pada tiffany.

Apalagi penjelasan sang anak di perkuat oleh keempat orang yang ada disini, bahkan luhan dan baekhyun berada di tempat kejadian juga saat itu.

Ia berjanji akan memberi pelajaran kepada sekertarisnya tersebut karena mempunyai niat jahat mencelakai anaknya.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal mengakrabkan diri, lebih tepatnya antara chanyeol-baekhyun karena sehun sedari tadi hanya menemani si kembar bermain PSP.

Sedangkan kai harus pulang karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dari seseorang dan luhan selaku tuan rumah mengantarkan kai ke bawah menuju mobilnya.

Selang beberapa jam karena sudah terlalu malam akhirnya chanyeol dan baekhun memutuskan untuk pulang karena tidak mau mengganggu sepasang kekasih pemilik rumah tersebut.

"kurasa sudah terlalu larut, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang nona baekhyun" ucap chanyeol

"aah tidak perlu repot-repot chanyeol-sshi, lagi pula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok! Aku akan naik bus saja!" tolak baekhyun halus

"sudahlah noona, ini sudah terlalu malam!" intupsi sehun yang segera di setujui oleh luhan

Karena tidak dapat berkelak lagi, akhirnya baekhyun menyerah dan menyetujui tawaran chanyeol.

Mereka segera beranjak ke bawah di ikuti luhan dan sehun yang menggendong jesper yang tertidur di pundaknya.

Setelah mereka berpamitan sehun dan luhan segera kembali ke atas untuk beristirahat, sungguh hari ini sangat amat melelahkan bagi keduanya.

"selamat malam luhannie"

"selamat malam sehunna"

-To Be Continue-

chapter 3 dataaaaang,, maaf ya agak lama soalnya kemarin lulu abis kecelakaan,, lulu jadi enggak bisa nulis selama beberapa hari, jadinya ff lulu pada terlantar deh,, ini aja tulisan lulu sebelum kecelakaan- jadi mohon pengertiannya yah jika ada keterlambatan.

terimakasih, jangan bosen-bosen bacanya, tunggu kelanjutannya dan juga jangan lupa riviewnya, oke!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **-Flashback-**

"noona cepatlah lari"

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggenggam lengan sang kakak demi menghindari pasukan keamanan yang di perintahkan sang ayah untuk menangkap noonanya.

"sehun kau tidak seharusnya membela noona, jangan berada di pihak noona, kau akan mendapat masalah"

"lalu aku harus diam saja melihat noona tidak bahagia, eoh?" teriak sehun membantah sang kakak

"aku akan mengirim noona ke lubang tersebut, tanpa sepengetahuan ayah! Noona harus percaya padaku- aku akan baik-baik saja!" sang kakak mengangguk.

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju pusaran yang akan menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dunia para manusia berada.

Sehun tidak serta merta berada di pihak sang kakak, walau bagaimanapun pula ia ingin noonanya tetap berada disini- disisinya bersama sang ibu dan sang ayah.

Namun ayahnya terlalu murka dengan pengakuan sang anak gadisnya yang sering melarikan diri ke bumi hingga terperosok ke dalam pesona seorang pemuda bumi.

Hingga sang ayah gelap mata mematahkan sayap sang anak dan menarik semua kekuatan yang di miliki sang putri.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat sehun sangat emosi, mungkin ia sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya kepada sang ayah jika sang ibu yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak menggengam erat jemari tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

Saat itu noonanya bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi mereka, ia tidak punya kekuatan, ia tidak punya sayap, dan ia juga bukan lagi putri guardian Oh lagi- dia hanyalah sosok gadis bumi biasa.

Fakta itulah yang mendorong sehun untuk mengirim noonanya ke bumi mencari kebahagiaannya, sehun percaya noonanya akan bahagia dengan keputusannya tersebut.

"noona siap? Pada hitungan ketiga, noona melompat! Sehun akan menutup pusaran tersebut, arrachi?" perintah sehun

"sehun- dengarkan noona! Apapun yang terjadi kelak, noona harap kau selalu bahagia- ada ataupun tidak adanya noona di sampingmu-

-noona berjanji di kehidupan noona selanjutnya, sehun tetaplah adik manis kesayangan noona! Noona menyayangimu sehun!" sang kakak menerjang ke dalam pelukannya.

"ne- sehun berjanji noona!"

Sejenak sehun kehilangan kata, hingga ia merasa bahwa bahunya basah, sang kakak sedang menangis? Hal yang tidak pernah bisa mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"noona, noona menangis? Noona menangis?" sang kakak semakin terisak menyadarinya.

"noona sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya! Ku harap di bumi noona selalu bahagia, jangan bersedih- aku dan ibu akan selalu menyayangi noona! Cepatlah melompat noona- waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Sang kakak segera menghapus air matanya dan mengecup sekilas pipi sang adik, lalu lambat-lambat ia mulai berjalan mundur ke arah pusaran tersebut.

"noona menyayangimu sehun, selamanya!" sang kakak melompat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sehun segera menutup lubang pusaran tersebut yang semakin bergemuruh paska menelan hidup-hidup sang kakak yang sangat di sayanginya.

"sehun lebih menyayangi noona! Selamanya!" lirihnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat keramat tersebut.

 **-Flashback Off-**

Sudah hampir empat bulan sehun tinggal di bumi ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali mengenai keberadaan noonanya.

Yah satu hal yang tidak kita ketahui dari oh sehun selama ini, sehun terdampar di bumi bukan serta merta karena di buang sang ayah.

Melainkan sebuah hukuman untuk membawa pulang sang kakak yang melarikan diri karena mencintai seorang manusia bumi.

Sehun adalah orang yang membantu pelarian sang kakak beberapa tahun yang lalu, hingga sang ayah mengetahui kebenaran akan hal tersebut- beliau benar-benar murka atas tindakan kedua anaknya.

Siang hari yang terik ini ia sedang duduk di taman menikmati waffle dengan saus madu yang ia beli di pinggir jalan tadi saat perjalanan menuju taman kota.

Ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan indah di sekeliling taman dimana banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain karena taman tersebut bersebelahan dengan sebuah elementary school.

"noona- sudah hampir 6 tahun! Noona tidak merindukanku, eoh? Ibu sedang sakit!" gumamnya menerawang langit cerah.

 **Hiks Hiks**

 **Hiks Hiks**

"eomma,, appo huks huks!"

Sehun mendengar suara isakan anak kecil yang sedang kesakitan, buru-buru ia tolehkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Disana di dekat ayunan ada sesosok gadis kecil sedang menangis karena lututnya berdarah, sehun segera berlari menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"ada apa sayang? Kau terluka?"

 **DEG**

 **DEG DEG**

 _Mata itu- ya tuhan! siapakah gadis ini?_

"aku jatuh, dan lututku beldarah, appo huks huks"

"jangan menangis ne! oppa akan mengobatinya- kajja!"

Sehun segera mengendong gadis kecil tersebut menuju bangku taman tempatnya duduk tadi, ia membersihkan luka gadis tersebut dengan air mineral dan tissue basah yang di bawanya lalu menutupnya dengan plaster pink bermotif rusa.

Ia terkekeh menyadari anak kecil tersebut mengerutkan alisnya melihat plester yang ia tempelkan pada lukannya tersebut.

"Waeyo? Shirreo?" Tanya sehun menirukan gaya bicara kai.

"aniya- hanya caja, oppa ceperti eomma- eomma memiliki plestel sepelti ini buaaaaayak cekali" ucap sang gadis sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"hehe, itu milik Luhannie! Dia suka sekali dengan rusa! Dia selalu menaruh plester di dalam tasku, dia selalu takut aku terluka!" balas sehun menerawang kebawelan luhan.

"panggil aku sehun oppa!" seru sehun setelahnya

"nan dyo! hehe" gadis kecil tersebut memamerkan senyum polosnya

"eoh? Luhannie itu eomma, oppa?" sehun menggeleng.

"lalu luhannie itu noona, oppa?" sehun kembali menggeleng.

"lalu ciapa itu luhannie, oppa? Kata eomma ceceolang yang baik kepada kita itu altinya dia mencintai kita- apa luhannie kekacih oppa?"

"ne?" sehun terkejut dan membelalakkan mata sipitnya membuat gadis kecil di hadapannya terkikik geli.

"kalau bukan eomma dan noona, belalti luhannie itu kekacih oppa!"

"yah kau benar, hehe" sehun tersipu malu

"oppa pacti bahagia- kata nenek olang yang mempunyai kekacih itu hidupnya celalu bahagia- dyo celalu beldoa pada tuhan cupaya mengilimkan kekacih untuk eomma dyo!"

"hah? Kekasih? Bukannya seharusnya eomma dyo bersama appa dyo?"

"dyo tidak punya appa, hehe! Eomma bilang appa dyo halus bahagia jadi kita tidak boleh mengganggu appa dan membuatnya cedih!" sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"maksud dyo apa? Dimana appa dyo?" dyo hanya menggeleng dalam

"dyo tidak punya appa, dyo tidak pelnah beltemu appa! eomma bilang appa bukan milik kita, jadi kita tidak boleh belhalap banyak!"

Sehun semakin sakit kepala mendengarkan penjelasan rumit dari anak berusia 5 tahun di depannya tentang kepelikan rumah tangga orang tuannya.

"yasudah- kalau begitu dyo harus semangat, buat eomma bahagia ne!"

"emm, ciap kapten!" balas dyo sampil membuat gerakan hormat kepada komandannya.

"dyo! Ayo pulang sayang! Sudah sore, eomma akan segera pulang!" teriak wanita paruh baya dari seberang.

"itu nenek dyo, oppa! Kalau begitu dyo pulang dulu ya! Kita akan beltemu lagi kan?"

"tentu saja" jawab sehun mantap

"dadah oppa!"

"bey!" sehun membalas lambaian tangan gadis ceria tersebut.

Setelah sang gadis hilang di tikungan bersama sang nenek, sehun pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang.

Ia merindukan Luhannienya, kekasih tercintanya!

Hampir selama ini hidup bersama tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta- mereka berdua pun tidak menampik adanya benih-benih cinta yang muncul di dalam hati mereka.

Dua bulan yang lalu keduanya memutuskan menjalin hubungan serius antara lelaki dan wanita, luhanlah yang terlihat paling antusias di dalam hubungan mereka.

 **-Flashback-**

Saat ini keduanya sedang bersantai di ruang tengah untuk menikmati film romantic yang baru luhan beli kemarin.

Berbeda dengan malam akhir pekan biasanya dimana kai akan menghabiskan malamnya bersama sehun untuk bermain game hingga pagi, kali ini anak hitam tersebut sedang terserang flu hingga luhan tidak mengijinkannya untuk bermain dengan sehun.

Hingga seperti inilah yang terjadi- keduannya baik luhan maupun sehun mulai terlarut ke dalam alur dari cerita tersebut.

Bahkan luhan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat adegan mellow-mellow yang menjadi ciri khas dari dalam film drama romantic kebanyakan.

Setelah film tersebut berakhir, tak lantas membuat keduannya beranjak- melainkan mereka terlalu larut dalam pandangan mata masing-masing.

Keduannya saling memikat lewat binar pandangan mereka, hingga tanpa di landasi skrip sama sekali keduanya saling mendekat- lebih mendekat- makin mendekat hingga bibir keduannya saling menempel satu sama lain.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan yang di layangkan sehun seperti di film yang mereka tonton tadi, namun kecupan-kecupan ringan tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan, kuluman, jilatan hingga gigitan karena rasa manis dan sensasi tersengat yang nikmat dari bibir luhan.

Luhan yang memang lebih berpengalaman di bandingkan sehunpun tidak mau kalah dalam pertarungan bibir tersebut.

Ia bahkan sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sehun, menelusupkan jarinya ke celah-celah rambut sehun dan meremas-remasnya penuh nafsu.

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam ciuman panas mereka, bahkan jika bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka yang menipis, keduannya enggan melepaskan satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah dan menatap satu sama lain, lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan hingga keduannya mengucapkan 1 kalimat yang sama.

"saranghae"

Mereka tersenyum menyadari kekonyolan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka kembali mengulang ciuman basah mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan sejak saat itulah keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama dalam satu atap.

 **-Flashback Off-**

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, luhanlah yang terlihat berubah- ia lebih perhatian dan romantic kepada sehun.

Walau bagaimanapun luhan tetaplah gadis dewasa 29 tahun, meskipun kekasihnya lebih muda 4 tahun darinya dan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Luhan tetap memperlakukan sehun selayaknya kekasihnya, bahkan kai sempat berdecak iri melihat perubahan tersebut.

Lewat semua proses yang terjadi di kehidupannya selama berada di bumi ini, sehun mulai bersikap selayaknya pemuda seumurannya pada umumnya.

Menjadi kekasih luhan, bergaul dengan kai dan baekhyun mendidiknya menjadi dewasa, bahkan hingga masalah ekheeem- di ranjang.

Setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, luhan memang mengijinkan sehun berbagi ranjang dengannya- namun tidak untuk bercinta.

Mereka memang tinggal bersama, mereka berbagi ranjang pula- namun sesekali mereka hanya terlibat ciuman panas atau cumbuan menggila- bercinta masih sangat tabu bagi keduannya, karena luhan yang tidak ingin mengotori pikiran polos sehun.

"kau sudah pulang? Aku memasak sup kimchi- mandilah! Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Luhan menyambut sehun dengan binar bahagiannya, sementara sehun hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan mengecup bibir luhan sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju kamar.

Makan malam kali ini terlihat sangat awkward karena sedari tadi sehun hanya sibuk melamun mengabaikan sang kekasih yang asik berceloteh mengenai kegiatannya hari ini.

"sehun- sehunnie? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"o- eoh? Maaf lu, aku melamun!" luhan hanya menghela nafas

"ada apa? Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran uri sehunnie, eoh?" luhan mengusap lengan sehun

"tadi sore aku bertemu gadis kecil yang terluka ditaman, setelah mengobatinya- kami mengobrol sebentar"

"lalu?" luhan mengeryitkan dahinya

"dia bilang dia ingin tuhan mengirimkan seorang kekasih untuk ibunya- kenapa begitu? Kenapa bukan ayahnya saja?" luhan masih belum mengerti ucapan sehun

"ibunya bilang dia tidak punya ayah, mereka tidak berhak mengharapkan sang ayah! Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti ayahnya! Apa maksud gadis itu lu?"

Luhan tersenyum maklum mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan sehun, dia mengusap lengan sehun untuk menenangkannya dan mulai menduga-duga kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"sehun- dengarkan aku! Di dunia ini sebuah keluarga itu tidak hanya ada ayah-ibu-dan anak! Kita hidup di zaman yang menganggap hal tersebut terlalu mainstream-

-maksudku, banyak sekali yang tidak bisa kita terima di dunia ini- seperti halnya gadis yang kau ceritakan, mungkin saja ayahnya mempunyai keluarga lain yang lebih membutuhkannya!"

Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung mendengarkan penjelasan dari kekasihnya, luhan sendiri pun kebingungan harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan maksudnya bahwa mungkin saja ayah anak itu mempunyai istri dan anak yang sah secara hukum.

Sedangkan ibu dari gadis kecil itu hanyalah seorang simpanan yang tidak berhak atas kepemilikan sang ayah dari anaknya, atau mungkin gadis tersebut adalah hasil dari hubungan one night stand sehingga sang ibu tidak tahu dimana sang ayah.

Aaah entahlah kepala luhan serasa ingin meledak karena memikirkannya.

"sudahlah jangan di pikirkan! Itu adalah privasi ibu dari gadis kecil yang kau temui tadi sore! Sekarang selesaikan makan malammu!" perintah luhan mutlak dan segera di angguki sang kekasih.

Setelah selesai makan, kini keduanya terlihat bersantai di ruang tengah dimana sehun asik bergelung di sofa menonton TV dan bermain PSP kesayangannya.

Sedangkan luhan sibuk dengan laptopnya dan beberapa dokumen-dokumen vendor dari beberapa supliyer yang harus ia pelajari.

"lu aku lelah!"

"tidurlah sehun! Ini memang sudah larut!" jawab luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"aku ingin tidur denganmu! Peluk aku!" sehun merengek

"Tch! Aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sayang!" luhan berusaha kalem

Dengan langkah menghentak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sehun akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar terlebih dahulu, membuat luhan hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Luhan jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana mereka saling mencemburui satu sama lain saat belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luhan bahkan pernah membuat sehun harus tidur di luar rumah karena cemburu saat sehun pergi jalan-jalan bersama baekhyun hingga akhirnya luhan sendiri yang menyesal karena membuat sehun jatuh sakit.

Menyadari kebkonyolannya luhan segera kembali focus kepada laporan-laporan di depannya yang sudah meraung-raung minta di selesaikan agar ia segera menyusul sang kekasih ke alam mimpi.

-skip-

Pagi ini di kantor luhan tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan darurat dari jongdae sepupu iparnya bahwa nenek mereka masuk rumah sakit.

"yeoboseo chen, waeyo?" sapanya sambil tetap mengetik proposal

 _'luhan- nenek masuk rumah sakit!'_

Seketikan ketukan antara jemari dan keyboard luhan terhenti oleh perkataan jongdae dari seberang sana.

 _'kita harus segera menyusul eommonim dan minseok ke rumah sakit, aku akan izin kepada pimpinanku- aku akan menunggumu di basement, arrasseo?'_

Belum sempat luhan menjawab ataupun bertanya, jongdae sudah memutus panggilan mereka- mungkin saat ini situasi sedang genting di kediaman bibinya.

Dengan segera luhan beranjak dari mejanya menuju meja sang pimpinan untuk meminta izin pula seperti sepupu iparnya.

 **TOOK TOOK**

"sajangnim- boleh saya masuk?" Tanya luhan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari sekat kaca pembatas.

Hanya gumaman yang luhan dapatkan dari atasannya yang terkenal sadis tersebut.

"ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah luhan.

"begini sajangnim, haelmoni saya tiba-tiba saja masuk rumah sakit, jadi saya harus segera menyusulnya kesana, jadi-

"eoh? Berapa hari?"

"nde?" luhan tercengang

"kau ingin cuti kan? Aku sudah tahu watak kalian semua, kalian hanya akan masuk ke ruanganku saat membutuhkan cuti, geure?" jelas sang atasan

"sajangnim bukan seperti itu, kami hanya-

"aah sudahlah, aku mengerti- aku akan memberimu cuti dan segeralah menemui nenekmu sana, lagipula kau juga jarang sekali mengambil cuti, pergilah!"

"jeongmal sajangmin? Aaah kalo begitu saya permisi, gomapta- gomapta sajangnim"

Luhan berjalan mundur keluar dengan membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan sang atasan untuk berterimakasih, sedangkan sang atasan hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah konyol staf-stafnya.

"haaaah tidak luhan, tidak kai- mereka sama saja konyol! Apalagi baekhyun! Ckckck!"

Sang pimpinan hanya mendesah jengah membayangkan kekonyolan staf divisi yang di pimpinnya, mereka yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala.

"ada apa lu? Kenapa mengemasi barang-barangmu? Apa kau berdebat dengan boss?" Tanya kai yang melihat luhan membersihkan mejanyaa.

"nenekku masuk rumah sakit kai- aku harus segera kesana sekarang- kau tahu kan dimana kau harus mencari file-file jika boss membutuhkannya, aku pergi dulu"

Luhan segera berlari ke arah basement dimana chen menunggunya setelah melambaikan tangan kepada kai dan baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

"apa terjadi sesoatu dengan nenek kai?" Tanya baekhyun yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh kai.

"lu, ayo!" panggil chel dari dalam mobilnya

Luhan segera melangkah mendekati mobil chen, duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"apa yang terjadi chen?" Tanya luhan pada chen

"aku juga tidak tahu lu, sepertinya asam lambung nenek naik- dia sulit sekali di suruh makan belakangan ini" jelas chen.

"Tch! Nenek sangat kekanakan sekali" keluh luhan

"maka dari itu, kita yang harus bersikap dewasa menghadapinya!"

"kasihan bibi!" cicit luhan.

"tenanglah lu, eommonim tidak pernah keberatan merawat haelmoni, eommonim sangat menyayangi nenek seperti kita!" kai berujar menenangkan.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, baik luhan maupun chen segera berlari menuju ruang rawat sang nenek sesuai intruksi minseok di telepon tadi.

"nenek! Nenek baik-baik saja?" luhan segera berhambur memeluk neneknya yang sedang duduk bersandar.

"aigoo, aigoo luhan- nenek baik-baik saja!" jawab sang nenek.

"nenek jangan seperti ini lagi, kami semua mencemaskan nenek!" luhan memeluk neneknya posesive.

Bibi kim, minseok dan jongdae yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengulum senyum bahagia, selama ini luhan memang cucu kesayangan neneknya.

Luhan lah yang selalu berada di sisi neneknya saat sedih dan merindukan cucu-cucunya yang lain, maka dari itu wajar jika keduanya sangat sensitife jika menyangkut satu sama lain.

Seharian mereka hanya mengobrol dan berbagi canda tawa untuk mengusir rasa bosan sang nenek, jongdae dan minseok memutuskan pulang sore tadi karena putrinya sudah mulai rewel.

Jadi hanya luhan dan bibinyalah yang menjaga sang nenek saat ini, sang bibi sudah menyuruh luhan untuk pulang saja, namun gadis itu berkeras ingin tetap berada disana.

"bibi, sebentar- kai menelpon" luhan mengacungkan ponselnya dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan.

"yeoboseo kai? Ada apa?"

.

"aaah nenek baik-baik saja, asam lambungnya naik!"

.

"iya- mungkin 2 atau 3 hari kai"

.

"tidak- disini ada bibi! Dan mungkin kami juga akan bergilir dengan chen!"

.

"tidak usah! Kau istirahatlah! Ini sudah malam babbo! Datanglah besok pagi!"

.

"aaah aku melupakannya, iya aku akan memberitahunya"

.

"ye-ye-ye kamjjong! Aku mengerti- selamat malam bey!"

Setelah sambungan teleponnya denga kai terputus, luhan segera menghubungi sehun- seharian ini ia melupakan anak itu- apa dia sudah pulang sekarang?

 **TUUT TUUT**

"yeoboseo- aah sehunna, kau sudah pulang?"

.

"hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang, nenekku masuk rumah sakit! Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika dirumah sendirian?"

.

"tidak- tidak perlu! Aku bersama bibiku disini, jangan khawatirkan aku!"

.

"ne! aku akan memesan makanan delivery, kau tunggu saja oke! Selamat malam"

.

"nado"

-skip-

Pagi ini luhan memaksa bibinya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat, meskipun sang bibi menolak- luhan yang keras kepala lebih tidak bisa di bantah.

Luhan meminta bibinya untuk istirahat, karena dia sedang cuti maka dia yang akan menemani neneknya hingga nanti siang saat minseok datang.

"luhan, pergilah ke kafetaria, belikan nenek susu coklat- kau juga pasti lapar bukan!" perintah sang nenek yang lebih tepatnya menyuruh cucunya untuk sarapan.

"tapi- nenek sendirian!"

"nenek tidak apa-apa! Bukankah nenek sudah terbiasa sendirian, eoh?"

Ucapan sang nenek barusan berhasil menohok hati luhan, meskipun hanya sekedar gurauan namun kalimat tersebut seperti menampar batinnya bahwa neneknya sangat kesepian.

"baiklah nek! Luhan akan membelikan nenek susu coklat- tunggu sebentar ne!"

Sesampainya di kafetaria luhan segera menikmati Americano dan sandwicth isi tuna dengan lahap, ia sangat amat kelaparan karena dari kemarin ia tidak makan sama sekali.

"yifan- harus di hajar! Benar-benar keterlaluan!" luhan mengomel dengan mulut penuh dengan sandwicth dan jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan brutal.

Tadi ketika menunggu pesanannya datang, luhan menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuka emailnya dan berbalas email dengan yifan kakaknya.

Entahlah apa yang sudah terjadi dalam obrolan mereka hingga luhan mendadak menjadi naik pitam dan ingin segera menghajar yifan sang kakak.

 **TUUT TUUT**

 _'yes! Kris in here-_

"MATI SAJA KAU YIFAN!"

 _'yak! Luhan- bisakah kau berbicara yang lebih sopan dengan gegemu?'_

"gege pulang! Nenek sakit- nenek sedang merindukan gege dan yixing!"

 _'lu- gege minta maaf- gege sibuk! Liburan akhir tahun nanti gege berjanji akan mengunjung kalian di seoul!'_

"shirreo! Aku mau gege pulang sekarang!"

' _luhan! Mengertilah posisi gege!'_

"CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG ATAU KAU MAU MELIHAT MAYATKU BESOK PAGI DI KORAN?"

 _'LUHAN!'_

 **TUUUUUUUUUUUUT**

Luhan memotong sepihak video call mereka karena terlalu emosi menghadapi sang kakak yang keras kepalanya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Saat itu pula kai, baekhyun dan sehun sudah ada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"dia pasti pulang! Percaya padaku!" ucap kai sambil memberikan sekotak susu pada luhan yang sedang frustasi.

"yifan kan? Melihat adiknya semarah itu mengancamnya- dia pasti pulang! Tenang saja!" tambahnya

"kai benar lu, aku yakin saat ini gege pasti langsung memesan tiket ke seoul!" hibur baekhyun.

"kalian terlalu berharap, gege sangat keras kepala!" jelas luhan

"tapi dia akan menyerah kepadamu yang lebih keras kepala sayang!" imbuh baekhyun.

"siapa yifan?" Tanya sehun

"yifan itu gegeku sehunna- emm oppa!" jelas luhan.

"jadi sehun belum mengenal yifan?" Tanya baekhyun dan di balas gelengan oleh luhan.

"kalian sudah bertemu nenek?" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"eemm nenek bilang kau ada disini jadi beliau meminta kami menyusulmu kesini" jawab baekhyun

Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk sarapan di kafetaria rumah sakit, mengingat tadi pagi mereka tidak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal mulai dari obrolan serius hingga gurauan konyol dari baekhyun maupun kai.

Karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, baik baekhyun dan kai segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke kantor. Berbeda dengan sehun yang memilih menemani luhan menjaga sang nenek di rumah sakit.

"baiklah ayo kita pamitan kepada nenek" usul kai yang segera di angguki yang lainnya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang rawat sang nenek, mereka mendapati bahwa nenek luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik, pasalnya beliau sudah dapat tertawa menyaksikan tontonan reality show.

Mereka juga mendapati keberadaan minseok yang sedang mengupas apel dan bibi kim yang sedang menimang cucu kesayangannya, si kecil Sohee.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa kai, sehun, dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"aah eonni sudah datang rupanya?eoh? bibi! Kenapa bibi disini? Lulu kan minta bibi istirahat dirumah" gerutu luhan yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"tidak apa-apa luhan, justru bibi lebih suka disini, disini ada ibu, ada minseok, ada kau dan teman-temanmu, terlebih ada baby sohee kecayangan haelmoni, eoh? Ne? ne?" jawab sang bibi sambil menggoda sohee.

"ibu kan tidak suka kesepian lu" tambah minseok.

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dengan perdebatan ini, minseok benar bahwa bibinya memang tidak suka di rumah sendirian.

"aah baiklah nenek, kami harus segera berangkat ke kantor" pamit baekhyun

"nanti pulang kantor kami akan datang lagi nek!" tambah kai

"aaaah apa-apaan kalian, sudah! Jangan datang lagi- kalian akan kelelahan jika bolak-balik ke kantor dan rumah sakit, aku juga akan meminta luhan pulang" sergah sang nenek.

"baiklah jika begitu, tapi nenek tidak boleh menolak untuk pesta kepulangan nenek nanti" imbuh baekhyun antusias.

"arrata-arrata-arrata, terserah kalian saja"

"baiklah bibi, noona kami berangkat dulu ne!" pamit kai yang segera di susul baekhyun dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan rawat inap tersebut.

"kau tidak ikut mereka?"

Suara nenek Xi menyadarkan yang lainnya dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mereka segera menoleh ke sumber yang di ajak bicara oleh sang nenek- yang tidak lain adalah satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu- Sehun.

"luhan dia siapa?" Tanya sang nenek

"dia emm dia- dia kekasihku nek!"

"ah jinjjayo?" minseok melebarkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar pernyataan luhan barusan.

"aigoo, eomma eotte? Uri luhannie ternyata sudaj mempunyai kekasih, eoh?" tambah minseok menyenggol ibunya.

"eotte baby? Pacar imo tampan eoh? Hmm? Apa sayang?" kali ini minseok menggoda luhan sambil mentoel-toel dagu sang anak hingga tertawa kegirangan.

"aaah eonni hentikan!" protes luhan yang sudah memerah.

"sudah minseok! Duduklah nak! Siapa namamu?" kali ini sang bibi bertanya kepada sehun.

"oh sehun!"

"kau tampan!" puji sang bibi

"aah terimakasih" sehun tersipu

"sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

"aaah bibi-" luhan merajuk

"baru 2 bulan terakhir nyonya!" jawab sehun malu-malu

"jangan panggil aku nyonya! Panggil aku bibi!" potong sang bibi

"ne! bibi" jawab sehun

"aku minseok! Aku kakak sepupu luhan! Dan ini keponakan kalian kim sohee!" ucap minseok semangat memperkenalkan dirinya dan sang putri kepada calon adik iparnya.

"ne annyeong!" sehun masih malu-malu

"sudah 2 bulan, kenapa tidak mengajaknya makan malam di rumah eoh?" sinis sang nenek

"kenapa? Dia tidak mau berkunjung ke rumah kita yang ketinggalan jaman!" tambahnya

"nenek- bukan begitu, sehun juga ingin bertemu dengan kalian! Nenek sendiri kan tahu, luhan sangat sibuk!" jelas luhan.

"aaah benar, aku lupa! Cucu-cucuku kan adalah orang-orang sibuk saat ini!"

"nenek!"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, saat sang nenek sedang merajuk seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuknya di bujuk- jadi minseok dan bibinya memintanya untuk pulang saja, lagi pula luhan juga harus mandi dan istirahat.

Meskipun awalnya luhan menolak, toh akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan sang bibi dan segera melangkah meninggalkan area rumah sakit bersama sang kekasih.

-skip-

Sesampainya di rumah luhan segera membersihkan diri dengan sedikit berendam untuk merelaxasikan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku.

Sehun yang merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat murung sedari tadi berusaha menghiburnya dengan membuatkan semangkuk ramyeon dan latte kesukaannya.

"kau hanya makan sandwich saja tadi- aku membuat ramyeon! Makanlah!"

Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di ruang tengah hanya mengangguki perkataan sang kekasih dan segera beranjak menuju meja makan.

"maafkan aku lu! Gara-gara aku kau jadi bertengkar dengan nenekmu!" ucap sehun menyesal

"itu bukan salahmu sayang! Sebelumnya aku dan nenek memang hampir bertengkar tadi pagi karena masalah tersebut- nenek hanya sedang sensitive saat ini" luhan tersenyum untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"lalu apa acaramu hari ini?" Tanya sehun

"aah entahlah, jika tahu aku akan di usir nenek pagi ini, lebih baik tadi aku ke kantor!" sungut luhan sambil menyuapkan ramyeonnya secara brutal.

"sudah jangan merajuk! Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar sehun yang akhirnya di angguki luhan.

-skip-

Saat ini keduanya sedang menikmati awal musim gugur dengan jalan-jalan di taman kota sambil bergandengan tangan.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum bahagia dan penuh cinta satu sama lain, mengabaikan keadaan taman yang mulai ramai karena menjelang jam makan siang sekaligus waktu pulang untuk anak elementary school.

"jadi kau suka sekali datang kemari saat aku pergi berkerja?" Tanya luhan saat mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dan sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran polosnya.

"tempat ini memang nyaman! Pohonnya rindang sekali! Kau tahu- ini adalah tempat favourite kai" jelas luhan.

"ah benarkah? Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Dimana tempat favoritemu?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut imut saat memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan kekasihnya, membuat sehun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"entahlah, sepertinya selain rumah atapku- mungkin tempat favoriteku adalah kantor, hehe" jawaban luhan membuat keduanya kembali terkekeh.

Luhan tidak berbohong tentang hal tersebut, selama 14 tahun ia hidup di korea- ia memang tidak pernah menikmati hidupnya untuk bersenang-senang.

Setiap hari rutinitasnya hanya pergi kesekolah, mengikuti ekstrakulikuler ataupun pelajaran tambahan di sekolah hingga jam makan malam, lalu pergi pulang setelahnya- kegiatan seperti itu terjadi secara berulang-ulang di kehidupannya setiap hari.

Dan setelah dewasa, waktunya ia habiskan untuk berkarir, luhan adalah tipe gadis pekerja keras, ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apapun yang di jalaninya- meskipun orangtuanya menganggap sebelah mata pekerjaannya saat ini.

Di bandingkan pergi ke taman kota atau wahana bermain, luhan lebih sering menikmati waktu luangnya untuk pergi minum ke club bersama kai dan baekhyun.

Dan ia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal tersebut kepada sehun, karena klub akan menjadi daftar paling atas tempat yang ingin sehun kunjungi setelah ini.

"luhan- kau mau ice cream?" tawar sehun

"ice cream? Boleh!"

"baiklah tunggu disini- aku akan membelikan ice cream vanilla untukmu!" luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguki perintah kekasihnya.

Setelah kepergian sehun, luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar untuk menikmati pemandangan asri di sekitar taman.

Ia mengulum senyum saat melihat anak-anak elementary school yang sedang berlari berhamburan ke arah taman untuk menemui orangtua masing-masing yang menjemput mereka.

Ia sedikit menajamkan pandangannya saat di rasa mengenal salah satu wanita yang sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis meraung-raung di dalam gendongannya.

Merasa tidak salah dengan penglihatannya- ia segera menghampiri sosok tersebut untuk sekedar bertegur sapa.

 **Huaaaaa**

 **Hiks hiks**

 **huaaaa**

"annyeonghaseo!"

"luhan! Sedang apa disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah sakit?"

 **Hiks hiks**

"ah ne! tadi pagi nenekku mengusirku untuk mandi, jadi aku pulang! Hehe" luhan tersenyum canggung karena sedari tadi ada anak kecil yang menangis.

 **Huks huks**

"oh begitu- tenang sayang- cup cup cup!" wanita tersebut masih berusaha menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang tergugu tersebut.

Luhan pun yang tidak tega melihatnya ikut menenagkan anak kecil tersebut agar berhenti menangis, dan ajaib bujukan luhan mengenai satu cone ice cream vanilla berhasil membungkam tangisnya.

"aaah gadis pintar, eoh? Jangan menangis ne! sebentar lagi samcon akan datang membawa ice cream!" luhan mengelus surai lembut gadis tersebut.

"sajangnim- keponakan anda sangat cantik!" ucap luhan memuji

"dia putriku lu!" jawab wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah atasan di divisi luhan.

"aaah jinjja?" luhan sangat terkejut mendengarnya

"kenapa lu? Apa kami tidak mirip?"

"a-aah aniyo! Bukan begitu- jika di perhatikan kalian memang mirip, hanya saja yang membuatku terkejut adalah, sajangnim masih sangat muda dan-

"Tch! Dasar anak muda! Aku sudah berusia 31 tahun! Sudah sewajarnya aku memiliki anak gadis seperti dyo- kau sendiri di usia 29 tahun seharusnya kau juga sudah memiliki momongan- setidaknya sudah menikah!" potong sang atasan dambil menyindir membuat luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"aaaah jadi putri sajangnim yang cantik ini bernama dyo, eoh?" luhan megalihkan pembicaraan

Sedangkan sang atasan yang menyadari perubahan air muka luhan yang berubah pias saat membahas komitment hanya dapat mengangguk dan mengulum senyum hingga suara sehun mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka.

"jadi kau disini- aku berkeliling mencarimu hingga ice creamnya hampir meleleh!" gerutu sehun membuat ketiganya menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda

"sehun oppa!"

"eoh? Dyo mengenal sehun samcon eoh?" luhan yang akan meraih ice cream di tangan sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dyo.

"ne! sehun oppa, menolong dyo kemalin saat jatuh dali ayunan!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dyo dan segera menyerahkan ice creamnya kepada gadis manis tersebut tanpa menyadari 2 orang lainnya yang hanya membeku di tempat dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

-skip-

Saat ini sehun dan luhan sedang berbaring di ranjang empuk mereka dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan dari angin awal musim gugur yang berhembus kuat mala mini.

"lsehun- apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya luhan yang melihat kekasihnya hanya menatap nanar pintu kamar mereka.

"aniyo- aah luhannie, siapa wanita yang tadi ada di taman?"

"aah ibunya dyo maksudmu?" sehun hanya mengangguk.

"dia itu Do Kyungsoo, atasanku di kantor yang sedikit galak! Hehe. Waeyo?"

"ani- apa kau tahu siapa suaminya?" pertanyaan sehun kali ini membuat luhan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"astaga sehun! Apa anak yang kau ceritakan padaku tempo hari adalah dyo?" sehun hanya mengangguk canggung.

"ya tuhan! pantas saja!"

"kenapa?" sehun mulai penasaran.

"setahuku! Menurut desas-desus di kantor, kepala divisi kami itu tidak berkencan! Apalagi menikah! jadi- jadi bagaimana bisa dyo adalah putrinya kyungsoo sajangnim!"

Mereka berdua larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing hingga jatuh tertidur karena merasa otak mereka buntu karena tidak menemukan titik terang dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran mereka.

Pagi ini luhan memutuskan mengunjungi sang nenek di rumah sakit karena ia yakin bahwa neneknya pasti sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya yang meluap-lupa kemarin.

Sedangkan sehun pagi ini berniat mencari informasi tentang do kyungsoo, yang ternyata adalah oh kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuannya yang ia selundupkan ke bumi 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ia bersyukur setidaknya setelah mengalami kebuntuan selama hampir 4 bulan terakhir, kini dirinya mendapatkan titik terang mengenai keberadaan kakaknya, dan ia harus segera bertemu dan berbicara langsung secara pribadi dengannya.

Sebenarnya jika ia meminta bantuan luhan, ia dapat dengan mudah mencari informasi dimana kakaknya tinggal atau apapun mengenai kakaknya saat ini.

Namun egonya yang tidak ingin luhan terjerumus ke dalam masalahnyalah yang membuatnya masih tetap betah untuk bungkam kepada luhan- kekasihnya.

Hari ini ia mendatangi elementary school dimana dyo sang keponakan- jika gadis bermata owl tersebut benar-benar putri dari kakaknya belajar.

Namun usahanya sia-sia karena pihak sekolah sama sekali tidak mau membocorkan apapun perihal dara pribadi dari murid maupun orangtua/wali murid yang bersangkutan demi kode etik.

Seharian sehun berusaha memutar otaknya agar bisa bertemu dengan kyungsoo, bahkan ia berencana menguntit dyo sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sehun benar-benar menjalankan rencananya, dia menguntit dyo dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang dyo panggil nenek.

Mungkin sehun belum beruntung karena saat di perempatan lampu merah dia harus mengumpat keras karena kehilangan jejak mereka.

"aaah SIAL!"

-To Be Continue-

sebelumnya terimakasih ya buat para readers yang udah respect ke lulu, lulu jadi enggak tega kalau kelamaan updatenya, jadi lulu usahain update cepet deh.

jangan lupa reviewnya yah!

sekalian tolongin di promote ff-ffnya lulu biar ada yang baca gitu.. hehe

makasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pagi ini luhan memutuskan untuk pergi berkerja karena sudah ada bibinya dan minseok dirumah sakit yang bisa menjaga sang nenek.

Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bersantai-santai memanfaatkan waktu luang, dari pada tidak ada kegiatan di rumah ia lebih suka berada di kantor dengan setumpuk dokumen data vendor.

"kau datang hari ini? ku kira kau akan cuti 2 sampai 3 hari?" Tanya baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan tanda pengenalnya kedalam mesin absen.

"nenek ku tidak separah itu hingga aku harus cuti selama itu" sambung luhan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan baekhyun.

"ooh jadi maksudmu kau baru akan mengambil cuti jika nenekmu sakit parah, begitu?" mereka segera memasuki lift.

"bukan begitu- hanya saja kau tau sendirikan?"

"ya ya ya! Aku tahu kau! Nona workaholic!" sindir baekhyun.

"lalu kau sebut apa dirimu nona baek?" luhan menimpali sambil menekan tombol lantai yang akan mereka tuju.

"setidaknya aku menikmati hidupku dengan memanfaatkan waktu pulang kerjaku bwee :p" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"jika kau terlalu gila kerja, kau akan menjadi perawan tua seperti atasan kita lu!" tambahnya.

"hei kau melupakan fakta bahwa aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan nona baek!" luhan menimpali.

"aaah sial, aku melupakan fakta itu, kau benar-benar membuatku iri nona xi" gerutu baekhyun membuat keduanya tertawa sepanjang koridor kantor.

"hai nona-nona lelucon konyol apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan?"

Kai yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift dengan sekotak starbuks di tangannya mengintrupsi candaan mereka hingga keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang.

"kau baru datang kai?" Tanya baekhyun yang segera di angguki kai dan mendekat kepada keduanya.

"kau membeli 4?" Tanya baekhyun kembali sambil merebut sekotak starbuks di tangan kai

"tentu saja! Aku sudah feeling jika luhan akan datang ke kantor hari ini"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan merangkul kai dengan sedikit berjinjit karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari kai.

"gomawo chingu! Kau yang terbaik!" luhan berbisik di telinga kai.

"yang mana milik ibu tiri itu?" celetuk baekhyun sambil memilih cup-cup kopi tersebut.

"aaah kemarikan" kai merebut coffee box itu kembali.

"cappucino dengan grande double untukmu, Americano tanpa gula untuk luhan!" jelas kai sambil membagikan cup kopi tersebut kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"dan ini latte dengan full cream untuk nenek sihir itu!" ucap kai menyeringai.

"yak kau gila! Kyungsoo sajangnim selalu membeli Americano kenapa kau memberinya latte?" sewot luhan.

"sepertinya dia ingin cari mati lu" tambah baekhyun.

"ayolah- apa dia tidak bosan menjalani hidup se flat itu, eoh? Mulai dari hal kecil saja- ubah kebiasaannya!" jelas kai.

"TIDAK! kau hanya akan cari masalah! Tukar! Tukar saja lattenya dengan milikku!" ucap luhan sambil menukar cup kopi yang ada di meja sang atasan dengan miliknya.

"ayolah lu! Kau tidak asik sekali" rengek kai.

"tidak kai! Kau pikir dia itu aku atau baekhyun yang bisa seenaknya kau ajak bergurau!" omel luhan meninggalkan sekat meja sang atasan.

"lulu benar kai- kau tidak bergurau tepat pada siapa orangnya!" tambah baekhyun meninggalkan kai.

Kai hanya menghela nafas menyerah dan segera beranjak menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menyamakan diri di singgah sananya masing-masing.

Mungkin luhan benar, bahwa atasannya bukanlah tipe orang seperti luhan dan baekhyun yang bebas ia permainkan dan ajak bergurau sesuka hati hingga kelewat batas.

Tidak lama setelahnya sang atasan sudah menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka, luhanlah satu-satunya orang yang menyapanya kali ini.

"aah annyeonghaseo sajangnim!" luhan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sekilas.

Sementara orang yang di sapa hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum memasuki sekat ruangannya tanpa membalas sapaannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun, orang yang duduk di meja paling ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk divisi hanya melongo menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak seperti luhan yang biasanya.

"ssstt sssstt luhan- kau sedang tidak demam kan?" bisik baekhyun melempar rematan kertas kepada luhan.

"tidak! aku baik-baik saja!" balas luhan polos sambil menyentuh keningnya.

Sedangkan kai hanya menatap malas kedua sahabat anehnya yang bertingkah konyol dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

-skip-

Jam makan siang kali ini ketiga sahabat tersebut memutuskan untuk luch di kafetaria kantor saja karena terlalu malas untuk pergi ke luar mencari restoran.

Ketiganya menikmati makan siang mereka dengan mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak jelas, saling mencomot makanan satu sama lain hingga saling mengetok kepala dengan sumpit yang ada di tangan mereka karena sebal.

Kai adalah pihak yang lebih sering terdengar mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan-pukulan sumpit baekhyun yang tidak terima ucapanya terpotong ataupun makanannya di acak-acak kai.

"YAK! Sekali lagi kau memukul kepalaku! Aku tidak akan menjemputmu di club jika kau mabuk lagi!" protes kai dengan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun segera membekap mulut besar kai yang berteriak mengumumkan keburukannya di kafetaria kantor hingga beberapa karyawan yang berada disana menoleh ke arah mereka.

"kau mau aku menyobek mulut besarmu eoh?" desis baekhyun tajam

Beruntung karena kebanyakan karyawan yang sedang berada disana adalah orang-orang yang berada di divisi yang berbeda dengan mereka sehingga hal tersebut tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan kelangsungan karir baekhyun.

"sudah hentikan! Kalian sungguh kekanakan" intrupsi luhan sehingga keduanya memperbaiki diri mereka masing-masing- menjaga image.

"oh iya luhan, aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Tadi pagi kau menyapa perawan tua itu?" celetuk baekhyun.

"tidak! apa salahnya menyapa atasan kita?" jawab luhan enteng.

"hanya aneh saja- tidak seperti kau!" kai mengangguk antusias.

"bukan begitu baek, hanya saja aku melihat sorot kesepian di matanya- kau tahu saat aku minta ijin cuti padanya beberapa waktu lalu, dia bilang dia sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku keruangannya- bahwa kita hanya masuk ke ruangannya saat membutuhkan cuti saja! Selebihnya untuk menyerahkan laporan atau apapun itu- kita selalu meminta kai yang masuk!" jelas luhan

"kali ini aku setuju dengan lu, apa-apaan kalian semua, selalu menyuruhku! kau tau akibatnya? Aku sudah kenyang dengan omelan nenek sihir itu!" timpal kai.

"maka dari itu kai- hanya kau yang terbiasa mendapat omelan dari perawan tua sadis itu!" jawab baekhyun.

"oh iya baek- kau kan sering sekali memanggil atasan kita perawan tua, apakah ucapanmu itu terbukti?" celetuk luhan.

"yak! Hampir satu kantor juga mengetahui fakta itu luhan!"

"apa ada buktinya?"

"dia tidak menikah- dan dia juga tidak berkencan- di usia 31 tahun sayang, apa namanya jika bukan perawan tua, eoh?" jelas baekhyun.

"aku sangsi jika dia pernah menginjakkan kakinya di club malam barang sekali seumur hidup!" bisik baekhyun.

"kau sok tahu! Lalu menurutmu bagaimana kai?" luhan memandang kai.

"apa? Kehidupannya terlalu tertutup! Aku mana tahu" kai mengendikkan bahunya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" protes kai yang di tatap mengintimidasi dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"jangan karena aku assistentnya jadi hubungan kami dekat- begitu? Jangan harap! Selain urusan kantor tidak pernah kami terlibat obrolan lain-

-aaah kau tahu saat musim piala dunia tahun lalu, ketika kami mempelajari data vendor perusahaan supliyer oli, aku mencoba mengajaknya meogobrol dengan membahas pertandingan malam kemarin, aku bicara panjang lebar- tapi apa yang aku dapat? Dia hanya memandangku datar dengan ekspresi seolah-oleh berkata 'diam! Atau ku rubek mulut besarmu!' aku bersumpah tidak akan mengajaknya ngobrol lagi setelah kejadian itu" cerita kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

"YAK! Pabbo!"

"Aaakkh Appo"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membicarakan soal bola kepada seorang wanita! Itu terlalu mainstream bodoh!" gerutu baekhyun sambil memukul kepala kai dengan sendoknya kali ini.

"baekhyun sakit! Hentikan!" protes kai.

"ada gadis yang sangat antusias membicarakan hal seputar bola!" tantang kai.

"nugu?" sinis baekhyun.

"LUHAN!" ucap kai mantap.

"aaah jangan membawa-bawa namaku kedalam perdebatan kalian!" protes luhan kali ini.

"waeyo? Shirreo?" ucap kai.

"aku seorang manchunian asal kau tahu! Dan jangan mengajakku bersekutu jika tentang bola, kita ini rival the blue" sindir luhan.

"apa-apaan kau! Chelsea sangat daebak asal kau tahu!" kai mulai tersulut emosi.

"tapi MU tetap berada di puncak klasement" timpal luhan tak terima.

"MU hanya kumpulan pria-pria lanjut usia! Hahahaha" tawa kai seketika pecah.

"kau pikir Chelsea tidak? juan matta? Terry? Dan lampart? Kau pikir mereka masih muda?" luhan berusaha memukul kepala kai dengan sumpitnya.

"aigoo aigoo.. jadi ternyata diam-diam uri luhannie adalah seorang the blue ne?" ucap kai provokatif.

"dalam mimpimu! Kau sendiri kenapa diam-diam menyipan foto david moyes di dalam ponselmu, hitam! Oh aku tahu kau pas-"

"YAK! HENTIKAN!" teriak baekhyun.

"kalian membuat kepalaku ingin meledak! Kembali ke kantor sekarang!" ucap baekhyun telak dan beranjak meninggalkan keduanya yang mematung dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

"kenap dia?" Tanya luhan.

"apa dia seorang liverpudlian?" tambah kai.

Keduanya hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka dan segera beranjak menyusul baekhyun yang sedang merajuk tingkat dewa.

-skip-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, adalah waktu bagi para pekerja kantoran yang sedang lembur untuk segera pulang kerumah.

Tidak terkecuali untuk jajaran team yang berada di divisi purchase seperti luhan dan teman se divisinya yang mempunyai banyak pekerjaan untuk segera di selesaikan.

Luhan yang ingin mampir ke rumah sakit membawakan makanan untuk bibi dan neneknya pun memilih naik bus saja dari pada merepotkan kai yang harus putar balik untuk mengantarnya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah sakit ternyata sang nenek sedang istirahat, karena tidurnya pulas sekali jadi ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Jadi ia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan bibinya di luar ruangan saja agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap sang nenek.

"terimakasih lu! Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini, bibi akan membeli makanan di kafetaria jika lapar!" ujar sang bibi.

"tidak apa-apa bi! Luhan senang kok melakukannya!"

"iya bibi tahu! Tapi kau lelah nak! Kau baru saja pulang kerja! Sekarang pulanglah dan segera istirahat oke!"

"iya, luhan akan segera pulang! Bibi istirahatlah!"

"ne! hati-hati di jalan lu!"

"baik bi! Sampai jumpa!"

Luhan melambai dan segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut menuju halte terdekat yang berada di ujung jalan beberapa meter dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Lama luhan menunggu hingga hampir satu jam disana, tapi tidak ada sama sekali bis yang lewat di depannya.

Ia sibuk meruntuk karena taksipun juga tumben tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya disana, hingga suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi rutukannya.

"luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kyungsoo.

"aku sedang menunggu taksi atau bis yang lewat di sekitar sini sajangnim!" jawab luhan.

"ayo aku antar" tawar kyungsoo.

"ah tidak usah repot-repot sajangnim, saya akan-

"sudahlah ayo masuk!" titahnya telak hingga luhan tidak berani membantahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah luhan, keduanya terjebak keheningan- luhan yang masih mengingat cerita kai tadi siang menjadi takut untuk mengajak kyungsoo untuk mengobrol.

Hingga tanpa disadarinya justru kyungsoolah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan dengan membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"kau tinggal di daerah distrik gu?" luhan hanya mengangguk.

"dengan siapa?"

"dengan kekasihku" jawab luhan malu-malu.

"aaaaah yang kemarin itu?" Tanya kyungsoo kembali dan luhan mengangguk lagi.

"kekasihmu sangat tampan!" pujian kyungsoo.

"terimakasih sajangnim"

"panggil saja aku kyungsoo"

"nde?" luhan terkejut.

"kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun, tidak perlu seformal itu! kau bisa memanggilku eonni! Aku bukan atasanmu saat ini"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, dua kali bertemu dan mengobrol secara face to face dengan kyungsoo membuatnya mengenal sosok kyungsoo yang lain dari sekedar atasannya yang di takuti di kantor.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok wanita yang dewasa, ramah, dan baik- ia juga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kyungsoo juga seorang ibu yang sangat protectif dan penyayang.

"eonni dari mana? Bukankah rumah eonni ada di distrik Gangnam?"

"dyo ingin makan gimbab, jadi aku mampir ke kedai langganan kami di sekitar rumah sakit tadi" luhan hanya ber-oh-ria.

"eem eonni, apa selama ini eonni tahu gossip yang beredar di kalangan karyawan?" cicit luhan takut-takut.

"tentang aku segalak nenek sihir? Aneh? Anti social? atau tentang aku yang seorang perawan tua?" lanjut kyungsoo santai.

"a-a-aaaah aniyo! Bu- bukan begitu maksudku" luhan berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

"eonni punya anak! Kenapa tidak mengkonfirmasi gossip murahan tersebut" usul luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menangapi ucapan luhan yang terlihat bersemangat sekali saat bercerita.

"apapun yang mereka katakan, aku tidak perduli- itu hak mereka untuk berkomentar! Mau mereka mengatakan aku perawan tua, wanita tanpa suami, atau simpanan orang, itu terserah mereka luhan- pada kenyataanya mereka memang benar!" jelas kyungsoo santai.

"kau tidak marah? Atau tersinggung?" Tanya luhan.

"kenapa? Mereka berbicara tentang kebenaranya bukan? Untuk apa tersinggung?-

-asal kau tahu luhan, aku memang tidak menikah- melajang diusia setua ini bukankah fakta jika aku seorang perawan tua! Aku tidak punya suami tapi memiliki anak, aku orang tua tunggal, lalu dimana letak fitnah dari ucapan orang-orang?"

Luhan hampir tercekat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang kelewat santai saat membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya sendiri.

"lalu dimana ayah dyo?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"itu rahasia"

"apa dia sudah menikah?" luhan memincing.

"tidak! dia masih hidup melajang!"

"lalu apa masalahnya?" luhan semakin tersulut.

"pokoknya rahasia luhan"

"yak! Eonni tidak bisa seperti itu! Walau bagaimanapun pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya- toh dia belum menikah! Lagipula dyo pasti membutuhkan seorang ayah!" luhan melunak di akhir kalimatnya.

"luhan! Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, kita saling mencintai dulu, aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta- tanpa paksaan sedikitpun, dan seharusnya aku memang sudah siap menerima apapun konsekuensi atas perbuatanku kala itu-

-jadi jika saat ini kami berpisah, aku tidak akan menjadikan dyo sebagai umpan agar ia kembali padaku! Tuhan memiliki jalan masing-masing untuk aku dan dia- aku hanya ingin melindungi kebahagiaannya tanpa harus menjadi batu sandung dalam kehidupannya" jelas kyungsoo menerawang.

"lalu dyo?"

"lambat laun dyo akan mengerti! Toh selama ini tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darinya- dia tahu bahwa orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua pada umumnya yang menikah-

-Meskipun kelak ia akan membenciku karena memiliki ibu yang jalang, dia harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya begitu pula dengan ayahnya- aku hanya melakukan hal tersebut dengan ayahnya- walaupun kami tidak terikat oleh sebuah pernikahan"

"dyo gadis yang cerdas! Ia pasti akan mengerti posisimu- aku tahu di satu sisi kau juga ingin egois untuk dyo tapi disisi lain kau juga tidak ingin menyakiti ayah dyo- aku mengerti kyungsoo! Kau adalah wanita hebat!"

Luhan sudah meneteskan air matanya karena tersentuh dengan keteguhan hari seorang do kyungsoo, yang mati-matian melindungi kebahagiaan pria yang bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali kepadanya dan putrinya.

Sesampainya di gang rumah luhan, kyungsoo segera mematikan mesin mobilnya, luhan yang sudah membuka pintu mobil menawarinya mampir karena melihat kyungsoo yang celingukan memperhatikan sekitar.

"rumahku yang di atas kyung! Kau mau mampir?"

"eoh? Bolehkah?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"tentu saja! Ayo naik!" ajak luhan.

"rumahmu sangat cantik lu" puji kyungsoo sambil meneliti sekitar.

"aah terimakasih- aku sangat senang jika ada yang mengatakan hal demikian" sahut luhan yang sedang membuat minum di dapur.

"kakak ku yang mendesign rumah ini, minumlah" ucap luhan sambil meletakkan jus jeruknya di atas meja.

"aah terimakasih, kakak mu seorang arsitek? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"dia ada di New York saat ini, dan dia bukan seorang arsitek!" luhan berdecak sebal karena harus menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang sama pasti terlontar saat melihat rumahnya.

"ooh begitu- kakak mu hebat! Dia menikah?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengenalkannya kepadamu? Asal kau tahu dia adalah bujangan tua hehehe" kekeh luhan.

"lelaki? Kakakmu laki-laki?"

"tentu saja"

"ku pikir kakakmu seorang wanita, hehe selera designnya sangan manis sekali- jadi kupikir dia adalah wanita yang sudah menikah" cengir kyungsoo.

Mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo membuat luhan melihat sekeliling untuk memperhatikan tata design dari rumah mungil kesayangannya tersebut.

Setelah memperhatikannya dengan seksama ia setuju dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan, rumahnya terlihat- eemm girly, dan itu bukan style dari kakaknya sama sekali.

"kau benar kyung" luhan membenarkan ucapan kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali terlarut dengan obrolan seputar pekerjaan, mungkin karena keduannya yang sama-sama seorang workaholic lah yang membuat pembicaraan mereka lebih nyambung.

Hingga tanpa sadar sehun yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut tidak mereka sadari kehadirannya.

Sedangkan sehun sendiri hanya tercekat dan membatu di tempatnya melihat noona kesayangannya yang di carinya selama ini- dan seharian penuh mencari informasi tentangnya- kini sedang duduk manis di sofa bersama kekasihnya sedang bercanda gurau- dan tertawa bahagia.

"sehun!"

Luhan mengintrupsi lamunannya setelah menyadari keberadaannya yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja? Duduklah! Kau ingat kyungsoo kan? Ibu dyo!" jelas luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum cangungnya, namun mata sehun maupun kyungsoo saling berkaitan satu sama lain, dan hal tersebut mampu membuat tanda tanya besar di atas kepala luhan.

"aah luhan, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang- dyo pasti sudah menungguku!" pamit kyungsoo yang di angguki oleh luhan.

Walau bagaimanapun ini memang sudah sedikit larut, dan kyungsoo bilang tadi putrinya sedang ingin makan gimbab yang baru di beli kyungsoo- pasti dyo belum makan pikirnya.

"baiklah aku antar! Kajja!" ajak luhan.

"aah tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri- lagipula kekasihmu baru kembali dan kau juga harus menyiapkan makan malam bukan?" tolak kyungsoo halus.

Luhan menyadari kebenaran dari ucapan kyungsoo, ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan hanya mengantar kyungsoo sampai pintu rumahnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, luhan kembali ke ruang tengah menghampiri sehun yang hanya duduk di sofa dan sibuk melamun sedari tadi.

"sehun"

"sehun! Kau mendengarku!" luhan mengguncang-guncang tubuh sehun.

"aah ada apa lu?"

"aku belum masak! Mau makan di luar?" tawar luhan.

"a-aah tidak! Di luar sangat dingin, kita makan di rumah saja, biar aku yang keluar- kau ingin apa?" Tanya sehun antusias.

"emm aku ingin makan sup ayam!" ucap luhan setelah memikirkannya beberapa saat

"baiklah aku akan membeli sup ayam, ada lagi?"

"bagaimana jika ditambah dengan kaki ayam pedas manisnya juga?" ucap luhan dengan menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

"emmm kedengarannya lezat" timpal sehun sambil menyentil hidung kekasihnya.

"baiklah sekarang cepatlah mandi, aku akan segera kembali" ucap sehun dan mengecup bibir luhan sekilas dan segera beranjak.

"jangan lupa beli soju untukku sayang!" teriak luhan saat sehun hampir menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"dasar gadis nakal" timpal sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu luar membuat luhan hampir terjungkal dari sofa karena terkejut.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku pabbo! Lagi pula kau melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihmu adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang sexy sayang!" luhan mengoda sehun dengan teriakannya membuat sehun bersemu dan segera berlari.

Sebenarnya membali makanan hanyalah sebuah alibi bagi sehun agar bisa keluar dari rumah untuk mencegat noonanya yang baru saja keluar.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, berdoa semoga saja noonanya belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan area sekitar rumah mereka.

Sepertinya kali ini sehun sedang beruntung karena melihat keberadaan kyungsoo di dalam sebuah mobil audi silver yang terlihat kesulitan untuk dapat memutar balik ke arah jalan raya.

Ia segera menghampiri mobil tersebut dan mengedor kap depan mobil tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah sehingga membuat jantung sang pemilik mobil hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya kearah pintu depan samping kemudi mengetok jendelanya dengan sedikit agak kasar dan mau tidak mau kyungsoo membuka log agar sehun bisa masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"ayo jalan"

Setelah memasang safety beltnya dan menyamankan dirinya disana, sehun segera memita kyungsoo untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"ayo jalan" ucap sehun sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin luhan melihat keduanya berdebat hanya menuruti permintaan sehun untuk segera pergi dari tempat padat penduduk tersebut.

Mereka hanya terus berkendara membelah jalanan kota seoul tanpa terlibat obrolan apalagi adu mulut sama sekali.

"apa kabarmu sehunnie" kyungsoo membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"baik" jawab sehun dengan datar tanpa menatap kyungsoo sama sekali.

"bagaimana kau-

"siapa itu dyo?" potong sehun cepat sebelum kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"a-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau tahu bahwa dyo adalah putriku! Keponakanmu!"

"jika dyo keponakanku! Lalu dimana ayahnya? Apa ayah dyo adalah pria yang juga membuatmu harus di hukum oleh ayah 6 tahun yang lalu!" kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"NOOONA JAWAB AKU!"

"NE! WAEYO?" balas kyungsoo berteriak.

"Tch! Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia menelantarkanmu dan putrinya? Pria brengsek macam apa dia!" balas sehun mencibir.

"DIA BUKAN PRIA BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN!"

"bukan pria brengsek katamu? Hah? Kau gila! Pria yang meninggalkan anak serta wanita yang sudah mengorbankan semuanya demi dirinya- kau bilang bukan pria brengsek? Lalu apa? BAJINGAN TENGIK?"

 **PLAAAAAK**

Reflek kyungsoo menampar keras pipi adik kesayangannya karena merasa ucapan sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"jangan mengumpati ayah dari putriku seperti itu oh sehun!"

Kyungsoo sudah menangis hebat mendengar ucapan sehun barusan yang amat sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Sehun yang tidak bisa melihat kakaknya tersakiti apalagi menangis sehebat itu menjadi tidak tega dan berangsur mendekat untuk memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku noona- maafkan sehunnie" ucapnya merasa bersalah.

-skip-

Hari ini luhan sangat lelah karena harus membujuk neneknya yang seharian merajuk, apalagi dia hanya sendirian disana karena bibinya harus pergi ke busan bersama minseok dan sohee.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian paman kim, suami bibinya jadi keluarga besar kim mengadakan acara keluarga untuk mendoakannya di busan.

Karena acara ini sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari oleh saudara-saudara paman kim jadi bibinya dan minseok tidak mungkin membatalkan kedatangannya dan membuat mereka kecewa.

Akhirnya luhan meminta mereka untuk tetap pergi dengan dia yang tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga sang nenek.

Akibatnya sang nenek merajuk dan menolak berbicara dengannya karena tidak di ijinkan ikut ke busan menghadiri upacara untuk mendoakan menantunya.

Ia bersyukur karena malam ini jongdae datang kerumah sakit untuk bergantian dengannya menjaga sang nenek.

Setidaknya neneknya tidak akan merajuk kepada jongdae cucu menantunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan baru pulang dari kantor.

Sepanjang jalan luhan berjalan dengan gontai sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya karena pening, ia memutuskan menyambangi restoran ayam cepat saji untuk makan malamnya bersama sehun karena ia sedang tidak berselera untuk memasak.

Sesampainya di tangga teratasnya menuju rumah atapnya luhan sedikit mengernyit heran melihat sosok pira sedang berjongkok di depan pintu rumahnya dan bersedepak untuk menghalau cuaca dingin saat ini.

Tidak mungkin itu sehun, karena luhan memberikan kunci duplikat rumahnya untuk sehun, jadi kekasihnya itu pasti akan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah- tidak mungkin menunggunya di luar seperti itu.

Luhan juga merasa kasihan karena pria tersebut tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat, bahkan sosok tersebut hanya memakai skiny jeans dan kaos v neck tipis yang hanya di balut oleh jas hitam.

Luhan mendekati pria bersurai pirang tersebut dan sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang tertunduk karena ketiduran.

"chogiyo"

"cho- chogiyo"

Emmmmhh

Sapaan yang luhan lontarkan hanya di balas dengan gumanan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur oleh pria tersebut.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya membuat pria tersebut segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"aaaiissh jesus! Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Kau tahu? Hampir 3 jam aku meringkuk disini sendirian!" sosok tersebut mengerutu sebal kepada luhan.

"aigoo, aku sangat terkesan! Siapa kau datang-datang mengomel seperti itu, eoh?" balas luhan tidak terima.

"aaah ayolah lu, kau masih marah padaku?" pria tersebut lebih memilih mengalah.

Luhan mengabaikan sosok di depannya tersebut dan melewatinya begitu saja untuk membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci.

Luhan memang tidak mempersilahkan pria tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun ia juga tidak mengusirnya terbukti dengan ia tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar meskipun dia sudah beranjak menuju dapur.

Sedangkan pria tersebut hanya menghela nafas kasar sebelum menutup pintu rumah mungil tersebut lalu beranjak menuju dapur dimana sang pemilik rumah berada.

"kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? aku menunggumu di luar selama hampir 3 jam dan seperti ini caramu memperlakukanku?"

Pria tersebut mengomel geram karena sedari tadi luhan terus mengabaikannya dan menyibukkan diri menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"LUHAN! AKU BICARA DENGANMU!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam paska saling membentak satu sama lain seperti tidak ada salah satu yang mau mengalah.

"aku kedinginan" cicit pria tersebut takut-takut.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan segera menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas yang sedari tadi di buatnya memang untuk pria tersebut.

"lain kali setidaknya, kau harus menghubungiku jika datang berkunjung!" luhan merendahkan volume bicaranya.

"maafkan aku!"

"tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau mandi- aku tidak mau kau demam!"

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamar luhan untuk bersiap membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan luhan kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyajikan makan malam, sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya.

Ini sudah malam dan sehun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, sehun juga tidak menghubunginya sedari tadi, apa sehun bertemu dengan pria itu-

 _'Aaah tidak mungkin'_ luhan menggeleng dalam.

Setelah selesai menata meja makan, luhan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur.

Tepat saat ia selesai mengancingkan piyama terakhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tinggi yang sedang sibuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu meraih handuk kecil yang di pegang pria tersebut untuk membantu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"duduklah- kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

pria tersebut segera menuruti perintah luhan untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sedangkan luhan berdiri di depannya dan terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya mengusak rambut pria tersebut.

Melihat wajah serius luhan membuat pria tersebut terkekeh dan secara sengaja ingin mengejutkan luhan dengan menarik pinggangnya.

Dan berhasil, luhan sempat berjengkit kaget karena tubuhnya di tarik lebih maju kedepan oleh kedua lengan yang sedari tadi melingkar di pingangnya.

"Tch! Dasar kekanakan!" gerutu luhan namun tidak menepis tangan pria tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pria makin terkekeh menatap luhan membuat luhan mau tidak mau juga harus tersenyum karena tingkah konyol pria tersebut.

"luhan aku pulang!"

Tepat saat itu sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, hingga membuat ketiganya berjengit kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

"lu-han, siapa dia?" Tanya pria yang sedang memeluk pinggang luhan posesive.

-To Be Continue-

hayoo kalian tebak kira-kira siapa sih cowok yang dengan kurang ajarnya meluk-meluk luhan? padahal di jidak luhan pan udah ada stampel bertuliskan sehun property..

hmmm belum tau dia yah gimana uri cadel kalo ngamuk?

ayo tebak- tebak- tebak readers!

review juseyo!

hargai lulu dong yaaah plisss

senengin lulu juga dong dengan komentar-komentar dan masukan-masukan kalian di kolom review,, jadi ka rasa capek lulu terbalaskan tuntas dan bisa bikin semangat lagi untuk kedepannya!

oke! makasih bey-bey!


	6. Chapter 6

**Preview Chapter sebelumnya!**

"luhan aku pulang!"

"lu-han, siapa dia?"

 **Chapter 6**

"ooh dia sehun- kekasihku!" jawab luhan.

"apa? Lalu- lalu apa yang di lakukannya disini? Jangan bilang- jangan bilang kalian tinggal bersama, eoh?"

"aah wae? Seperti kau tidak saja! Aku tahu di New York kau juga hidup bersama kekasih modelmu itu kan?" sambung luhan tidak terima.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" pria tersebut tergugup.

"yixing yang mengatakannya padaku! Jadi jangan memarahiku jika aku tinggal seatap juga dengan kekasihku- XI YIFAN!"

Yah- Xi Yifan adalah pria yang sedari tadi terlibat adu mulut dengan luhan, yang tak lain adalah kakak laki-laki luhan yang tinggal di amerika.

Sehun yang melihat perdebatan diantara kedua kakak-adik tersebut hanya menatapnya datar sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun akui ia sempat emosi melihat luhan seintim itu dengan seorang pria didalam kamar mereka, sehun mungkin sudah akan menghajar pria tersebut habis-habisan jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa pria yang bernama yifan adalah kakak kandung dari kekasihnya.

Kini ketiganya sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka yang mungkin sudah kemalaman.

"aah sehun aku membeli chiken kesukaanmu!" ucap luhan antusias dan di balas senyum bahagia dari sehun.

"Tch! Chiken is not my style"

Sungguh kalimat yang terucap barusan mampu menyulut api di dalam tubuh luhan, seketika lengkungan senyum di bibir luhan berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"kalau begitu jangan makan! Aku tidak membeli ini untukmu!" teriak luhan.

"lalu aku harus makan apa? Aku bahkan belum mengisi perutku sama sekali semenjak dari bandara tadi siang"

Meskipun awalnya emosi toh luhan akhirnya bangkit menuju dapur untuk memasakan nasi goreng kornet untuk yifan.

Sehebat dan sesengit apapun mereka beradu mulut, tapi keduanya tidak akan tega saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain- walau bagaimanapun Yifan tetaplah kakak kandungnya luhan, begitupun sebaliknya.

"ini bukan restoran, aku hanya bisa membuat ini- jadi makanlah!" ucap luhan sambil meletakkan nasi goreng kornet tersebut di hadapan yifan dengan sedikit merajuk.

"gomawo" ucap yifan lirih.

Luhan tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan terimakasih langsung dari bibir yifan, meskipun hanya sebuah gumaman pelan- namun luhan yakin jika yifan mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan luhan yang asik berceloteh.

"eem sepertinya kalian berdua belum berkenalan sedari tadi" intrupsi luhan.

"baiklah biar aku yang kenalkan, sehun- ini yifan, kakakku! Dan yifan- ini sehun, kekasihku!" ucap luhan antusias.

"hai, aku yifan! Aku kakak laki-laki luhan satu-satunya! Jadi kau harus bersikap baik padaku, oke boy?" sehun hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"oh ya- lalu diman yixing? Bukankah aku memintamu membawa pulang yixing juga?" Tanya luhan.

"iya cerewet, yixing akan sampai besok siang, karena kemarin dia harus mengurus surat izinnya di universitas- pabbo!" gerutu yifan.

"kau pikir pulang dari sana semudah pulang dari supermarket? Kita harus mengurus izin cuti, mengcancel scedhule, hingga menyelesaikan project yang sudah di depan mata secepatnya! Belum lagi mengurus passport, perpanjang visa- dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu mengancamku! Pabbo lulu!" tambahnya sebal.

"maafkan aku! Kau tahu nenek uring-uringan setiap hari karena merindukan kalian! Jadi aku harus berbuat apa kalau bukan mengancammu, eoh?" yifan hanya menghela nafas.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan nenek?" Tanya yifan.

"nenek baik! Dia bahkan besok sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang! Hanya saja kita harus menunggu bibi terlebih dahulu!"

"bibi? Ada apa dengan bibi?"

"bibi dan minseok sedang ada di busan, dan mereka akan kembali besok sore!" yifan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"sehunna- malam ini aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu tidur di ranjang! Yifan bisa mengantungmu! Jadi kalian berdua harus tidur di ruang tengah- aku akan mengelar futon untuk kalian."

"lu! Kenapa harus di ruang tengah! Itu dingin!" protes yifan.

"itu benar lu! Kita bisa mati kedinginan!" tambah sehun.

"kalian pikir kamarku muat apa menampung tubuh tinggi kalian berdua?" protes luhan sembari membereskan meja makan.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya baik sehun maupun yifan menyetujui usulan luhan untuk tidur di ruang tengah- itu lebih baik dari pada mereka harus tidur di luar.

"yifan bantu aku mencuci piring!" teriak luhan dari dapur.

Yifan yang tengah asik menonton tayangan live acara tinju dengan sehun, segera beranjak menuju dapur dengan dengusan sebalnya.

"kenapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kekasihmu saja?" protes yifan sesampainya ia di depan luhan.

"wae? Shirreo?" Tanya luhan santai.

"aniya!"

Yifan tidak membantah dan segera mengambil posisi di samping luhan, dimana luhan yang menggosok piring kotornya dan ia yang membilasnya.

Sesekali mereka terlibat gurauan satu sama lain dengan saling mencipratkan air atau menyenggol tangan dengan busa-busa sabun.

"bagaimana kabarmu luhan?" Tanya yifan sambil tetap membilas piring.

"seperti yang kau lihat aku- baik-baik saja!" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"maksudku- hubunganmu dengan ayah!" Tanya yifan kembali.

Seketika luhan membeku mendengar ucapan yifan, ia tahu hubungannya dengan sang ayah memang tidak dapat di katakana baik-baik saja.

"lu, dengarkan aku! Ayah memang keterlaluan! Tapi kita juga harus ingat, mereka sudah semakin tua! Jika bukan kepada kita mereka berharap, lalu siapa lagi?"

"tidakkah kau ingin sekali saja berbakti kepada mereka?" tambahnya.

Luhan mengerti maksud dari ucapan yifan, sejak kecil ia bukanlah tuan putri yang menurut, ia adalah seorang pembangkang di keluarga Xi- luhan cukup sadar atas segala keegoisannya selama ini.

Tidak mau masuk asrama, tidak pernah hadir pada waktu les biola, kabur ke korea, masuk ke universitas yang bukan pilihan sang ayah- hingga menghabiskan usia mudanya secara seenaknya.

Berbeda dengan yifan yang meskipun membangkang di urusan hobby dan wanita, toh yifan tetap menuruti kemauan ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Harvard business university dan ikut berkecimpung menjalankan bisnis saham sang ayah di amerika sana.

Sebenarnya ayah dan ibunya bukanlah tipe orang tua egois yang menanamkan apapun keinginannya kepada anak-anak mereka untuk harus di patuhi.

Yang mereka harapkan hanya anak-anak mereka terjun ke dalam bisnis keluarga yang telah mereka bangun dan kembangkan hingga sebesar ini dengan susah payah.

"bukankan 14 tahun sudah sangat cukup untukmu menikmati kehidupan bebasmu" ucap yifan lirih.

"yifan! Aku tahu aku egois, hanya saja- aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membanggakan mereka! aku bukan kau- anak lelaki kebanggaan mereka!" keluh luhan.

"kau salah luhan- permata meraka adalah kau tuan putri, kau tahu saat kau kecil dulu- ayah selalu memintaku berjanji padanya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu karena apa? Karena suatu saat kaulah putri kecil yang akan mereka andalkan dimasa tua mereka!"

"yifan, aku-

"percayalah padaku lu! Apa kau tidak ingin melihat ayah dan ibu pensiun! Duduk berdua dengan menyeduh teh di halaman belakang?"

"yifan- maafkan aku!" luhan akhirnya terenyuh dan meneteskan air matanya karena menyesal.

Yifan segera mencuci tangan luhan begitu pula tangannya bekas sabun hingga bersih, setelahnya ia membawa adik kesayangannya kedalam pelukannya.

Ia merindukannya, hampir 5 tahun ia tidak memeluk adik kecilnya yang manja ini, apalagi moment seperti ini rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Terakhir kali yifan memeluk adiknya yang menangis adalah ketika luhan berusia 12 tahun saat yifan mengalami kecelakaan motor.

"mama pasti sangat merindukanmu lu" ucapnya mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sayang.

"yifan! Setelah nenek sembuh, maukah kau menemaniku ke Beijing?" luhan menatap yifan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"tentu saja! Kita akan pulang! Aku janji- setelah nenek sembuh kita akan pulang ke china! Oke" luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat yifan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun sedari tadi berada di sekat penghubung antara ruang tengah dan dapur menyaksikan adegan yang baru terjadi di antara sepasang adik-kakak tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan segera beranjak meninggalkan keduanya karena mendadak ia menjadi mellow karena merindukan kakaknya.

 **-skip-**

Pagi ini luhan dan yifan sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan yifan yang sibuk mengerutu sedari tadi.

"ada apa eoh?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"kau tau punggungku sakit sekali! Semalaman tidurku sangat tidak nyenyak karena kekasihmu yang terus-terusan menempel padaku!" yifan bersungut-sungut.

"Tch! Maaf, sehun tidak biasa dengan udara dingin- aku bahkan menghawatirkannya semalaman! Aku takut dia demam"

"Tch! Adik macam apa kau ini? kau semalaman hanya mencemaskan bocah tengil itu? lalu bagaiman dengan aku, eoh? Gegemu sendiri?"

Yifan bersungut-sungut marah dan mengomel sepanjang koridor meninggalkan luhan yang masih tercengang melihat sosok yifan yang tidak dewasa sama sekali saat bersamanya.

Menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan yifan sedikit menjauh ia hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan yifan, menarik lengannya dan mengecup pipinya sayang.

"gege jangan marah! Lulu sangat menyayangi gege- buing-buing!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut luhan segera berlari meninggalkan yifan yang syok karena tingkah imut sang adik.

Ia bersumpah, bahwa ini pertama kalinya luhan bertingkah imut padanya setelah hampir 14 tahun terakhir.

"luhan- jangan lari kau! Dasar rusa nakal" yifan segera beranjak mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat inap sang nenek, yifan tidak langsung masuk ke dalam, ia meminta luhan untuk memastikan keadaan mood sang nenek! Apakah ia sedang dalam mood baik atau tidak- karena jika tidak itu akan menjadi kabar buruk untuknya!

"bagaimana?" ia segera menghampiri luhan yang baru keluar dari ruangan sang nenek.

"emm aman! Nenek sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik! Ia sedang bermain bersama sohee dan minseok!" jelas luhan.

"sohee? Nugu?" Tanya kris.

"Tch! Dasar! Apa kau melupakan keponakanmu satu-satunya xi yifan?" luhan menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"putri xiumin dan chen maksudmu?"

"TENTU SAJA! KAU PIKIR SIAPA LAGI? SEPUPUMU YANG SUDAH MENIKAH HANYA XIUMIN PABBO!" umpat luhan.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Aku tidak melupakannya! Hanya saja aku tidak mengingat namanya!"

Luhan hanya berdecak sebal mendengar pembelaan yifan yang sangat konyol menurutnya, lalu ia segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan yifan.

"aaaaa- luhan! Kau mau kemana?" hadang yifan.

"aku akan menyusul bibi ke kafetaria- kau masuklah!" perintah luhan.

"tidak! aku takut! Aku ikut denganmu! Nenek pasti akan berubah sangat menyeramkan jika tidak ada bibi di dalam sana!"

Luhan hanya menggeleng maklum melihat yifan yang mengumam tidak jelas sambil memeluk lengannya posesif dan membiarkannya mengikuti langkahnya menuju kafetaria.

"bibi"

"aah luhan, kau sudah sarapan? Kau mau Americano?" sang bibi bertanya tanpa memandangnya.

"emm aku mau 1 americano dan 1 latte" pinta luhan kepada sang kasir.

"kau datang bersama kekasihmu?" sang bibi masih sibuk memilih roti.

"sehun maksud bibi?"

"tentu saja- memangnya ada sehun-sehun yang lain eoh?" goda sang bibi.

"aa-aniya! Dia sedang ada acara hari ini- dia bilang akan menemui seseorang!" luhan menjawab pertanyaan sang bibi sambil menerawang ucapannya barusan.

Siapa kira-kira orang yang akan di temui sehun? Bukankah selain dirinya dan teman-temannya seperti kai dan baekhyun, sehun tidak mengenal siapapun disini.

Lamunannya terintrupsi oleh sengolan bahu dari bibinya yang memberitahu bahwa kopi pesanannya sudah datang.

"aaah terimakasih" ucapnya membungkuk kepada sang kasir.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya luhan dan bibinya segera beranjak meninggalkan kafetaria sambil mengobrol ringan.

"bibi rasa kau harus lebih sering mengajak kekasihmu ke rumah lu, kau tahu kan nenekmu seperti apa?" ucap sang bibi.

"luhan tahu bi, nenek tidak membenci sehun! Nenek hanya belum terbiasa dengannya!"

"anak pintar" balas sang bibi sambil menyentil hidungnya membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"oh iya bagaimana di busan? Apa acara berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya luhan dan di angguki oleh bibinya.

"bibi"

"si brengsek tengik pulang" bisik luhan tepat di telinga sang bibi saat sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

Dengan segera sag bibi menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tadi berasal, ia menajamkan pandangannya ke arah sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Ia sedikit menengok ke arah luhan dengan ekspresi bingungnya karena tidak mengerti siapa sosok yang di sebut si brengsek tengik oleh keponakan cantiknya tersebut.

"bibi- long time no see" ucap yifan setelah tepat berdiri di hadapan sang bibi.

"YIFAN? Kamu- kamu yifan?" seru sang bibi kegirangan.

"ya tuhan! keponakan laki-laki ku satu-satunya sudah semakin dewasa rupanya! Aigoo kau tampan sekali nak!" ucap sang bibi sambil mengelus pipi yifan.

"emm aku memang akan selalu menjadi yang tertampan bi!" ujar yifan penuh percaya diri membuat luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"kenapa kau seperti itu? kau lupa dulu kau-xiumin-dan yixing selalu memujiku bahwa aku adalah gege kalian yang paling tampan" yifan bersungut-sungut.

"aaah coba ucapkan kalimat tersebut di depan xiumin! Aku yakin jawabanya sudah tidak akan sama lagi!" ejek luhan sambil menyerahkan cup lattenya pada yifan.

"dan pria tertampan versiku saat ini adalah sehun, asal kau tahu yifan! Jadi maaf ya sudah mengecewakanmu!" tambahnya semakin mengejek.

"yak! Memiliki adik perempuan yang sedang berkencan sungguh amat menyebalkan! Setidaknya yixing masih berpihak padaku" yifan membela diri.

"aigoo, sudah-sudah! Kalian ini masih saja kekanakan jika beradu mulut! Oh iya- bicara soal yixing apa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?" Tanya bibi xi harap-harap cemas.

"emm kemarin aku datang sendirian bi, tapi tenang saja- hari ini kami akan menjemput yixing di bandara!" jelas yifan.

"jeongmal? Anak nakal itu juga mau pulang?" sang bibi kegirangan.

"tentu saja! Ancaman luhan sungguh membuat kami ketakutan disana!"

"ancaman semacam apa itu?" bibi xi penasaran.

"aaah bukan apa-apa!" potong luhan merangkul lengan sang bibi.

"baiklah- apa kau sudah menemui nenekmu yifan?"tanya sang bibi.

"belum, aku takut nenek akan marah padaku!" cicit yifan.

"ya sudah! Ayo kita masuk! Nenekmu sangat merindukanmu"

 **CKLEEK**

"kenapa lama sekali?" ucap sang nenek.

"maaf bu, aku membeli latte untuk minseok!"

"apa itu luhan yang diluar? Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa dia bersama kekasihnya lagi? Tch dasar anak itu" sang nenek mengomel saat melihat seluit luhan di depan pintu.

"nenek! Luhan sudah dewasa, biarkan saja dia berkencan! Nenek mau cucu-cucu nenek melajang seumur hidup" ucap minseok menakut-nakuti.

"aaah kau ini- YAK LUHAN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DI LUAR!"

Sang nenek yang kehilangan kata karena tidak dapat mengelak ucapan minseok, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan meneriaki luhan.

Nenek memang sedikit khawatir jika membicarakan masalah tersebut, walau bagaimanapun dari keempat cucunya, hanya minseok satu-satunya yang sudah berkeluarga.

Sedangkan ketiga cucunya yang lain benar-benar tidak bisa di andalkan, mereka terlalu sibuk berkerja hingga melupakan waktu kencan mereka.

Benar apa kata minseok, seharusnya ia senang karena luhan sudah berkencan, hanya saja ia sedikit tidak percaya pada sehun untuk membahagiakan cucu kesayangannya tersebut.

"aah pagi nek! Bagaimana kabar nenek? Sudah semakin membaik?" luhan masuk dengan tergesa.

"kenapa dia tidak masuk? Kekasihmu takut padaku?" sang nenek tidak menanggapinya.

"ne?"

"kekasihmu!"

"sehun bu!" potong bibi xi.

"iya! Apa sehun- sehun itu takut padaku! Suruh dia masuk!"

"ta- tap- tapi sehun sedang ada janji dengan seseorang!" luhan tergagap.

"setidaknya suruh dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi! Tidak sopan sekali!"

"itu yifan bu! Bukan sehun!" intrupsi bibi xi.

"yifan?" ucap minseok dan sang nenek bersamaan.

"eem yifan!"

"kalian sedang membohongiku! Aku tahu aku hanya wanita tua-

"tapi yang di luar memang yifan nek!" luhan membenarkan.

"kau tidak berbohong?" luhan mengangguk meyakinkan.

Sang nenek hanya diam membeku menatap luhan mencari kebohongan pada sorot mata rusa cucunya selama beberapa detik, hingga-

"XI YIFAN! YAK! XI YIFAN! MASUK ATAU KU RANTAI KAKIMU, EOH?"

Nenek Xi sudah berteriak-teriak emosi memanggil cucu lelaki satu-satunya yang sangat ia bangga-bangga sedari dulu.

"nenek tenang! Nenek! Nanti tekanan darah nenek bisa naik!"

Cegah luhan yang berusah menenangkan sang nenek yang sudah mencak-mencak di atas ranjang inapnya.

"YIFAN! KAU TIDAK DENGAR NENEK MEMANGGILMU! CEPAT MASUK PABBO!" kali ini luhan ikut berteriak.

Minseok yang tidak tahan dengan kekacauan ini segera menggendong sohee dan beranjak keluar ruangan untuk menggeret yifan yang hanya berdiri merapat di dinding sebelah pintu.

 **-skip-**

"jadi- pukul berapa yixing akan sampai di korea?" Tanya minseok yang segera di angguki sang eomma.

"emm dia bilang penerbangannya di delay tadi- jadi kemungkinan pesawatnya akan leanding sekitar pukul 3 atau 4 sore" jelas yifan.

"baiklah kita bisa bersiap-siap nanti"

"a-ahhh aniyo, biar yifan dan lulu yang menjemputnya! Kalian tunggu saja kami di rumah" larang yifan.

"yifan benar bi, kenapa tidak kita siapkan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah? Untuk kesembuhan nenek dan kepulangan kedua cucunya, eotte?" tawar luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"lulu benar bu! Kebetulan besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi akan sangat menyenangkan bukan jika kita mengadakan pesta di rumah, ha?" minseok turut membujuk.

Bibi Xi berserta sang nenek hanya memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan tawaran dari luhan yang sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan.

"baiklah, asal lulu meminta kai dan baekhyun untuk datang ke rumah!" jawab bibi Xi

"bibi tidak perlu khawatir, tanpa membujuk mereka pun- akan datang dengan sendirinya seperti jumong!" jawab luhan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan nenek?" minseok memandang sang nenek yang terlihat sedikit ragu.

"emmm, suruh kekasihmu datang! Atau tidak ada pesta sama sekali" ujar sang nenek menjaga image membuat luhan tersenyum dan memeluknya posesive.

"aaah tentu saja sehun akan datang nek! Lulu jamin nenek pasti akan menyukainya! Sehun ku adalah pria yang baik! Hehehe"

Yifan hanya mendecih mendengar luhan yang berusaha membangun image baik sang kekasih di depan sang nenek.

 **-In Another Side-**

"KAU GILA? TIDAK- TIDAK- TIDAK!-

-MESKIPUN AKU HARUS HIDUP SUSAH DISINI- AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE RUMAH!" sang wanita bermata belo yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo berteriak geram.

"Sehun! Harus kau tahu- saat ini aku punya dyo! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan putriku sendirian!" ucapnya melunak.

Sehun tetap diam membisu karena saat ini otaknya pun mendadak tersumbat hingga tidak dapat memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Kyungsoo benar, apapun yang terjadi ia memang tidak bisa kembali ke rumah- jika seperti ini kejadiannya.

Rencana awal adalah membawa kyungsoo kembali ke tempat mereka dan sang ayah akan mengembalikan sayap berserta kekuatan guardian mereka berdua- its simple.

Namun keadaan tidak menjadi sesimple itu ketika hadirnya keberadaan dyo dan luhan dalam rencananya.

Sehun amat sangat kalut karena biar bagaimanapun dyo bukanlah seorang guardian, meskipun darah seorang guardian mengalir di dalam tubuhnya- namun ia tetaplah membawa gen manusia sehingga tidak memungkinkan membawanya ikut serta kembali ke tempat mereka.

Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan luhan, ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu seperti ia menyayangi kyungsoo- noonanya.

Tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mungkin bersantai-santai disini, mengulur waktu yang di berikan sang ayah sesuai perjanjian mereka di awal.

Ada seseorang disana yang menunggunya pulang dengan harap-harap cemas, seseorang yang mungkin akan ayahnya celakai jika ia membelok dari rencana awal mereka.

 **AAAAARRRRGGHH**

 **SIAL**

 **DAMN IT**

Hanya umpatan-umpatanlah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya karena tidak menemukan titik temu sama sekali sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"apa ayah mengancammu?" sehun terdiam.

"sehun jawab noona! Apa ayah mengancammu untuk membawa noona kembali?" nada kyungsoo sudah naik satu oktaf.

"NE! DAN KAU TAHU AYAH MENGGUNAKAN IRENE UNTUK MELUMPUHKANKU!" sehun ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Irene?" kyungsoo menerawang.

"ayah mengurung Irene di dalam menara yang di mantrai penyihir lee hingga tidak bisa di tembus siapa saja kecuali dirinya! Dan Irene membutuhkanku noona!"

"jika aku tidak segera menyeret noona kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan hidup, Irene lah taruhannya! Ayah akan menghancurkannya secara berkeping-keping di dalam menara itu, eottoke?"

Sehun sangat kalut saat menjelaskan semuanya kepada kyungsoo, bahkan ia sudah menenteskan air matanya karena kebingungan yang menyelimutinya.

Kyungsoo sempat tercengang mendengarkan penuturan sehun yang kelewat khawatir kepada Irene yang notabanenya adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutan orang tuannya.

"a-apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"kami- kami- kami saling jatuh cinta, noona!"

"sejak noona pergi, aku tidak punya teman lagi, aku kesepian- dan Irene dengan tangan terbuka mau berteman denganku! Dia sangat baik noona, Irene tidak sejahat keluarga Bae, noo-

"omong kosong!" potong kyungsoo datar.

"tidak ada keturunan dari Bae yang tidak jahat Oh Sehoon!" desis kyungsoo tajam.

"kau tidak mengenal Irene, kau tidak bisa menuduhnya sejahat itu!"

"kau mencintainya?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"noona"

"aku bertanya- apa kau mencintainya?" ulangnya dengan tidak sabar.

"ne, aku mencintainya-

"lalu bagaimana dengan luhan? Bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengannya?"

"noona- aku- aku- aku tidak tahu! Luhan hanya masuk begitu saja kedalam kepelikan masalahku! Menawarkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan- hingga aku

"ooh- maksudmu kau hanya memanfaatkan luhan saja begitu? Kau memanfaatkan gadis yang menolong dan mencintaimu di sela waktu luangmu begitu? Begitu kau ingin kembali pulang- KAU AKAN MENCAMPAKANNYA BEGITU SAJA, EOH?"

"noona aku-

"PULANG! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dan membuka pintu apartementnya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan sehun meninggalkannya.

"KU BILANG KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

Sehun yang tidak ingin membuat keributan yang dapat di saksikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar koridor apartement kakaknya tersebut mau- tidak mau akhirnya menyerah dan segera beranjak keluar.

"aku kecewa memiliki adik bajingan sepertimu, oh sehun! Katakan pada ayah, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pulang! Dan untuk urusan Bae Irene- maaf saja sehun- dia bukan siapapun untukku! Dyo lebih penting dari pada wanita itu"

 **BUUK**

 **JDEEEERRR**

Dengan kekuatan penuh kyungsoo menutup pintu apartementnya secara kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang sangat keras.

Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah ia tidak tahu jika akan begini ceitanya, ia tidak seegois itu untuk membebaskan Irene ia harus menyakiti keponakannya.

Jika begitu caranya, ia akan menyelamatkan Irene dengan caranya sendiri dan mungkin akan 100% melenceng dari perjanjiannya dengan sang ayah.

 **-skip-**

Saat ini baik luhan maupun yifan sedang menunggu yixing di depan pintu kedatangan sambil menikmati kopi yang yifan beli tadi.

Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sedang berbalas line dengan kai maupun baekhyun, mengajak mereka ikut bergabung kedalam pesta kecil yang di adakan di kediaman bibi xi.

"kenapa lama sekali yah!" kris berdecak sebal karena sudah hampir 1 jam mereka menunggu namun belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari yixing.

"ahhh luhan, kau bisa menunggu yixing sendirian? Aku akan ke depan sebentar!"

"ada apa?"Tanya luhan santai.

"hanya sebentar- aku janji! Kau tidak melupakan wajah sepupumu itu kan?"

"sialan kau! Asal dia tidak melakukan operasi plastic- kurasa aku masih mengenalinya!" luhan menimpali masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku ke depan ya!"

Yifan mengecup pucuk kepala luhan dan segera berlari meninggalkan luhan, sedangkan luhan mengacuhkanya tanpa minat.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian yifan, terdengar suara gaduh dan ia segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantel khakinya saat menyadari pintu kedatangan sudah berangsur ramai.

Cukup ia berdiri di barisan paling depan dan menyaksikan satu- persatu orang yang hilir mudik dari sana, siapa tahu yixing salah satu di antaranya.

"Kim Yixing!" panggilnya pada sosok gadis manis bersurai hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajah ayunya.

"Lulu?" yixing segera berlari menghampiri luhan.

"kau datang menjemputku? Dimana kris?" Tanya yixing sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"dia ada di depan- kajja kita pulang! Kau pasti lelah" yixing hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya mereka di area parkir bandara Incheon ternyata pintu kemudi mobil mereka terbuka, luhan mengernyit ahh ternyata yifan yang sedang duduk bersila membelakangi mereka.

"ayo pulang!"

 **UH-HUUUK**

 **EKHEMMM**

 **UHUUK UHUUK**

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya dan segera menghampiri sisi kemudi dimana yifan sedang terbatuk-batuk dan terdengar sangat kesakitan sekali.

"yifan! Ada apa? Kau kena-

Luhan membulatkan kelopak matanya saat melihat yifan yang terbatuk-batuk dengan kepulan asap yang melingkupinya, jadi sedari tadi yifan sedang- merokok.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau? Kau merokok?" luhan segera merebut potong rokok yang masih menyala dan segera menginjak-injaknya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"sudah hampir 2 tahun lu- minumlah"

Kali ini giliran yixing yang mengadukan kenakalan atasan sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu pada luhan sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang ia temukan di jok belakang mobil kepada yifan.

Yifan segera menegus rakus air mineral tersebut dan bernafas terengah-engah setelahnya.

 **Haaah haaah**

 **Haaaah**

"bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu? kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak!" omel yifan kepada luhan.

"aku? Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Yak! Tanpa aku mengagetkanmupun kau akan mati karena putung rokokmu itu" luhan balas mengomel.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku adalah pria dewasa! Bukan masalah besar untukku jika aku merokok!" yifan berucap dengan nada tinggi.

"Tch! Aku sangat terkesan! baiklah merokoklah sesukamu hingga impotent!" luhan berteriak sebelum memasuki jok samping kemudi dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Yifan berusaha menahan nafas geram dan menyamankan posisinya sarta menutup pintu dengan etika lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang.

Sementara gadis bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi duduk manis dan hanya melirik malas sepasang kakak-adik di depannya yang terlihat saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menyalakan ipodnya dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran jok sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.

Luhan sendiri yang tidak berniat memulai obrolan dengan yifan memilih menghubungi sehun kekasihnya.

"sehun! Ini aku, kau dimana? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

'…'

"nenekku keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, juga sepupuku baru kembali dari new york! Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah! Apa kau mau bergabung?"

'…'

"ya, kai dan baekhyun juga akan datang"

'…'

"baiklah aku akan meminta mereka menjemputmu! Saranghae"

Yifan hanya melirik malas adiknya yang seketika memasang wajah sendu paska terlibat obrolan dengan sang kekasih.

Menurut yifan nada bicara luhan tadi tidak membentak atau marah-marah, mereka tidak mungkin bertengkar- jadi apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi sendu?

"dia bilang kan dia akan datang! Kenapa sedih?" intrupsi yifan.

"tidak! aku tidak sedih, hanya lelah!"

"kalau begitu istirahatlah! Aku akan membangunkan kalian begitu sampai dirumah!"

Luhan segera memutar kepalanya kebelakang melihat yixing yang sudah tertidur pulas di bangku belakang, sebelum mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

 **-skip-**

Pesta kecil-kecilan malam ini di kediaman kim benar-benar berjalan sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dengan keberadaan kai dan baekhyun yang mampu membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai karena gurauan-gurauan mereka.

Bibi xi terlihat sangat bahagia dapat melihat kedua putrinya berada disampingnya secara utuh, 5 tahun tidak pernah melihat putri bungsunya- Yixing, tentu saja bibi xi sangat merindukannya.

Nenek sendiri terlihat merajuk kepada yifan dan yixing, nenek pura-pura marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka berdua.

Selain itu sehun pun mendapat imbasnya karena sang nenek yang tidak ada habisnya bersikap pura-pura tidak ramah padanya.

Namun dasar ketigannya yang sama-sama tahu jika sang nenek hanya pura-pura merajuk saja, dengan getol-getolnya mereka justru mendekatinya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap karena nenek xi merajuk tidak mau cucu-cucunya pulang dan meninggalkannya lagi.

Berakhir dengan luhan, yixing dan baekhyun harus berbagi ranjang di kamar yixing, sedangkan sehun, kris, dan kai harus berbagi ranjang di kamar luhan dulu.

Saat tengah malam, dimana para anggota keluarga yang lain sedang terlelap, luhan terbangun dan membangunkan yixing untuk pergi dengannya.

Lambat-lambat mereka beranjak meninggalkan rumah dengan di balut mantel hangat mereka masing-masing.

"lulu, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku ngantuk sekali!" keluh yixing.

"kau ingat? Dulu waktu kita masih kecil- kita sering sekali menyelinap tengah malam untuk membeli ice cream di supermarket!" ujar luhan.

"iya aku ingat! Hehehe dan nenek akan memukul kita dengan rotannya jika kita ketahuan!" tambah yixing mulai menginggat.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan mengenang masa kecil dan remaja mereka yang sangat konyol, berbeda dengan minseok yang penurut- mereka berdua ini adalah tipe-tipe gadis pemberontak di keluarga mereka.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti pada kedai teobboki di ujung gang yang biasa mereka datangi saat pulang sekolah dulu.

Kedai tenda ini masih sama seperti dulu- tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan makanan yang di sajikan disinipun tetap sama lezatnya seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.

"bibi kang, annyeong!" seru keduanya semangat.

"ahh emm sepertinya aku menginggat kalian? Luhan dan yixing kan?" keduanya mengangguk antusias.

"aigoo.. aigoo.. kalian semakin cantik saja! Duduk- duduklah!" bibi kang mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"beri kami 2 porsi teobokki dan 1 porsi besar bulgogi" teriak luhan.

"beri kami yang super pedass bi!" tambah yixing.

Kemudian luhan dan yixing saling berpandangan dengan menyunggingkan senyum miring mereka sebelum kembali berteriak secara bersamaan.

"BERI KAMI BEBERAPA BOTOL SOJU BI!"

Setelahnya mereka terbahak-bahak sendiri, mereka ingat sekali dulu mereka sering di pukul bibi kang dengan sendok sayurnya karena merengek meminta sebotol soju.

Walau bagaimanapun saat itu usia mereka masihlah seorang pelajar senior high school, namun hingga mereka masuk universitas dan menunjukkan tanda pengenal mereka kepada bibi kang bahwa mereka sudah cukup umur untuk minum soju- bibi kang masih saja memukul kepala mereka.

"bibi tidak boleh memukul kami kali ini! kami sudah 29 tahun!" potong luhan sebelum bibi xi sempat protes.

"haaaah baiklah kalian menang"

Bibi kang menghela nafas pasrah, lalu membuka beberapa botol soju dan memberikannya kepada kedua gadis yang dulunya selalu membuatnya sakit kepala saat datang ke kedai tendanya ini.

"sudah lama sekali kalian tidak pernah mampir kemari" ujar bibi kang sambil sibuk meracik pesanan.

"yixing bi! Dia betah sekali hidup dengan bule-bule berhidung besar!" celetuk luhan sambil menegak sojunya.

"yak! Disini kau juga seorang bule noona xi!" sungut yixing.

'aku seorang china, bukan bule sama sepertimu!"

"setidaknya appa ku berdarah korea bwee:p"

"kau ini, minta di pukul ya?"

"bibiii" teriak yixing.

"sudah-sudah! Kalian ini, masih saja kekanakan! Cha- ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati" intrupsi bibi kang.

"ye! Selamat makan!" teriak keduannya bersama sambil mengacungkan sumpit mereka keudara.

Bibi kang yang melihat kelakuan keduannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Mereka berdua terlalu asyik menikmati pesanan mereka sambil sibuk bergumam dan saling melemparkan celetukan satu sama lain.

Bibi kang yang kebetulan sudah selesai melayani pembeli yang lain mulai mengajak mereka berdua untuk mengobrol.

"apa kalian sudah menikah?"

 **UH-HUUUK**

 **UHUUK UHUUK**

Mendengar pertanyaan bibi kang barusan membuat keduannya terkejut hingga teobboki yang super pedas tersebut menganjal di tenggorokan mereka.

"minum ini- minum ini"

Bibi kang yang panic karena keduannya yang terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah kesakitan membuatnya tidak tega dan memberikan segelas air kepada mereka masing-masing.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, keduannya menatap bibi kang dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan membuat perempatan muncul di dahi bibi kang.

"ada apa?" Tanya bibi kang.

"bibi! Kami belum menikah!" ucap yixing.

"ahh jinjja? Ku pikir usia 29 tahun, kalian sudah cukup siap untuk berumah tangga! Bahkan saat aku berusia seperti kalian saat ini, aku sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak!" carita sang bibi.

"bibi! Tapi kita hidup di era yang berbeda! Saat ini umur tidak akan menjadi masalah dalam hal tersebut! Tapi mental!" jelas yixing.

"oeh? Usia 29 tahun saja kalian bilang belum siap mental? Lalu mau menunggu hingga usia ke berapa kalian akan siap? 35? 36? Atau 40? Sekalian saja tidak menikah!"

Gerutuan bibi kang barusan mampu membungkam mereka berdua, bibi kang benar- mau sampai kapan lagi mereka akan siap, mereka memang terlalu sibuk mengejar karir dan pendidikan hingga melupakan fakta akan berkencan.

Mereka terus memikirkan hal itu hingga mereka sudah meninggalkan kedai tenda bibi kang, sepanjang jalan mereka hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mendadak luhan berhenti dan berjongkok, membuat yixing mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan menghampiri sepupunya tersebut.

"ada apa lu? Apa perutmu sakit?" Tanya yixing khawatir.

"yixing-ah! Mau sampai kapan kita hidup seperti ini?"

Mendengar ucapan luhan yang melenceng dari pertanyaannya membuat yixing menegang di tempat, ia bahkan sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan luhan.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman menerawang langit malam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing hingga suara luhan memecah keheningan.

"aku ingin seperti minseok eonni! Menikah- punya anak hidup sederhana namun bahagia!"

"eonni terlihat bahagia menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa" timpal yixing.

"kau benar, sedangkan kita? apa yang sebenarnya kita cari selama ini? kita punya pekerjaan, kita punya flat kecil, kita juga membayar tagihan kita sendiri- lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya luhan.

"luhan kau tahu? Bagi kebanyakan pria, wanita yang berkerja itu adalah ancaman bagi mereka, mereka berpendapat bahwa wanita yang berkerja akan mengintimidasinya- jadi kau tahu maksudku kan?" jelas yixing.

'lagi pula kau memiliki pria yang sangat tampan! Sehun- pria tampan tadi adalah kekasihmu kan?" Tanya yixing yang di angguki oleh luhan.

"lalu apa masalahnya? Cukup minta sehun menikahimu! Dan kalian dapat merasakan kehidupan seperti minseok eonni!"

"tidak sesimple itu- lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada pria bule yang berhasil menjeratmu disana?" canda luhan.

"Tch! Maaf saja luhan- aku lebih suka yang lokal, seperti sehun mungkin!" goda yixing yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari luhan.

"sialan, sehun itu milikku, pabbo!"

"kalau begitu cepat ikat dia sebelum aku atau wanita lain berhasil merebutnya darimu!" luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"sehun- dia tidak berkerja! Ayah pasti menolaknya! Lagi pula sepertinya sehun juga tidak berniat untuk melangkah kesana" ucap luhan nanar.

"apa maksudmu?"

"haaaah sudahlah, jangan di bahas, kajja kita pulang- sudah hampir pagi, nenek pasti akan memukul kita jika tahu kita menyelinap keluar!" luhan berdiri menarik lengan yixing.

Yixing yang tidak mau menanbah beban pikiran luhan , akhirnya menahan diri untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, yixing harus menghargai privasi luhan.

"aah seharusnya kau menyembunyikan rotannya dahulu sebelum mengajakku menyelinap keluar, pabbo!" ucapnya menimpali.

"jangan mengatai kakak sepupumu bodoh, kim yixing!"

Mendapat omelan dari luhan tidak lantas membuatnya takut, namun justru yixing menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek luhan sebelum luhan mengejarnya sepanjang jalan pulang.

Mereka sampai di rumah pukul 5 pagi, dengan hati-hati mereka menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah karena suasana rumah yang masih sepi, tampaknya anggota yang lainnya masih terlelap.

Saat mereka sudah memutar knop pintu kamar mereka, sebuah tangan menjewer telinga mereka membuat keduannya mengaduh kesakitan.

 **AAAKH AAAAKH AAAKH**

 **APPO YAK AISSSSH**

"MWOYA? DARIMANA SAJA KALIAN?"

"nenek!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"ka- kami- kami baru selesai lari pagi- iya- iya lari pagi nek!" kilah luhan yang segera di angguki antusias oleh yixing.

"bohong! Nenek tahu seperti apa cucu-cucu nenek! Mereka benci olah raga, apalagi kau luhan, bukankah kau tidak suka lari- kua tidak suka berkeringat! Jangan membohongi nenek!" nenek xi segera mengeraskan jewerannya.

 **AAAKH APPO**

 **NENEK APPO**

"Kalian pasti menyelinap keluar kan tengah malam tadi? Mengaku! Tubuh kalian bau soju!"

Nenek xi mendadak geram setelah mencium bau arak yang menguar tajam dari tubuh kedua cucunya ini, beliau segera meraih rotannya dan memukuli pantat mereka secara bertubi, membuat mereka berteriak-teriak kesakitan di pagi hari.

Sontak hal tersebut mengganggu tidur anggota keluarga yang lain, bahkan si kecil sohee sudah menangis karena terkejut dengan teriakan buyutnya.

Di kamar luhan sendiri, kai yang pertama kali terusik, hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyerapi suara tersebut.

Karena takut ia segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh kris dan sehun agar mereka membuka telinganya yang di tutupi oleh bantal.

"kris, sehun bangun! Ada suara apa ini? apa ada gempa bumi? Kenapa berisik sekali- kris, kris bangun!"

Kris yang terganggu karena kai terus-terusan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya secara kasar, segera bangkit dan berdecak sebal dengan memberi deathglare kepada pria pesek tersebut.

Belum sempat ia mengomeli kai, suara rebut-ribut dari arah luar mengusiknya, seketika ia membelalakkan matanya dan bangkit berlari hingga tidak sengaja menginjak kaki sehun.

"Tch! Mereka berulah lagi!"

 **AAAARRRRRGHH APPO**

"MIAN"

"hai ada apa?" teriak kai.

"nenek sedang memukul luhan dan yixing!" balas kris berteriak di ujung pintu.

Kai dan sehun hanya saling melemparkan pandangan bingung sebelum terbelalak dan ikut berlari keluar dengan kalang kabut.

Sementara itu di luar jongdae tampak melerai sang nenek yang mengejar kedua cucu bandelnya itu juga tidak terhidarkan dari pukulan-pukulan rotannya.

Bibi xi berusaha menenangkan sang ibu dengan berusaha menghalau lengan nenek xi yang berulang kali melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya.

Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menenangkan sohee yang menangis begitu melihat Kris yang baru saja datang segera memintanya membantu jongdae.

Keributan tak terelakkan, bahkan kai, sehun dan baekhyun yang juga muncul setelahnya ikut melerai dan menenangkan nenek xi.

Setelah hampir kelelahan akhirnya sang nenek menyerah juga, ia melepaskan rotan yang di genggamnya, melihat hal tersebut jongdae segera mengambil rotan tersebut untuk di sembunyikan.

"nenek kami hanya minum soju- dan itupun hanya sedikit!" ucap yixing membela diri.

"lagi pula kami juga sedang tidak mabuk nek! Kami sudah 29 tahun! Jadi kami di ijinkan minum soju" sungut luhan.

"aigoo aigoo cucu-cucuku pintar sekali melawan orangtua ne! jika kalian merasa sudah cukup umur, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian menikah! memalukan! Mempunyai cucu-cucu hampir kepala 3 tapi tidak ada yang mau membina rumah tangga!"

"ya tuhan! apa dosaku di masa lalu hingga memiliki cucu-cucu seperti mereka!" nenek xi menggerutu sedih meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar nada sedih dari gerutuan neneknya sontak membuat luhan, yixing, bahkan kris sedikit merasa menyesal.

 **-To Be Continue-**

hai! lulu dateng bawa chapter 6 nih,, maaf yah kemarin updatenya lama- soalnya banyak banget kerjaan di kantor! belum lagi yang nyebelin tuh lulu kesulitan banget login di ffn~ makannya walaupun lulu udah ngelanjutin ber chap-chap ffnya tapi enggak bisa ke publish~ dan baru bisa di publish sekarang!

oke! semoga kalian masih nungguin dan masih mau baca ff lulu ya! semoga kalian suka! dan jangan lupan reviewnya~ lulu bakal seneng banget kalau kalian ninggalin jejak di ff-ff yang lulu baca!

terimakasih!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Saat ini luhan terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruangan meating dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas di dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, kai menghubunginya memberitahukan bahwa tiba-tiba saja sang atasan meminta semuanya berkumpul untuk membahas pelunchingan line baru di perusahaan mereka.

Luhan yang tidak mendapatkan pemberitahuan sebelumnya, tidak sempat mempersiapkan berkas-berkas untuk rapat, sehingga menyebabkannya terlambat memasuki ruang rapat.

"luhan aku belum menyelesaikan pembayaran PPn untuk perusahaan " ucap seseorang dari divisi keuangan yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"baiklah akan segera aku e-mailkan lampiran A2nya, aku ada meeting! Aku buru-buru, bey!" luhan segera memasuki ruang meating.

"maaf sajangnim saya terlambat!" ucapnya membungkuk kepada sang atasan.

"kau membawa berkas-berkasnya kan?" bisik kai setelah luhan mendudukan dirinya disampinya.

"tentu saja! Seharusnya kau mengabariku tadi malam bodoh!" balas luhan berbisik.

"maaf, aku juga baru mendapat kabar mendadak pagi ini!"

"baiklah- bisa kita mulai meatingnya nona xi, tuan kim?"

Intrupsi dari sang atasan barusan menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua, luhan segera beranjak dan menjelaskan untuk pembelian-pembelian kebutuhan line yang akan mereka luncurkan akhir pekan nanti.

Mereka mengangguk menyetujui perencanaan luhan, karena luhan mengaturnya sesuai budget perusahaan, memang seharusnya mereka harus memenuhi kebutuhan yang lebih di utamakan line baru tersebut.

Meating berjalan dengan baik meskipun memakan waktu hingga jam makan siang karena pembahasan beberapa kendala supliyer yang memberitahukan bahwa barang yang mereka butuhkan masih indent.

"nona lu yang hebat, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang kajja!" ucap kai merangkul luhan yang baru keluar dari ruang meating.

"kai, bisa kau mengurus data vendor untuk para supliyer?" intrupsi kyungsoo.

"tapi- tapi sajangnim- aku dan luhan baru akan-

"kai akan menyelesaikannya sajangnim"

Intrupsi luhan cepat memotong ucapan kai yang tergagap membuat kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas dan meninggalkan keduannya di lorong kantor.

"lu kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Aku kan bilang akan mentraktirmu!" protes kai.

"kau bisa mentraktirku lain kali- bersama sehun juga tentunya, jadi siapkan budget lebih untuk itu, arrachi?"

"lu tapi-

"lagipula aku harus segera mengirim lampiran A2 kepada divisi keuangan, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi makan keluar! Sudahlah segera selesaikan tugasmu- aku akan meminta baekhyun membelikan lunchbox untukmu, oke? Fighting!"

Luhan menepuk punggung kai untuk menyemangatinya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kai menuju divisi keuangan untuk menyelesaikan laporan ppn-nya.

Sedangkan kai hanya menghela nafas dan memutar arah kembali ke ruangannya untuk segera menyelesaikan data vendor sesuai perintah sang atasan.

 **-skip-**

"Luhan"

"nde?"

"bisakah kita bicara?"

"emm ba- baiklah"

Mau- tidak mau akhirnya luhan mengiyakan tawaran sang atasan- kyungsoo, dan segera berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama kyungsoo.

"Tch! Kenapa dia hobby sekali sih mencuri luhan dari kita" sungut kai setelah keduannya menghilang.

"aku tidak tahu jika luhan lebih akrab dengannya ketimbang denganmu- yang notabanenya adalah assistentnya! Ku rasa posisimu tidak aman kai!" sindir baekhyun sambil melangkah menuju mobil kai.

"aku akan bersyukur jika aku turun jabatan- apalagi jika aku menjadi admin purchase- ahh menyenangkan sekali" gurau kai sambil mengamit leher baekhyun.

"langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau menginginkan posisiku- pabbo kamjong!"

Yah saat ini adalah waktu pulang kantor, dimana seharusnya luhan akan pulang bersama baekhyun dan kai.

Namun saat menuju basement kyungsoo mengintrupsi gurauan mereka mengatakan dengan nada serius bahwa ia ada urusan dengan luhan.

Kini keduannya berada di kedai kopi starbuks yang tidak jauh berada di sekitar kantor mereka, café kopi ini sedikit ramai pada jam pulang kantor seperti ini, jadi mereka memutuskan duduk di bangku paling ujung dekat jendela.

Lama mereka terjebak keheningan dimana kyungsoo tidak segera mengutarakan maksud membawa luhan kemari.

"Luhan, apa kau tahu siapa sehun sebenarnya?"

"nde?" luhan sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo.

 _Apa kyungsoo mengetahui sesuatu tentang sehun? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Selama ini yang tahu kebenaran tentang sehun hanyalah dirinya seorang- dan kai, apa mungkin kai yang memberitahunya? Ahh tidak mungkin- kai bukan orang bermulut besar!_

 _Jika memang kai bermulut besar, orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia ini adalah baekhyun- sahabat mereka, namun sampai saat ini sepertinya baekhyun tidak mengerti apapun- lalu bagaimana bisa- ahh molla_

Luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan bahwa di hadapannya- kyungsoo menantikan jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"a- apa maksud sajangnim- a- aku tida mengerti" luhan berusaha berkilah namun gagal.

"ayolah luhan, ku harap kau mengerti jika sehun bukanlah seorang manusia- melainkan seorang guardian!"

Kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan lekat, dan ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi luhan.

Luhan tidak menampakan ekspresi terkejut seperti seseorang yang baru mengetahui fakta aneh tentang kekasihnya.

Melainkan ia menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dimana seseorang tengah ketangkap basah karena rahasiannya terbongkar.

Baiklah karena luhan mengetahui fakta tersebut, kyungsoo merasa- tidak perlu ada lagi yang di sembunyikan kepada luhan.

"aku kakaknya sehun"

Sistem kerja otak luhan mendadak lemah dan tidak bisa memproses kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibir atasannya tersebut.

"aku Oh Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun noona-yo!" ulang kyungsoo.

"Do Sajangnim, ak-

"itu margaku saat ini lu, marga asliku adalah Oh! Aku adalah alasan sehun datang ke bumi!"

"nona Do, ini tidak lucu-

"percaya atau tidak itulah faktanya!"

"ta- tapi sehun bilang- ayahnya menghukumnya karena dia nakal- dia tidak pernah mengatakan tentang noona atau apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan sajangnim sebelumnya!"

"maka dari itu aku duduk disini! Aku ingin mengklarifikasi semua masalah yang di sebabkan oleh adikku!" luhan masih bingung.

"apa kau mencintai sehun?"

"sajangnim, ini tidak sep-

"cukup jawab pertanyaanku luhan!"

Luhan yang merasa sedari tadi tidak di beri kesempatan hanya dapat menunduk pasrah dan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin di sampaikan oleh kyungsoo, sebelum bergumam pelan-

"ne!"

Mendengar gumaman pelan dari luhan membuat kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela nafas, dan berangsur beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membungkukkan badannya dalam di hadapan luhan.

Luhan yang semakin kebingungan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari atasannya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya berusaha menghentikan sang atasan.

"luhan! Sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepadamu- mungkin ini akan menyakitimu, tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau akan terluka semakin dalam-" kyungsoo menjeda dengan menghela nafas dalam.

"kumohon! Tinggalkan sehun!"

 **JDEERR**

Bagai di sampar petir tubuh luhan menegang mendapati permintaan yang amat sangat menyesakkan untuknya.

"sajangnim- mungkin sajangnim tidak menyukaiku selama ini di kantor, ta-tapi kenapa sajangnim harus memintaku meninggalkan sehun, aku- aku-

"sehun tidak mencintaimu luhan!"

 **REMUK**

Hati luhan serasa remuk mendengarkan pernyataan yang sama sekali belum terbukti ke akuratannya, rasanya sakit sekali.

"luhan dengarkan aku! Terserah padamu kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak! sehun tidak sepenuh hati mencintaimu"

Kemudian kyungsoo menceritakan maksud dan motif kedatangan sehun di bumi ini untuk apa dan dengan alasan apa yang mendasarinya.

Luhan berusaha tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun banyak fakta yang membenarkan cerita kyungsoo kepadanya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, ia terus berjalan sambil memikirkan ucapan kyungsoo, ia menolak untuk di antar pulang oleh kyungsoo dengan alasan dia butuh waktu sendiri.

Saat di persimpangan jalan, tidak sengaja ia melihat seluit pria tinggi berkulit pucat menyerupai sehunnya, ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan- dan benar itu adalah sehun.

Ia sudah akan berteriak menyapanya, namun ia urungkan karena sehun terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah gang sempit.

Tunggu dulu- gang itu adalah gang dimana pertama kali luhan menemukan sehun, mau apa sehun malam-malam begini memasuki gang sempit dan gelap itu sendirian.

Karena di selimuti rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya lambat-lambat luhan mulai menguntitnya menuju gang gelap tersebut secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Luhan terbelalak kaget saat melihat cahaya terang dari arah gang tersebut, ia terlalu terpesona dengan cahaya indah tersebut hingga tidak menyadari sosok lain yang keluar dari cahaya terang tersebut.

"dimana kyungsoo? Aboeji sudah bilang- jangan sibuk bermain-main disini oh sehun! Ingat dengan misi kita!" geram sosok pria yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang sudah tidak muda.

Mendengar nama kyungsoo di sebut, kini luhan mempercayai ucapan kyungsoo bahwa wanita itu adalah kakak sehun.

Namun dalam hati ia berdoa, agar cerita kyungsoo yang lainnya tidaklah kenyataan dan hanya bualan semata.

Luhan percaya, sehun pasti sangat mencintainya dengan setulus hati- ia memegang erat keyakinan tersebut.

"aboeji tahu noona memiliki anak saat ini?"

"aku tahu! Itu sebabnya aku memintamu membujuknya! Jika tidak- aku pasti sudah menyeretnya kembali pulang sejak dulu!"

"jadi aboeji tahu masalah itu? tapi aboeji masih bersikeras untuk membawa noona pulang? Dan memperalatku? Aboeji benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram sehun.

"walau bagaimanapun tempat kyungsoo bukan disi-

"DYO MASIHLAH CUCU ABOEJI!" sehun berteriak membuat luhan menciut.

"apa aboeji tega memisahkan noona dengan dyo? Aboeji tega melihat cucu aboeji hidup dan tumbuh tanpa adanya kedua orangtuanya disampingnya."

Sang ayah mendadak kelu memikirkan ucapan sehun barusan- ia sangat egois meminta kyungsoo kembali, tanpa memikirkan nasib dyo- cucu kandungnya!

Walau bagaimanapun darahnya mengalir di dalam tubuh cucu semata wayangnya saat ini, apa ia tega menyakiti cucunya yang tidak berdosa.

"aboeji, aku mohon! Ijinkan noona tetap berada disini, hidup bahagia bersama putrinya- aku mohon aboeji!" ucap sehun memelas.

Sang ayah hanya bergeming mendapati permohonan dari putranya tersebut, ia jadi mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya mendatangi putri sulungnya untuk memaksanya pulang.

Ia di kejutkan dengan keberadaan bayi mungil yang berusaha kyungsoo pertahankan sebagai alasan ia ingin tetap hidup dibumi bersama putri kecilnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tuan besar Oh mendadak kelu dan membatalkan niatnya saat melihat dan mendengar tangisan nyaring dari bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongan putrinya.

Bayi tersebut menangis seolah melarangnya membawa pergi ibunya- itulah sebabnya ia mengancam sehun, karena setiap kali ia mendatangi kyungsoo dengan keyakinan teguh- semua itu akan runtuh sia-sia saat melihat dyo- cucu kecil cantiknya.

Lama tuan Oh menerawang hingga akhirnya beliau menghembuskan nafas dan menyerah akan keegoisannya selama ini, seharusnya ia tahu sejahat-jahatnya dirinya- ia tidak mungkin akan tega menyakiti anak dan cucunya- darah dagingnya.

Sehun menghelas nafas lega karena akhirnya kekerasan hati ayahnya akhirnya runtuh dan mengijinkan sang kakak dan keponakan cantiknya untuk hidup bersama.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sosok yang menguntit mereka di ujung gang tersebut- luhan, ikut menghembuskan nafas lega.

"bagaimana dengan Irene, aboeji?"

Senyum di bibir luhan mendadak luntur setelah sehun menyebut nama seseorang yang membuatnya menegang.

Kyungsoo menceritakan siapa Irene, Bae Irene- gadis yang sangat sehun cintai hingga rela melakukan hal seperti ini- di buang ke bumi.

Gadis yang sedang berjuang dan menunggunya kembali untuk menyelamatkannya dari menara yang telah di mantrai.

Bulsiith- mengapa juga luhan harus mempercayai dongeng sialan yang di ceritakan kyungsoo, eoh? Tapi kenyataannya- saat ini sehun dan sang ayah memang membahas tentang dongeng kekanakan tersebut.

"aku tidak bisa membebaskan Irene sehunna- keluarga bae sungguh sangat keterlaluan"

"tapi Irene tidak seperti anggota keluarga bae yang lain!" sehun mengeram marah.

"irene sama dengan bae-bae yang lainnya Oh Sehun!"

"tidak aboeji- tidak, Irene adalah gadis yang baik- aku mohon lepaskan Irene dari menara sialan itu!" sehun berusaha membujuk.

"maaf sehun, aboeji tidak bisa-

"demi tuhan aboeji- aku tidak akan memaafkan aboeji jika aboeji menyakiti Irene!" teriak sehun frustasi membuat luhan ikut menegang.

"apa kau mencintai gadis jahat itu?" Tanya sang ayah was-was.

"ya! Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai bae Irene- yang selalu ayah sebut gadis jahat!"

 **DUK**

Ucapan mantap sehun barusan terintrupsi oleh suara benturan, membuatnya dan sang ayah terkejut- sang ayah yang mencium adanya keberadaan manusia disana segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"kita bahas lagi ini nanti oh sehun" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Sehun segera berlari keluar gang tersebut untuk mencari tahu sumber suara tersebut, matanya menyusuri sekitar yang terlihat sangat sepi sekali.

"AHH SIAL"

 **-skip-**

Luhan yang tidak siap untuk bertemu sehun berniat tidak pulang dengan mendatangi apartement baekhyun sahabatnya.

Ia menangis berjongkok di depan pintu karena sedari tadi menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali- mungkin baekhyun belum pulang.

Selang beberapa menit dari arah lift baekhyun keluar bersama kai dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangan mereka.

Baekhyun menegang melihat luhan menangis hebat di depan pintunya, dengan segera ia menyentuh lengan kai yang sibuk mengocehi belanjaan baekhyun yang merepotkannya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebelum berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kacau sekali, demi tuhan mereka tidak pernah melihat luhan yang seperti ini.

"Luhan!"

"sayang ada apa?" baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"sehun baek- sehun- hiks hiks"

Sontak setelah mendapatkan sandarannya, isak tangis luhan pecah dan bertambah tersedu-sedu membuat kai yang sedang membuka kunci apartement baekhyun gemetaran.

Setelah menenangkan luhan mereka berdua berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga luhan menangis seperti ini.

"ada apa lu? Katakan pada kami?" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus surai madu luhan.

"apa sehun menyakitimu?" ucap kai memincing.

Luhan menegang karena ucapan kai barusan, dan kai sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari ekspresi luhan- luhan tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong.

Luhan yang menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dalam tubuh kai, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang sudah di selimuti oleh emosi.

Luhan segera mencekal lengan kai yang sudah akan beranjak meniggalkan apartement baekhyun dengan emosi yang mengebu.

"aku harus memberinya pelajaran lu!"

Kai menepis genggaman luhan pelan dan beranjak, namun luhan menahannya kembali dengan lebih erat hingga tubuhnya terseret, sedangkan kai yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman luhan tidak sengaja menepis tangan luhan terlalu keras hingga luhan terpelanting jatuh.

Sontak kai dan baekhyun terbelalak dan berlari menghampiri luhan untuk memastikan keadaanya baik-baik saja.

"luhan, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja menyakitimu" kai memohon maaf atas ke khilafannya namun luhan mengabaikannya.

"kai kumohon jangan sakiti sehun! Kumohon kai! Kumohon! Hiks hiks"

Tangis luhan kembali pecah karena kai masih saja bergeming mendengarkan permohonannya tersebut.

Baekhyun yang tidak mau kai memperkeruh keadaan, mengusap bahu pria tersebut dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan agar kai menuruti permintaan luhan.

Setelah keadaan tenang kini mereka hanya duduk bertiga di ruang tengah apartement baekhyun dimana luhan duduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu baekhyun yang senantiasa mengelus dan menenangkannya.

Sedangkan kai sendiri hanya duduk di single sofa tepat di hadapan luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari luhan.

"sehun- dia tidak bersalah kai, sehun- dia tidak menyakitiku!" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum menatap kai.

"aku yang bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak terperosok kedalam pesonannya terlalu dalam, setidaknya aku tidak memaksanya untuk berkencan denganku! Aku salah kai hiks aku yang salah" luhan berusaha menahan air matanya.

"sehun- dia sudah mempunyai seorang wanita yang sangat di cintainya! Dan aku- aku menggoyahkannya kai- aku hiks

Kai tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan luhan, ia tidak ingin mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja sedangkan situasinya saat ini tidak seperti itu.

Walau bagaimanapun, luhan lah yang akan menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti, dan dia tahu luhan bukanlah gadis egois yang hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri.

Sedangkan baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan permasalahan ini hanya berusaha menenangkan luhan tanpa mau banyak bertanya.

Saat ini situasinya tidak memungkinkan untuk menanyai luhan hal yang macam-macam, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri sedang sibuk menata hatinya.

 **HAAAAH**

Kai hanya menghela nafas kasar dan meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut, baekhyun tahu- jika seperti itu tandanya kai tidak mempunyai jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

Setelah kai meninggalkan apartement dengan membanting pintu, baekhyun segera menuntun luhan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat- luhan pasti sangat lelah.

Baekhyun meninggalkan luhan yang sudah terlelap di kamarnya, ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air, walau bagaimanapun kejadian tadi membuat tenggorokannya haus.

Tidak sengaja ponsel luhan yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa putih bersihnya berkedip-kedip cantik dan dengan segera baekhyun menyambarnya.

"yeoboseo!"

"baek- bagaimana luhan?"

"dia sudah tidur, sepertinya- ia kelelahan"

"Aku akan menghubungi kris jika luhan ada bersama kita!"

"ne! tapi kai- sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"aku akan segera pulang! Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi!"

"kau akan menginap juga?"

"tentu saja! Apa kau sanggup mengurus luhan sendirian malam ini?" sungut kai.

"hehe tidak!"

"yasudah ku tutup dulu"

"kai- terimakasih!"

Baekhyun segera memutus panggilannya dan menon-aktifkan ponsel luhan untuk di simpannya di laci nakasnya sesuai perintah kai.

 **-skip-**

Pagi ini luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, setelah semalaman merenung dia harus menghadapi sehun- dia sudah dewasa- dia bukan lagi gadis remaja yang merengek karena putus cinta.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan sehun! Dia sudah mendengar banyak tentang sehun dan seorang guardian wanita bernama bae Irene dari kyungsoo.

Luhan tidak ingin mengalah kali ini- dia sangat mencintai sehun, dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan sehun begitu saja untuk wanita lain.

Hari ini luhan memutuskan untuk ngantor siang, ia sudah meminta baekhyun dan kai untuk meminta ijin pada atasan mereka.

Lagipula ia harus menemui seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembangunan line baru di perusahaan mereka siang ini.

Luhan sampai di rumahnya saat kris sedang duduk di bangku halaman rumahnya yang mengarah pada pemandangan gunung sambil menyesap americanonya.

Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan yang sedang berdiri di ujung tangga rumah atap mereka.

Semalam kai sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kris, sebagai kakak sudah tugasnya untuk membahagiakan adiknya tersebut.

Sesuai janjinya kepada sang ayah sejak adik cantiknya lahir kedunia ini, ia akan menjaga dan melindungi luhan sepenuh hati.

"sehun ada di dalam! Semalaman dia menunggumu- sepertinya kekasihmu sangat mencemaskanmu!" ujar kris tulus.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas membalas senyum tulus kakak satu-satunya sebelum beranjak ke dalam rumah mereka.

Saat ia memasuki ruang tengah, sehun dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya, dari raut wajahnya luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa semalaman sehun pasti tidak tidur.

"luhan- kau dari mana saja? Aku cemas sekali- semalaman kau tidak pulang- bahkan ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi!" sehun mendumal cemas.

"sehun" potong luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja! Semalam aku menginap di tempat baekhyun! Pekerjaanku banyaaaaak sekali- jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya bersama baekhyun semalam" dusta luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan luhan yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan lega.

"syukurlah- lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir ne!" luhan mengangguk dalam rengkuhan sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir sehun membuat sang kekasih berjengit kaget sekaligus bingung.

"aku mencintaimu sehun" ucap luhan mantap.

"iya aku tahu!" balas sehun tersenyum dan kembali mendekap luhan erat sekali.

Dalam pelukan erat sehun, luhan hanya dapat tersenyum kecut- tapi dia berjanji akan terus berjuang membuat sehun hanya melihatnya seorang!

"baiklah! Aku ada janji- aku harus segera pergi."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan sehun menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, di dalam sana sendiri luhan yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya mati-matian agar tidak meluncur di depan sehun- kini sudah menangis tergugu.

Luhan saat ini merasa sangat bodoh, seharusnya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam pesona oh sehun, ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruknya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan segera mematut dirinya untuk menyamarkan matanya yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, di luar ia melihat sehun dan yifan yang sepertinya sedang memasak pasta instant.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia menelantarkan kakak dan kekasihnya karena sibuk dengan rasa sakit hatinya, biasanya ialah yang akan membuat sarapan untuk ketigannya.

Tapi kali ini ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menemui relasinya, dia tidak mau mengecewakan kyungsoo karena membuat marah orang tersebut.

"gege- sehun- maaf aku tidak membuat sarapan untuk kalian!"

"gwenchana! Kau kan sedang sibuk di kantor! Kami mengerti!" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasih- aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamit luhan.

"kau tidak makan dulu?" teriak yifan dari dapur.

"aku sudah sangat terlambat! Aku akan makan di luar saja! Bey!"

"haaah baiklah" yifan menghela nafas pasrah.

"bagaimana rasanya?" sambungnya bertanya pada sehun yang sedang mencoba hasil masakan mereka.

"tidak buruk- Kau harus mencobanya!"

"benarkah?" Tanya yifan penasaran dan segera menyuap sesendok pasta kedalam mulutnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun- makanan apa ini?" protes yifan dengan mulut penuhnya.

"aku tidak bilang enak hyung! Aku bilang itu tidak buruk untuk perut kita yang lapar! Setidaknya kita tidak akan mati karena memakan pasta ini!" protes sehun.

"ahh kau benar- ayo kita habiskan makanan ini sambil bertanding game" ajak yifan.

"hyung! Luhan akan marah jika kita makan sambil bermain game!"

Yifan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia ingat jika adik cantiknya itu akan mengomel jika dia bermalas-malasan bermain game dengan setumpuk sampah dan piring kotor di ruang tengah.

 **-skip-**

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju café mango six sesuai dengan intrupsi kai dalam panggilannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menyusuri setiap sudut café dengan pandangannya untuk mencari seorang pria yang datang dengan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna biru.

Ia segera menghampiri sosok pria yang sedang duduk di ujung café sibuk dengan smartphonenya, karena dari semua pengunjung café ini hanya pria itulah yang mendekati ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan kai barusan.

"annyeonghaseo- saya Xi Luhan, dari divisi purchase yang di kirim kyungsoo sajangnim untuk menemui anda!"

Sosok pria tersebut hanya terdiam menatap luhan, sepertinya pria tersebut terpesona pada kecantikan asia seorang xi luhan.

"sebelumnya saya mewakili perusahaan saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas kerja samanya, kami sangat puas sekali dengan progam perencanaan anda-

-apalagi saya pribadi amat sangat senang karena tidak seperti kebanyakan perusahaan property yang lain, anda menyelesaikannya sesuai budget yang kami kelola, jadi saya tidak merasa di pusingkan oleh dana-dana yang melampaui target- jeongmal gamsahamnida!"

"kau sudah pesan minuman?" intrupsi pria tersebut.

"eoh? Aaah aniyo- saya tidak akan lama, saya hanya akan mengambil laporan budget dana yang sudah anda keluarkan untuk pembangunan line baru kami, jadi-

"luhan"

Luhan terlalu banyak bicara panjang lebar tentang pembahasan pekerjaannya, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa disini? Apa kau bersama Chelsea dan jesper?"

Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengintrupsinya barusan, luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan kedua anak kembar chanyeol.

"si kembar ada di sekolah saat ini, apa kau yang di kirim kyungsoo untuk mengambil berkasnya?"

"nde?" luhan kebingungan.

"kau dari divisi purchase yang di pimpin nona Do Kyungsoo kan?" luhan masih bingung.

"ba- bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"janji? Janji apa?"

"kyungsoo mengirimmu kesini untuk mengambil laporan pengeluaran line dari Mr. Park, bukan?"

"ne"

"aku Mr. Park, directur CJ property" luhan masih diam.

"kau tidak lupa namaku kan lu? Namaku Park Chanyeol! Park!"

"apa? La- lalu? bukankah anda tuan Park?" giliran luhan mencerca sosok pria yang sedari tadi diajak bicara panjang lebar.

"bukan, aku suho dan margaku Kim bukan Park! Apa kabar park chanyeol!" jelas pria tersebut sebelum menyapa sosok chanyeol.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? ahh chakkamma- aku akan mengkonfirmasinya terlebih dahulu"

Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomer telepon kai untuk meminta penjelasan atas kesalah pahaman ini.

 **TUUT TUUUT TUUT**

"yeoboseo- kai"

 _'oh luhan? Apa kau sudah selesai?'_

"seberanya siapa yang harus ku temui saat ini?"

 _'apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mr. park'_

"park siapa?"

 _'aku tidak tahu- sajangnim hanya menyebutkan marganya saja!'_

"kau bilang aku harus mencari pria yang memakai jas biru?"

 _'iya tentu saja!'_

"Dasar bodoh! Tuan park yang kau maksud memakai jas berwarna ice blue, bodoh!"

 _"apa masalahnya? Toh itu tetap saja berwarna biru!"_

"yak! Kim kai pabbo- masalahnya aku salah orang! Aku menemui orang yang memakai jas berwarna navy bodoh! Kau sungguh membuatku malu!"

 _'baiklah maafkan aku- lain kali aku akan belajar tentang perbedaan warna dengan baik! Arrachi?'_ sesal kai.

 _'segera selesaikan urusanmu, sajangnim sudah menunggumu, bey!'_ kai segera memutus panggilan luhan karena tidak ingin mendapat dampratan dari luhan.

Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, dan menatap kedua pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku- kai juga tidak mengetahui jika orang yang di maksud sajangnim adalah kau" luhan meminta maaf pada chanyeol.

"tuan, maafkan aku! Aku sudah mengganggu waktu tuan dengan ocehanku" luhan beralih meminta maaf pada suho.

"santai saja, aku juga sedang menunggu chanyeol kebetulan- oh ya perkenalkan namaku Kim Suho!"

"Xi Luhan!"

"kau orang china?" luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan suho.

"dia ini relasi bisnisku luhan, kebetulan hari ini dia juga sedang ada janji denganku, jadi untuk menghemat waktu aku menggabungkan tempat pertemuan kita saja, hehe mian! Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" sesal chanyeol.

"cukup lama nona xi memuji kehebatanmu mr. park!" sindir suho.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bercengkrama membahas pekerjaan satu sama lain dan di selingi gurauan-gurauan ringan dari kedua pria tersebut.

Setelah mendapat berkas yang ia butuhkan dari chanyeol, luhan segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke kantor kepada keduanya- dan berangsur meninggalkan mereka dengan taksi yang ia berhentikan di depan café tersebut.

Ia baru tahu jika chanyeol dan kyungsoo memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik, selain untuk urusan pekerjaan- karena mereka berdua tergabung dalam perkumpulan orang tua di elementary school yang kebetulan menaungi putra-putri mereka.

Sesampainya di kantor luhan segera di giring kai ke dalam ruangan sang atasan karena sedari pagi kyungsoo sudah menggerutu uring-uringan tidak jelas karena tidak melihat batang hidung luhan.

 **TOK TOK**

"sajangnim mencari saya?"

"ne! masuklah luhan!"

Luhan segera menutup pintu ruangan sang atasan dan dengan santun mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja kerja kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang mungkin sudah di tunggunya.

"ini berkas-berkas budget pembangunan dari mr. park, saya sudah mempelajarinya tadi saat perjalanan kemari- dan menurut saya itu sangat luar biasa"

"yak au benar, aku tahu chanyeol yang terbaik di bidang ini" jawab kyungsoo masih sibuk mempelajari berkas tersebut.

"saya baru tahu jika sajangmin adalah teman satu club chanyeol"

"kau mengenal chanyeol?" kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada luhan.

"ne! kami tidak sengaja menjadi akbar karena anak kembarnya, sama seperti saya menjadi akrab dengan sajangnim karena dyo!" jelas luhan.

"Chelsea dan jesper maksudmu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"sajangnim mengenal mereka juga?"

"tentu saja! Mereka ada di kelas yang sama dengan dyo-ku sejak kindergarden dulu!" jelas kyungsoo.

"emm ternyata kau cukup di sukai anak-anak kecil, eoh?" goda kyungsoo.

"hehe, sajangnim bisa saja! Baiklah kalau begitu saya keluar dulu- jika ada masalah sajangnim bisa panggil saya" luhan mulai beranjak.

"tunggu" intrupsi kyungsoo.

"luhan, apa ka-u sudah me-mikirkan ucapan-ku?" Tanya kyungsoo hati-hati.

Sejenak luhan membeku dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya membuat kyungsoo menyesal membahasnya membuat mood luhan turun secara drastis.

Namun ia hampir terbelalak saat luhan tiba-tiba saja mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang di tujukan kepadanya.

"aku sudah mengerti semuannya sajangnim" luhan tersenyum tulus.

"luhan! Kau- baik-baik saja?"

"saya juga sudah mendengar semua yang ingin saya dengar"

"nde?"

"sajangnim mian- saya tidak tidak mau menyerah! Saya akan merebut sehun dari Irene!"

Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan luhan yang terdengar sangat semangat menusuk gendang telingganya.

Saat ini luhan dan kyungsoo sedang menghabiskan waktu senja mereka di taman kota, kyungsoo menggeretnya untuk bicara saat pulang kerja tadi.

"sehun- ia sangat mencintai bae Irene?" luhan memulai membuka percakapan.

"aku tahu sehun tidak benar-benar mencintaiku! Ia hanya terlalu bergantung kepadaku beberapa waktu lalu"

"sajangnim tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"lu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuat sehun benar-benar akan mencintaimu, kau hanya perlu waktu dan sedikit usaha saja!" luhan tersenyum.

"terimakasih eonni!" ujar luhan tulus.

 **-skip-**

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan luhan yang berusaha membuat sehun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, dia lebih sering menghabiskan jam pulang kantor dan waktu liburnya dengan sehun.

"makan malam sudah siap!" teriak luhan dari arah meja makan memanggil yifan dan sehun.

Sontak keduannya yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing segera beranjak menghampiri luhan ke meja makan.

"wow, kau masak galbi? Sepertinya lezat" ucap yifan exited.

"jangan banyak bicara dan segera habiskan makananmu, ini untukmu sehun" ujar luhan.

"emm masittha" puji yifan.

"gomawo yifan-sshi! Oh iya ku dengar kau juga di undang ke acara pelaunching line di perusahaanku pekan ini?" Tanya luhan.

"tentu saja! Aku juga salah satu penanam saham disana" jawab yifan masih asik dengan makanannya.

"jinjja? Woah ku pikir di korea kau hanya seorang pengangguran presdir Xi"

"adik kurang ajar"

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama acara makan malam, setelah selesai- luhan segera membereskan peralatan makan mereka hingga sehun mengintrupsi.

"aku akan membantumu noona"

"ahh tidak perlu, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat- kau istirahatlah!"

Dasar sehun yang keras kepala, ia tetap ngotot membantu luhan mencuci piring- sedangkan luhan yang kalah dalam perdebatan ini hanya menghela nafas dan mengalah.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkerja sama mencuci piring, sedangkan kris sedang menerima panggilan interlocal di luar.

"kau akan menemaniku kan akhir pekan ini?" luhan membuka percakapan.

"aku takut- aku tidak mengenal orang-orang asing itu lu" jawab sehun lemas.

"tenanglah! Disana akan ada kai, baekhyun, yifan dan aku- bahkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga akan ada disana! Mereka semua mengenalmu sayang!" luhan menepuk pundak sehun setelah mengeringkan tangannya.

"percaya padaku! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau mau datang bersamaku kan?"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan puppy andalannya membuat pria itu mau- tidak mau akhirnya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Sontak luhan kegirangan memeluk kekasihnya tersebutsambil menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih dan pernyataan-pernyataan cintanya.

"gomawo, saranghae- oh sehun!"

 **-skip-**

Siang ini suasana kantor tidaklah sesibuk biasanya, selain karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan proyek pembangunannya- ini merupakan akhir bulan yang merupakan hari-hari mereka bersantai.

Akhir bulan kerjaan mereka hanya melunasi pembayaran-pembayaran vendor maupun ppn yang di koordinir oleh bagian keuangan.

Setelah jam makan siang mereka akan free dengan tugas-tugas yang sudah mereka selesaikan pagi tadi.

Bisa dilihat saat ini, baekhyun terlihat asik mengecat kuku-kukunya dengan nail polish berwarna merah maroon sambil sesekali menerima telpon dari supliyer yang minta di hubungkan dengan luhan atau kyungsoo langsung.

Sedangkan kai yang kebetulan atasannya sedang ada urusan diluar menjadi free akan tugas-tugas sehingga saat ini ia bisa bebas berkonsentrasi memainkan game di laptopnya.

Berbeda dengan luhan yang sepertinya tengah sibuk berbalas pesan dengan seseorang karena mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

Membuat baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat tidak sengaja melihatnya, lambat-lambat baekhyun mendekatinya untuk mencuri pandang ke arah ponsel luhan.

Baekhyun berusaha melongokkan kepalanya mengintip isi dari percakapan line luhan dari belakang kursi kerja yang sedang luhan goyang-goyangkan.

Luhan yang reflex memutar kursinya mendadak membuatnya dan baekhyun berteriak bersamaan karena terkejut satu sama lain.

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **GAME OVER**

 **ARRGGH**

"KENAPA BERTERIAK! KALIAN MEMBUATKU KALAH!" sungut kai membuat kedua gadis tersebut menciut.

"mian" ucap mereka kompak.

"ba-baekie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" luhan tergagap karena masih terkejut.

"ak- ak- aku- aku hanya ingin meminta removelmu! Yah removel!" jawab baekhyun tak kalah tergagap karena ketahuan mengintip.

Luhan yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu segera mengambil kotak nailartnya di laci dan menyerahkannya kepada baekhyun.

"awas jika kalian mencoba membuatku game over lagi" desis kai tajam.

Baekhyun segera beranjak kembali ke mejanya sedangkan luhan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya untuk menghindari dearhglare mematikan kai.

Baekhyun yang masih penasaran dengan hal apa yang di lakukan luhan, mulai berdehem dan menanyakannya kepada luhan.

 **EKKHEEEM**

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan lu?"

"apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab luhan polos.

"ponselmu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu! Kau berbalas line dengan siapa?"

"oh ini- dengan yifan! Kenapa?"

"ada apa yifan mengajakmu berbalas line di jam kantor seperti ini? seperti bukan yifan saja!" sindir baekhyun sambil meniup-niup kukunya.

"dia juga akan menjadi tamu undangan di pesta pelaunchingan kita lusa- dan dia ingin aku menemaninya fitting tuxedonya siang ini"

"jinjja? Berarti kau akan datang bersamanya nanti"

"tentu saja- apa aku harus naik bis ke ballroom hotel sementara kakakku menaiki mobil pribadi yang searah denganku! Aku harus memanfaatkan sikon baek!" sungut luhan.

"Tch! Dasar perhitungan! Aku pikir para wanita akan iri denganmu karena datang dengan seorang Xi Yifan yang terkenal! Kyaaaa" seru baekhyun heboh membuat kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"iri pantatmu- apa yang perlu diirikan dari status hubungan kami, bodoh! Lagi pula sehun juga akan ikut bersama kami"

Luhan bersungut-sungut memarahi baekhyun sementara kai asik terkikik menlihatnya dari sela-sela layar laptopnya- hingga suara dering ponsel luhan mengintrupsi mereka.

"ada apa?" Tanya luhan ketus.

'…'

"aku tidak mau! Lagipula yang assistentmu itukan yixing! Bukan aku!"

'…'

"gaun apa? Aku tidak butuh gaun!"

'…'

"aku punya banyak gaun yang bisa aku pakai-

'…'

"kau mengancamku?"

"kau pikir ak- yifan! Yifan! Yeoboseo! Yifan! Aisssh jinjja!"

Luhan menggerutu merutuki kelakuan kakaknya yang kelewat kurang ajar dan tidak sopan memutus pembicaraan mereka begitu saja.

"untung saja kau yang gegenya! Jika aku cici mu- kupatahkan lehermu! Dasar tidak sopan!" luhan mengumpati ponselnya membuat kai menggeleng maklum.

"luhan! Itu yifan?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"ne! waeyo?"

"dia mengajakmu membeli gaun?"

"iya dengan syarat aku menemaninya fitting tuxedo!"

"apa sampai hari ini kau belum membeli gaun baru?" Tanya baekhyun memincing.

"untuk apa? Aku punya banyak gaun dirumah- apa aku harus beli lagi?" omel luhan.

"yang akan menjadi sorotan lusa adalah sang petinggi-petinggi perusahaan- jika divisi kita masuk hitungan- orang itu adalah sajangnim" tambahnya.

"kau bodoh! Ini proyek yang team kita selesaikan! Tentu saja kita adalah bintang utamanya- jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan pada kai?" luhan yang bingung segera menatap kai.

"benarkah itu kai?" kai hanya mengangguk dan mengendikkan bahunya- jawaban yang ambigu.

"tidak masalah! gaunku masih bagus" jawab luhan cuek.

 **-skip-**

Sehun benar-benar merasa sial siang ini, bagaimana tidak? acara tidur siangnya harus dia cancel karena yifan dengan tidak elitnya merengek dan menarik-nariknya untuk ikut dengannya.

Hingga berakhirlah mereka disini, di sebuah butik tuxedo khusus- dimana yifan terlihat antusias memilah-milah sekiranya tuxedo mana yang cocok untuk ia kenakan lusa nanti.

"Yak! Sehun! Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk permain PSP- huufft kau lihat dua kemeja ini, menurutmu aku lebih cocok memakai yang warna apa?" sungut yifan.

Sementara sehun hanya menatapnya polos tanpa mengeluarkan perndapatnya sama sekali tentang kemeja-kemeja tersebut.

Yifan yang merasa jengkel akhirnya mengeram sebal karena percuma saja ia mengajak sehun kemari jika sehun sendiri terlihat tidak mengerti dan tidak perduli akan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"SE-HUUUUUUN"

"YIFAN! JANGAN MEMBENTAK KEKASIHKU!"

Luhan yang baru saja sampai ke butik tersebut mengomeli kakaknya yang sudah akan memarahi sehunnya.

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dengan ancaman yifan bahwa ia akan membawa sehun ke salon dan membotakinya jika istirahat makan siang ini luhan tidak segera menemui mereka.

Setelah mengomeli kakaknya, luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menatap kekasihnya, hingga-

"sayang apa kau- oh tuhan! YIFAAAAAAAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA SEHUNNIE!"

"ahh sepertinya aku harus mencoba kemeja ini!"

Yifan yang menyadari bahwa ialah sumber dari kemarahan luhan segera berlari kekamar pas untuk menghindari amukan adik cantiknya itu.

"ya tuhan! sayang! Apa yang yifan lakukan kepadamu?"

Luhan bertanya miris melihat penampilan sehun yang hampir membuatnya jantungan, sambil mengelus wajah dan surai sehun.

Sementara sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum bodoh menatap luhan sambil memeluk kekasih cantiknya posesive.

"aku sangat menyukainya luhan! Hehe!"

"tapi- ini-

"kata yifan hyung ini keren sayang!"

 _'Keren? Keren? Keren pantatnya'_ sungut luhan dalam hati mengumpati yifan.

"kenapa kau mau mau saja di dandani yifan seperti ini, eoh?" luhan masih mengelus surai sehun.

"tapi ini bagus luhan! Aku menyukainya!" sehun masih konsistent.

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar dan dengan berapi-api ia menghampiri kamar pas dan membukannya secara paksa- karena dia hafal dengan kebiasaan kakak kurang ajarnya itu.

Yifan sangat teledor bahkan untuk mengunci kamar ganti yang sedang ia pakai- sejak kecil dan ternyata keteledoran kakaknya itu masih berlanjut hingga detik ini.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat para gadis yang ada disana memekik histeris karena melihat pemandangan garatis seorang pria tanpan dan seksi bertelanjang dada dengan absnya yang mengiurkan untuk di sentuh.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap kris terkejut dan berusaha menutupi dadanya.

"KU BUNUH KAU- XI YIFAN!" luhan segera menjambak dan menarik-narik emosi rambut cepak pirang kakaknya.

 **AAKKH APPO**

 **LUHAN AAAKH HENTIKAN SAKIT**

"kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambut sehun! Kenapa bisa berwarna pelangi seperti itu!" luhan masih menarik kejam surai sang kakak.

 **AAKH LUHAN**

 **SAKIT AAKH**

Kejadian tersebut semakin membuat wanita-wanita di butik tersebut menjerit-jerit histeris karena saat ini luhan sudah menarik sang kakak yang sedang toplees keluar dari kamar ganti.

Bahkan para gadis senior high school yang tidak sengaja lewat di trotoar depan butik tersebut sudah memekik kegirangan memotret 2 pria tampan di dalam sana.

"ya tuhan! ada apa ini? luhan lepaskan! Luhan semua orang memandang kita!" ucap yixing menghentikan amukan luhan.

 **-skip-**

Saat ini baik luhan, yifan, sehun dan yixing tengah duduk di café yang berada di seberang butik yang mereka kacaukan barusan.

Bahkan wanita-wanita dan para gadis remaja yang masih ingin menikmati ketampanan sehun dan yifan masih setia berada di luar café memandang dan mengambil gambar mereka dari luar café.

Beruntung karena sebelumnya yifan juga meminta yixing datang untuk membantunya memilih tuxedo untuknya dan sehun jika luhan tidak datang.

Yifan bersyukur karena kedatangan yixing, paling tidak- ia tidak akan pulang dengan keadaan botak malam ini.

Yifan ge! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun hingga seperti ini?" ucap yixing memecah keheningan.

"aku hanya mewarnai rambutnya- apa masalahnya?" ucap yifan melirik takut adiknya.

"apa masalahnya katamu? Bagaimana jika pulang dari sini aku mengecat rainbow alismu, eoh?" timpal luhan emosi.

Sontak hal itu membuat kris secara reflex menutupi kedua alisnya posesive takut akan ancaman luhan.

"lagipula sehun juga menyukainya lu!" cicit yifan.

"lulu, sudah- kasihan yifan ge! Lagipula sehun terlihat tampan dengan model rambut seperti itu!" ucap yixing sambil memandang terpesona sehun.

Luhan segera memandang kekasihnya yang sedang memandang polos dirinya sambil memainkan buble-buble dalam minumannya lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya iapun terperosok kedalam pesona kekasihnya- oh sehun.

Bagaimana tidak sehun terlihat sangat manis dan cute dengan rambut berwana pelangi yang di tata rapi, membingkai wajah tanpan pucatnya- memperlihatkan dahinya yang seksi dan kinclong.

Tadi ia begitu syok menatap warna rambut sehun yang kontras dan anti mainstream, sehingga tanpa menelitinya terlebih dahulu ia segera mengomeli kakaknya.

"lihat kau juga mulai terpesona pada kekasihmukan?" goda yixing.

"lihat gadis-gadis di luar itu- kau pikir mereka berteriak-teriak karena mengompori perkelahian kalian? Tidak lulu- mereka terpesona pada kakak dan kekasihmu!" tambah yixing.

"gege mianhae!" sesal luhan.

Yifan yang sedari tadi sibuk menggerutu mengelus kepalanya yang di jambak luhan habis-habisan hanya terdiam menatap adiknya.

"Tch! Kau memang selalu begitu" ucap kris sebelum meninggalkan café tersebut.

Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis karena ucapan dingin kris, sementara yixing hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi- yifan dan luhan sama-sama keras kepalanya, jadi akan susah untuk membuat mereka berdamai.

"luhan! Jangan memarahi hyung seperti itu! hyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik selama kau menitipkanku padanya sayang!"

Ucapan sehun barusan membuat tangis luhan pecah seketika, luhan menangis keras seperti bocah 7 tahun- dengan tak tahu malunya membuat yixing kalang kabut.

 **Huaaaa**

"gege mian- mianhae hiks hiks"

 **Huaaaa**

 **Huks Huks**

 **-skip-**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, namun luhan masih terlihat mondar-mandir gelisah di halaman rumah atapnya menunggu kakaknya yang belum pulang.

Sesekali ia melongokkan kepalanya kearah tangga untuk memastikan apa yifan sudah pulang atau belum.

Berkali-kali ia dan sehun yang tengah duduk berselonjor di bangku panjang menghubungi ponsel yifan- namun yifan sepertinya masih marah karena tidak mau mengangkatnya.

"apa yifan menjawab panggilanmu?" Tanya luhan was-was

"tidak lu!" jawaban sehun membuat luhan berjongkok lemas.

Sehun mendekati luhan yang terduduk di ujung tangga atas dengan menatap nanar bawah tangga, ia menyampirkan jaketnya pada tubuh kekasihnya tersebut dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"yifan itu kakakku satu-satunya hun-ah" sehun mengangguk dan mengelus surai madu luhan.

"di bandingkan dengan kedua orangtuaku, aku lebih bergantung dengan yifan" cerita luhan.

"dari kecil, setiap papa dan mama melakukan perjalan bisnis, yifan selalu menjadi orangtua kedua untukku- dia menjagaku- menemaniku- dan menghiburku!

-dia selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaanku daripada apapun, dia tidak suka aku menangis! Kau tahu sehun? Yifan pernah bercita-cita menjadi pembalap- saat di universitas dulu dia sering sekali ikut balapan liar tanpa sepengetahuan kami- dia sangat nakal hehe-

-saat dia kecelakaan dan tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari, aku tidak mau pulang dari rumah sakit, aku menangis selama berhari-hari, dan kau tahu sehun? Yifan melepaskan mimpinya untukku- dia bilang dia tidak mau membuatku mengkhawatirkannya setiap waktu saat naik motor." Sehun tersenyum mendengar luhan yang tersenyum saat menceritakan gegenya.

"mulai saat itu dia berhenti naik motor, dia meminta papa membuang motornya- tapi aku masih menyimpannya sampai saat ini sehun!"

"jinjja? Apa hyung tahu soal itu?" luhan menggeleng senang.

"tidak! yifan bilang dia sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang hal itu, asal aku tersenyum bahagia dia akan melakukan apapun untukku!" mendadak senyum luhan memudar membuat sehun kalang kabut.

"sayang kenapa? Kenapa sedih?"

"luhan? Sayang?"

"selama ini yifan selalu menomor satukan aku! Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak patuh padanya- aku meneriakinya sepanjang waktu- mengomelinya- bahkan aku memukulnya karena kesal! Aku adik yang buruk" air mata luhan pecah.

Sehun hanya menenangkan luhan dengan merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tangis kedalam pelukannya sambil sesekali menggumamkan kalimat menenangkan.

Tidak lama setelahnya ponsel luhan berdering cukup nyaring membuat sang pemiliknya kalang kabut untuk mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari yixing.

"waeyo?" sapanya lemah.

'…'

"yifan ada disana? Aku akan kesana se-"

'…'

"kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

'…'

"arraseo! Aku akan datang besok pagi kalau begitu- selamat malam"

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, luhan tersenyum kepada sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"yifan ada di rumah bibi! Yixing bilang aku tidak perlu khawartir, yifan sedang istirahat- jadi kita bisa datang besok" sehun hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah, hyung sudah beristirahat- sekarang kau juga butuh istirahat, kajja!" sehun menuntun kekasihnya ke dalam rumah untuk segera menjemput alam mimpi mereka.

 **-skip-**

Pagi ini luhan terbangun dengan sehun yang berada di sampingnya memeluknya posesive, ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos kekasihnya saat terlelap.

Ia bahkan terkikik geli saat sehun mendengkur dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah karena sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun.

"menertawakan apa nona Luhan?" ucap sehun parau.

"tidak ada! Sehun!" sehun hanya bergumam.

"kau tampan!" luhan segera menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada sehun karena malu.

"eoh? Aku memang tampan, dan luhanku sangaaaat cantik" balas sehun sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala luhan.

Luhan tiba-tiba mendongak menatap sehun dalam, hingga membuat sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung karena di tatap seperti itu.

"aku mencintaimu, sehunna"

 **1 detik-**

 **2 detik-**

 **3 detik-**

Dan sehun hanya tersenyum teduh dan merengkuh luhan kedalam pelukannya tanpa berniat membalas mengatakan kalimat yang sama kepada kekasihnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecut di dalam dekapan hangat sehun karena merasa kecewa.

"aku harus ke kantor sehun" luhan segera melepas pelukan sehun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan sehun hanya diam menatap sedih punggung luhan yang menghilang di tikungan ruang tengah.

"mianhae luhan- aku sangat menyayangimu"

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya selain bersiap untuk ke kantor, seperti membuat sarapan dan memeriksa dan mengemas isi ransel sehun, luhan segera mengenakan high hellsnya.

"aku akan mampir ke rumah bibi, kau hati-hatilah!" ucap luhan sebelum beranjak keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah bibinya, luhan melihat bibi xi dan yixing tengah sibuk membuat kimchi untuk persediaan mereka.

"bibi- aku datang!"

"luhan! Kau tidak ke kantor?" luhan mengecup pipi sang bibi dan yixing bergantian.

"aku akan ke kantor tapi aku mampir dulu kesini- emm dimana yifan?" Tanya luhan celingukan.

"yifan sedang berkebun bersama nenek!" jawab bibi xi membuat yixing menahan tawa.

"ada apa?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"hahaha- aku ingin tertawa membayangkan yifan merengek tadi pagi- hahaha" bibi xi yang awalnya hanya mengulum senyum kini ikut tertawa.

"yifan merengek?"

"iya luhan, nenek membangunkannya di pagi buta untuk mengajaknya memetik lobak di kebun- ia menggerutu habis-habisan, merajuk seperti bayi- hahaha"

"dan kalian tahu- nenek kalian tidak bisa di bantah bukan?" tambah bibi xi.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa bersama, luhan menunggu yifan hampir 1 jam disana sambil merecoki bibi dan sepupunya membuat kimchi.

Awalnya tadi luhan ingin menyusul kakaknya di kebun, namun bibi xi dan yixing melarangnya keras- walau bagaimanapun sebentar lagi ia akan ke kantor, dan mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko baju luhan kotor.

"apa mereka masih lama?" Tanya luhan sambil sesekali melihat arloji rolex kesayangannya.

"aku harus segera pergi ke kantor- emm aku akan kemari nanti sore setelah pulang kantor saja!" mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **-skip-**

Sore ini sehun menghabiskan harinya untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota yang terlihat ramai sambil memotret pemandangan indah dengan kamera barunya yang di berikan yifan padanya.

 **Snap**

 **Snap**

 **Snap**

Sehun terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil jebretannya, sesekali bahkan ia tersenyum kagum karena tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat mengambil capture yang cukup bagus.

"sehunnie"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, sontak sehun segera memutar tubuhnya kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"sehunnie bogoshipeo"

Seketika tubuhnya membeku saat seseorang menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya posesive, bahkan sosok tersebut sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya.

"T- Tinkerbell"

 **-To Be Continue-**

chapter 7 datang! enggak lama kan? hehe

kedepannya lulu bakal ngasih konflik nih buat hubungan sehun ama luhan, semoga kalian enggak bosen yah sama fanfic lulu.. semoga kalian suka!

jangan lupa reviewnya yah! syukur-syukur kalo kalian ngefollow atau ngefavouritiin ff ini, lulu pasti bakal seneng banget,, aku seneng banget baca review kalian- maaf ya enggak bisa bales satu persatu- tapi intinya kritik, saran dan masukan kalian bakal lulu cerna dan perbaiki dengan baik kok..

terimakasih


	8. Chapter 8

sebelumnya disini lulu mau klarifikasi mengenai karakter sehun ya, disini kepolosan sehun tuh karena dia berasal dari tempat yang berbeda dari luhan, jadi dia polosnya tuh karena pengen tau apa-apa yang manusia seperti luhan dan kai gunakan- tapi untuk masalah perasaan tentu saja sehun dapat berpikir seperti layaknya umur dia sekarang yah,, pokoknya dia tuh cuma lulu bikin sedikit (maaf)- o'on soal gimana cara mandi, cara main game, cara ngegunain duit dan lain sebagainya- jadi sekarang udah pada ngerti kan sama karakter sehun, jadi untuk kedepannya kalo sehun bawa perasaan kaya orang gede pada umumnya dalam masalah cinta- harap di mengerti dan jangan memprotes jika sehun enggak polos lagi atau gimana- sehun tetep punya sisi polos loh ya!

oke back to the story!

 **Chapter 8**

Saat ini luhan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah butik tuxedo untuk memberikan hadiah kepada yifan kakaknya.

Yah sebelum pulang ke rumah bibinya, tiba-tiba dia memikirkan bahwa acara yifan mencari tuxedo kemarin batal dan kacau karena ulahnya.

Jadi luhan ingin meminta maaf dan menghadiahkan tuxedo lengkap untuk kakak laki-laki kesayangannya tersebut.

Di dalam butik kini ia terlihat serius memilih tuxedo mana yang sekirannya cocok untuk kakaknya yang tampan, tinggi, gagah dan bersurai pirang.

Ia melihat beberapa kemeja dengan motif berbeda sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu untuk berfikir.

"nona Xi"

Luhan menoleh menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, ia sedikit mengernyit untuk mengingat siapa sosok tersebut.

"o-oh tuan kim-" ucap luhan melotot tidak percaya.

"suho! Panggil aku suho" titah sosok pria putih tersebut.

"omong-omong sedang apa seorang wanita berada di butik tuxedo seperti ini" Tanya suho sambil memperhatikan kemeja yang ada di dalam dekapan luhan.

"oh- kau sedang menemani kekasihmu membelli tuxedo?" tebaknya.

"aniya, aku datang sendiri" suho mengernyit bingung.

"aku ingin membelikan tuxedo untuk kakak laki-lakiku."

"wow beruntung sekali kakakmu itu." gurau suho dan di balas oleh senyuman luhan.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kesibukan memilih tuxedo, suho yang melihat bahwa selera fashion luhan sangat tinggi untuk mempadu-padankan antara kemeja dan dasi membuatnya tertarik untuk meminta bantuan gadis china tersebut.

Luhan yang merasa tidak keberatanpun, tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan suho, dan kini ia membantu mencocokkan kemeja untuk kulit bersinar seorang kim suho.

Setelah selasai dengan tuxedo-tuxedo mereka, luhan segera berpamitan undur diri namun suho menahannya dan menawarkan tumpangan kepadanya.

Berkali-kali luhan menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan, namun suho lebih tidak bisa di bantah saat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tumpangan sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Dan mau- tidak mau akhirnya luhan pun harus menyerah dengan perdebatan ini, dan mengangguk menyetujui tawaran suho untuk diantar pulang kerumah bibinya.

Sesampainya di kediaman bibinya, luhan menjadi tidak enak karena tidak bisa memberikan tawaran untuk mampir kedalam.

Mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya sang nenek, luhan pasti mendapat omelan karena mengajak pria yang bukan sehun- kekasihnya untuk mengunjungi mereka.

"suho-sshi- maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu untuk masuk, nenekku pasti akan mengomel jika aku membawa masuk pria yang bukan kekasihku." sesal luhan.

"tapi lain kali aku akan mempersilahkanmu mampir ke rumahku sendiri." tamabhnya.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya suho penasaran.

"emm se-sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama dengan kekasihku." ucap luhan malu.

"jadi ini rumah?" Tanya suho menggantung.

"bibiku- ini rumah bibiku, Dan aku sedang membujuk kakakku yang sedang marah disini."

"oh jadi begitu, baiklah tidak apa-apa- kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ya."

"ne, hati-hati suho-sshi!"

Luhan melambai pada mobil audi hitam yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan dan menuju ke arah jalan raya. Setelahnya luhan segera memasuki rumah sang bibi.

"bibi, Lulu datang!"

"bibi di dapur lu." luhan segera berlari ke arah dapur.

"bibi membuat sup lobak?"

"ne, kau sudah makan?" luhan menggeleng.

"bibi, Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana semua orang?" Tanya luhan sambil celinggukan.

"bibi menyuruh yixing mengantar persediaan kimchi untuk minseok, Dan nenekmu sepertinya ia sedang merajut di kamarnya."

"lalu yifan?"

"dia terlihat lelah sekali tadi sore, jadi bibi menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, Tolong bangunkan dia- sudah waktunya makan malam."

"baik bi." luhan segera berlari menghampiri yifan.

Saat ia membuka pintunya, kamar tersebut terlihat sangat gelap jadi ia meraba saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut.

Begitu lampu menyala terang, yifan yang sedang meringkuk di ranjang bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk menyesuaikan sinar terang tersebut.

Luhan yang melihatnya menjadi gemas lalu segera berlari dan melompat ke ranjang berwarna pink dengan motif rusa yang sangat lucu.

"yifan!"

"yifan bangun!"

"makan malam sudah siap."

"yifan"

 **AAAKH**

Yifan yang awalnya menutup kepalanya dengan bantalpun menjadi geram karena orang yang membangunkannya tidak menyerah sama sekali mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"YAK! LUHAN? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya adalah sang adik.

"wae? Ini rumah bibiku juga- apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari?" ucap luhan melas.

"lagipula ini adalah kamarku." tambahnya.

"jadi aku tidak boleh tidur disini? Baiklah aku akan pindah!"

Kalimat yifan membuat luhan terkejut dan sontak menarik lengan sang kakak posesive dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"gege mianhae"

"gege jangan marah dengan luhan seperti ini."

Luhan sudah menekuk wajahnya sedih karena sikap dingin yifan, yifan yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega- maka detik itu juga setelah ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia segera merengkuh adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"gege mi-mianhae" luhan masih memelas.

"ne- ne-ne- maafkan gege juga karena membuatmu selalu marah-marah." luhan menggeleng kuat.

"tidak- gege tidak salah, Luhan yang nakal, Luhan tidak patuh pada gege. Luhan juga selalu mengomeli gege, Gege mian."

"kalian sudah baikan?" yixing mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"kalau sudah segera ke luar- ibu dan nenek sudah menunggu kalian!" tambahnya sebelum berbalik.

"bibi bilang kau sedang ke rumah minseok eonni?" Tanya luhan pada yixing.

"apa aku harus menginap disana? Aku hanya mengantar kimchi." gerutu yixing.

"sudah ayo, gege tidak marah padamu." ajak yifan yang segera diangguki oleh sang adik.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi dan mengobrolkan banyak hal.

"yifan aku punya sesuatu untukmu." bisik luhan dan yifan hanya mengernyit.

Luhan segera menarik lengan sang kakak menuju kamarnya karena disana ia meninggalkan barangnya sewaktu membangunkan yifan tadi.

"buka!" pinta luhan setelah menyerahkan karton bag pada yifan.

"tuxedo?" luhan mengangguk.

"maafkan aku yifan, gara-gara aku kemarin semua jadi berantakan, Jadi tuxedo ini sebagai tanda minta maafku." cicit luhan.

"jadi kau menyogokku?" luhan memelototkan matanya.

"tidak! aku membelikan ini untukmu karena kemarin kau batal membeli sebuah tuxedo, bukan?" yifan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"jadi ini hadiah untukmu." ujar luhan.

"hadiah? Aahh shireo- jika hanya tuxedo, aku juga sanggup membelinya sendiri."

"yifan"

"aku mau hadiah yang lain!" luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"katakan kau menyayangiku- dan panggil aku kakak! Eotte?"

Lama luhan hanya diam menatap yifan dengan tatapan polosnya membuat kesabaran yifan yang sudah menipis- menguap begitu saja.

"aahhh sudahlah, jangan hirau-

 **CUP**

"GEGE, AKU SANGAAAAT MENYAYANGIMU"

Ucap luhan memotong kalimat sang kakak setelah mengecup sayang pipinya membuat sang kakak syok dan terpaku, lalu tersenyum teduh setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu adik kecilku." yifan mengusak kepala luhan sayang.

Hari semakin larut jadi yifan berpamitan kepada nenek dan bibinya untuk pulang ke flat luhan yang mendapat gerutuan dari sang nenek yang masih ingin cucu lelakinya disini.

"aku akan mengantar yifan ge dan lulu kedepan." pamit yixing mengikuti mereka.

"yifan!" Yixing mengintrupsi mereka yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"ada apa?"

"kau sudah mengecek email mu?" yifan hanya menggeleng.

"kau ini benar-benar ya- aisssh, Aku mengirimkan beberapa profile perusahaan yang cukup berkembang di seoul." Gerutu yixing.

"lalu?" Tanya yifan cuek.

"kau harus melihatnya, Beberapa ada yang sangat berpotensi bagus untukmu menanakan saham."

"arraseo, Aku akan melihatnya nanti."

"ne, setelah kau setuju- aku akan segera menghubungi pihak tersebut untuk mengatur temu janji denganmu."

Yifan hanya menanggapi ucapan yixing dengan mengacungkan jempolnya setelah merangkul dan menggiring sang adik keluar pagar.

"bey-bey yixing!" luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"bey! Kalian hati-hati di jalan!" teriak yixing karena keduanya sudah keluar pagar.

Namun sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara mereka balas berteriak, membuatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

Sepanjang jalan mereka bergurau dan saling berangkulan membuat para pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka berdecak kagum.

Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di stan penjual aneka hot bar karena luhan merengek minta di belikan makanan berlapis saus dan mayonise tersebut.

"yifan!" intrupsi luhan saat keduanya sedang menikmati odengnya.

"sejak kapan kau merokok?" Tanya luhan.

"emm seperti yang yixing katakan tempo hari! wae? Shirreo?" luhan hanya mencebil dan tersenyum.

"kau seperti kai saja, Hehe- aniya aku tidak melarangmu merokok, Walau bagaimanapun kau seorang pria dewasa- kau pasti tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk untuk dirimu sendiri bukan?" yifan hanya tersenyum.

"bagaimana tentang sehun?" Tanya yifan.

"apa? Sehun tidak merokok! Dia masih agak polos untuk belajar merokok dan minum- Jadi aku ingatkan kau untuk tidak mengajarinya hal-hal seperti itu! arrachi?" ancam luhan.

"iya, Tidak akan cerewet, Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku! Lagipula yang aku maksud adalah tentang rambut sehun- Emmm Apa kau sudah mewarnainya ulang?"

"tidak, dia bilang dia menyukainya." jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"tapi yifan- hal apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat mewarnai rambut sehun seperti itu?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"tidak ada, Aku hanya menyukainya saja- dan kupikir sehun cocok dengan style seperti itu- kau lihat? Dia semakin menawan bukan?" goda yifan.

"oke, Kau menang! Sehun memang terlihat semakin cute dengan model rambut tersebut, Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengaplikasikannya pada dirimu sendiri, eoh? Kau pikir kekasihku kelinci percobaanmu?" sungut luhan.

Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu merangkul leher sang adik untuk mendekatkan telinga luhan dengan bibirnya.

"asal kau tahu? Aku sudah pernah mencobanya- tapi itu tidak cocok untukku." bisiknya.

"jinjja? Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" teriak luhan antusias.

"yak! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"apa yixing tahu soal itu? seharusnya ia mengambil gambarmu saat itu."

"aku melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi dari yixing! Aku akan malu jika itu gagal!" melas yifan.

"dan ternyata kau gagal, Kau harus mengakui jika kekasihku lebih tampan darimu gegeku sayang. Bwee :p"

Setelah mengejek sang kakak, luhan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju rumah atapnya dengan tergesa karena yifan mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka masih sibuk berdebat dan saling menggelitiki satu-sama lain hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan yang cukup mengganggu.

"yifan hentikan hahaha geli, Kita bisa membangunkan tidur paman kwon, Yifan hahaha" luhan berkilah dari gelitikan yifan hingga terjatuh di sofa.

Tiba-tiba saja yifan yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya berdiri membisu menatap nanar sebuah objek di depannya.

Luhan yang penasaranpun segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke samping kiri dimana sosok perempuan manis duduk di single sofa memandang mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"nu- nu- nuguseo?" Tanya luhan terbata.

"eoh? Aku- aku-

"Luhan noona!" potong sehun yang muncul dari arah dapur.

Sehun segera menarik lengan luhan ke arah luar rumah meninggalkan yifan yang memandang curiga dan tidak suka gadis di depannya tersebut.

"sehun lepas! Ada apa?"

"siapa gadis itu?"

"sehun! Sakit!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan yang sudah tersulut emosi menghempaskan lengannya kuat dan membentak kekasihnya karena sedari tadi sehun hanya menariknya menjauh tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan luhan yang menatap tajam ke arah sehun seolah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"luhan mian- aku- temanku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia melarikan diri dan kabur ke bumi, tapi ia tidak punya siapapun disini kecuali aku! Jad-

"jadi kau membawanya kerumahku." ucap luhan datar.

"luhan."

"kau pikir rumahku adalah tempat penampungan oh sehun?" geram luhan.

"luhan ku mohon." cicit sehun.

Luhan yang sempat kehilangan control atas dirinya sendiri segera menggelegkan kepalanya kuat agar dapat berfikir jernih.

Melihat kemurungan kekasihnya membuat luhan melunakkan hatinya dan akhirnya menuruti permintaan kekasihnya tersebut.

 **Haaaaah**

"maafkan aku sehun! Baiklah kau boleh mengajaknya tinggal disini- selama beberapa waktu!"

"benarkah?" sehun berbinar senang.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat tingkah sehun yang berbinar-binar polos seperti anak kecil.

"luhan." cicit sehun dan luhan hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"bisakah aku minta satu permohonan lagi padamu?" sehun makin menciut membuat luhan mengernyit bingung.

"apa itu sayang?"

"aku tidak mau ayahku tahu jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan- ekhmm manusia, aku takut temanku tahu dan mengadukannya pada ayah, jadi-

"bisakah- kita tidak membahas- status- hubungan kita- di depan temanku." senyum luhan luntur seketika.

"apa maksudmu sehun?" luhan menatap sehun datar

"aku hanya tidak mau kau mengalami kesulitan karena aku." bohong sehun.

Luhan kebingungan karena jujur saja ia melihat pancaran aneh pada sorot mata sehun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi- mustahil jika itu karena ayah sehun.

"siapa namanya?" Tanya luhan datar- sangat datar.

"nde?"

"siapa nama gadis itu sehun?"

"namanya- namanya bae Irene, dia temanku se-

"shirreo!" potong luhan telak.

"nde?" sehun kebingungan dengan jawaban ambigu luhan.

"aku tidak mau menyembunyikan status apapaun tentang kita." luhan segera berbalik hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"luhan- luhan" sehun berusaha mencekal.

"luhan ku mohon mengertilah." sehun bersimpuh pada luhan.

 _'mengerti- mengerti bahwa faktanya bae Irene merupakan kekasihmu yang lain begitu oh sehun? Tidak- tidak akan! Selamanya kau adalah milikku oh sehun!'_ batin luhan memberontak keras.

Luhan menghempaskan genggaman sehun pada kedua lengannya dan segera berlari memasuki rumah menghampiri gadis yang masih setia duduk di single sofa miliknya tersebut.

"annyeonghaseo- Aku Xi Luhan- kekasih sehun sekaligus pemilik rumah ini! aku akan mengijinkan nona tinggal disini dengan beberapa aturan yang harus nona patuhi- jadi jika nona ingin tinggal disini-

"luhan ada apa?" Tanya yifan yang tidak di indahkan oleh luhan.

Yifan kebingungan melihat dari sorot mata sang adik yang di penuhi oleh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"jangan sekalipun mendekati kekasihku."

"XI LUHAN!" bentak sehun.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan sehun yang menatapnya nyalang, ia masih menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"sehunnie, ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis tersebut menatap sehun.

"sudah ku katakan- oh sehun adalah kekasihku!"

"LUHAN HENTIKAN!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAK ADIKKU OH SEHUN!"

Suasana menjadi sangat menegangkan sekali paska terjadinya adu bentak- menbentak diruangan tersebut, bahkan gadis yang menjadi sumber dari kekacauan disini menjadi menciut.

Sehunlah akhirnya pihak yang mengalah untuk menghentikan kekakuan disini, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"irene-ah, dia luhan kekasiku."

"luhan, dia Irene sahabatku"

Sahabat? Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya pada kalimat sehabat, bukankah selama ini kyungsoo mengatakan padanya bahwa Irene adalah kekasih sehun- apa kyungsoo menipunya?

Tapi dia mendengar sendiri dari mulut sehun saat kekasihnya tersebut memohon kepada sang ayah untuk melepaskan orang yang di cintainya tersebut.

"hai luhan, aku Irene- sehun sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Oh ya tuhan, ternyata gadis inipun juga bersekongkol dengan sehun untuk membohonginya, sehun benar-benar keterlaluan- baiklah jika ini yang kalian inginkan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya- ia menghela nafas dan berusaha akan membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga untuk mencintai kekasihnya- Oh Sehun.

"ya, Malam ini kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Besok pagi yifan akan menambah 2 kamar untukmu dan dirinya sendiri." jelas luhan mengalihkan topik.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memang merencanakan untuk menambah 2 sekat kamar untuk yifan dan sehun, namun setelah kedatangan gadis ini- luhan sangat ingin pembuatan sekat kamar tersebut di percepat.

"dia yifan kakakku" luhan mengenalkan.

"hai yifan, aku irene" ucap gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun yifan tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap uluran tangan tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"yifan"

Setelah mengucapkan namanya yifan segera berbalik menuju kamar luhan mengambil futonnya untuk segera beristirahat.

 **-skip-**

Pagi harinya ketika sehun membuka matanya, ia mengernyit saat melihat luhan sibuk membereskan meja makan dengan masih berbalut piyama hello kittynya, sedangkan jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi menjelang siang.

"oeh? Kau sudah bangun? Aku akan menyiapka sarapan untukmu." ucap luhan yang melihat sehun meregangkan ototnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, ia menoleh kesan-kemari mencari sosok lain.

"mencari Irene?" intrupsi luhan membuat sehun terkejut.

"aku menyuruh yifan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sekaligus membeli perabot untuk kamar baru mereka" jelas luhan.

Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sup jagung di depannya, sedangkan luhan yang sudah selesai mencuci piring kotor kini terlihat bersantai menonton drama.

"kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya sehun.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di rumah?"

"bukan luhan, bukan begitu"

"kau tidak lupakan kalau nanti malam akan ada acara launching line di perusahaanku? Dan ku pikir kau juga tidak lupa bahwa kau berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku datang kesana, sehun!"

"ak- aku tidak melupakannya sayang, Tapi- bisakah Irene ikut bersama kita?"

"tidak"

Ucap luhan telak sebelum mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting kasar pintunya meninggalkan sehun yang terkejut disana sendirian.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya sehun segera menyusul luhan kedalam kamarnya untuk meminta maaf dan mungkin jika ia beruntung- ia berhasil mendapatkan ijin dari luhan akan usulannya.

Saat ia membuka kamar, ia melihat luhan yang tengah sibuk bertelepon ria sambil memeriksa dan membenahi gaun dan tuxedo.

"kau tidak mau kesalon? Dasar perhitungan."

'…'

"tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mendandani yifan da sehun."

'…'

"eoh? Tidak masalah, jika kau datang sore ini aku juga akan mendandanimu."

'…'

"oke! Bey!" luhan tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja rias.

"berbicara dengan siapa?" suara sehun mengejutkan luhan.

"yixing! Jika kau hanya ingin memaksaku mengajak Irene ke pesta- lebih baik kau keluar!" usir luhan.

Luhan sudah hampir menutup pintu kamarnya, jika saja sehun tidak menjepitkan tubuhnya hingga membuat luhan urung untuk menutupnya.

Sehun segera menutup pintu kamar luhan dan beranjak mengikuti sang kekasih yang menghentak-hentak kakinya karena merajuk.

Luhan sendiri memilih mengabaikan sehun dengan menyibukkan diri menyiapkan tuxedo untuk yifan dan sehun.

"apa ini tuxedo yang akan aku pakai malam ini?" Tanya sehun sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang.

Luhan tidak menyahut dan masih menyibukan dirinya tanpa memperdulikan kedua lengan sehun yang menempel di pinggangnya.

"lalu apa ini gaun yang akan kau pakai malam ini?" sehun menyentuh gaun luhan.

Luhan yang jengah sontak membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap tepat di depan wajah sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dengannya-

Luhan segera merebut gaun yang di pegang oleh sehun dan melepaskan lengan yang memeluknya posesive secara kasar.

"luhan, Jangan memakai gaun itu."

"gaun itu membuat pria lain menatap punggung dan pahamu."

"luhan, Dengarkan aku!"

Luhan masih sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan make-upnya dan mempadu-padankan gaunnya dengan koleksi high hellsnya tanpa mengindahkan omelan sehun.

Pantas jika sehun mengomel dan mendumal tidak jelas, karena gaun yang di pilih luhan untuk pesta malam ini adalah gaun panjang yang berbelahan dada rendah dan mungkin akan mengekspose punggung mulusnya hingga ujung pinggangnya.

Belum lagi tentang belahan bawahnya yang mungkin akan memperlihatkan paha mulus sang kekasih di hadapan banyak orang- sehun tidak suka propertinya di nikmati orang lain.

"apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau hanya peduli pada Irene"

"ayolah lu- Jangan kekanakan seperti ini, aku hanya bertanya, jika kau tidak mengijinkannya ikutpun itu tidak apa-apa."

"benarkah?" luhan melunak menatap sang kekasih.

"iya- aku hanya kasihan pada Irene, bagaimanapun kau, aku, dan hyung kan akan pergi- apa dia berani sendirian?"

"tapi aku tidak mau dia ikut!"

"arraseo, Kita bicara pelan-pelan, jangan merajuk lagi." sehun mengigit sayang hidung luhan membuat gadis tersebut terkekeh.

"ini baru kekasihku." mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Hingga tidak lama setelahnya yifan dan Irene kembali dari acara mereka berbelanja perabotan baru dan membawa beberapa pekerja untuk membuat sekat baru di rumah mereka- yang akan di jadikan 2 buah kamar.

Hari ini mereka terlihat sibuk mendesign dan mendekorasi kedua kamar tersebut, luhan mempercayakannya pada yifan- karena kemampuan yifan di bidang dekor- mendekor sudah dapat di acungi jempol.

Beruntung karena bentuan dari beberapa pekerja, pekerjaan tersebut dapat di selesaikan sebelum malam- tepat saat yixing datang kerumah mereka.

"ada apa? Aku belum memeriksa emailnya, Aku sibuk!" yifan hampir menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum yixing menyangkutkan kepalanya di pintu.

"aku datang untuk menemui sepupu cantikku, Bukan kau bweee :p" yixing segera menelusup di bawah ketiak yifan sebelum berlari ke arah kamar luhan.

"lulu kau dimana? Aku di kejar naga pirang berapi." teriaknya ngacir.

"aku didalam, Masuklah!" luhan berteriak dari arah kamarnya.

 **CKLEEEEK**

"wow kekasihmu tampan sekali."

Begitu memasuki kamar tersebut, Yixing terperangah dan segera memuji sehun yang sedang di rapikan dandanannya oleh luhan.

Yah, saat ini sehun terlihat sangat tampan dan cute dengan rambut rainbownya yang di tata rapi luhan sedangkan tubuh tingginya di balut tuxedo berwarna navy yang menutupi kemeja putihnya.

"kau tidak memakaikannya dasi?" Tanya yixing.

"Tch- Sehun bukan yifan, dia tidak harus memakai dasi untuk datang ke acara pesta seperti ini."

"kau benar, lagipula sehun terlihat muda."

"lalu maksudmu aku tua begitu nona kim?" sungut yifan yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di ujung pintu.

"wae? Kau ingin di bilang muda dengan umurmu yang sudah kepala 3? Seharusnya saat ini kau sudah mempunyai setidaknya 1 anak tuan xi." balas yixing.

Luhan yang melihat perdebatan mereka hanya menggeleng jengah, lalu menarik lengan sehun menerobos percecokan kedua saudaranya tersebut.

"aku harus membereskan yixing- Tunggulah disini, dan ingat! Jangan membuat berantakan penampilanmu, Arraseo!" sehun hanya mengangguk polos.

"sehun kau tampan sekali" intrupsi Irene yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"terimakasih Irene" jawab sehun malu-malu membuat luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"sehun kau mau kue? Tadi aku membeli kue dengan yifan oppa!" tawar Irene.

Sehun hampir mengangguk antusias sebelum menatap sorot mata tajam luhan yang menatapnya seolah mengulitinya.

"aku tidak harus mendandanimu untuk kedua kalinya kan malam ini?" desis luhan.

Sehun yang merasa tidak mau menyusahkan luhan lagi hanya menunduk dan menuruti luhan agar tidak memakan kue terlebih dahulu untuk saat ini.

"maaf Irene, sehun akan makan kue di pesta nanti" ucap luhan dengan senyum terpaksa.

Setelah sehun duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah, luhan segera kembali ke dalam kamar untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang masih berlanjut.

Luhan heran, Meskipun yifan dan yixing itu terlihat seperti kucing dan tikus saat berdebat, namun untuk urusan pekerjaan- mereka berdua benar-benar patner yang kompak dan hebat.

"kau tunggulah di luar bersama sehun!" ucap luhan datar sambil merapikan rambut pirang yang di sisir rapi ke belakang.

Setelah yifan mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, luhan segera menutup pintu kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan memoles yixing dan dirinya sendiri.

 **-In Another Side-**

Kai menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di depannya dengan bosan, pasalnya ia sudah hampir 1 jam berdiri di depan gedung apartement sang atasan untuk menjemputnya- walau bagaimanapun sebagai assistant ia bertanggung jawab untuk kenyamanan sang atasan.

Berulang kali kai menghela nafas bosan hingga sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul dari lift dengan gaun hitam panjang yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"eoh maaf kai membuatmu menunggu lama." sesal kyungsoo.

"ah tidak apa-apa sajangnim, Mari silahkan." ucap kai mempersilahkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ballroom mereka tidak terlibat obrolan apapun karena kyungsoo yang terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan gadgetnya.

"sajangnim anda terlihat sangat dewasa, Anda sangat cantik dan anggun malam ini" puji kai memecah keheningan.

"aku wanita dewasa kai- pantas jika aku berdandan layaknya wanita dewasa" balas kyungsoo tersenyum.

"apa tadi kau menungguku lama?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"hehe yah kurang lebih hampir 1 jam." cengir kai.

"aigo- maafkan aku ya, Itu pasti sangat membosankan- Putriku tadi rewel sekali dan tidak mau di tinggalkan."

"pu- putri? Sajangnim-?" Tanya kai bingung.

"iya aku sudah punya anak, namanya dyo- bulan depan dia genap berusia 5 tahun." cerita kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang anak.

"ya tuhan- ternyata para penggosip di kantor salah besar ya." gumam kai

"kenapa?"

"mereka terus-terusan mengatakan jika sajangnim masih lajang dan belum berumah tangga, Apa mereka tidak berfikir dulu sebelum bersuara- aigooo" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"mereka memang benar kai, Aku memang tidak menikah." ujar kyungsoo tenang.

"nde?"

"aku memang lajang dan tidak menikah."

"la- lalu- lalu bagaimana anda bisa-" kai tergagap.

"di korea tidak di larang bukan hamil di luar nikah, Aku hamil tanpa suami- aku seorang single parents" ucap kyungsoo pedih.

Kai yang merasa tidak tepat untuk membuat kyungsoo menangis karena ceritanya barusan, berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dengan mengajak bercanda sang atasan.

Ia tidak tahu kalau kehidupan sang atasan yang selama ini mereka judge dan tidak ambil pusingkan- ternyata sangat berat, pantas jika luhan menjadi perhatian pada kyungsoo- mungkin luhan sudah mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"kau tidak terganggu kan kai memiliki atasan sepertiku." Intrupsi kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"a- a- ah tidak sajangnim- tentu saja tidak! setiap manusia mempunyai jalan hidup masing-masing, Aku tahu jika boleh memilih sajangnim pasti juga tidak ingin berada dalam posisi seperti ini" kyungsoo tersenyum namun menggeleng.

"walaupun aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilih jalan ini kai- setidaknya aku memiliki malaikat mungil yang sangat aku cintai- putri kecilku. Hehe

-aku juga tidak pernah menyesalinya, bagiku bertemu dengan ayah dyo adalah hal paling beruntung di dunia ini" kyungsoo masih menerawang.

"lalu dimana pria itu sajangnim?" Tanya kai penasaran namun kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ambigu.

"itu rahasia kai, Bagiku cukup dia bahagia saat ini- aku dan dyo akan selalu hidup bahagia demi dirinya!"

"pria itu sangat beruntung sekali sajangnim" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **-skip-**

Saat ini di ballroom hotel berbintang yang di jadikan tempat untuk pesta perayaan pe-launchingan line baru di perusahaan luhan terlihat cukup ramai.

Banyak relasi-relasi bisnis yang menjadi tamu undangan untuk merekatkan ikatan kerja sama diantara mereka.

Tidak lupa para pemegang sahampun terlihat menikmati acara dengan mengobrol bersama satu sama lain untuk menambah jaringan-jaringan penanaman saham di seoul.

Termasuk yifan dan yixing yang saat ini telah memisahkan diri dengan luhan dan sehun karena harus bergabung dengan para pemegang saham yang lainnya.

Luhan sendiri mengajak sehun untuk bergabung bersama baekhyun menikmati kue-kue yang di sediakan sesuai janji luhan saat di rumah.

"woah sehun, Ckckckck- Apa aku tidak salah memanggil orang?" goda baekhyun.

"waeyo?"

"kau mengecat rainbow rambutmu, eoh?"

"tentu saja! Yifan hyung yang memilihkannya untukku- Aku terlihat semakin tampan bukan?" ucap sehun bangga.

"oke kau menang." baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"dimana kai?" Tanya luhan celingukan.

"Tch- Dia orang sibuk,Tentu saja menemani si bos menyapa para tamu undangan." jawab baekhyun santai sambil menikmati winenya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengambil segelas wine yang sedang di bawa oleh pelayan yang menawarkan minum padanya- sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

"lalu kau datang bersama siapa?" Tanya luhan sambil menyesap winenya.

"tentu saja sendirian, Oh ya luhan- kau ikut party kan?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut- tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa sehun ke party seperti itu." bisik luhan agar sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"luhan ini apa?" sehun menunjukkan sepotong kue.

"oh itu cake lava- kau harus hati-hati saat memakannya, Aku tidak mau coklatnya yang meleleh mengotori kemejamu." sehun hanya mengangguk.

"aku mau kue stroberi yang disana." tunjuk sehun pada meja di seberang.

"baiklah kau boleh mengambilnya." sehun mengangguk dan segera beranjak sedangkan baekhyun yang melihat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau seperti ibunya, Apa kau kekasihnya?" gurau baekhyun namun ucapan tersebut mampu mencubit hati luhan.

"ayolah luhan- ikutlah." paksa baekhyun namun luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak bisa baek, Aku tidak mau sehun berada dalam pesta seperti itu."

"kau bisa mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu." baekhyun tetap memaksa.

"lalu meninggalkannya di rumah begitu? Tidak!" luhanpun masih ngotot.

"nona xi" intrupsi seseorang.

"oh- suho? Anda datang?" sapa luhan pada suho.

"iya- anda cantik sekali malam ini." puji suho.

"ahh anda terlalu memuji." balas luhan bersemu.

Suho tidak bohong dengan ucapannya barusan, pasalnya luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun tanpa lengan selututnya berwarna peach dengan aksen renda- apalagi dengan make up tipisnya dan rambut yang di gerai bergelombang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"oh ya kenalkan baekhyun- ini tuan kim suho pemilik hotel ini- dan suho ini byun baekhyun teman divisi saya" ucap luhan memperkenalkan.

"halo apa kabar." sapa suho ramah dan di balas ramah pula oleh baekhyun.

"dia ini temannya chanyeol baek"

"ahh jinjja?" suho hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"yah kami teman sejak di universitas dulu" jelas suho.

"waah kau sangat sukses suho-sshi, kau memiliki hotel sebesar ini di usia semuda ini" puji baekhyun.

"ahh anda terlalu memuji nona byun, Ini adalah usaha keluarga- jadi bukan saya yang merintisnya dari bawah."

"luhan aaak- ini enak." sehun yang baru saja kembali dari tour kuliner singkatnya kini berusaha menyuapkan sepotong kue untuk luhan.

"enak kan?" luhan hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh.

Suho dan baekhyun hanya memandang kelakuan keduannya dengan binggung karena terlalu tiba-tiba.

"aah maaf suho-sshi, kenalkan dia sehun kekasihku, Sehun ini suho- dia temanku." luhan mengintrupsi kebengongan suho.

"oh annyeong aku suho." suho menjabat uluran tangan sehun.

"jadi pria yang mencolok disana tadi karena rambut rainbownya dan menjadi obrolan para yeoja adalah kekasih anda nona xi?" luhan hanya tersenyum.

"tuan kim!" intrupsi seorang gadis yang langsung berbisik di telinga suho.

Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan keduannya yang saat ini tengah berbisik serius, mereka hanya tidak ingin mengganggu.

"oh maaf, seseorang sedang menungguku, Kita bicara lagi nanti" mereka semua mengangguk dan segera membubarkan diri.

"sehunna, apa kau melihat yifan?" Tanya luhan sambil menyesap winenya.

"sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya di ujung sana bersama yixing noona, Emm luhan itu apa?" sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada minuman yang luhan sesap.

"aniyo aniyo! Kau tidak boleh minum ini~ kajja kita cari jus jeruk untukmu di ujung sana." luhan meletakkan winenya begitu saja dan menarik sehun ke arah meja jus.

Setelah memberikan segelas jus untuk sehun, luhan menghampiri sosok tinggi berbalut tuxedo hitam yang menyerupai kakaknya.

"yifan aku ingin bicara sebentar" luhan langsung menarik lengan kakaknya.

"ada apa? Aku sedang membicarakan bisnis dengan klien, tunggu beberapa saat lagi!" desis yifan.

"oh luhan, Kau mengenal yifan?" suho mengintrupsi.

"kau mengenal adikku?" Tanya yifan penasaran.

"jadi tuan kris adalah kakak luhan?" yifan dan luhan mengangguk.

"emm saya mengenal adik anda cukup baik, Baiklah sepertinya kita bisa mengatur jadwal untuk membahas kerja sama kita tuan xi." ujar suho.

"kau serius dengan itu?" yifan memastikan.

"tentu saja! Pastikan nona yixing mengkonfirmasinya kepadaku, Baiklah saya harus permisi dulu untuk melihat tempat party- mari semuanya." suho berpamitan dan berjalan menjauh.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengenal pemilik hotel ini? ku dengar dia banyak menghabiskan waktu mengurus hotelnya yang di pulau jeju." yixing bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu, Kami saling mengenal begitu saja." luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"lalu ada apa kau menarikku seperti tadi?" potong yifan.

"yifan, Kau akan ikut party malam ini?"

"tentu saja! Siapa juga yang ingin cepat pulang dan melewatkan party di club hotel ini- ku dengar club disini yang terbaik!" ucap yifan antusias.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan sehun akan pulang saja, Biar yixing yang menemanimu- Dan pastikan yixing agar ia tidak mabuk."

Luhan mengecup pipi yifan dan yixing bergantian sebelum menarik lengan sehun untuk keluar dari ballroom hotel tersebut.

"ku dengar dari gadis-gadis yang ada disana akan ada party seru nanti luhan, Kenapa kita pulang?" protes sehun yang penasaran.

"kita tidak akan pergi ke party seperti itu."

Saat mereka tengah sibuk berdebat, tidak sengaja kai selaku assisten kyungsoo yang sedang menyambut tamu undangan bersama para pimpinan-pimpinan divisi lain mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka.

"luhan-sehun! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya kai.

"sebentar lagi party akan dimulai lu, Bukankah kau suka party?" timpal jongdae- sepupu ipar luhan yang kebetulan sedang bersama kyungsoo karena dia merupakan pimpinan divisi keuangan.

Luhan hanya balas mendelik tajam kepada jongdae yang segera berpamitan untuk menyusul yang lainnya kedalam.

"kalian tidak ingin ke party?" Tanya kai.

"tidak!" - "ingin"

Jawab mereka bersamaan dengan kata yang berbeda membuat kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, pasalnya setelah menyuarakan pendapatnya mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"sudahlah lu, ijinkan saja sehun ikut berparty" usul kai.

"kai- kau gila, di dalam pasti ada hal-hal yang akan membuat sehun penasaran- rokok, alcohol, wanita sexy, dance floor- aniya aniya" bisik luhan sebal.

"tenanglah, aku akan menemaninya- kau percaya padaku kan?" ucap kai sambil merangkul luhan.

Lama luhan terdiam menatap kai dan sehun bergantian, dimana kai menatapnya dengan pandangan mengisyaratkan agar luhan percaya padanya sedangkan sehun menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Luhan tahu, sehun adalah tipe orang dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi- ia selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru yang di lihatnya hingga terkadang ia terkesan bodoh dan polos dalam bersikap.

Luhan akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah dan mengangguk menyetujuinya hingga menimbulkan pekikan kegirangan dari sehun.

"tapi kau janji harus menuruti perintah kai" titah luhan kepada sehun.

"dan kau kai, kau harus janji jangan mengajarkan hal-hal buruk pada sehun, minum atau apapun itu" kai mengangguk.

"baiklah kalian boleh masuk" pasrahnya.

Kedua pria tersebut ber-tos-ria sebelum berangkulan memasuki kembali gedung hotel tersebut menuju club tempat diadakannya party.

Sementara luhan hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya hingga ia memalingkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo yang juga masih diam disana menatap punggung kedua pria yang berangkulan tersebut dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"sajangnim" intrupsi luhan.

"sajangnim tidak masuk?"

"o- o- eoh, emm bagaimana denganmu?" kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah.

"ayo masuk" luhan hanya tersenyum dan menarik lengan sang atasan.

kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahunya menerima rangkulan tidak sopan dari anak buahnya tersebut.

-To Be Continue-

maaf ya kalo diatas lulu banyak omong, sekedar klarifikasi aja- dan semoga yang salah paham segera mengerti tentang pendalam karakter sehunnya yah!

maaf juga kalo rada ngandat updatenya karena lulu sendiri lagi sibuk banget- selain ngantor di bulan puasa ini lulu sibuk ngurusin online shop, juga tiap pulang kantor lulu juga harus kerja part time di tempat pembuatan oleh-oleh sampe larut jadi harap di maklumi yah.

mohon reviewnya yah! terimakasih!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Irama musik menghentak memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut, terlihat beberapa pria dan wanita dewasa meliukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa- bahkan beberapa gadis bergaun elegan tadi sudah berganti kostum dengan gaun sexy dan minim.

Satu kata yang ada di kepala luhan saat ini- wow, pasalnya pesta yang terlihat anggun dan berkelas tadi berubah seketika menjadi pesta yang sangat panas dan liar.

Ia dan kyungsoo mendudukan dan menyamankan diri mereka di depan meja bar untuk memesan minuman sembari melihat-lihat sekitar.

"beri aku tequila, sajangnim mau minum apa?" Tanya luhan.

"emm aku tidak minum alcohol lu" jawab kyungsoo kikuk.

"emm beri dia soft drink" ucap luhan kepada bartender sambil tersenyum.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil menikmati musik yang menghentak.

"kau sering datang ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"emm aku berhenti ke club malam setelah bertemu adikmu!"

"dulu- aku, baekhyun, dan kai sering sekali menghabiskan waktu pulang kantor untuk party-party seperti ini- atau hanya sekedar pergi minum, kau sendiri?"

"tidak! ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat seperti ini" luhan hanya tersenyum.

Tidak lama setelahnya pesanan mereka datang, luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang bartender karenannya.

"kyungsoo-ya, Bagaimana hubungan sehun dan Irene sebenarnya?" luhan membuka obrolan sambil menyesap tequilanya.

"eoh?" kyungsoo hampir tersedak soft drinknya.

"entahlah- mereka menjalin hubungan setelah ayah mengusirku, waeyo?" luhan hanya tersenyum remeh.

"dia datang kyung, gadis itu datang" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo hampir memuncratkan softdrink yang baru di tenggaknya kala mendengar ucapan luhan barusan, hell no- keberadaan Irene di bumi hanya akan menambah masalah untuk sehun, luhan dan mungkin juga dirinya sendiri.

"kau sudah mabuk?" Tanya kyungsoo yang di balas decihan miring oleh luhan.

"ya- aku xi luhan! Aku tidak mungkin mabuk hanya karena segelas tequila, aku masih **sadar** dengan ucapanku sajangnim" ucap luhan menekankan kata sadar.

"apa gadis itu akan mengambil sehun dariku? Apa sehun sangat mencintai gadis itu?" tanyanya datar.

"luhan, aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua- namun sepertinya sehun sangat menyukai gadis itu, ia bahkan rela melakukan semua ini untuk Irene" kyungsoo menerawang.

"aku kira dia datang atas kehendaknya sendiri karena merindukanku atau apapun itu, namun aku sangat kecewa saat dia mengatakan aku harus kembali ke rumah agar irene bebas dari menara sihir- aku hampir tertohok karena adikku memintaku pulang dengan keegoisannya, sedangkan aku- Aku disini mempunyai seorang malaikat yang harus aku jaga" kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Tidak berbeda dari kyungsoo, luhan pun nampaknya juga kecewa mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo barusan- sebegitu cintanyakah sehun pada gadis berambut aneh itu.

"bartender! Beri aku vodka!" teriak luhan.

"luhan- kau mau apa? Bagaimana jika kau mabuk?" panik kyungsoo.

"tenang saja! Aku peminum yang baik! Aku bahkan lebih hebat dari pada kai- jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mabuk semudah itu" ucap luhan sambil mengambil pesanannya.

Ini sudah botol yang ke tiga luhan menenggak vodkanya, berulang kali ia menuangkan vodkanya kedalam gelas Kristal yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan botol vodka tersebut, namun luhan semakin beringas meraihnya- ia sudah kebingungan menghadapi luhan, karena sepertinya luhan sudah mabuk.

Luhan terus meracau- mengumpat- bahkan mengutuk nama Irene berulang-ulang dari bibir mungil miliknya tersebut.

"luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo takut-takut.

"tidak! aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja kyung, aku sesak, bagaimana jika Irene mengambil sehun dariku? Aniya- bagaimana jika sehun mencampakanku untuk Irene, huh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kyung? Apa?" luhan memberondong pertanyaan yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam- ia tahu bagaimana perasaan luhan saat ini, ia pasti sangat khawatir dan panik karena bayang-bayang Irene.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali membantu luhan, namun ia tidak tahu harus membantu apa? Jika ia melarang sehun berhubungan dengan Irene, bukankah itu sangat egois untuk adik satu-satunya.

"bartender! Beri aku satu botol lagi!" teriak luhan kembali.

"aniyaa! Aniyaa!" timpal kyungsoo ikut berteriak kepada sang bartender sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Sementara si bartender sendiri menjadi kebingungan menuruti permintaan mana yang harus ia laksanakan- di tengah percekcokan kedua gadis mungil satu bermata rusa dan satu bermata burung hantu di hadapannya.

Luhan yang sudah sangat mabuk tidak perduli pada kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menenangkannya, ia justru berteriak-teriak meminta sang bartender memberinya sebotol vodka atau wiskhi.

"yak brengsek! Beri aku sebotol lagi!"

"luhan hentikan, orang-orang memandang ke arah kita." kyungsoo masih berusaha menenangkan amarah luhan.

"aku akan membayarnya! Jadi berikan aku vodka kali ini!" luhan masih berteriak-teriak hingga sebagian orang yang berada di meja bartender memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"luhan aku mohon" bisik kyungsoo memohon.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang pria yang menjadi penanggung jawab acara.

"nona ini mabuk, bos- dan ia bersikeras meminta sebotol vodka lagi." adu sang bartender.

"bukannya aku tidak mau memberikannya, dia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol vodka- dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dia akan overdosis disini jika aku memberinya sebotol lagi" tambah sang bartender saat di tatap aneh oleh atasannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguki ucapan sang bartender, karena meskipun party ini sangat bebas dan tidak membatasi budget untuk minum atau sebagainya- tapi ini demi kebaikan luhan.

"bartender anda tidak salah tuan, teman saya sudah terlalu banyak minum- lagipula saya yang melarangnya memberikan sebotol lagi, maaf sudah membuat keributan disini- saya akan membawa teman saya pulang." Ucap kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo segera mengangkat lengan luhan yang sudah terkulai lemas di meja bar paska berteriak kencang yang terakhir terdengar barusan.

Kyungsoo sedikit kuwalahan karena tinggi badan luhan yang sedikit lebih jenjang daripada dirinya, ia bahkan menghela nafas beberapa kali karena gagal merengkuh luhan.

"luhan?" seru pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua gadis mungil tersebut saat kyungsoo berhasil menegakkan tubuh luhan.

Kyungsoo sontak menatap dengan tatapan bingungnya ke arah pria yang baru saja memanggil luhan.

"ya, apa tuan mengenal teman saya?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"aah tentu saja, kami tidak sengaja bertemu sebelumnya- oh ya aku suho!" ucap pria yang tidak lain adalah suho pemilik hotel tempat diadakannya pesta tersebut.

"aah jadi anda adalah tuan kim? Pemilik tempat ini? aku kyungsoo" timpal kyungsoo.

"aah tidak, aku hanya penanggung jawab acara di tempat ini- tempat ini milik kakekku asal nona tahu!" gurau suho.

"bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini?" Tanya suho sambil menunjuk luhan takut-takut.

"kau sudah mendengarnya tadi."

"iya- maksudku apa dia ada masalah?" kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya karena tidak ingin privasi luhan menjadi konsumsi publik.

"aah suho-sshi, bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar- aku rasa aku membutuhkan bantuan temannya untuk membawanya pulang!" suho hanya mengangguk sebelum kyungsoo beranjak ke dance floor mencari baekhyun ataupun kai.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya di antara kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati alunan music yang menghentak- mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Disana di sudut sofa ia melihat baekhyun yang asik bercengkrama dengan beberapa pria dan wanita sebayanya yang mungkin adalah teman-temannya.

Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri mereka, namun belum sampai tempat tujuannya- bokongnya harus mencium lantai dengan kasar karena tersenggol tubuh gembul seorang wanita yang sedang asik menari.

"yak! Perhatikan jalanmu!" umpat wanita gendut tersebut, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya membungkukan kepalanya meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan berada tepat di depan matanya, ia segera memalingkan pandangannya dari tangan tersebut untuk melihat siapakah orang yang menolongnya.

"sajangnim, baik-baik saja?"

"kai?"

"ayo sajangnim, aku akan membantu anda berdiri" kai menarik lengan kyungsoo dengan lembut, membantu atasannya itu berdiri.

"ada apa berjalan terburu-buru di tempat sesesak ini?" Tanya kai.

"syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu kai, luhan- luhan mabuk." Kai hanya mengernyit- namun tiba-tiba ia berjalan tergesa menuju meja bartender.

Kyungsoo yang kebingungan pun hanya mengekori kai dari belakang, sementara di seberang sana baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya- kai bersama sang atasan seperti tengah terburu-buru pun menjadi penasaran dan segera beranjak menyusul mereka berdua.

"dimana luhan?" Tanya kai entah pada siapa, ia terus mengamati orang-orang yang tengah bergerumul di meja bar.

"dimana luhan?" Tanya kai sekali lagi sambil berbalik tepat di hadapan kyungsoo hingga membuat wanita belo itu terkejut.

"luhan ada di- luhan? Dimana luhan?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan memberitahu tentang keberadaan luhan, mendadak menjadi panik karena tidak menemukan luhan di bangku yang semula di dudukinya.

"apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang bermain-main kan?" kai menjadi panik.

"tadi luhan disini kai, aku bersumpah- aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mencari bantuan."

"kau meninggalkannya saat dia mabuk?" kai membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala takut-takut.

"YA TUHAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENINGGALKANNYA!" kai refleks membentak kyungsoo dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat party.

Sedangkan kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan keterkejutannya paska di bentak kai barusan segera menyadarkan dirinya untuk mengejar kai.

Namun baru selangkah ia akan beranjak sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya kuat hingga ia harus berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang dengan tidak sopannya mencengkram lengannya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah baekhyun dengan nada curiga.

"aku- luhan- luhan mabuk baek, dan sekarang dia menghilang." Adu kyungsoo gugup.

Tatapan curiga yang baekhyun layangkan barusan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelototan syok karena keterkejutannya.

"minum berapa gelas dia tadi?" Tanya baekhyun mulai khawatir dan berjalan menuju meja bar untuk mendekati beberapa botol vodka kosong dan menyentuhnya.

"vodka, dia minum ini?" baekhyun mengancungkan gelas Kristal bekas luhan dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk takut.

"dengan siapa saja dia minum? Apa mereka sedang mengadakan pesta miras disini hingga menghabiskan hampir 3 botol vodka." Gerutu baekhyun sambil mengamati bekas minuman sahabatnya.

"lu- luhan minum sendiri baek." Cicit kyungsoo.

"APA?" baekhyun membelalakkan matanya seperti ingin melompat pada tempatnya.

"dia gila? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? dia pasti sedang hangover sekarang."

"aku tidak tahu baek, kai sedang mencarinya saat ini? kai mengomeliku karena aku meninggalkannya sendirian- seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya." Sesal kyungsoo.

"dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan kupikir dia sedang tidur- jadi aku mencari bantuan, dan sekarang luhan tidak ada- baekhyun-sshi apa hal buruk akan terjadi? Kai benar-benar marah padaku barusan?" kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan kali ini.

Baekhyun yang melihat atasannya yang biasanya dingin dan datar kini terlihat sangat gugup dan panik, ia menjadi tidak tega dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki kyungsoo.

Walau bagaimanapun ini bukan salah kyungsoo, lagipula kai sudah memarahinya dan ia tidak sejahat itu untuk memberikan tambahan omelan pada wanita bermata owl tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa, jika luhan mabuk- dia tidak pernah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri, dia bisa tiba-tiba terjaga dan berjalan entah kemana." Jelas baekhyun.

"dan untuk kai, maafkan dia ya- dia hanya khawatir karena dia juga pernah meninggalkan luhan saat mabuk- sama sepertimu, dan berakhir luhan hampir mengalami kecelakaan- jadi wajar jika dia ketakutan, maafkan kai kami nde~ sajangnim." Ucap baekhyun berusaha menghibur kyungsoo dan sang atasan hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil gegenya luhan terlebih dahulu- dan kita akan mencarinya bersama." Kyungsoo mencekal lengan baekhyun.

"bukankah kakaknya luhan ada di new york?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"eoh? Kau tahu soal itu? luhan memberitahunya padamu?" kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"dia sudah kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"bagaimana jika dia memarahiku?"

"tenang saja! Gege itu orang yang baik- sama seperti luhan, dia tidak akan gegabah seperti kai, tenang saja oke, aku kesana dulu~"

Sementara itu di sudut lain, yifan yang tengah mengobrol bersama relasi bisnisnya di dampingi yixing tampaknya terlihat menikmati suasana sambil sesekali menyesap wiskhinya.

Berbeda dengan sang atasan, yixing nampak jengah menemani yifan yang asik membicarakan bisnis bersama orang-orang dihadapannya- bahkan tidak jarang mereka memperdebatkan para wanita cantik yang melewati mereka.

"kau lihat wanita bergaun merah itu, bukankah ia memiliki bokong yang seksi" ucap salah satu teman yifan yang bernama jung young hwa menunjuk salah satu wanita yang sedang menari di lantai dansa.

"aah tapi dia tidak secantik nona Xi, benar bukan kris?" timpal yang lainnya bernama kang minhyuk sambil melayangkan wink-nya kepada yixing.

"tentu saja! Dari semua gadis yang ada disini- sepupuku lah yang paling cantik hehe" gurau yifan sambil merangkul bahu yixing yang sudah memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya~ jonghyun-ah, kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita cantik disini? Terutama dengan nona Xi?" Tanya young hwa pada satu-satunya temannya yang terdiam sedari tadi- lee jonghyun.

"emm~ ada tentu saja." Jawabnya santai.

"jinjja?" Tanya minhyuk dan young hwa antusias.

"yang mana? Katakan pada hyung~ hyung akan membantumu berkancan dengannya" ujar young hwa antusias sambil melihat sekelilling, sementara jonghyun sendiri hanya tersenyum miring melihat kekonyolan temannya tersebuut.

"dia tidak disini~ tapi di pesta tadi, sepertinya dia temannya baekhyun dan kai- yang ku lihat sedari tadi ia terus menempel pada baekhyun." Ujar jonghyun menerawang.

Mau- tidak mau yang lainnya ikut larut dalam terawangan seorang lee jonghyun, untuk mengingat-ingat gadis mana yang di incarnya tersebut.

"maksudmu luhan? Gadis yang bergaun peach dengan rambut madunya itu?" potong minhyuk tiba-tiba.

"jadi namanya luhan" ucap jonghyun tertarik.

"tapi- bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanyanya balik kepada minhyuk.

"tentu saja, krystal berada di kelas yang sama dengannya saat kuliah, dulu kami sering minum bersama dengannya, baekhyun dan kai." Jelas minhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah geplakan tangan melayang di kepala ketiga pria yang sibuk memperdebatkan seorang Xi Luhan.

"kalian mau mati, eoh? Jika kalian masih ingin mengirup udara bebas, jangan mendekati gadis itu- kuperingatkan kalian!"

Yifan pelaku pemukulan terhadap ketiga pria di hadapannya tersebut menggerutu sebal mendengar nama adiknya di perdebatkan barusan hingga berakhir dengan sebuah ancaman telak.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti ajjhumma-ajjhumma penjual teobhoki di dekat rumah minhyuk saja, apa kau juga menyukai gadis incaran jonghyun itu? kau harus bersaing dengan sehat teman!" sungut young hwa tak kalah sebal.

"menyukai pantatmu! Dia adikku!" geram yifan membuat ketiga pria tersebut terbelalak aneh dan konyol membuat yixing tertawa.

"Xi Luhan yang kalian bicarakan barusan itu adiknya Xi Yifan, tuan-tuan." Jelas yixing sambil menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"sudahlah berhenti melayangkan deathglare anehmu pada teman-temanmu, lagipula jonghyun-sshi hanya meyukai adikmu, apa salahnya?" lerai yixing menasehati yifan yang di angguki antusias oleh ketiga pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"gege!" intrupsi baekhyun tiba-tiba saat sampai di depan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"luhan mabuk!" tambahnya.

Seketika yifan dan yixing segera menegakkan tubuh mereka, tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada temannya- mereka segera beranjak mengikuti baekhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"apa dia menyebut nama luhan barusaja?" ucap jonghyun.

"tentu saja! Itu baekhyun." Sungut minhyuk.

"bukankah dia bilang dia tadi pulang dengan sehun?" Tanya yifan.

"aku fikir juga begitu- jika luhan disini berarti sehun juga disini?" Tanya baekhyun balik.

"apa luhan pergi sendiri saat mabuk?" yixing kali ini yang bertanya.

"iya, dan kai sedang mencarinya- kyungsoo!" baekhyun memanggil kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"siapa dia?" Tanya yixing mewakili rasa penasaran yifan pula.

"dia atasan kami, kyungsoo mereka ini gege dan sepupu luhan!" kyungsoo membungkukan badannya.

"gege dan yixing kalian duluan saja, aku juga harus membawa sehun- kita berpencar dan jangan lupa untuk saling mengontak." Yifan mengangguk dan segera menarik lengan yixing menuju basemant.

"kita harus menemukan sehun terlebih dahulu" ucap baekhyun.

Mereka menyusuri seisi tempat party tersebut, namun mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sehun sama sekali di tempat gemerlap tersebut- membuat baekhyun menyerah.

"apa sebelumnya luhan mengantar anak itu pulang ya?" gumam baekhyun yang masih dapat di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

"tidak, luhan datang bersama kekasihnya tadi" potong kyungsoo.

"benarkah? Lalu dimana dia? Apa dia yang membawa luhan pulang?"

"entahlah, tapi dia bersama kai tadi"

"dan kau melihat sendiri bukan kalau tadi kai berlari sendiri keluar dari tempat ini?" baekhyun jengah.

"entahlah" kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah, toh sehun memang sudah tidak ada di tempat ini.

"baiklah lebih baik kita segera mencari pasangan merepotkan itu!" baekhyun dengan segera menarik lengan kyungsoo keluar dari sana.

"yeoboseo, ada apa kai? Luhan sudah ketemu?" baekhyun mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

'…'

"ooh arrasseo, aku akan mencarinya ke rumah, aha- ya- lalu gege?"

'…'

"ooh baiklah, katakan pada yixing untuk segera menghubungi kami jika sudah ketemu."

'…'

"ne~ kau juga hati-hati mengemudinya, bey" baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dashboard mobilnya dan memutar arah jalannya.

"kita kerumah luhan saja, kai bilang belum sempat mengecek kesana- siapa tahu luhan pulang." Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada kyungsoo yang segera di angguki mantap.

 **-In Another Side-**

Paska di tinggal kyungsoo untuk mencari bantuan, tidak selang beberapa saat luhan tersadar, menegakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Suho yang di beri tanggung jawab oleh kyungsoo untuk menjaganya selama kyungsoo pergi pun mendadak mengernyit saat obyek yang sedari tadi di pandanginya dalam diam, dengan sempoyongan meninggalkan tempan party tersebut.

Karena merasa khawatir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti luhan- takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis rusa itu.

"aku ada urusan, ku harap kau bisa menghendel semuanya!" pamitnya pada sang bartender yang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sepanjang jalan luhan terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan, tidak jarang gadis itu mengumpat, mengomel, bahkan tertawa dan menyanyi lagu riang dan sedih secara berulang-ulang.

Suho yang mengikutinya dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari luhan pun hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah imut gadis yang sedang mabuk tersebut.

Tidak jarang ia hampir copot jantung saat tubuh luhan tiba-tiba oleng seperti akan terjatuh atau seperti akan menabrak tiang lampu atau pejalan kaki yang lain.

Suho terus mengikuti luhan berjalan hingga masuk ke daerah kompleks yang sudah cukup sepi karena malam sudah semakin larut, mungkin luhan akan pulang kerumahnya- begitulah pemikiran suho saat ini.

Suho tercengang saat melihat luhan menaiki tangga di samping rumah sederhana yang sudah gelap karena pemiliknya mungkin sudah terlelap.

Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga tersebut saat tubuh luhan oleng dan hampir limbung, dengan cepat ia segera menangkap tubuh kurus luhan- jika dia terlambat sedetik saja mungkin luhan sudah jatuh dari anak tangga tersebut.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya memandang seseorang pria yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya, namun luhan mengabaikannya dan segera beranjak menaiki anak tangga kembali- sementara suho berjaga-jaga tepat di belakangnya.

"apa dia benar-benar mabuk? Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku- ah molla" gumam suho sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"ini namanya ice cream, enak kan?"

Saat hampir menapaki anak tangga terakhir, luhan terkejut mendengar sayup-sayup suara pria yang ia kenali adalah suara kekasihnya- oh sehun.

"sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama dengan kai saat ini?" pikir luhan sambil mendumal.

"aku langsung menyukai makanan ini saat pertama kali luhan memberikan ini padaku, hehe!" benar itu adalah sehun- luhan menatap nanar.

Saat ini tepat di ujung tangga rumah atapnya, ia dapat melihat sehunnya bersama Irene tengah duduk berdua memandang langit di kursi tamannya sambil menikmati ice cream vanilla kesukaan sehun.

"lalu apa ini?" Tanya Irene sambil mengacungkan sekotak susu.

"itu susu pisang- kesukaanku, dan kotak yang berwarna pink adalah susu thoberi- itu kesukaannya luhan hehe!"

"stroberi sehun- bukan thoberi, hehe- jangan bicara terlalu cepat cadel!" ejek Irene membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"oh iya Irene-ah, kau harus tahu- disini jika kita menginginkan sesuatu kita harus membelinya~ dengan ini." ujar sehun menerangkan kebiasaan manusia kepada Irene sambil mengacungkan kertas won-nya.

Sementara Irene hanya mengangguk antusias mendengar semua perkataan dari sehun sambil menikmati ice cream yang mungkin juga akan disukai wanita itu.

"darimana kita mendapatkan kertas itu?" Tanya Irene bingung.

"aku tidak tahu, luhan selalu memberikan ini padaku- tapi kai bilang jika kita mau mendapatkan ini kita harus berkerja." Irene hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam menikmati ice creamnya tanpa ada obrolan lagi mengenai kebiasaan manusia lainnya yang sehun pelajari- hingga tiba-tiba Irene membuka obrolan lain.

"sehunnie~

"Emmm"

"kapan kita pergi dari sini?" ucap Irene tiba-tiba yang membuat bukan hanya sehun yang terkejut namun juga luhan yang juga sudah membelalakkan mata rusanya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka tempat ini? ini adalah rumah idaman luhan, dan aku menyukainya." Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"aku juga menyukainya, aku hanya tidak ingin berada di sekitar luhan- sehun! Dia tidak mengijinkan aku mendekatimu, bahkan aku harus berpura-pura hanya menjadi temanmu, aku tidak mau terus-teruan seperti itu sehun~" rengek Irene manja.

"aku kekasihmu sehun!" tambahnya semakin merengek.

"tapi luhan juga kekasihku Irene-ah~ wajar jika dia memonopoliku. " ucap sehun lirih.

"apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau lebih mencintainya dari pada aku?" Irene terlihat khawatir.

"aniyo- aku menyayangi luhan sama seperti aku menyayangi kyungsoo noona." Sangkal sehun.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pindah dari sini? Aku cemburu sehun!" bentak Irene kesal.

"maafkan aku Irene-ah, tapi kita tidak bisa kembali- ayah pasti sedang mencarimu saat ini, bukankah kau melarikan diri?"

"tidak sehun! Aku tidak ingin kembali, ayahmu akan membunuhku jika kita kembali." Tolak Irene cepat.

"maka dari itu bertahanlah sedikit lagi disini, aku akan memohon kepada kyungsoo noona untuk memberikan tempat tinggal pada kita- kita tidak mungkin selamanya menumpang pada luhan." Jelas sehun.

"bagaimana jika noonamu tidak mengijinkanku tinggal bersama kalian?" Tanya Irene.

"percayalah padaku Irene- aku akan berusaha meyakinkan noona, lagipula aku juga ingin bekerja seperti orang-orang agar aku bisa mencari uang ini, agar bisa mendapat tempat tinggal sendiri dan membeli makanan untuk kita berdua." Sehun menenangkan Irene.

"sehunnie~ kau sungguh akan melakukan semua itu untukku?" Irene terharu mendengar janji sehun.

"aku juga harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini pada luhan noona- aku tidak mau membuatnya terlalu berharap padaku- walau bagaimanapun luhanlah yang menolongku dan menjagaku selama ini, ku harap dia akan mengerti."

"dan aku harap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk, perlahan namun pasti sehun dan Irene saling mendekat dan menyatukan bibir satu sama lain dengan mesranya.

Sementara luhan menegang mendengar dan melihat semua yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya, lututnya benar-benar lemas- mungkin saja jika ia tidak menggenggam penyangga tangga dengan erat ia sudah merosot jatuh.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Irene, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap sehun di sela ciuman mereka.

 **TES TES TES**

Air mata luhan lolos begitu saja dengan derasnya mendengar pernyataan cinta sehun yang mampu meluluh-lantakkan hatinya seketika, Karena pernyataan cinta kekasihnya tersebut di tujukan untuk wanita lain dan bukan dirinya.

Luhan mengapus kasar air matanya dan segera beranjak, dengan lunglai dan pandangan yang kosong luhan berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia bahkan menuruni tangga begitu saja mengabaikan keberadaan suho yang menatapnya sendu.

Luhan terus berjalan tak tentu arah, ia bahkan mengabaikan makian beberapa pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja tersenggol tubuhnya.

Suho benar-benar tidak tega melihat gadis yang biasanya riang tersebut menjadi lunglai tidak bertenaga seperti itu, ia benar-benar mengutuk kekasih luhan yang bernama sehun barusan.

Ia mendengar semuanya- tentu saja! Ia berdiri tepat di belakang luhan tentu saja ia mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi di antara kekasih sehun bersama wanita yang bernama Irene tersebut tepat saat mereka merencanakan untuk hidup bersama.

Suho juga dapat merasakan seperti apa kecewanya luhan saat ini, bagaimana tidak? kekasihnya berencana meninggalkannya untuk menghidupi wanita lain.

Mungkin saat ini luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan semuannya, maka ia menjatuhkan diri dan menangis tersedu-sedu, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari pejalan kaki yang melihat seorang wanita cantik bergaun indah menangis tergugu di trotoar sendirian dengan make-up yang sudah berantakan.

Tidak tega akhirnya suho mendekati luhan, berdiri tegak tepat di hadapan gadis itu dan memberikan sehelai sapu tangan kepada luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari ada orang yang mengasihaninya segera menghapus air matanya dan terburu-buru berdiri hendak meninggalkan orang tersebut- sebelum lengannya di tarik kuat hingga tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan orang tersebut.

"menangislah."

Seperti mantra, luhan yang hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang asing tersebut mendadak terdiam dan menenggelamkan kepalannya semakin melesak kedalam dan menangis hebat hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Suho memeluknya erat dan menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan agar luhan tidak semakin bersedih lagi.

Hampir setengah jam suho meminjamkan bahunya kepada luhan, akhirnya kini luhan sudah berangsur membaik dan sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"tuan- maaf- aku membuat kemejamu menjadi kotor dan kusut." Sesal luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria tersebut sambil merapikan make-upnya yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

"aah suho-sshi? Sedang apa anda disini?" luhan menjadi salah tingkah setelah tahu jika orang asing yang meminjamkan bahunya barusan adalah suho.

Luhan sangat malu ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti itu, karena sesedih apapun luhan- ia selalu menangis sendirian, jikapun ia butuh sandaran- orang pertama yang di carinya adalah gegenya, walaupun sekarang baekhyun dan kai masuk kedalam salah satunya.

Suho yang menyadari gelagat luhan yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannyapun berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"ada apa? Orang-orang memandangmu aneh karena menangis sendirian di trotoar? Apa gegemu lupa menjemputmu?" gurau suho.

"eoh? Emm nde- nde~" jawab luhan kikuk.

"Tch, seharusnya tidak usah menangis, kau bisa menyewa taksi dan membayarnya ketika sampai dirumah." Luhan hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"kau mau pulang? Ayo aku antarkan." Suho pura-pura menawari tumpangan luhan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Namun luhan yang sedang tidak ingin pulangpun mengeraskan tubuhnya dan tidak beranjak satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berpijak.

"aku- tidak ingin pulang?" cicitnya.

Sementara itu kembali ke rumah atap luhan, saat ini baekhyun dan kyungsoo tengah berjalan tergesa menaiki anak tangga secara hati-hati.

Kyungsoo-lah orang pertama yang sampai di ujung anak tangga paling atas, namun ia memberhentikkan langkahnya secara mendadak membuat baekhyun harus mengaduh kesakitan karena hidungnya harus menabrak punggung kyungsoo.

"OH SEHUN, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Belum sempat baekhyun melayangkan protesnya, ia di kejutkan oleh bentakan kyungsoo yang di tujukan oleh sehun- kekasih luhan.

Dengan penuh emosi kyungsoo segera beranjak kehadapan kedua insan yang sangat amat terkejut karena kepergok tengah berciuman- apalagi oleh kyungsoo, sang kakak.

"noona- noona- bagaimana noona bisa berada disini?" sehun benar-benar panik.

"lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama gadis itu?" kyungsoo menahan amarahnya.

"noona- aku bisa menjelaskannya, aku- aku benar-benar-

 **PLAAAAAAK**

Bukan hanya sehun yang terkejut, Irene bahkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya membeku di ujung tanggapun ikut membekap mulutnya karena terkejut.

"kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun tersadar dan segera menenangkan amarah kyungsoo.

"dan sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kekasihmu menghilang dan kau malah bersantai-santai dirumah? Dan juga siapa wanita ini?" baekhyun menatap Irene dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

"luhan menghilang?" sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"emm, dia mabuk dan pergi entah kemana, saat ini kai, yifan dan yixing tengah mencarinya." Jelas baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"apa kalian terlibat pertengkaran sebelumnya?" Tanya baekhyun curiga.

Tentu saja baekhyun curiga, pasalnya luhan hanya akan benar-benar membuat dirinya mabuk saat ada masalah, jika hanya minum untuk bersenang-senang, luhan tidak pernah sampai membuat dirinya mabuk- pasti dia hanya menikmati tequila.

"tidak baek, kami baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa sangat bosan di dalam pesta jadi aku pulang." Cicit sehun.

"tanpa pamit kepada luhan? Kau gila! Mungkin dia mabuk karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Omel baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Irene yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sambil memilin ujung kaosnya tanpa berani menatap mata baekhyun maupun kyungsoo.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sehun! Siapa wanita ini?" baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"dia- dia-

"aah aku- namaku bae Irene, aku adalah teman-

"dia kekasih sehun, dan dia tinggal disini." Potong kyungsoo datar.

Baik baekhyun, sehun maupun Irene terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda menatap kyungsoo, sedangkan yang di tatap tidak menatap mereka sama sekali.

"apa-apaan ini? kyungsoo-ya apa kau mabuk? Lelucon macam apa ini?" baekhyun menyangkal ucapan kyungsoo- toh menurutnya tau apa kyungsoo tentang hubungan luhan dan sehun.

"aku tidak minum dengan luhan, dan aku masih sangat sadar detik ini byun baekhyun." Geram kyungsoo.

"ooh jika tidak mabuk, aku rasa kau gil-

"dia adikku, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi disini, kau pikir karena apa aku dan luhan menjadi dekat? Karena dia sedang mengencani adikku- oh sehun." Penjelasan kyungsoo sukses membuat kedua bola mata baekhyun membola.

"dan kau sehun, bukankah aku memintamu meninggalkan gadis ini- dan kenapa sampai detik ini kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Dan apa yang luhan lakukan saat ini? menampung gadis ini di rumahnya? Tch!" kyungsoo membentaknya saat teringat ciuman mereka barusan.

"aku rasa aku yang akan gila disini" ucap baekhyun nanar sambil mencoba mengerti situasi macam apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"noona, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Irene, aku akan mati jika kau memisahkanku dengan irene~"

"KAU GILA?"

Bukan kyungsoo, kali ini justru umpatan itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun, hell no! bagaimana tidak? ia baru memahami situasi disini, jadi wanita berambut aneh di depannya itu adalah kekasih sehun? Apa maksud anak cadel itu? apa dia main gila di belakang luhan? Yang benar saja!

"yak! Oh sehun! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kekasihmu itu luhan!" bentak baekhyun.

"maaf baekhyun noona, tapi aku sangat mencintai Irene" cicit sehun.

"sangat mencintai gadis ini katamu? Lalu luhan?" baekhyun menekan emosinya.

"luhan, aku sangat menyayanginya tentu saja- sama seperti aku menyayangi kyungsoo noona, tapi jika kalian memintaku meninggalkan irene~ maaf aku tidak bisa!" jawab sehun mantap.

"yak si brengsek ini!" baekhyun hendak memukul kepala sehun jika saja kai tidak segera datang dan menghentikannya.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terbelalak lebar karena terkejut dengan kedatangan kai yang secara tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang hendak memukul sehun.

"ada apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" omel kai pada baekhyun.

"apa? Tentu saja memukul anak ini! kai-ya, kau tahu? Anak ini bermain gila dengan gadis itu! dia mempermainkan uri luhannie." Adu baekhyun merengek kesal.

Kai yang memang baru datang dan tidak mengerti apa-apa sama sekali hanya memandang sehun- kyungsoo- dan gadis asing secara bergantian sambil mendekap baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalian sudah menemukan luhan?" Tanya kai kepada kyungsoo yang di balas dengan gelengan lemah, ia juga dapat merasakan baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukannya.

Kai menghela nafas dan berpikir mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan dimana luhan saat ini, dan ia juga berdoa semoga yifan dan yixing lebih beruntung dari pada mereka yang ada disini.

Ia memutar bola matanya frustasi hingga tidak sengaja pandangannya bertubrukan dengan sehun, membuatnya mau- tidak mau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum kemarahan baekhyun kembali datang.

"sehunna, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau tetap berada di tempat party? Apa luhan menghubungimu?" sehun hanya menggeleng dalam tundukannya.

"jadi kau tidak tahu jika luhan mabuk dan sekarang pergi entah kemana? Dan kau asik bersantai disini dengan gadis lain? Sebenarnya kekasih macam apa kau ini?" sindir kai.

"sekarang katakan padaku, apa benar yang baekhyun katakana barusan? Kau bermain gila di belakang luhan?" baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang sehun-irene dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya- ia merasa kai ada di pihaknya.

Sehun hanya tertunduk dan terdiam, kai hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendecih kepada sehun.

"kenapa kalian hanya melihat dari sudut pandang kesakitan luhan saja, aku kekasih sehun- dan kami sudah berkencan selama hampir 4 tahun! Luhanlah yang masuk dalam kehidupan kami!"

Baekhyun melotot sebal mendengar ucapan gadis yang bernama Irene tersebut, ia sangat tidak terima luhan di salahkan dalam kasus ini.

"dasar jalang! Tidak tahu diri, kekasihmu yang menggoda luhan kami! aku bersumpah luhan akan baik-baik saja jika tidak bertemu dengan bajingan tengik seperti dia." Marah baekhyun menunjuk sehun.

Kai dan kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan baekhyun yang sedang meledak, baekhyun meronta minta di lepaskan karena ingin memukul sehun saat ini juga- membuat mereka kuwalahan.

"dan kau sehun! Kau benar-benar anak brengsek! Hanya karena luhan jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau memanfaatkannya seperti itu! tidak cukupkah kau membuat dia bertindak seperti seorang bibi-bibi kurang kasih sayang yang memelihara pria muda di rumahnya?

-bahkan sekarang kau membuatnya harus menghidupi kekasih jalangmu juga! Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu- kai lepaskan aku!" baekhyun mengomel heboh.

"kai sebaiknya kita bawa baekhyun pergi dari sini!" usul kyungsoo sambil menahan kuat lengan kiri baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk dan segera memanggul tubuh mungil baekhyun di pundaknya dalam sekali sentakan, sementara baekhyun terus meronta minta di turunkan.

"kuharap luhan tidak pernah tahu tentang masalah ini~ jika sampai luhan terluka, ku bunuh kau oh sehun!" desis kai tajam sebelum berbalik menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah kepergian kai dan baekhyun, suasana benar-benar menjadi hening, dimana kyungsoo tetap bertahan disana sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada kedua pasangan tersebut.

"noona- kumohon ijinkan aku dan Irene tinggal di apartementmu untuk sementara waktu- ku mohon noona aku tidak mungkin tinggal disini la-

 **PLAAAK**

"jadi setelah menyakitinya paska kedatangan kekasihmu- kau berniat meninggalkannya begitu? Kau ini guardian macam apa oh sehun?" bentak kyungsoo.

" kau tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskan kepada luhan mengenai hubungan kalian- dia sudah berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini, cukup berpisah dengannya jika kau ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi-

-dan untuk tempat tinggal- meskipun semua orang akan membencimu setelah ini- noona tetaplah kakak kadungmu oh sehun, pintu rumah noona akan selalu terbuka lebar untukmu" sehun tersenyum cerah menatap sang kakak.

"tapi jika kau meninggalkan gadis itu tentu saja!" tambah kyungsoo telak dan tajam sebelum akhirnya berlalu menyusul kai dan baekhyun di bawah.

 **-To Be Continue-**

kenapa ya banyak yang enggak suka lulu pake irene- kenapa?

review please!

kemarin review- enggak ada 5 orang apalagi followers- favourite-nya payah banget enggak ada sama sekali,, apa udah pada bosen ya baca ff ini- huuuft ya sudahlah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **-In Another Side-**

 **GLUUUK GLUUUK GLUUK**

 **HAAAAAAH**

"sudah luhan, ini sudah kaleng kelima yang kau habiskan." Suho berusaha menjauhkan kaleng-kaleng beer yang akan di jangkau luhan.

"ayolah suho-sshi, beri aku 1 kaleng lagi! Aku mohon" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengerjap-ngerjap imut karena hampir mabuk.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di depan minimarket 24 jam dekat dengan tempat luhan menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Luhan bersikeras ingin pergi ke club malam saat suho menawarinya pulang, karena tidak ingin melihat luhan tambah kacau di club- maka ia menawarinya beberapa kaleng beer hingga berakhirlah mereka disini.

Suho memperhatikan luhan yang sudah terkulai lemah di meja sambil sesekali menggerutu sebal, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena mabuk.

Suho rasa luhan sudah terlelap, maka dengan segera ia menghubungi seseorang yang dapat membantunya saat ini- yifan.

 **TUUT TUUT**

"yeoboseo, ah yixing-sshi?"

'…'

"ne, saya suho- apa yifan ada bersama anda saat ini? saya ingin bicara dengannya dan kebetulan hanya nomor ponsel anda yang di berikan assistant saya."

'…'

"ne!" suho tersenyum dan menunggu sebentar sebelum suara lembut seorang gadis di seberang sana berganti menjadi suara tegas seorang pria.

'…'

"aku suho, yifan-sshi adikmu ada bersamaku saat ini, dan dia sedang mabuk"

'…'

"baiklah jika kau akan menjemputnya- kami ada di depan minimarket dekat halte 007520 di distrik myungdong! Ne~ ne~ kami akan menunggu"

Setelah panggilan terputus, suho segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menatap kembali objek di depannya yang begitu mengagumkan.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, yifan sudah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju minimarket tersebut sembari yixing mengekorinya dari belakang.

 **HAAAH HAAAAAH HAAAH**

"KIM SUHO-SSHI!" panggil yifan tegas dan keras.

Dan detik itu juga suho memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap sumringah kedua orang keturunan china yang masih terenggah-enggah.

"apa yang terjadi?" yifan dengan panik menghampiri adiknya dan memeriksa kondisinya.

"dia mabuk dan kelelahan, aku rasa di tertidur- nafasnya teratur sekali." Ucap suho.

"terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku! Aku hampir gila berputar-putar semalaman tapi tidak menemukannya- terimakasih suho-sshi." Ucap yifan tulus.

"aku rasa aku harus membawanya pulang sekarang." Suho mengangguk dan segera yifan menganggkat tubuh tidak sadar sang adik dan membawanya menuju mobil mereka.

Yixing tidak segera menyusul, namun tetap menatap suho meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan lagi- kenapa ada banyak kaleng beer disini? Luhan sudah mabuk dan suho mencekokinya beer? Apa pria ini gila.

"apa yang terjadi dengan sepupuku?" Tanya yixing datar.

Suho mengendikkan bahunya dan berangsur membereskan kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan di meja tersebut.

"dia melihat kekasihnya mencium kekasihnya" suho menghentikan penjelasannya saat menyadari yixing mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan penjelasannya.

"maksudku- luhan melihat kekasihnya mencium wanita lain, dan dia menangis sepanjang jalan- dan yah seperti inilah keadaannya."

Yixing menghela nafas karena hampir mencurigai rekan bisnis yifan- dia tersenyum dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"maafkan aku"

"tidak masalah, dia sedang patah hati saat ini- kuharap kalian menjaganya dengan baik!" ujar suho tulus.

"emm tentu saja- kami sangat menyayanginya" balas yixing.

"yixing! Ayo kita pulang!" teriak yifan dari ujung jalan setelah menyamankan luhan di jok belakang mobilnya.

"yifan hampir frustasi mencarinya tadi- dia sudah memanggilku, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu- terimakasih tuan kim." Yixing membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik.

Dengan segera yixing berpamitan dan berlari kecil menyusul yifan yang sudah menstater mobilnya, ia segera masuk dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya tepat saat yifan menancap gas mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah yifan segera menggendong luhan kedalam kamarnya di ikuti yixing yang berjalan terburu-buru di belakangnya.

Mereka bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan sehun dan Irene di ruang tengah yang sedang duduk dengan lemas.

"aku akan membuatkannya teh madu, tolong bantu luhan mengganti bajunya yixing-ah!" teriak yifan dari arah dapur, Sedangkan yixing hanya membalas berteriak dari arah kamar luhan seadanya.

"hyung apa yang terjadi pada luhan?" Tanya sehun mendekati yifan.

"eoh? Dia mabuk- dia pergi minum dengan suho-sshi barusan." Jawab yifan seadaanya sebelum berlalu menuju kamar luhan dengan secangkir teh madu yang mengepul.

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya mengenai siapa itu suho dan berbalik menyusul yifan memasuki kamar luhan.

Tepat saat sehun masuk kedalam kamar luhan, ia melihat luhan sudah sadar- yixing membantunya untuk meminum teh madu buatan yifan barusan.

Sejenak pandangan mata mereka bertemu namun luhan segera mengalihkannya untuk menatap yixing yang sedang merapikan selimutnya.

"yixing-ah"

"hmm?"

"kau akan menginap disini kan? Temani aku tidur ne?" pinta luhan.

Yixing memandang yifan sebentar meminta persetujuan, dan yixing segera menganggukinya begitu mendapatkan anggukan dan senyum tipis dari yifan.

"terimakasih" luhan memeluk yixing.

Mendengar cerita dari suho tadi, sedikit banyaknya membuatnya tahu kenapa luhan bersikap semanja ini padanya.

Luhan butuh teman- dan semenjak tinggal dan menetap di seoul yixing adalah tempat luhan untuk berbagi kesedihan karena terlalu sering terlibat adu mulut dan argument dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Yixing masih ingat, setiap luhan merindukan kedua orangtuanya- ia selalu menyarankan kepada luhan untuk melakukan video call dengan mereka.

Awalnya mereka saling menyapa, menanyakan kabar, membicarakan rutinitas sehari-hari hingga entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka pasti berakhir dengan keributan karena baba luhan yang menyinggung masalah tanggung jawab perusahaan yang di tinggalkan luhan begitu saja.

Dan setiap selesai menghubungi orangtuanya luhan pasti mendatangi kamarnya dengan air mata berurai dan perasaan yang berkecamuk, yixing melihat emosi di kedua binar rusa luhan- antara sedih, marah, kecewa, dan merasa bersalah.

Yixing tidak pernah membela siapapun diantara luhan dan paman-bibinya, karena menurutnya keduannya sama-sama egois dan tidak mau mengalah~ paman dengan otoritas kekuasaannya dan luhan dengan keegoisan mengenai kebebasannya- keduanya sama bersalahnya disini.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menemani luhan menangis semalaman sambil mengusap pucuk kepala luhan agar memberikannya ketenangan hingga dia tertidur.

Dan mungkin luhan membutuhkannya malam ini untuk menenangkan emosi gadis rusa- sepupu kesayangannya tersebut.

"baiklah ini sudah terlalu larut, sebaiknya kalian segera beristirahat- aku akan menghubungi bibi." Ucap yifan mengecup kening luhan dan yixing bergantian.

"kajja sehun, kita keluar~ tuan puteri butuh istirahat." Ajaknya sambil menggiring sehun keluar kamar dan menutupnya pelan.

Sebaiknya kalian juga segera beristirahat, aku keluar dulu- aku akan menghubungi bibiku, lagipula aku juga belum memberi kabar pada kai dan baekhyun kalau luhan sudah pulang.

Sehun dan Irene hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu dengan menekan-nekan layar ponselnya yifan meningalkan mereka menuju bangku di depan rumah atap tersebut,

"sehunnie~ bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini? aku tidak mau semakin mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari luhan! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Irene mendesak sehun.

"sebaiknya kau segera tidur, aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Irene mengangguk lemas dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat sesuai perintah dari kekasihnya barusan.

 **-skip-**

Pagi hari ini terlihat yixing sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur membuat sarapan untuk penghuni lain yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

Suara ketukan pisau di meja, suara letupan minyak goreng panas, hingga dengungan mesin kopi mendominasi keheningan akhir pekan yang cerah ini, harum bawang yang sedang di tumis di atas kompor menguar menggelitik hidung.

Luhan- salah satu penghuni di rumah atap ini menggeliat paska mencium harum masakan yang benar-benar membuat perutnya lapar.

Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, luhan menggeram pelan merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia ingat semalam ia mabuk berat, jadi wajar jika ia mengalami hangover pagi ini.

 **AAAAAKHH**

"kepalaku sakit sekali" keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat luhan akan beranjak dari ranjangnya, tiba-tiba ingatan mengenai sehun dan Irene semalam berputar di kepalanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak.

"sehunna~ jadi selama ini kau merasa aku memonopolimu?" gumamnya nanar.

Lama ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum cerah sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku sudah sejauh ini- dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Luhan fighting!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera bangkit dan dengan agak terhuyung-huyung ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya saat itu pula Irene keluar dari kamarnya.

Pandangan mereka saling beradu dengan tajam, Irene yang ada di depannya saat ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin, sepertinya gadis ini sudah tidak mau repot-repot berakting di depannya lagi.

Begitu pula dengan luhan, ia sudah bertekat mulai saat ini ia tidak mau berpura-pura lagi di depan Irene, dia tidak munafik karena baginya Irene adalah musuhnya- seseorang yang mengancamnya.

Tanpa sapaan atau senyuman, luhan melengos meninggalkan Irene dalam kebisuan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur menghampiri sepupu manisnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya yixing sambil sibuk mengaduk sup jamurnya.

"emm" gumam luhan sambil menuangkan air dingin dari lemari pendingin.

"kau masih pusing?"

"tentu saja, kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, asal kau tahu" yixing hanya tersenyum.

"tapi- bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai dirumah?"

"gege yang menggendongmu pulang"

 **HMMMMPPPPTT**

Luhan hampir menyemburkan air yang di minumnya saat mendengar ucapan yixing barusan, yifan yang menggendongnya pulang? Oh god~ dia akan mati setelah ini, ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan membiarkannya hidup setelah melihatnya mabuk semalam.

"tenang saja, gege tidak marah lu. Kami sudah bicara semalam." Yixing yang melihat gelagat khawatir luhan segera menenangkan gadis itu.

"kau ingat kan jika kau bersama suho-sshi semalam? Dan dia menghubungi kami untuk menjemputmu." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"luhan." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menatap yixing.

"apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" yixing menatap luhan setelah mematikan kompornya.

"apa? Aku hanya minum- kau tau aku sudah lama berhenti minum, jadi wajar jika aku berlebi-

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku lulu~ kita tumbuh bersama." Potong yixing yang tau bahwa luhan hanya sedang berkilah.

"aku Tanya padamu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"yixing, sepertinya aku harus membangunkan yifan"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ini suda-

"kau baik-baik saja?" yixing terlihat kukuh.

"tidak- aku sakit, hatiku sakit yixing-ah" air mata luhan akhirnya tumpah.

Yixing segera merengkuh sepupu kesayangannya tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya pelan menyalurkan kekuatan sembari merapalkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

 **-skip-**

Setelah sedikit berbagi dengan yixing mengenai semua yang mengganjal di hatinya- paling tidak sedikit mampu mengurangi beban luhan, apalagi yixing mau menerima keputusannya meskipun melalui perdebatan yang sangat alot.

Kini ia terlihat sibuk membantu yixing menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, dan beberapa saat kemudian yifan dan sehun muncul dari arah kamar yifan dengan muka bantal mereka.

"OMO! Aaaah kau mengagetkanku!" omel luhan kepada yifan.

"mukamu jelek sekali hyung!" sehun menjelaskan keterkejutan luhan.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh yifan berlari mendekati kaca di kamar mandi untuk melihat seburuk apa wajahnya saat ini, ia mengumpati kebiasaannya dimana ia akan bangun dengan wajah jeleknya jika ia kelelahan.

Sementara itu kembali ke ruang tengah, luhan dan sehun terjebak keheningan dimana pandangan luhan tidak pernah lepas pada sosok oh sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"sehunna~ yixing membuat sup jamur, kau pasti suka! Kajja kita sarapan dulu." Luhan merangkul lengan sehun dan menggiringnya ke meja makan.

"yifan! Jangan terlalu lama~ yixing sudah menunggu kita!" teriaknya kepada kakanya.

Yixing hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah melihat senyum dan semangat luhan saat memberi perhatian kepada kekasihnya.

"duduklah, kau harus mencobanya- asal kau tahu sayang sup jamur yixing adalah yang terbaik, hehe" cerita luhan antusias sambil mengambilkan sup ke mangkuk sehun.

"yixing-ah, kau tidak melupakan kopi untuk gege bukan?" luhan mengintrupsi lamunan yixing.

"a-a-aaah aku lupa memindahkannya dari mesin kopi, baiklah tunggu sebentar." luhan mengangguk.

"kenapa muka ku bisa sejelek ini, ya tuhan~ aku salah makan apa tadi malam?" yifan sedari tadi masih sibuk menggerutu hingga sampai di meja makan.

Luhan dan sehun hanya menatap polos yifan yang sibuk mengomel dan mendumal pada dirinya sendiri hingga sehun mengintrupsinya.

"dimana Irene?" Tanya sehun membuat luhan menghentakkan sendoknya kasar.

"aku melihatnya duduk di depan rumah." Jawab yifan bingung.

"aku akan me-

"yifan, bisakah kau memanggil Irene untuk segera sarapan?" luhan memotong begitu saja ucapan yang hendak di lontarkan sehun- dan segera di angguki yifan.

"yifan sudah memanggilnya- dan bisakah kau lanjutkan sarapanmu?" pinta luhan datar.

"kopi dataaaaang"

Tidak lama setelah itu yixing datang dengan seteko kopi dan disusul dengan yifan dan Irene yang baru memasuki pintu depan.

Mereka bertiga segera mendudukkan diri mereka dan menenggelamkan diri menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

"aku akan mengantar yixing pulang, kau mau ikut?" tawar yifan.

Luhan menggeleng dan memperhatikan yixing yang sedang merapikan penampilannya dalam diam.

"yixing-ah~ gomawo." Ujarnya mengintrupsi kegiatan yixing.

Sang sepupu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menatapnya tulus, dan beranjak mendekatinya dan di kecupnya pucuk kepalanya.

"kau adalah sepupu kesayanganku, datanglah padaku jika kau merasa sedih! Bukankah kita selalu bermain bersama dari kecil? Eoh?"

Mereka berdua terkekeh dan hal itu tidak bisa membuat yifan tidak tersenyum, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat kedua adik yang sangat di sayanginya berbagi kasih sayang seperti ini.

Luhan mengantar mereka sampai di bawah, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah yixing yang sudah menyamankan diri di bangku jok samping kemudi.

Setelah mobil yifan menghilang di sudut tikungan kompleks mereka, ia segera menaiki anak tangga menuju rumahnya.

Tepat saat luhan menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan berbalik, di depannya Irene berdiri dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"luhan-sshi, kurasa kita harus bicara!" ucapnya dingin.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil yang di kendarai yifan-yixing sendiri, tiba-tiba yixing meminta putar balik di antarkan ke café mango sick.

"aku harus bertemu kai dan baekhyun." Gumam yixing menjawab rasa penasaran yifan.

"waeyo? Aku sudah memberi mereka kabar semalam."  
"bukan itu ge, ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka berdua."

"apa ini menyangkut adikku?" Tanya yifan was-was dan diangguki oleh yixing.

Yifan segera memacu mobilnya lebih cepat agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan karena cukup penasaran dengan hal apa yang akan mereka bertiga bicarakan tentang luhan.

Sesampainya di café tersebut, baekhyun segera melambaikan tangannya kearah keduannya yang baru saja memasuki pintu geser café tersebut.

"gege-cici! Disini!" teriak baekhyun.

Keduannya tersenyum dan segera beranjak mendekati baekhyun dan kai yang nampaknya sudah bosan menunggu mereka berdua.

"kami memesankan kalian ini- aku tidak tau selera kalian apa." Ucap baekhyun sungkan.

"tidak masalah, kami bukan tipe orang pemilih hehe" gurau yixing mencairkan suasana.

"noona, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya kai to the point.

Sejenak mereka berempat terdiam, tidak tahu harus membahas hal apa dan dari mana- baekhyun yang menyadari ketidak sopanan kai segera menginjak kakinya hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

 **EKKHEEEM**

"baiklah sepertinya kalian tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi- sebenarnya ini mengenai luhan dan- sehun!" ucap yixing.

"sepertinya noona melewatkan gadis yang bernama bae Irene." Sela kai membuat yixing membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Yixing menghela nafas melihat senyum miring yang di tampilkan oleh baekhyun- sedangkan yifan hanya memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" intrupsi yifan.

"jika cici ingin mengatakan sehun mengencani luhan saat ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih bae Irene itu- kami sudah tau." Kai mengangguk membenarkan.

"semalam kami memergoki mereka berdua berciuman- dan kyungsoo, noonanya sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada kami." jelas kai.

"apa maksud kalian? Jadi bocah bajingan tengik itu mempermainkan adikku- begitu maksud kalian? Tidak bisa di biarkan."

Yifan sudah berdiri dan hendak beranjak jika yixing tidak segera mencekal lengannya dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"sebenarnya semalam luhan sendiri juga melihat sehun dan Irene berciuman, suho-sshi yang mengatakannya kepadaku." Jelas yixing membuat mereka bertiga terbelalak.

"jadi luhan juga melihatnya?" kaget baekhyun.

"jadi luhan mabuk karena hal itu?" Tanya yifan.

"aku tidak tahu ge, yang jelas luhan sedang patah hati sekarang."

"lalu apa yang akan luhan lakukan sekarang?" Tanya kai yang sedikit banyaknya tau tentang tabiat luhan.

"luhan tidak mau hubungannya dengan sehun berakhir."

"dia gila?" intrupsi baekhyun keras.

"karena hal inilah, aku menemui kalian saat ini- luhan tidak ingin menyerahkan sehun kepada Irene begitu saja- luhan teramat sangat mencintai pria bodoh itu masalahnya." Yifan dan kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"semalah kakaknya sehun menghubungi luhan- ia bilang kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya, bahkan kalian sudah memaki-maki sehun."

"tentu kami memakinya- bahkan aku nyaris akan membunuhnya tadi malam." geram baekhyun.

"yah- kakaknya sehun sudah memberitahu luhan, dan dia meminta luhan untuk segera mengakhiri kepura-puraannya."

"maksud noona?" Tanya kai.

"dari awal luhan sudah tau jika bae Irene adalah kekasih sehun, tapi dia menutup mata akan hal itu."

"luhan benar-benar sudah gila." Tidak henti-hentinya baekhyun mengumpat.

"lalu apa keputusannya?" yifan menatap nanar.

"luhan tidak mau mundur, dia ingin egois- dia akan mempertahankan sehun bagaimanapun caranya." Yifan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"jadi luhan memohon kepada kita untuk tidak mengungkit apa yang kalian lihat semalam, dia harap kita bisa bersikap biasa seperti biasanya."

"dia ingin kita mengikuti alurnya untuk bersandiwara begitu? Oeh?" baekhyun mendecih.

"sulit dipercaya." Tambahnya, sementara yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas lelah tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran luhan.

 **-In Another Side-**

"tidak perlu bertele-tele lagi katakan apa maumu?" Tanya luhan datar.

"wow benarkah kau xi luhan? Sepertinya uri luhannie tidak sekasar ini." ejek Irene.

"apa aku harus bersikap baik pada orang yang mengancam hubunganku dengan sehun, eoh?"

"kau sudah tau rupanya- baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri dari awal, annyeonghaseo bae Irene imnida- aku adalah kekasih dari OH SEHUN!" ucapnya menekankan nama sehun membuat luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"karena kau sudah tau semuanya, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersandiwara di depanmu- dan kau!" Irene mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah luhan.

"mulai sekarang kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk berada disisi sehun, aku ke-ka-sihnya luhan-sshi." Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan decihan.

"sepertinya kau juga melupakan fakta bahwa aku juga merupakan kekasih sehun, tidak perduli bagaimana hubungan kalian dulu dan berapa lama kalian menjalaninya, bagiku masa lalu hanyalah sampah, dan aku adalah kekasihnya dimasa sekarang nona bae!"

"KAMI BELUM BERPISAH LUHAN-SSHI!" luhan meyulut emosi Irene.

"jangan membentakku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari rumahku detik ini juga!" desis luhan.

"Tch! Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku bersumpah jika kau mengusirku dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu dan berlari mengejarku." Ejek Irene.

"di dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi nona bae!" luhan segera meninggalkan Irene yang menahan geram.

 **KRING KRIIIIIING KRING**

"Bekhyun, ada panggilan!" teriak luhan masih sibuk dengan layar komputernya.

"iya aku datang~"

Dengan tertatih-tatih baekhyun berlari menghampiri mejanya untuk mengangkat panggilan yang sedari tadi berdering.

"ne~ YSL Corporation, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

'…'

"aah ne, iya~ baiklah akan aku sampaikan"

'…'

"iya cerewet, baiklah- ne~ tunggu dibawah."

Setelah sambungan terputus dan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya, baekhyun melirik luhan yang masih asik dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"luhan"

Hmmm

"saat ini sajangnim sedang ada perjalanan ke busan, jadi~

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya dan menatap baekhyun lekat-lekat memusatkan perhatiaannya pada sahabat bebeknya tersebut.

"jadi- kai meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkannya menjemput dyo, siapa dyo?" baekhyun beranjak mendekati luhan seperti penggosip-penggosip kantor.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan melirik arlojinya sebentar sebelum menatap lekat pada baekhyun-nya.

"kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang, dimana kai?" Tanya luhan sibuk membereskan mejanya mengabaikan pertanyaan baekhyun.

"dia sudah menunggumu di basement." Jawab baekhyun polos.

"baiklah, aku akan segera turun kebawah, mungkin kami akan kembali setelah jam makan siang- ku harap kau tidak melupakan makan siangmu baek, kanda~"

"yak! Luhan! Aku bertanya padamu bodoh! Luhan! Lu~ aissssh" gerutu baekhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya paska di tinggalkan luhan.

"sudah lama menunggu?" ucap luhan saat memasuki mobil kai.

"lumayan, kau tau dimana dyo sekolah?" luhan mengangguk imut membuat kai gemas dan mengusak surai madunya.

Mereka segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat dyo mencari ilmu sesuai intruksi yang luhan berikan.

Sesampainya disana, elementary school ini sudah mulai sepi- apa mereka datang terlambat? Mereka berdua segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah, namun nihil- mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan dyo disana.

"tuan-nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan dan kai segera membalikkan tubuh mereka melihat seseorang yang menyapa mereka- dan ternyata sosok itu hanyalah salah satu tenaga pengajar disana.

"aah songsaem- begini kami sedang menjemput dyo, keponakan kami! tapi dia tidak ada- apa saem melihatnya?" Tanya luhan panic.

"aah dyo, dia sudah pulang."

"apa? bagaimana bisa? Maksudku ibunya sedang di luar kota saat ini- lalu siapa yang menjemputnya?"kai ikut panic.

"tuan park chanyeol, wali murid dari si kembar Chelsea dan jesper-lah yang membawa pulang dyo."

"kenapa saem mengijinkannya pulang dengan orang asing?" teriak kai kalut membuat sang guru mengejang, bersyukur ada luhan yang segera menenangkan.

"kai- tenanglah, chanyeol dan sajangnim itu bersahabat!"

"ne~ pihak sekolah mengijinkan salah satu dari tuan park dan nyonya kim untuk menjemput anak-anak mereka jika salah satunya berhalangan- dan itu sudah kesepakapan mereka dengan pihak sekolah tuan." Tambah sang guru.

Luhan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf kepada guru tersebut atas ketidak sopannan yang kai lakukan dan meminta informasi mengenai tempat tinggal chanyeol.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat chanyeol yang mereka minta dari pihak sekolah, keduannya lantas meninggalkan elementary school tersebut menuju apartemen mewah sesuai informasi.

Sesampainya mereka di gedung apartemen mewah tersebut, luhan dan kai segera melesat menuju lantai 9 dimana chanyeol tinggal.

Mereka segera mengetuk pintu bertuliskan nomer 247 sesuai dengan note kecil yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman luhan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **CKLEEEEK**

"oh- luhan? Kai?"

"annyeong chanyeol-ah"

"oh mari masuk" chanyeol memberi jalan kepada keduannya.

sesampainya ke dalam apartemen elit tersebut, baik luhan maupun kai segera menghampiri suara keributan yang di buat oleh anak-anak.

luhan menghela nafas lega setelah melihat dyo- putri atasannya berada disana sedang bermain lego bersama si kembar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"mana putri sajangnim?" Tanya kai celingukan.

"yang rambutnya di ikat dua kai, namanya dyo." Jawab luhan.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"kurasa kau sudah tau bukan? Kalau sajangnim adalah kakaknya sehun- dyo adalah calon keponakanku!" sungut luhan.

"bisakah kau tidak membicarakan bajingan tengik itu di hadapanku? Membuatku muak saja." Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"luhan eonni!" teriak dyo saat melihat luhan yang menatap mereka di ujung pintu.

"hai manis" luhan melambaikan tangannya.

Tidak hanya dyo, jesper dan Chelsea yang sedang asik dengan lego merekapun segera berlari menerjang luhan lalu memeluknya erat.

"noona datang kemari?" Tanya jesper polos.

"ne, kebetulan eomma dyo meminta imo dan samchon menjemput dyo ke sekolah, tapi saem bilang dyo pulang bersama kalian- jadi imo menyusul kemari." Jelas luhan lembut.

"jadi kalian bisa sampai kemari karena info dari pihak sekolah?" intrupsi chanyeol sambil meletakkan jus jeruk di meja tengah.

"kau tahu? Kami hampir mengalami serangan jantung karena tidak bisa menemuka dyo." Gerutu luhan.

"eonni~ kyungsoo imo tidak akan malah kalau dyo belsama kami." jelas Chelsea yang di balas dengan anggukan manis luhan.

"yah~ maafkan aku, aku lupa mengabari kyungsoo jika aku membawa dyo bersama kami, maaf ya." Sesal chanyeol.

"tapi jika tidak seperti ini, pasti kalian tidak akan mampir kerumah kami, bukan begitu anak-anak?" tambahnya.

"ne~" dan di sahuti antusias oleh ketiga bocah cilik tersebut.

"iya kau benar, maaf aku banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor- jadi belum sempat mengunjungi kalian." Jawab luhan.

"lain kali datanglah kerumah atap, samchon janji akan memberikan kalian es cream yang banyak." Tambah kai.

"bagaimana jika berpesta?" usul Chelsea membuat ketiga orang dewasa terdiam kaku.

"lusa nanti, uri dyo akan berulang tahun yang ke 6, ayo kita adakan pesta ulang tahun di lumah atap eonni." Pinta Chelsea kepada luhan.

"aah jinjja?" luhan tersenyum menatap dyo.

Sementara yang di tatap sudah bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum puas karena usulan sahabatnya tersebut mengenai pesta ulang tahun.

"bolehkan noona?" tambah jesper merengek.

"tentu saja, imo dan samchon setuju bukan?" Tanya chanyeol menatap luhan dan kai bergantian.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat ketiga anak kecil itu bersorak-sorai karena bahagia.

"masalah eomma kyungsoo, serahkan pada appa!" tambah chanyeol sambil memuul dadanya bangga.

 **YEEEEEEEY**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dimana kantor sudah terlihat sepi- hanya beberapa karyawan yang bersliweran karena lembur.

Luhan segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya mengklipnya menjadi satu untuk di rekapnya di akhir bulan nanti.

Tadi siang setelah mengantarkan dyo pulang dan menitipkannya kepada sang nenek, luhan dan kai kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mereka berterimakasih kepada baekhyun yang meninggalkan lunch box di meja mereka masing-masing, karena terlalu asyik bermain dan bercanda dengan anak-anak membuat mereka lupa bahwa mereka belum mengisi perut mereka sama sekali.

Sementara baekhyun dan kai sudah pulang sejak sore tadi, berbeda dengannya yang harus menyelesaikan faktur-faktur yang akan di serahkan oleh pihak administrasi besok pagi.

Udara malam kota seoul sangat dingin hingga mampu menusuk sampai ke tulang luhan, ia mengeratkan mantel maroonnya sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin.

 **Drrrrt Drrrrt Drrrt**

 **Drrrrt Drrrrt Drrrrt**

Luhan yang berjalan sendirian tiba-tiba mendapati ponselnya yang berada di saku mantelnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, lalu luhan mengeceknya dan ternyata pesan tersebut berasal dari sang kakak.

 **To : LULU**

 **From : Yifan**

Lu, mala mini sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Segeralah pulang di luar sangat dingin- jangan lupakan makan malammu dan jangan menungguku! Hehe~ aku menyayangimu adikku! ;)

"Tch! Dasar kekanakan." Luhan mendecih namun tersenyum mengusap layar ponselnya sayang.

Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum pulang ia mampir di minimarket 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan karena ia ingat bahwa persediaannya mulai menipis.

Karena banyaknya kantong plastik pada kedua lengannya membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, bahkan ia nyaris beberapa kali terjerambab karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan high hellsnya saat melangkah.

 **CKLEEEEK**

"aku pulang"

Seketika luhan membeku menatap sofa ruang tengahnya dimana disana sehun dan Irene sedang bermesraan sambil menikmati ice cream vanilla.

"lu- luhan, kau sudah pulang?" dengan gugup sehun menghampiri luhan dan mengambil alih belanjaannya.

Sementara Irene sendiri tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan ia sempat melayangkan senyuman miring kepada luhan.

"aku bisa sendiri sehun." Cegah luhan dan beranjak menuju dapur lalu menyusun belanjaannya di lemari pendingin dalam diam.

"apa kau lembur hari ini?" luhan hanya berdehem.

"aku dan Irene memakan ramen tadi, kau sudah makan?"

"aku tidak lapar." Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas lelah karena bingung dengan situasi serba salah yang menjebaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan sudah mandi dan membersihkan diri, ia sudah akan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang jika sehun tidak tiba-tiba mengetok pintunya dan masuk.

"kau belum tidur?" sehun menggeleng.

"sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa hyung belum pulang?"

"yifan sedang ada urusan untuk beberapa hari ini." sehun hanya ber-oh-ria.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sudah malam- sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat noona." Sehun sudah beranjak dan memegang knop pintu hingga luhan mengintrupsinya.

"sehunna"

"tidurlah disini malam ini." pinta luhan.

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, pikirannya dan batinnya berkecamuk, berperang satu-sama lain untuk mengambil keputusan mana yang akan ia ambil.

Lama luhan menunggu jawaban dari sehun atas permintaannya, namun sehun masih tetap bergeming- membuatnya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"jika kau keluar jangan lupa tutup kembali pintunya sehun." Luhan menyamankan diri di ranjangnya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong.

"noona~ mianhae." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang sehun ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan kamar luhan dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Paska kepergian sehun, luhan kembali terduduk di ranjangnya dan menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut dengan nanar.

"kau memang tidak mencintaiku sehunna" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

 **-In Another Side-**

"TIDAK!"

"ya tuhan! dosa apa yang aku perbuat semasa muda hingga mempunyai anak-anak yang hanya bisa membangkang." Gerutu seorang pria paruh baya.

"menikah itu bukan perkara yang mudah! Setidaknya aku harus siap mental- dan lagipula aku belum punya calon yang akan menjadi pengantin wanitaku."

"baba sudah memilihkan calon yang sesuai denganmu, bukan begitu mama?" pria paruh baya tersebut meminta dukukngan sang istri.

"baba bercanda? Baba seharusnya tidak bertindak semau baba sendiri seperti ini, setidaknya baba harus meminta pendapat yifan." Omel pria muda sang anak yang tak lain adalah Xi Yifan.

Pagi tadi sang ayah menelponnya dan mengatakan ada masalah serius yang terjadi di perusahaan mereka yang ada di Beijing, jadi ia memaksa yifan untuk terbang ke Negara tirai bamboo tersebut detik itu juga.

Hingga disinilah ia berada, di masion besar keluarga xi- terperangkap akan jebakan kedua orangtuanya yang berusaha menjodohkannya dengan putri dari relasi bisnisnya.

"berapa umurmu sekarang? Baba seusiamu dulu sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak asal kau tahu." Sang ayah masih bersungut-sungut.

"itu baba- yifan tidak begitu. Ayolah ini sudah jaman modern- perjodohan its not my style." Yifan masih kekeuh membantah.

Suasana menghening sejenak, sang ayah yang sedari tadi ngototpun hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya kehabisaan kata-kata untuk membalas penolakan yifan.

"lalu kami harus menunggu berapa lama lagi untuk dapat menimang cucu yifan?" Tanya sang ibu.

"kami sudah semakin tua, kami juga berharap mampu melihat putra-putri kami menikah dan menimang cucu-cucu kami sebelum kami meninggal."

"mama~"

"kau tau? Mama selalu iri melihat kebahagiaan bibimu, meskipun ia hidup sederhana tapi kau tahu? Bibimu terlihat semakin berbinar semenjak minseok menikah dan memberikannya seorang cucu yang sangat manis." Sang ibu tersenyum menerawang betapa lucunya cucu keponakannya tersebut.

"kami sudah tidak muda lagi nak! Baba hanya tidak mau kau dan luhan menyesal jika saat salah satu diantara kalian menikah nanti- salah satu dari kami atau bahkan kami berdua sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, kau tahu betapa menyesalnya yixing karena tidak bisa mewujudkan impian terakhir pamanmu yaitu menggandengnya ke depan altar." Tambah sang ayah menerawang.

Yifan terdiam mencermati renungan kedua orang tuannya, ia sadar selama ini kedua orangtuanya- terutama sang ibu pasti amat sangat kesepian.

Dimana seharusnya ia dan luhan sebagai anak selalu berada disisi mereka, namun apa yang terjadi mereka bahkan tidak sempat menikmati tumbuh kembang kedua anaknya saat beranjak dewasa.

Ia meninggalkan rumah saat memasuki perguruan tinggi untuk menyelesaikan study nya di amerika, belum lagi luhan yang meninggalkan rumah saat baru memasuki senior high school.

Mereka seharusnya sadar, situasi dan kondisi seperti ini sudah menjadi tradisi di dalam keluarga menengah atas seperti mereka, jadi bukan kesalahan kedua orangtua mereka nila kebebasan mereka terenggut.

Mereka seharusnya juga sadar bagaimana perjuangan kedua orangtuanya hingga berada di titik puncak seperti ini- mereka melakukannya semata-mata untuk kebahagian anaknya- kebahagiaannya dan luhan.

Jadi bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika sang ayah memintanya dan luhan untuk mengemban tugas mereka di perusahaan yang sudah di rintisnya bertahun-tahun.

Dan bukankah normal jika sang ibu menginginkan putra dan putrinya menikah dan hidup bahagian bersama cucu-cucu yang selama ini mereka impikan.

Yifan seharusnya sadar, orangtuanya hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kedua malaikatnya- mereka merencanakan masa depan yang menjanjikan untuknya dan luhan- jadi bukankah sepantasnya jika mereka menurutinya.

"baiklah, kalian bisa mengaturnya." ucap yifan mantap.

Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana membuat ibu dan ayahnya bahagia, kekhawatiran mengenai pernikahan, calon pengantin, rumah tangga dan cinta yang berputar-putar di otaknya beberapa menit yang lalu seketika musnah.

"aku akan menerima perjodohan ini."

Seketika senyum merekah di bibir kedua orangtuanya, dan melihat hal itu- beban penyesalan yifan kepada orangtuanya dengan perlahan terangkat.

"terimakasih nak- terima kasih" sang ibu menangis terharu dan memeluknya erat.

 _'jika ini yang membuat mama dan baba bahagia, yifan akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik~ yifan menyayangi kalian- mama- baba.'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

Chapter 10 dateeeeng! seneng deh liat respon kalian di chapter 9 kemaren, walaupun banyak yang pengen bunuh sehun gara-gara irene,hehe..

konfliknya kris juga bakal muncul nih disini, jadi tetep ikutin terus ya! jangan jadi silent reader ataou gosh reader hahaha..

oh iya disini ada yang ngeship couple thailand si both sama new year nggak? kalo ada rekomendasiin lulu ff-ff yang pairingnya mereka dong, please! lulu suka banget sama real couple kawaii itu hehe.

tetep ikutin terus ya! jangan lupa reviewnya dan kalo bisa ya follow atau favourite-in cerita ini, kali aja ke promote jadi makn banyak yang mau baca hehe..

terimakasih ya semuanya!

pai-pai!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **4 Hari Kemudian.**

Yifan terlihat gusar, duduk tidak tenang sambil berkali-kali mengecek arloji rolex kesayangannya hingga membuat setelan kemeja mahalnya terlihat kusut.

Pasalnya sudah hampir 3 jam ia duduk disana menunggu seseorang, namun seseorang yang di tunggunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Ia menghela nafas, sudah habis kesabarannya- karena kemauan kedua orangtaunya ia harus merelakan waktu 3 jamnya yang baginya adalah uang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu wanita yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana rupa dan perangaiannya.

Sudah cukup- ia merapikan jasnya dan hampir berdiri meninggalkan restoran bintang lima tersebut jika sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsinya.

"XI YIFAN?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil dengan sopan ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh jenjang dengan dress maroonnya yang membuatnya semakin tampak elegan.

"anda yifan? Putra tuan Xi-Lou?"

"ah emm, silahkan duduk nona-

"huang zitao- panggil saja aku tao" jawab wanita tersebut santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan yifan.

"kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar yifan.

"tidak- aku rasa ini sudah cukup."Sebelumnya yifan memang sudah memesankan makanan.

"yifan, apa anda tahu untuk keperluan apa kita berdua ada disini?" yifan mengangguk.

"kedua orangtuaku ingin aku segera menikah, dan hanya kau yang mereka rekomendasikan untuk menjadi calon pengantinku," tao tersenyum kecut.

"baiklah tidak perlu berbasa-basi, apa kau menerimanya?"

"aku akan mencobanya, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk perjodohan ini."

"kau gila? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya" intrupsi tao.

"oleh sebab itu aku katakan aku akan mencobanya, kau benar~ kita tidak saling mengenal, kita tidak saling mencintai- tapi ibuku berharap banyak pada perjodohan ini, jadi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita kelak- kita bisa belajar mencintai seiring berjalannya waktu- dan aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik- percayalah padaku nona zitao." Tao hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"aku mempunyai kekasih!" yifan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut membuat tao bingung.

"tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini- ayahku sedang sekarat dan ia berharap banyak padamu- putra dari sahabatnya." Jujur tao.

"lalu apa masalahnya? Tinggalkan kekasihmu dan menikahlah denganku." Ucap yifan datar.

"kau gila?"

"tidak jika kau ingin melihat kesehatan ayahmu memburuk." Skak yifan.

Tao tercekat kehilangan kata setelah mendengar ucapan telak seorang xi yifan, ia membenarkan letak duduknya- sedikit berdehem dan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf namun aku datang kemari untuk sebuah permohonan tuan Xi" yifan mengernyit.

"saya mohon gagalkan perjodohan ini tuan Xi, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan kekasihku- tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilangan ayahku jika menolak perjodohan ini." ujar zitao melas sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"satu-satunya harapan saya hanya anda tuan Xi, hanya anda yang bisa menggagalkan pernikahan ini, ayah saya mungkin akan kecewa namun itu tidak akan seburuk jika saya yang melakukannya- saya mohon tu-

"kenapa kau begitu egois?" Tanya yifan dingin.

"ya?" tao sangat terkejut.

"kau membangkang permohonan orangtuamu tapi kau tidak ingin ayahmu terluka, lalu bagaimana denganku? Jika aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan- ibuku yang akan mengalami serangan jantung setelahnya." Tao menunduk merasa bersalah.

"apapun yang kau inginkan- lakukanlah! Lakukan dengan caramu sendiri, aku sudah menawarkan apa yang aku punya- jika kau tidak bersedia gagalkanlah dengan cara yang tidak akan melukai kedua orangtua kita."

"tapi yifan- seharusnya kau membantuku."

"tidak, karena aku tidak berencana menipu ataupun melukai mereka nona huang, sepertinya saya sudah membuang banyak waktu saya disini- saya masih ada urusan- permisi." Yifan benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan tao sendiri dalam diam.

- **In Another Side-**

"apa otakmu mengalami gangguan?" luhan hanya menatap polos.

"kau sudah gila? Atau memang tidak waras?" tambah sosok mungil tersebut.

"kenapa kau masih berpura-pura di hadapan sehun? kyungsoo sudah membongkar semuannya- tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan mengunci mulut kami semua, aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan fikiranmu." Baekhyun sosok mungil tersebut mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"aku tidak ingin dia pergi dariku, aku takut jika dia tau aku sudah mengetahui semuanya- dia akan pergi bersama Irene dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"bodoh." Umpat baekhyun membuat luhan mendongak.

"kau mencintai sehun?" luhan mengangguk pelan.

"luhan~ cinta bukan berarti kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini- jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau akan terbunuh karena cintamu sendiri." luhan membeku.

"aku sangat mencintainya baek"

"aku tahu luhan, tapi-" baekhyun kehilangan kata menoleh melihat sosok mungil lain di sampingnya membeku seperti tercekat.

"cinta~ yah kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu, tapi menyerahlah jika perjuaganmu tidak di hargai sama sekali." Luhan tercekat karena ucapan kyungsoo.

"karena cinta tidak selalu memiliki, kelak kau pasti akan bahagia mencintai sehun dengan caramu sendiri." kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"hingga detik ini aku masih amat sangat mencintai ayah dyo, inilah caraku mencintainya luhan- aku tidak ingin cintaku menyakitinya, diriku sendiri bahkan putri kami- jadi aku putuskan untuk mencintainya dalam diam."

Luhan dan baekhyun yang sedikit banyaknya sudah tahu mengenai kehidupan dan masa lalu atasan mereka ini hanya menunduk sedih mendengar curahan hati kyungsoo.

Sedangkan kyungsoo menasehati luhan sambil menatap sendu pada putrinya- dyo dan si kembar Chelsea-jesper yang sedang memainkan boneka yang tadi di belinya.

Saat ini ketiga wanita dewasa bersama ketiga bocah kecil itu sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka yang sudah sangat terlambat di salah satu resto bento favorite anak-anak setelah seharian berbelanja.

"demi tuhan, saat aku mengetahui kau dan sehun memiliki hubungan- aku sangat bahagia sekali~ kau gadis baik, aku percaya bersamamu sehun pasti akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik- dan tentu saja aku berharap kelak kau akan menjadi adik iparku." Ucap kyungsoo membuat luhan ikut tersenyum.

"namun jika seperti ini ceritanya- aku mohon padamu tinggalkan sehun, luhan." Luhan tercekat.

"aku tidak ingin kalian berdua saling menyakiti satu sama lain, terutama kau luhan, sebagai seorang wanita aku mengerti bagaimana kesakitanmu saat ini- dan aku akan sangat menyesal dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika suatu saat nanti sehun akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi."

"eonni~"

"aku akan merasa gagal mendidiknya luhan" kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun bergeser untuk memeluk kyungsoo dan menenangkannya, sembari melemparkan tatapan sedihnya kepada luhan.

"aku tahu aku sangat egois dan terdengar tidak tahu malu, aku terlalu takut dengan kesakitanku tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang mengkhawatirkanku-

-Eonni~ baekhyun~ terimakasih- terimakasih karena kalian begitu baik padaku, tapi beri aku sedikit waktu lagi- aku yakin ada sedikit rasa cinta sehun kepadaku yang mungkin saat ini tertutup oleh rasa cintanya kepada Irene- bolehkah aku memperjuangkan 1% kemungkinanku tersebut?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, mungkin sedikit geram kepada sahabat batunya ini, namun ia bisa apa? luhan benar, bukankah sebelum gadis jahat itu datang- hubungan luhan dan sehun baik-baik saja? Ia juga berani bersumpah bahwa ia juga melihat binar cinta di mata sehun saat menatap luhan- dulu- Tch!"

 **HAAAAH**

"baiklah, terserah padamu luhan, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, tapi ingat- menyerahlah jika kau lelah, kami akan selalu disini bersamamu dan menopangmu." Baekhyun tersenyum teduh membuat luhan tenang.

Lalu keduannya beralih menatap kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menatap datar keduanya.

"apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan- aku hanya berharap semoga kau mendapatkan 99% mu itu, karena jika tidak aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri- bahkan aku tindak akan punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu karena sehun." Ujar kyungsoo sedih.

"eonni~ apapun yang terjadi kelak diantara aku dan sehun, kau akan tetap menjadi eonniku, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, arrachi?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah dan membuat ketiganya tersenyum.

"aah eonni, bisakah kau menurunkanku di ujung sana?" pinta luhan.

"waeyo?" kyungsoo kebingungan.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli"

"aku bisa menunggumu dan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya."

"tidak perlu, sepertinya aku akan lama- lihatlah dyo sudah tertidur, sebaiknya eonni segera pulang- lagipula kompleksku tidak jauh dari sini."

"emm baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu- kau berhati-hatilah." Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan menganggukinya, percuma berdebat dengan luhan yang sangat keras kepala menurut baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan pesanan mereka di resto bento tadi, tidak selang beberapa lama chanyeol datang untuk menjemput si kembar sekalian mengantar baekhyun yang tinggal searah dengan mereka.

Berbeda dengan luhan yang di antar oleh kyungsoo namun segera meminta di turunkan setelah mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang.

"luhan~"

"ne?" luhan melongokkan kepalanya di jendela mobil.

"kuharap kau benar-benar memikirkan ucapanku tadi." Luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil kyungsoo menghilang.

Luhan kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kedai yang lumayan ramai sambil asik berbalas pesan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, yifan menghubunginya- memberitahunya bahwa saat ini ia sudah sampai di seoul dan meminta luhan membawakan daging sapi korea yang mahal serta beberapa soda kaleng atau beer.

Luhan sempat mengomelinya tadi karena ia tidak pulang selama beberapa hari, ia juga tidak memberi kabar, bahkan ia tidak pergi bersama yixing- dan hal itu hampir membuat luhan frustasi.

Luhan menghela nafas lega saat di beritahu alasannya oleh yifan, ternyata beberapa hari ini yifan berada di wasington untuk menangani sesuatu- dan karena mendadak ia tidak sempat memberi kabar luhan ataupun yixing.

"ini pesanan anda nona."

"nde~ terimakasih bibi." Balasnya tersenyum sambil membungkuk.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri, akhirnya luhan mendapatkan pesanannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kedai ramai tersebut.

ia akan membeli beberapa minuman kaleng pada mesin minuman di dekat taman yang akan di lewatinya saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

Ia tersenyum setelah menemukan mesin minuman tersebut, sembari merogoh kantong skiny jeansnya untuk mengambil beberapa koin, ia melihat kearah kanan-kiri untuk menyebrang.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa kaleng minuman, ia berbalik- berniat melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, namun sesuatu menghentikannya.

Disana- di kedai ramyeon yang berada di ujung sana ia melihat sehun mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk kotor dengan di temani Irene yang berjongkok di sampingnya sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya.

Luhan merasa terguncang dan sesak, dengan tertatih ia berusaha mendekati mereka yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat tiba-tiba luhan membeku, ia mendengar semuanya- semua yang mereka bicarakan- semua yang sehun katakan.

Akhirnya dengan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung, ia berbalik dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

 **TUUUUUT TUUUUUT**

 **TUUUUUT**

 _'Yeoboseo'_

"sehunna~ bisakah kau datang ke taman dekat komplek sekarang, aku-

 _'mianhae luhan, aku sedang sibuk sekali hari ini, aku sedang menghadiri pameran photografi'_

"sebentar saja sehun, aku mohon"

 _'udara di luar sangat dingin, sepertinya akan segera turun hujan- lekaslah pulang, aku akan menemuimu di rumah, bey luhan~"_

 **TUT TUT TUT TUT**

Luhan hanya menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang sudah terputus dengan sehun, ia tersenyum kecut dan mengerjap untuk menyamarkan air matanya.

Setetes air hujan turun membasahi telapak tangannya, ia justru mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati gerimis yang sudah menjadi favoritenya sedari kecil.

Namun tidak berapa lama, gerimis yang menenangkan tersebut berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup lebat membuat orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Berbeda dengan luhan yang tidak memperdulikan situasinya dan hanya duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"kau bahkan membohongiku, apa sebegitu tidak berartinya aku untukmu sehunna~" gumamnya nanar.

 _'apa dengan kau mencuci mangkuk disini kita akan mendapatkan uang?' Tanya Irene sambil memperhatikan sehun._

 _'tentu saja, ini namanya berkerja- jika kita berkerja kita akan mendapatkan uang, yaah meskipun tidak banyak- tapi aku akan berusaha agar kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang' ucap sehun semangat._

 _'agar secepatnya kita pergi dari rumah luhan? Tanya Irene._

 _'aku akan berusaha agar kita bisa menyewa flat sendiri.' Irene bertepuk tangan._

 _'kalau begitu aku akan membantumu supaya kita mendapat banyak uang untuk membeli rumah kita sendiri." sehun hanya tersenyum._

 _Kemudian mereka berdua terlarut dalam canda tawa untuk menikmati waktu mencuci piring mereka._

Luhan masih mengingat percakapan yang terjadi di antara sehun dan Irene beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang ia mengerti bahwa dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagi sehun.

"baekhyun-ah, kai-ah, aku sudah kehilangan 1% ku hiks hiks"

Sudah hampir pukul 9 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran luhan di flat mungilnya tersebut.

Yifan yang sudah kehilangan kontak dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu hanya mampu berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu karena khawatir.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi luhan namun hanya rekaman suara luhan yang mengalihkan panggilan ke dalam kotak mail box yang selalu ia dengar.

"aisssssh.. jinjja" ia mengusak kepalanya frustasi.

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya untuk segera pergi mencari dimana keberadaan adiknya saat ini.

Ia mengunci pintu depan dengan tergesa sambil berysaha memasukkan lengan kirinya kedalam lengan jaket kulitnya dan segera berbalik hendak menuruni anak tangga rumah atap mereka.

Namun baru menapaki satu anak tangga teratas, dirinya hampir terlonjak kaget- pasalnya di sana~ di tengah tangga seorang gadis berkemeja putih dengan rambut terurai yang sudah tidak rapi dan setengah basah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yifan menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengenali sosok yang membuatnya ketakutan tersebut di malam yang sunyi ini.

Dengan langkah pelannya ia mencoba mendekat untuk dapat mendeteksi sosok tersebut dengan jarak lebih dekat.

Seketika ia melebarkan kedua bola matanya saat menyadari sosok asing yang ia takuti tersebut tidak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri- xi luhan.

"luhan!" dengan tergesa ia menuruni anak tangga menghampiri sang adik.

Yifan tercekat melihat keadaan adiknya saat ini, dimana luhan duduk dengan pakaian basahnya yang sudah hampir mengering ditambah dengan wajah memerah dan setengah sadar dengan beberapa kaleng beer kosong berserakan di sebelahnya.

"luhan" ia kembali memanggil luhan untuk menarik kesadarannya.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan segera mendongak menajamkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"yifan?"

Sedangkan yifan sontak melebarkan kedua matanya dan berjongkok menatap sang adik yang sepertinya sedang bersedih saat ini.

"kau menangis? Ada apa? apa seseorang menyakitimu?" luhan menggeleng kuat dengan memasang senyum palsunya.

"lalu ada apa? kenapa kau menangis hmm?" yifan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi luhan.

"gege mian~ hiks"

"waeyo?"

"bulghoginya sudah dingin~ seharusnya aku membawanya pulang sejak sore tadi hiks hiks." Luhan mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"gweanchana, kita bisa menghangatkannya." Ucap yifan kalem.

"dan aku menghabiskan beer pesanan gege~ hiks hiks"

"gweanchana, kita mempunyai cola di lemari pendingin." Yifan menyelipkan anak rambut luhan yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang telinganya.

"gege miaaaan~" tangis luhan seketika pecah membuat yifan kelabakan dan dengan segera menrengkuh sang adik kedalam pelukannya.

Yifan tahu, adik kecilnya tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena masalah sesepele ini, pasti terjadi sesuatu- sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakiti lulunya ini.

 _'apa sehun lagi yang membuatmu menangis?'_ batinya.

"badanmu panas sekali, apa kau kehujanan tadi?" yifan meraba dahi luhan memastikan.

Sementara sang adik hanya mengangguk lemah karena tidak ingin semakin menambah kekhawatiran sang kakak.

"udara di luar dingin, kau akan sakit jika seperti ini terus, ayo sebaiknya kita masuk." Yifan sudah menari lengan luhan namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali membuatnya mengernyit.

"kakiku lemas sekali, bisakah aku masuk beberapa saat la- YIFAN!" luhan memekik kaget saat yifan dengan ringannya menggotong tubuhnya.

"kau akan kedinginan jika lebih lama lagi disini." Desisnya kemudian membawa luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

 **-In Another Side-**

"apa sesuatu terjadi pada luhan? dia semakin kurus dan tirus."

"emm.. akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak berfikir dan mengabaikan pola makannya."

"apa yang sedang di fikirkannya hingga sekeras itu?"

"aa.. emm.. dia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya."

"sehun? Setauku dia pria yang lugu dan polos, memang hal apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat luhan seperti itu?"

"aku juga berfikir begitu, tapi ini benar-benarr membingungkan." Chanyeol mengernyit.

Yah percakapan ini terjadi di antara chanyeol dan baekhyun saat perjalanan pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka masing-masing.

"kekasih sehun dimasa lalu datang lagi, dan gilanya mereka belum saling mengucapkan kata berpisah sebelumnya." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"apa sehun masih menyukai kekasihnya itu?"

"hmm,, kau pikir apa yang membuat luhan menjadi kurus jika tidak karena memikirkan kekasihnya yang mash mencintai wanitanya yang dulu."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sambil memikirkan serumit apa masalah luhan dan sehun, bahkan chanyeol sudah menggeleng tidak jelas sambil menggaruk dahinya bingung.

"woooaaaaah aku bahkan tidak bisa berkomentar haaaah." Keluh chanyeol bingung.

"ini benar-benar membuatku gila." Keluh baekhyun frustasi.

 **HAAAAH**

Keduanya menghela nafas kasar secara bersamaan sambil menatap kearah jalan raya.

"aku rasa masalah akan lebih mudah jika sehun berselingkuh." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"seperti itu lebih baik, jadi aku punya alasan untuk memukulnya." Gumam baekhyun yang mendapat kikikan dari chanyeol.

"aaah iya, apa kau tahu jika sehun adalah adiknya kyungsoo sajangnim? Eoomanya dyo- sahabatmu!" pupil mata chanyeol melebar dengan bingung.

"aku bahkan baru mendengarnya saat ini."

"benarkah? Apa kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan atau menyinggungnya sebelumnya?" chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya untuk berfikir.

"emm.. sebelumnya dia sering menceritakan adiknya kepadaku tentang adiknya yang polos, baik, dan selalu menyayanginya- dan aaah yang tidak bisa aku lupakan adalah fakta bahwa ia mempunyai adik 24 tahun yang masih cadel hahaha bukankah itu sangat memalukan?" giliran baekhyun yang mengernyit.

"tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ahwa seorang adik yang selalu di bangga-banggakan oleh kyung-ie adalah sehun" tambah chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahunnya.

"jadi kau tidak mengenal sehun sebelumnya?"

"tentu saja tidak! kyung-ie saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya! Yang ku tahu kyung-ie tidak tinggal dan tidak bertemu dengan adiknya sangat lama." Gerutu chanyeol.

"pertama kali aku mengenal sehun adalah saat dia berjongkok di depan kedua anakku dengan senyum berbinar saat Chelsea memberinya sepotong coklat." Chanyeol menerawang.

"yah- aku juga mempunyai kesan yang baik saat pertama bertemu dengannya, dia sangat polos seperti malaikat- aku bahkan terkejut melihat luhan bisa luluh kepada anak kecil sepertinya."

Baekhyun terkekeh menginggat betapa antinya sahabatnya itu dengan yang namanya brondong, sejak mengenal luhan di bangku senior high school hingga ke universitas baekhyun selalu mendengar gerutuan luhan di pagi hari karena mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari juniornya.

 **-flashback-**

 _"kau gila? Dia bahkan masih berusia 17 tahun! Apa aku seorang pedofil mengencani anak di bawah umur? Yang benar saja"_

 _Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan luhan sepanjang koridor kampusnya tanpa berniat mencela gerutuan sahabat cantiknya tersebut._

 _"kau bahkan terlihat seperti gadis 15 tahun yang manis saat melihat bubble tea, bagaimana anak SHS itu tidak terperosok kedalam pesonamu tuan putri." Baekhyun menggoda luhan hingga membuat telinggannya memerah._

 _"apa katamu? Yak! Kau ini sahabatku! Bukannya berada di pihakku- kau justru mengolokku! Kau ini-_

 _"STOP" potong baekhyun cepat._

 _"jangan menggerutu, kau menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sebentar lagi kakek-kakek seperti professor kang akan menyatakan cintanya padamu." Bisik baekhyun sebelum melarikan diri dari amukan rusa betina._

 _"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUN"_

 _Luhan akhirnya berlari menyusul baekhyun yang sudah menjauh untuk memberikan hadiah atas perkataan konyolnya barusan, Hingga akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran sepanjang koridor mereka._

 **-flashback off-**

"ada apa? apa ada yang lucu?"

"tidak! aku hanya menginggat masalaluku bersama luhan dulu" chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"kalian pasti sangat lengket dari dulu ya?"

"yah seperti itulah~ luhan sangat lengket kepadaku dan kai, khususnya kai." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"luhan itu tidak banyak dekat dengan orang lain, kata kai luhan itu tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain dan hanya mau menempel pada sepupunya saja- kai bahkan kesulitan untuk berteman dengannya-

-namun sejak keberangkatan sepupunya ke amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya, perlahan ia mau membuka diri untuk bersosialisai- dan kai adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatnya- jadi jika di bandingkan denganku, kai adalah orang yang lebih luhan butuhkan." Chanyeol menganggukinya.

"lihatlah si kembar, mereka pasti kelelahan, aigoo! Mereka lelap sekali- lucunya!" pekik baekhyun terpesona sementara chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum menatap kedua malaikatnya dari kaca spion atas.

Mereka (baekhyun-chanyeol) menjadi dekat seperti ini karena banyaknya jumlah intensitas mereka bertemu setiap harinya, selain tinggal di kompleks apartement yang sama keduannya juga sering pergi hang out bersama atas permintaan si kembar hingga akhirnya mereka bersahabat dekat seperti ini.

Tidak jarang keduannya saling mengunjungi apartement satu sama lain di akhir pekan hanya untuk menemani si kembar menonton dvd kesukaan mereka.

 **-skip-**

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"jam 3 pagi hyung, maaf tapi aku baru bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku saat itu." sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?" yifan mengernyit bingung.

"kemarin aku mencoba membantu bibi yang menjual ramen mencuci mangkuk kotor disana- dan aku mendapatkan upah hyung." Sehun tersenyum cerah.

"kau butuh uang? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu! Kau tahu? Semalaman luhan demam dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu karena khawatir!" omel yifan.

"luhan demam?" sehun tercekat.

"kemarin dia kehujanan dan banyak minum beer, aku sedang menunggu dokter datang untuk memeriksanya." Yifan mencoba kalem saat melihat sehun menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"sebentar lagi dokter akan datang, aku akan memasak bubur untuknya- bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar sambil mengganti kompresnya?" sehun mengangguk dan segera melangkah memasuki kamar luhan.

 **CKLEEEK**

Kamar luhan masih terlihat tamaran karena sinar dari lampu tidur yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjangnya.

Sehun melangkah dengan pelan mematikan lampu dan menyibak gorden jendela kamar luhan agar luhan mendapatkan pasokan sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan.

Ia tersenyum melihat luhan yang menggeliat lucu karena menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Ia menyentuh jemari luhan yang terasa panas, sambil memperhatikan wajah pulas luhan yang seperti bayi dengan plester penurun panas di dahinya.

Ia mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari luhan hingga bertautan sebelum membawanya kedalam kecupan hangatnya.

"maafkan aku luhan, semua salahku- maafkan aku."

Luhan mengerjap dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang memasuki retinanya.

"sehunna?" sapanya parau.

"hai luhannie, apa yang sakit?" sehun tersenyum sambil menggenggam jemari luhan.

"kepalaku pusing sekali~"

Tanpa diduga sehun mendaratkan kecupannyatepat pada pelipis sebelah kanan luhan hingga membuat luhan terbelalak.

"apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" luhan hanya mengerjap polos.

"luhan~ cepat sembuh, jangan sakit lagi ya. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu membeli ice cream dengan uangku jika kamu sudah sembuh."

"uang?"

"emm.. aku bekerja~ aku mencari uang sendiri sekarang agar aku tidak merepotkanmu lagi, dan aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu dengan uang pertamaku." Jelas sehun antusias.

Berbeda dengan sehun yang tersenyum sumringah, luhan justru tersenyum kecut sambil membayangkan peristiwa hari sebelumnya.

"tidak perlu sehun, simpan uangmu- itu adalah hasil kerja kerasmu, gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk sesuatu yang memang benar-benar kau inginkan." Luhan tersenyum membelai jemari sehun yang menggenggamnya.

"kau tidak ingin makan ice cream vanilla bersamaku?" Tanya sehun kecewa.

"tentu saja, ayo kita makan ice cream begitu aku sembuh, aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Seru luhan dengan suara paraunya.

Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena luhan menolaknya tapi ia tersenyum dan menganggukinya dan bertekat dalam hati akan membelikan sesuatu untuk luhan dengan gaji pertamanya.

Karena baginya luhan merupakan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya dan sesuai dengan nasehat luhan tadi ia benar-benar menginginkan untuk memberikan hasil kerja kerasnya kepada luhan.

"emm sehunna~" Sehun mendongak menatap luhan.

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" sehun mengangguk.

"aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa artiku bagimu sehunna?"

"nde?" pekik sehun bingung, namun luhan tidak mengulang pertanyaannya dan hanya tersenyum.

"bagiku, luhan adalah orang yang sangat special, luhan adalah orang terpenting kedua setelah kakakku, luhan tahu? Pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku merasakan bagaimana itu bertemu dengan malaikat- aku seperti melihat pancaran cahaya di balik punggung luhan! luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menolongku- itu adalah hal luar biasa yang tidak pernah aku lupakan. Aku sangat menyayangimu luhan."

Luhan mendengarkan curahan hati sehun dengan seksama dan dalam diam, kemudia ia mendongak dan tersenyum teduh menatap sehun yang sudah selesai bercerita.

Kini ia mengerti, bahwa cinta dan kasih sayang itu berbeda, dialah yang salah selama ini mengartikan rasa sayang sehun kepadanya dan justru menjebak pemuda polos itu kedalam hubungan cinta sepihaknya- bahkan dengan egois tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Seharunya luhan sadar bahwa wanita yang dicintai sehun adalah Irene, dan bukankah seharusnya ia bersyukur setidaknya- walaupun itu bukan cinta, tapi luhan menempati posisi kedua di hati sehun dan mungkin setingkat diatas Irene.

"terimakasih sehun, terimakasih- terimakasih karena sudah menyayangi noona~ terimakasih karena sudah menjadikan noona sebagai orang kedua yang berarti dalam hidup sehun, Terimakasih." Sehun hanya mengangguk canggung dan mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari luhan yang bertubi-tubi.

"tapi luhan, ada apa?"

"sehunna~ mari kita berpisah dan memulai semuanya dari awal?" tawar luhan sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya.

Sehun terdiam dengan kaku tanpa berniat meraih uluran tangan tersebut karena ia memiliki firasat buruk jika ia mengambil uluran tangan tersebut.

"seharusnya noona melakukan ini sudah dari dulu, maafkan noona karena terlalu egois ne?"

"luhan, ada apa?"

"mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, sehunna~ noona berjanji akan menjadi noona yang baik untukmu, sama seperti kyungsoo noona. Jadi maukah kau memulai semua dari awal? Menjadi teman dan adik kesayangan noona?" luhan kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"kau ini bicara apa luhan? aku sungguh tidak mengerti, sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat aku akan mengambil plester penurun panas yang baru."

Sehun merapikan helai rambut luhan sebelum meninggalkan kamar gadis itu, dan tepat saat sehun menutup pintu kamarnya, air mata gadis rusa itupun pecah- meluncur dengan derasnya tanpa bisa terkendali.

"jangan menangis luhan- jangan menangis hiks hiks-

-setidaknya dia sangat menyayangimu, kau seharusnya senang hiks-

-yaaah aku senang, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa luhan jangan menangis hiks." Luhan berusaha menenangkan dan menghibur dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

Saat ia kembali terlihat luhan sudah terlelap kembali kedalam mimpinya, Lama ia terduduk memperhatikan luhan dalam diam, ia tidak mau satu gerakan saja dapat membangunkan tidur nyenyak rusa manisnya ini.

Hingga suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya, dimana yifan muncul bersama wanita cantik bersurai ikal dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"apa kau bisa membangunkannya?" pinta wanita tersebut kepada yifan yang segera di laksanakannya.

"lulu- luhan- bangun sayang- lu- luhan~" luhan menggeliat dengan kelopak mata yang bergerak-gerak liar mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"eonni?"

"hai cantik, apa kabarmu?" sapa wanita itu ramah kepada luhan yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"aku sakit eonni~" ujar luhan parau.

Sementara wanita yang di panggilnya kakak tersebut hanya tersenyum hangat sambil mengecek tekakan darah luhan.

"sekarang buka mulutmu aaaaaa" pintanya sambil menyodorkan thermometer kedalam mulut luhan.

 **AAAAKH**

"apa ini sakit?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menekan perut luhan.

"iya itu sakit sekali sssssshh" luhan mendesis kesakitan.

"ada apa kyu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya yifan kepada sang dokter yang bername tag cho kyuhyun.

"tidak makan dan meminum banyak beer, ku rasa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu ini." sang dokter tersenyum menatap yifan.

""tenang saja- dia baik-baik saja, aku akan memberinya obat penurun panas dan obat maagh untuknya, dan pastikan lulu makan tepat waktu kris."

"kau juga jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu seperti ini lagi ya~ kau pasti terlalu sibuk bekerja bukan? Makan teratur dan kurangi kebiasaan minummu itu, arrachi?" kyuhyun menasehati luhan.

Cho kyuhyun adalah istri dari relasi bisnis sekaligus sahabat yifan- choi siwon yang merupakan pengusaha muda hebat di korea.

Mereka cukup dekat, karena selain mempercayakan luhan kepada bibinya sekeluarga, siwon-kyuhyun merupakan orang yang yifan percaya untuk menemani luhan.

Luhan sudah menganggap kyuhyun dan siwon seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia sering menginap di appartement kyuhyun ketika siwon sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis ke new york, sehingga mereka berempat yakni kyuhyun,siwon,yifan dan dirinya akan bervideo call hingga larut malam.

"lalu siapa pemuda tampan ini? aaaa apa dia kekasih uri luhanie, yifan-ah?" goda kyuhyun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"waah lihat, wajah luhan memerah karena demam atau malu ya?" ia masih menggoda sementara sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena ikut merona.

"iya, dia kekas-

"kami teman! Dan dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kesayanganku"

Yifan terkejut saat ia akan berucap membenarkan pertanyaan kyuhyun, luhan justru memotongnya sepihak dengan kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Sementara orang yang mereka maksud, yang tak lain adalah sehun pun ikut tercekat mendengar ucapan luhan, pasalnya selama ini luhan selalu mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika luhan sudah tidak bersikap egois dan memonopolinya lagi, paling tidak ia tidak akan merasa tertekan lagi- tapi kenapa di tengah kelegaan ini ada rasa sakit yang mencubit hatinya.

"oh- oke- baiklah, kau mempunyai teman muda yang tampan, kau benar-benar adikku! Hehe dan kau sepertinya sangat menginginkan adik, yifan-ah segeralah berikan adikmu keponakan yang lucu-lucu." Gurau kyuhyun membuat luhan terkekeh.

"ne~ uisanim" seru yifan galak membuat kedua wanita itu terpingkal.

"baiklah- baiklah cukup- sudah cukup berguraunya, aku harus kembali kerumah sakit, luhan-yifan ingat pesanku! Arrachi?" ucap kyuhyun mengingatkan sebelum berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

-skip-

Beberapa hari berlalu, luhan tidak ke kantor karena masih tidak enak badan, sementara yifan terpaksa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah sambil merawat luhan dengan ia mempercayakan kepada yixing untuk menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan penting dengan relasi bisnisnya.

Sementara sehun semakin sibuk dengan usahanya mencari pekerjaan lain selain menjadi tukang cuci di kedai ramyeon, ia juga mengantarkan susu dan Koran di kompleks dekat rumah luhan.

Selain itu ia juga mencoba bekerja di restoran cepat saji sebagai pelayan karena kebiasaannya melihat para pelayan di kedai ramyeon melayani tamu- bukankah sehun adalah anak yang tanggap dan cepat belajar.

Berbeda lagi dengan Irene yang menghabiskan setiap harinya untuk berjalan-jalan karena tidak bisa selalu mengikuti sehun yang sibuk bekerja, dan sehun memakluminya karena dirinya sebelumnya juga seperti itu.

"yifan, jangan mencemaskanku~ aku sudah baikkan, mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku sudah bisa masuk kerja, kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah untuk menghadiri rapat penting, kasihan yixing jika harus menghandel semuannya sendirian."

"kau masih sakit, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencemaskanmu, siapa yang akan memberimu makan tepat waktu jika aku pergi bekerja? Tenanglah, lagipula aku mengirimkan pekerjaanku lewat email, aku hanya menyuruh yixing untuk mengkonfirmasinya, lagi pula aku akan menemui mereka sendiri pada jam makan malam saat kai datang kemari untuk bergilir menjagamu."

"ya tuhan yifan, aku hanya demam dan mengalami sedikit gangguan pencernaan, lagipula aku bukan pasien rumah sakit, jadi untuk apa kalian bergilir menjagaku? Aku baik-baik saja."

"menurutlah pada gege!"

"arraseo"

Tidak bisa di bantah, luhan pun mengalah dan kembali duduk di sofa menonton televisi sambil meminum vitaminnya yang baru saja yifan hangatkan.

"kau sudah memakan obatmu?" Tanya yifan masih sibuk dengan layar laptopnya di atas meja dimana ia duduk di atas karpet tepat di depan luhan.

"emm ne, kau sudah makan?" yifan mengangguk sambil menyesap kopinya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK**

"siapa itu?"

"biar aku yang buka!" luhan segera beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Sedangkan yifan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya hingga suara teriakan luhan membuatnya melotot dan kalang kabut menyusulnya ke depan.

"GEGEEEEEEE!"

Yifan hampir terjungkal saat luhan dengan tergesanya berbalik arah, mungkin hendak menghampirinya hingga mereka bertabrakan bahu di dekat rak penyimpanan sepatu.

"ada apa? kenapa berteriak?" panik yifan.

"gege! Gege tahu? Di luar ada wanita yang bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan gege! Apa dia mabuk?" omel luhan pada wanita di depan sana.

"aniyo, dia mengetahui nama gege! Apa gege menghamili seorang gadis? GEGE!"

"LUHAN!" sentak yifan memotong gerutuan luhan.

"aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang wanita! Lagipula aku sangat berhati-hati dalam masalah itu- jadi tidak mungkin ada wanita yang mengaku hamil denganku!" jelas yifan santai hingga membuat pipi adiknya merona karena ucapan frontalnya.

"yak! Hentikan, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya luhan.

"apa? memangnya siapa yang datang?" jawab yifan sambil menerobos tubuh mungil luhan kearah pintu depan.

"aku tidak mengenalnya!" luhan mengekorinya.

"dia terus memaksaku mempertemukannya denganmu" adu luhan.

 **CKLEEEK**

"Xi Yifan"

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **hay semua, lulu bawa chapter 11 sekalian mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan ya! oh iya untuk pertanyaan mengenai kira2 ff ini bakal selesai di chapter yang keberapa? jawabannya lulu masih enggak tahu- soalnya dari awal lulu bikin ceritanya tuh untuk all pair punya cerita masing-masing enggak asal jadi aja- kecuali chenmin karena aku gemes liat baozi yang kaya macan ternak (mama cantik anter anak) hehe..**

 **jadi kalau ada yang bakal bosen sama cerita ini kedepannya karena enggak selesai-selesai mohon jangan marah dan ngebash lulu ya~ karena lulu udah bilang mulai dari sekarang..**

 **jadi konsepnya tuh lulu cuma mau pengen enggak anak hunhan shipp aja yang bakal baca ff lulu, lulu juga pengen liat chanbaek shipp, taoris shipp, sulay shipp, chenmin shipp dan kaisoo shipp nyempil di kolom review ffnya lulu..**

 **jadi mohon dimengerti ya! karena kalian pasti tahu, kadang untuk satu official pair aja bakal selesai berchap-chap, apalagi ini yang 6 official pair- jadi mohon dimengerti dan tetep mau baca dan review ff lulu ya,, syukur-syukur di favorite dan di follow- apalagi di promoin biar di baca temennya atau orang lain- huuuh varokah mah idupnya..**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya ya di chapter ini**

 **annyeong^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sejak tadi luhan hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan televise membuat kai mengeluh frustasi karena acara bermain gamenya harus terganggu oleh pergerakan luhan.

 **AAAAAAAKKH**

" YAK- LUHAN! WAE?"

"apa?" luhan mengerjap bingung melihat kai mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"bisakah kau duduk tenang di sini!" kai menahan geram sambil menupuk sofa maroon di belakangnya.

"kepalaku sakit melihatmu berputar-putar disitu."

"yak! Kai bagaimana ini? aku benar-benar khawatir pada yifan dan wanita tadi, yifan bahkan tidak menjelaskan kepadaku siapa gadis itu dan terburu-buru membawanya pergi." Luhan menggerutu.

"Tch! Apa dia benar-benar seorang hidung belang diluar sana?" luhan mendesis tajam sambil membanting pantatnya di sofa yang kai tunjuk barusan.

Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali memulai gamenya tanpa mengindahkan maupun memperdulikan gerutuan luhan.

Setelah kedatangan wanita barusan, tanpa banyak bicara yifan segera menarik luhan masuk kedalam rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal hingga kai datang menemaninya.

Luhan ingin bertanya dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun yifan tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berbicara denganny, terbukti dengan melihat yifan mengambil jaket kulitnya dan berpamitan pergi entah kemana bersama wanita tersebut.

"sudahlah, hyung sudah dewasa, hyung tau mana yang benar dan tidak- tidak perlu mencemaskannya." Sela kai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televise.

 **HAAAAAH**

Mau- tidak mau luhan akhinya menghela nafas dan menuruti perintah kai untuk mempercayai kakak sembrononya tersebut.

"aku pulang."

Baik luhan maupun kai mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja mengucapkan salam yang tak lain adalah Irene.

"dimana sehun?" Tanya luhan karena tidak mendapati sosok sehun mengekori gadis itu.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu jika saat ini sehun sudah berkerja"

"perkerjaan macam apa hingga membuatnya selarut ini belum pulang." Potong kai.

"sehun tidak hanya berkerja disatu tempat, jadi-

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini?" potong luhan tajam sambil menyentak paper bag di tangan irene.

"kau memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya sementara aku bisa menghidupinya dengan layak." Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Kai yang merasa situasi hendak memanas segera mematikan video gamenya dan berusaha melerai kedua wanita yang sudah di selimuti emosi.

"sehun sendiri yang berjanji kepada-

"KAU MEMAKSANYA!" luhan akhirnya meledak.

"jangan karena kau adalah wanita yang di cintainya maka kau berhak memperlakukannya seperti ini nona~, meminta ini- meminta itu- menyuruh ini- menyuruh itu- KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPAAA?"

"luhan tenangkan dirimu." Kai menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kedua gadis yang semakin mendekat satu sama lain.

"dia sudah keterlaluan kai, kau tidak lihat apa yang dia lakukan kepada sehun? Sementara ia sendiri, apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari?"

"iya tapi kau masih sakit." Kai berusaha menghalau lengan luhan yang ingin sekali memukul wanita di belakangnya tersebut.

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada sehun jika tidak akan membuat masalah? sehun akan marah jika kau berbuat seperti ini." Penjelasan kai tepat menyadarkan luhan untuk menguasai emosinya.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat, kajja~" kai menuntun luhan menuju kamarnya sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah wanita yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Setelah kai menutup kamar luhan, Irene segera berjongkok dan memunguti isi dari paper bagnya yang berceceran karena sentakan kasar luhan tadi untuk segera di bawanya kedalam kamarnya.

 **-skip-**

Pagi datang, luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya Karena terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup dari celah gordennya.

Ia segera bangun dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar hendak mengambil air minum untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Ia melihat kai tidur meringkuk di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan televisi yang masih menyala karena mungkin kai ketiduran saat menonton bola semalam.

 _'apa yifan dan sehun belum kembali?'_

Itulah pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalanya saat mendapati rumahnya sangat sepi di pagi hari, karena biasanya rumah ini akan sangat ramai dan berisik jika ada kai, sehun, dan yifan yang menggerutu di pagi hari karena berebut sandwitch.

Saat luhan berjalan dari arah dapur hendak membangunkan kai dengan mug yang berisi kopi, seseorang membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"sehun? Dari mana kau?" Tanya luhan.

"aah- aku baru saja selesai mengantar Koran dan susu, kau sudah sehat? Atau masih ada yang sakit?" luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"kau pasti belum sarapan bukan? Bangunkan kai- noona akan membuat omuraise untuk kalian." Titahnya sambil menyerahkan kopi yang sedari tadi di genggamnya kepada sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendesiskan kata terimakasih sambil menyesap kopi yang seharusnya luhan berikan untuk kai, tapi tidak masalah- toh luhan bisa membuatkannya yang baru.

Luhan menyibukkan diri dengan bahan-bahan siap olah yang ada di dapurnya sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan sehun yang hanya menepuk-nepuk pantat kai agar bangun.

"kai bangun- sudah siang- kai- hyung!" luhan hanya mengulum senyum melihat sehun merajuk karena gagal membangunkan kai.

"kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" Tanya luhan.

"jam 3 pagi."

"kau pasti sangat lelah- istirahatlah dengan baik sehunna~ jangan sampai jatuh sakit, arraseo." Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap dan kembali berusaha membangunkan kai dengan mengilas atau meniban tubuh telungkup itu.

"kai-ah, bangunlah~ aku memasak omuraise, tidakkah kau lapar?" luhan membantu sehun dengan menekankan kata lapar sambil menumis masakannya agar aromanya sampai ke hidung pesek kai.

Dan berhasil, setelah mencium harumnya masakan luhan, kai benar-benar bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya sebentar sebelum berlari kearah dapur yang segera diikuti sehun.

"akhirnya kau bangun~ kau mau sosis?" kai mengangguk antusias.

"cuci mukamu, aku akan menggoreng sosis untukmu, sehun- apa kau juga mau?" sehun mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sembari menunggu kai selesai dari kamar mandi.

"masakannya sudah hampir matang, sebaiknya kau bangunkan Irene, noona akan membuat kopi untuk kai." Titah luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan kearah kamar yang kekasihnya tempati tersebut.

.

.

Suasana acara sarapan pagi mereka amatlah kaku tanpa obrolan sama sekali membuat kai jengah dan membuka obrolan ringan.

"luhan, aku akan berangkat ke kantor dari sini, bisakah kau meminjamkan setelan kerja yifan hyung?"

"oh ne~ kalau begitu cepat selesaikan sarapanmu."

"oh ya luhan- jangan lupa kau harus chek-up kerumah sakit hari ini, aku tidak mau menanggung resiko di gantung hyung bahkan kyu noona jika kau tidak datang- jam makan siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

"tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi, lagipula pekerjaanmu pasti banyak di kantor, tenang saja- aku akan datang kerumah sakit."

"jika siang ini, serahkan saja padaku hyung!" usul sehun.

"nde?" Tanya kai.

"kebetulan hari ini aku hanya akan datang ke kedai ramen di sore hari, jadi mungkin aku bisa mengantar luhan."

"aniya~ sebaiknya kau istirahat-

"luhan"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas mendapat deathglare dari sehun maupun kai, sementara Irene yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan merunduk sudah mengepalkan jemarinya kuat di bawah meja.

 **-skip-**

"kau sudah sangat baik, asal rutin mengkonsumsi vitamin aku rasa kau akan semakin fit." Jelas kyuhyun kepada luhan dan sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"apa aku sudah bisa kembali ke kantor?"

"tentu~ jika yifan sudah mengijinkan tentunya" luhan mendengus tidak suka.

"hehe aku bercanda~ asal kau bisa mengatur jadwal makan siangmu di kantor, ku pikir itu tidak masalah."

"dan ku harap kau berhenti minum-minum lagi." desis kyuhyun.

"baiklah aku mengerti, apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?" canda luhan.

"isssh kau ini benar-benar, kenapa tidak pernah datang kerumah?" gerutu kyuhyun.

"untuk apa? gegeku ada di sisiku saat ini hehe."

"dasar nakal! Lain kali datanglah kerumah bersama yifan, ajak juga teman tampanmu ini." ujar kyuhyun sambil melirik sehun.

"arraseo, pastikan siwon oppa ada di rumah saat aku datang, aku pergi~ kajja sehunna"

Luhan menarik sehun dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun hingga membuat sang pemilik ruangan hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya.

.

.

Sekembalinya mereka dari rumah sakit, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena sehun yang harus pergi berkerja beberapa saat lagi.

Luhan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati vitaminnya saat sehun masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Tepat saat sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, Irene juga keluar dari kamarnya dengan dandanan yang sudah rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Irene-ah, kebetulan sekali- aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat kerja karena hari in-

"maaf sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa- ada suatu tempat yang harus aku kunjungi sekarang."

"oh ya- aah baiklah mungkin lain kali saja" sehun memasang senyum terpaksanya.

"aku minta maaf sekali sehun, tapi aku sangat ingin ketempat itu sekarang."

"tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah Irene-ah, lebih baik kau segera berangkat sekarang sebelum kemalaman."

"sungguh? Kau tidak apa?" sehun mengangguk pasti.

Irene tersenyum dan mengecup bibir sehun sebelum berlalu keluar meninggalkan dua orang yang membeku di tempatnya masing-masing dengan pemikiran yang berbeda.

Setelah kepergian Irene, sehun segera menyadarkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas secara kasar hingga mengintrupsi lamunan luhan.

"sehunna~" sehun yang sudah akan membuka pintu depan harus kembali memutar tubuhnya saat luhan memanggilnya.

"bolehkah aku ikut?"

"nde?"

 **-In Another Side-**

"kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

Wanita mungil bermata belo itu hanya tersenyum santai sambil tetap memilih beberapa kebutuhan pokok di rak yang ada di supermarket tersebut.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan."

"waeyo?" Tanya wanita yang satunya.

"kami hanya sebatas sahabat baek."

"kupikir kalian akan lebih bahagia jika menjadi sepasang suami istri kyung."

Obrolan ini terjadi di antara kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket beberapa saat yang lalu saat keduannya sibuk berbelanja.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, dyo sangat menyayangi chanyeol- begitu pula dengan si kembar yang juga sangat bergantung padamu."

"baek~ istri chanyeol meninggal sejak si kembar lahir, chanyeol adalah seorang pria, sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengisi peran istrinya untuk si kembar- mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dari chanyeol- kyungsoo menjelaskan.

-dan ku pikir hal yang wajar jika si kembar mencari kasih sayang seorang ibu dariku begitupun dengan dyo yang mencari kasih sayang seorang ayah dari chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk diam sambil menerawang.

"karena persamaan nasib, bukan berarti kami harus bersatu bukan? Yang mempersatukan satu orang dengan yang lain itu adalah cinta baek, dan aku dan chanyeol tidak mempunyai hal seperti itu selama ini-

-Lagipula aku tidak ingin bersaing dengan wanita single yang cantik dan cerewet sepertimu ini." sindir kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa.

"nde? Apa maksudmu?" baekhyun mengerjab bingung.

"oh ayolah baekhyun, kau tidak dapat membohongiku, aku tahu kau menyukai chanyeol bukan?" ujar kyungsoo santai sambil kembali mendorong trolinya meninggalkan baekhyun.

"apa? kyungsoo-ya ini tidak seperti- baekhyun mengekori kyungsoo dengan tergesa.

"apa? jujur saja padaku, kau menyukai duda tampan itu bukan? Mengaku saja! Aku bisa melihat jelas di matamu baek." Baekhyun menunduk malu karena ketahuan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin banyak apalagi di tambah dengan sikap dewasa chanyeol yang kebapakan itu mampu mempesona para gadis tak terkecuali dirinya.

Baekhyun yakin 100% bahwa pesona duda dengan 2 anak itu tidak pernah luntur bahkan mungkin banyak wanita single di luar sana yang rela mengejarnya.

"tidak masalah, kurasa chanyeol juga menyukaimu." Baekhyun mendongak kaget.

"kau cerewet dan bawel sekali, mirip dengan Huang Lu" kyungsoo melihat baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Huang Lu adalah mendiang istri chanyeol, dia meninggal beberapa saat setelah melahirkan si kembar karena pendarahan hebat."

"china?" cicit baekhyun

"ya, china- ibu si kembar sebangsa dengan luhan, kenapa kau terkejut? Kau tidak melihat di wajah Chelsea dan jesper ada tiongkoknya?" kyungsoo menggerutu.

"aku tidak memperhatikannya hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum garing.

"baiklah ayo kita ke kasir, kurasa aku harus segera kembali, dyo pasti mencariku jika aku tidak segera kembali." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekori sang atasan.

.

.

Sedari tadi luhan hanya berjongkok di samping sehun sambil mengamati pemuda jangkung tersebut mencucui mangkuk-mangkuk kotor dengan hati-hati.

Luhan ingin sekali membantu sehun, namun dengan keras kepalanya sehun melarang luhan untuk ikut membantunya dengan alasan tidak mau luhan sakit lagi.

Demi tuhan, dirinya baik-baik saja- lagipula manusia macam apa yang akan jatuh sakit hanya karena mencucui piring seperti ini.

Namun toh pada akhirnya luhan menurutinya karena tidak ingin memperkeruh atau mengganggu pekerjaan sehun.

"luhan! kenapa melamun? Ayo! Kita sudah selesai." Luhan hanya mengerjap polos.

"sudah selesai?" tanyanya memastikan.

'tentu saja! Kedai sudah hampir tutup dan aku menyelesaikan perkerjaanku dengan cepat, lagipula udara semakin dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kajja~" sehun menarik lengan luhan dan menggenggam jemari tangannya erat.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam sambil bergandengan tangan, sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan luhan- luhan yang sekarang lebih pendiam dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"luhannie" sehun memulai.

Luhan mengernyit saat sehun memberhentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggamannya dan menatapnya meminta perhatian.

Tiba-tiba sehun merogoh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna navy dari dalam saku celananya lalu membukanya sebelum menunjukannya kepada luhan.

Luhan tercekat, pasalnya di dalam kotak tersebut berisi sebuah kalung emas putih berbandul wings yang sangat lucu membuat luhan seketika jatuh cinta pada kalung tersebut.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" sehun mengintrupsi kekagumannya.

"cantik." Luhan tersenyum mengucapkan jawaban yang benar-benar lahir dari dalam hatinya.

"Irene pasti akan menyukainya." Tambahnya membuat sehun mendesah pelan.

"ini untukmu luhan!"

"apa?" luhan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"aku membeli ini untukmu, aku bahkan mencarinya hampir diseluruh toko perhiasan untuk mendapatkan yang seperti ini- aku membelinya untukmu!" luhan masih diam.

"kau mau kan menerimanya?" sehun memohon.

"sehun- ini- barang ini bukan barang murah! Kau tidak seharu-

"harus luhan! bagiku ini tidak ada apa-apanya, aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu dengan gaji pertamaku. Kumohon luhan- kau mau menerimanya bukan?"

Sehun memohon membuat luhan tidak tega untuk menolaknya, setidaknya ia harus menghargai usaha sehun untuk bisa mendapatkan kalung tersebut.

Akhirnya luhan mengangguk setuju, dan otomatis hal tersebut membuat sehun mengembangkan senyumnya bahagia- dan dengan segera ia bangkit dan memakaikan kalung tersebut pada leher jenjang luhan.

"kau pasti kehilangan banyak tabunganmu untuk ini." sesal luhan sambil memilin bandul kalung tersebut.

"tapi aku bahagia saat ini, aku senang setidaknya hari ini aku menjadi seorang pria yang berguna untukmu luhan." sehun tersenyum sumringah.

"terimakasih sehunna~" luhan membalas dengan haru.

Sehun mengangguk senang sebelum akhirnya merengkuh dan memeluk luhan- noona kesayangannya dengan posesif.

"noona tahu apa arti dari kalung ini?" luhan menggeleng polos.

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di bangku kayu taman sambil menikmati kopi kaleng yang sehun beli dari mesin minuman yang ada di seberang jalan.

"noona tahu? Bagi setiap guardian- sayap adalah segalanya, karena sumber dari kekuatan dan harga diri seorang guardian terletak pada sayapnya- sejak ayah membuangku ke bumi, aku sangat sedih sekali melihat bagaimana lambat-lambat sayapku menghilang dengan perlahan, bagaimana aku kehilangan semuanya hingga membuatku merasa menjadi mahluk yang paling hina saat itu" Sehun menjeda.

"tapi tahukah noona? Saat noona datang dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku- menjaga dan melindungiku- hingga detik ini, aku merasa lebih berguna- setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup dengan baik karena noona mengajariku untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik." Sehun tersenyum menatap luhan.

"noona~" luhan mengernyit lagi saat tiba-tiba sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"bagiku noona adalah sayapku- ku harap noona akan selalu mejadi kekuatanku dan melindungi harga diriku, itulah arti dari kalung ini noona" sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Sementara luhan, ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan sehun sama sekali, bahkan saat ini kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang tidak bisa di tahannya karena melihat sehunnya yang seperti ini.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk di sela isak tangisnya kemudian merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk disambut sehun kedalam pelukan hangat noonanya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekembalinya sehun dan luhan ke rumah, mereka di buat terkejut oleh yifan dan Irene yang terlibat dalam pertengkaran sengit dimana yifan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya di depan luhan menyorot Irene dalam.

Luhan mengingat tatapan itu, tatapan itu adalah tatapan mata yang sangat luhan benci- terakhir kali luhan melihatnya adalah saat yifan melihat yixing hampir bunuh diri karena kekasihnya-

Meskipun tidak pernah melihat seperti apa rupa dan perawakan kekasih sepupunya tersebut, namun jika luhan dan yixing tidak menangis dan memeluknya hingga dahi luhan harus mendapatkan 5 jahitan karena terantuk meja makan saat di tepis yifan- sudah di pastikan saat itu pula yifan akan terbang ke seoul untuk mencari dan menghabisi kekasih yixing.

"yifan ada apa?" luhan berusaha menyadarkan yifan dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Yifan? Ini aku lulu- ada apa? Hei~ jangan seperti ini~ GEGE!" luhan membentak di akhir kalimat karena ketakutan.

"Ah- ooh- kau sudah pulang lu? Dari mana saja kau? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Yifan berusaha mengalhkan topik dengan membahas keadaan luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja!" luhan menepis tangkupan tangan sang kakak yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"kami hanya keluar dan membeli kopi, ada apa? kenapa kalian berdua terlihat sangat marah?" Tanya sehun polos dan di angguki luhan.

"apa kalian bertengkar?" luhan mengintimidasi.

"aah tidak luhan, yifan oppa hanya terlalu khawatir saat tidak menemukanmu dirumah, dan dia memarahiku karena mengijinkanmu keluar, bukan begitu oppa?" Irene tersenyum menatap yifan.

"benarkah itu?" Tanya sehun memastikan.

"aah ya- iya aku hanya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu lu, hingga aku tidak sadar sudah memarahinya." Yifan mau- tidak mau membenarkannya.

"kau tidak membohongiku kan?" luhan masih curiga.

"tidak lulu, apa gege pernah membohongimu? Tidak kan? Sudah malam- sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat."

"sehun, tolong antarkan luhan ke kamarnya, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." tambahnya.

Wakaupun luhan menaruh kecurigaannya kepada yifan dan Irene, toh akhirnya ia menuruti sang kakak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh sehun.

"masalah kita belum selesai Bae licik." Desis tajam yifan tepat di samping Irene.

 **-skip-**

"yifan~ semalam kau belum menjelaskan apapun perihal gadis china tersebut!" tuntut luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan meja counter dapur.

"siapa? Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" yifan masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya.

"gadis china itu."

"siapa? Satu-satunya gadis china yang tinggal disini adalah kau, lulu sayang."

"Tch! YIFAN!" teriak luhan jengah.

"apa? baiklah-baiklah, namanya Zitao- Huang Zitao."

"siapa dia?" luhan menatap kakaknya penuh minat.

Yifan memencet alat mesin kopi dan beranjak mendekati luhan , berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyangga di meja yang berada tepat di seberang luhan.

"calon kakak iparmu."

 **HUUUFFFTTTT**

Luhan hampir menyemburkan air putih yang baru di tenggaknya karena tersedak oleh ucapan sang kakak barusan.

"kau mengencani gadis china kali ini?" Tanya luhan saambil melotot.

"lebih dari sekedar mengencani- kami akan menikah!"

"KAU GILA?"

"baba dan mama yang mengiginkan pernikahan ini."

"maksudmu kau di jodohkan?" luhan melebarkan bola mata rusanya.

"jangan katakana jika kau menerimanya yifan?"

"sayangnya aku menerimanya." Yifan mengendikkan bahunya.

"kau mencintainya? Jangan gila! Aku yakin kau belum mengenalnya sebelumnya." Luhan menggerutu tidak setuju.

"kau benar~ dan apa salahnya jika kami mencobanya!" luhan mengaga tidak percaya.

"yak tuan. Xi Yifan! Kau pikir pernikahan dapat dipermainkan, eoh?"

"dan siapa yang ingin mempermainkan pernikahan, lu?" luhan menatap yifan horror.

"tidak mungkin!" luhan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"seorang player dan playboy sepertimu bermaksud serius dengan perjodohan kolot orangtuamu? Kau bukan kakak ku!" luhan masih tetap mengomel.

"aku memang bukan kakakmu! Kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah memanggilku gege~ pabbo!" yifan menyentil sayang dahi sang adik.

"mama sakit lu~" luhan menegang.

"selama ini sudah cukup untuk kita berdua memberontak dan membelok dari aturan keluarga~ aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal jika sesuatu terjadi pada mama kelak, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha membuatnya bahagia." Luhan masih terdiam.

"bukankah dulu gege pernah berjanji kepadamu? Senakal-nakalnya gege~ suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat baba dan mama bangga! Aku akan membuat baba dan mama bahagia!" seru yifan tersenyum cerah.

Luhan membalas senyum sang kakak dengan senyuman kecut, ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan sang kakak barusan.

Dari dulu baik yifan dan dirinya adalah anak-anak pembangkang dan sulit di atur, mereka selalu mengambil keputusan yang melenceng jauh dengan harapan kedua orangtuanya- hingga membuat mereka kecewa.

Luhan pun sebenarnya berjanji pula pada dirinya sendiri untuk berbakti kepada keduanya kelak- membahagiakan mereka- dengan menjadi anak gadis yang mereka impika selama ini, tapi tidak sekarang.

"gadis itu- kondisi babanya memburuk setelah mendengar aku kembali ke korea setelah bertemu putrinya." Jelas yifan mengintrupsi lamunan luhan.

"babanya sedang sekarat di rumah sakit lu." Yifan menjawab rasa penasaran luhan lewat kernyitan dahinya.

"gadis itu datang menemuiku untuk memintaku menerima kembali perjodohan ini- dia tidak ingin melihat babanya bahagia, setidaknya jika keinginannya melihat babanya sembuh sangat tipis- ia ingin babanya meninggal dengan bahagia."

"gege menolaknya sebelumnya?" yifan menggeleng.

"sebelum bertemu dengannya- aku sudah berniat untuk menerima perjodohan ini walaupun gadis itu jauh dari standartku, bukankah bonus untukku jika ternyata dia sangat cantik!" yifan mengerling jahil.

"aku berubah pikiran saat aku melihat mama menceritakan putri sahabatnya itu- aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu lu. Kau tidak akan percaya jika sorot mata mama lebih bahagia saat melihat kita lulus di universitas terkemuka." Luhan merasa iri dengan gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"apa mama sangat menyukai gadis itu?" cicitnya.

"mama bilang dia sangat menyayanginya- dia sering menemani mama, mama bilang jika mama merindukanmu dia akan datang dan menghibur mama, bahkan ia pernah berniat membawa mama ke korea untuk menemuimu."

"jika dia sebaik dan sesayang itu kepada mama, kenapa dia harus meolak perjodohan kalian diawal- ku rasa kau bukan pria jelek berkaca mata yang akan membuatnya malu karena perut gendutmu!" luhan mendumal sebal merasa cemburu.

"hei~ kenapa kau sesebal ini? tenanglah! Kau tetap putri kesayangan mama princess lu!" yifan menghibur sang adik yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"dia memiliki kekasih sebelumnya- dan kuharap ia akan berpisah dengan kekasihnya setelah memintaku kembali pada perjodohan ini." jelas yifan kembali serius membuat luhan menghentikan acara merajuknya dan kembali serius menatap sang kakak.

"dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya- tapi dia juga tidak bisa membuat orangtuanya dan orangtua kita kecewa- jadi entahlah" yifan menghela nafas kasar.

"kenapa dia sangat egois! Gege seharusnya memaksanya putus dengan kekasihnya!" sungut luhan namun hanya di balas kekehan menyebalkan oleh yifan.

"kenapa tertawa? Apa kau berfikir akan mengencani gadis lain juga dalam pernikahanmu? Kau benar-benar player kalau begitu! Rasakan ini! rasakan! Rasakan!" luhan memukuli sang kakak bertubi-tubi membuat yifan mengaduh lelah.

"ya- ya- ya! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! kau tau bukan jika kau memiliki gege yang sangat tampan dan menawan- kau tahu sendiri berapa banyak wanita eropa yang mengejar gege dulu? Hah? Jika hanya gadis lugu sepertinya- gege yakin tanpa harus memaksa- ia pasti akan jatuh bertekuk lutut kepada gege dan meninggalkan kekasihnya." Jelas yifan percaya diri.

"kau membuatku mual!" luhan melempar yifan sayuran dengan muka datarnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan yifan yang terbahak-bahak.

 **-In Another Side-**

Rapat hari ini berjalan cukup alot antara pesaing pemegang saham, yixing sangat kuwalahan tanpa yifa di sampingnya.

Namun ia sangat bersyukur karena yifan membekalinya prospek yang sangat menjanjikan untuk perusahaan dimana mereka akan menanamkan modal mereka kali ini.

"Nona Zang! Bisa kita bicara?" intrupsi seorang pria tanpam dengan setelan resminya.

Meskipun awalnya yixing enggan dan ingin menolak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah karena biar bagaimanapun pria tersebut adalah rekan bisnisnya.

"tidak disini~ ayo kita pergi makan siang bersama" yixing memberhentikan langkahnya sebelum berdehem.

 **EKHEEEM**

"Presdir Xi, mengirimku kemari untuk membahas penanaman modal di resort anda Komisaris Kim."

"bisakah kita tidak membahas itu sekarang!"

"maaf~ jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu lagi di bahas sebaiknya saya-

"ZANG YIXING!"

Gadis yang bernama yixing tersebut membulatkan matanya terkejut mendapati bentakan dari rekan bisnis atasannya- Kim Suho.

"bisakah kita bicara? Aku mohon." Cicit suho sambil menggenggam kedua lengan yixing saat mendapati wajah ketakutan wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan~ bagiku semua sudah selesai suho-ya~ semua sudah selesai semenjak kematian ayahku!"

Yixing menahan air matanya yang saat itu tumpah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengan suho yang menggenggamnya.

"hiduplah bahagia~"

Itulah kata terakhir yang yixing ucapkan sebelumj meninggalkan suho yang terpaku sedih memandang kepergian bahu sempit yang bergetar itu.

 **-To Be Continue-**

lulu update chapter 12 nih, kemarin-kemarin lulu tuh enggak ada mood lanjutin fanfict2 lulu karena lagi ada problem di kantor, belum lagi lulu lagi galau di tinggal married mantan pacar lulu sama temen lulu, jadi minta maaf ya yang nungguin ff2 lulu- yah kalau ada sih ya!

yaudah lulu enggak mau banyak cong! yang jelas ff ini bakal pelik- sepelik hidup lulu akhir-akhir ini, dan semoga kalian betah ngikutinnya yah! jangan bosen-bosen ya!

harap reviewnya yah!

rekomen lulu sama ff2nya wonkyu please! lulu lagi suka banget sama couple kode2an ntuh!

salam yah!

#bhai


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Yifan!"

"Yifaaan!"

"ada apa? kenapa teriak-teriak?" sungut luhan.

"dimana gegemu?" yixing mengabaikan sungutan saudaranya tersebut dan berjalan menerobos tubuh luhan.

"ada apa? hei? Apa ada masalah?" luhan mengikuti yixing dengan khawatir.

"Yak! Kim Yixing!"

Luhan menghela nafas karena sejak tadi ucapannya hanya di anggap angin lalu saja oleh sepupunya tersebut, yang luhan lakukan hanya berjalan mengekori yixing menuju kamar yifan.

 **BRAAAAK**

"APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI MENGURUSI WANITAMU ITU?" yixing terengah-engah paska membentak yifan.

Sementara yifan yang tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya sempat terlonjak kaget namun segera berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Yixing menjeda, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena berlari dari halte bus menuju rumah atap luhan.

"aku akan kembali ke new york!" tambahnya mutlak.

"KAU GILA?"

Bukan hanya yifan, luhan yang berada di ujung pintu kamar sang kakak- menguping pembicaraan merekalah yang membentak yixing barusan.

"kau akan meninggalkan bibi lagi? kau gila?" luhan mendekat mengomeli yixing.

"kau benar-benar anak nakal kim yixing! Kau lari dari masalahmu sementara ibu dan nenekmu setiap hari selalu berharap putri dan cucu mereka kembali kepelukan mereka.

"kau tidak berhak menghakimiku luhan! kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan lebih baik dariku? Tidak menuruti aturan keluarga- kabur- dan meninggalkan tanggung jawab keluargamu begitu saja, kau pikir selama ini kedua orangtuamu baik-baik saja?" yixing yang tersulut emosi justru menambahkan minyak tanah kedalam kobaran api.

"apa katamu?" bantah luhan tidak terima.

"aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibu dan nenek, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa aku menyayangi mereka- mereka juga tahu alasanku tidak hidup bersama mereka, toh setiap akhir pekan aku selalu menghubungi mereka dengan baik." Mata yixing berkilat.

"sedangkan kau? Aku sangsi jika kau menghubungi kedua orangtuamu dalam setahun belakangan ini? tidak bukan? Dan hal yang sangat wajar jika paman dan bibi lebih menyayangi zitao daripada putri kandungnya sendi-

"CUKUP!"

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" bentak yifan kehabisan kesabaran membanting koper di hadapannya hingga baju-baju yang sudah tertata rapi di dalamnya berhamburan keluar.

"kita bertiga tidak ada bedanya bodoh!"

Yifan memberi deathglare kepada kedua adik kesayangannya sebelum beranjak keluar meninggalkan kedua wanita tersebut dengan sedikit menabrakkan bahunya pada keduannya.

Yifan tahu keduanya bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan bertengkar dan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia yakin beberapa jam lagi keduanya akan kembali berbaikan dan tertawa bersama lagi tanpa mengungkit masalah apa yang baru saja mereka perdebatkan- itulah watak kedua adiknya tersebut.

Maka dari itu ia hanya meminta keduanya menyudahi adu mulut mereka tanpa menegur atau mengomeli mereka.

Sementara di dalam kamar sendiri luhan dan yixing hanya tertunduk sedih mendengar ucapan yifan sebelum meninggalkan mereka tadi.

"Yifan benar, dari semua anggota keluarga kita- hanya minseok lah yang dapat nenek banggakan di depan teman-temannya." Cicit luhan.

Hanya minseok yang selalu menemani neneknya memanen lobak, memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman bermain kartunya, hingga membuat sang nenek menangis haru saat memperkenalkan lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya di depan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"kau benar~ setidaknya kakakku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena ia dapat membuat seorang pria berjanji kepada ayah." Tambah yixing dengan tatapan nanar.

Luhan segera menghampiri yixing dan menggenggam jemarinya yang terkepal erat karena menahan tangis. Luhan tahu, yixing sangat sensitive mengenai kematian ayahnya.

"meskipun saat ini ia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi dia lebih bahagia dari kita lu- aku benar-benar iri dengan kakakku lu hiks hiks." Air mata yixing akhirnya pecah.

"aku hanya ingin agar kelak kau tidak menyesal sepertiku lu~"

Luhan yang tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataanpun akhirnya hanya dapat memeluk yixing dan mengelus surai hitamnya sayang.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"suho-ya, ayah ingin aku segera menikah." yixing mendatarkan lengkungan di bibirnya menyadari sang kekasih hanya diam saja._

 _"chagi~ tidakkah kau ingin menemui ayahku?" yixing masih mencoba._

 _"KIM SUHO! AKU BICARA PADAMU!"_

 _"yixing-ah, kau tahu bukan jika aku sangat mencintaimu, begitupun sebaliknya- tapi untuk menikah~ bisakah kau memberikan pengertian kepada ayahmu? Kita masih muda, statusku masih seorang karyawan magang saat ini._

 _"bukankah aku juga sudah berkerja saat ini? setidaknya itu tidak akan memberatkan hidup kita hingga beberapa tahun kedepan, jongdae oppa juga masih magang di tempatnya berkerja- sementara kakakku tidak berkerja dan bahkan sedang mengandung- tapi mereka baik-baik saja akan hal itu." yixing mengontrol emosinya._

 _"percayalah padaku- ayahku tidak mungkin membiarkan kita hidup susah karena memaksa kita segera menikah, aku yakin ayah pasti akan membantu kita." yixing masih berusaha meyakinkan._

 _"aku ingin menjadi kepala keluarga yang mandiri, kupikir kau cukup tahu dengan keinginanku itu kim yixing- aku tidak mau orang lain mengasihani istri dan anakku jika sampai aku tidak bisa mencukupi mereka- apalagi itu oleh mertuaku sendiri- aku akan merasa malu dan gengsi!" suho membentak yixing._

 _"kau ini bicara apa? orang yang kau sebut mertua itu adalah ayahku, dan lagi sesuatu yang kau sebut mencukupi itu tidak serumit jalan pikiran anak orang kaya sepertimu suho-ya!" yixing yang sakit hati hanya melengos meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih diselimuti emosi._

 _/_

 _"ayah"_

 _"ooh putri kecilku~ kemarilah nak uhuuuk" yixing segera mendekati ranjang rumah sakit sang ayah._

 _"apa kabar ayah hari ini? apa ayah merasa baikkan?" sang ayah tersenyum mengangguk mantap membuat yixing terkekeh dalam air matanya._

 _"aku ingin melihat ayah segera sembuh~" cicitnya namun sang ayah hanya tersenyum sendu sambil menggenggam jemari putrinya yang bergetar._

 _"apa kau sudah menemui kekasihmu? kapan dia akan menemui ayah?" tuan kim berusaha mengalihkan obrolan agar sang anak tidak sedih lagi._

 _Yixing hanya diam tertunduk tanpa berniat menjawab ataupun sekedar menatap wajah sang ayah, melihatnya saja tuan kim yakin dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini._

 _"tidak apa-apa sayang~ mungkin kekasihmu hanya belum siap~ tidak apa-apa, ayah juga yang keterlaluan- kalian kan baru berusia 25 tahun- tidak apa-apa sayang ayah mengerti." Tuan kim mendekap kepala sang anak dalam._

 _Tuan kim tahu bahwa putrinya saat ini sudah menangis hebat karena tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, tuan kim berusaha menghibur sang anak agar tidak bersedih lagi._

 _"maafkan yixing ayah~ maafkan yixing hiks hiks"_

 _"hei~ kenapa menangis putri appa~ aigoo~ nanti cantiknya hilang~ jangan menangis- ayah baik-baik saja- sungguh!"_

 _Namun yixing masih menangis di pelukan sang ayah entah karena apa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya._

 _/_

 _Beberapa hari berlalu, kesehatan tuan kim- bukannya semakin membaik justru semakin memburuk, beliau sering kolabs, sesak nafas- bahkan hingga tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Ibunya terlihat sering melamun di taman rumah sakit, tidak jarang ia melihat sang nenek menangis keras di ruangan ayahnya saat beliau hanya sendirian disana- Bahkan paman dan bibi Xi nya yang ada di china- meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk datang dan menjaga ayahnya- hal ini semakin membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Hari ini ayahnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan dokter memindahkan ayahnya keruang ICU agar mendapatkan penanganan lebih intensif- perasaan yixing benar-benar tidak enak saat ini._

 _Tanpa modal apapun ia melangkah mundur menjauh dari keluarganya yang berusaha menenangkan ibu dan kakaknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruangan ICU._

 _Ia berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit- terus berlari di tengah derasnya hujan malam ini menuju apartement sang kekasih- kim suho! Satu-satunya nama yang ada di otaknya saat ini._

 _Ia terus berlari dengan tubuh basah kuyup- dan wajah pucat karena kedinginan memencet kasar pintu lift agar segera sampai pada lantai 15 dimana sang kekasih tinggal._

 ** _TING TONG TING TONG_**

 ** _TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_**

 _Dengan tidak sabaran ia memencet bel apartement tersebut- ia menjadi linglung melakukan hal bodoh sedangkan ia dapat memasukkan kode pintu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala._

 _"iya~ sebentar~ yixing!" sosok tersebut terkejut melihat sang kekasih yang sungguh berantakan saat ini._

 _Suho sudah akan membawa yixing masuk kedalam, jika gadis tersebut tidak menjatuhkan diri berlutut di depannya-membuat matanya seketika melotot._

 _"sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"ku mohon berdiri~ jangan seperti i-_

 _"kumohon nikahi aku suho-ya hiks hiks kumohon~" tangis yixing pecah seketika._

 _Suho kembali terdiam, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa- pasalnya kekasihnya ini sungguh amat keras kepala- apa yixing seorang berkepala batu saat ini._

 _"yixing-ah~ apa kau ingin membuat kesabaranku habis? Kau tahu sendiri- aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh di depan anggota keluargaku dengan menikah muda- disaat aku bukan siapa-siapa saat ini~ ya tuhan~ harus berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu." Suho mendengus._

 _"jika aku berlutut disini- memohon kepadamu membuat kesabaranmu habis? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan keegoisan gengsimu? KAU MEMBUAT HIDUP AYAHKU SEMAKIN PENDEK!" teriak yixing kalap._

 _"ayahku sekarat suho-ya~" cicitnya kehabisan akal._

 _"ayahku ingin melihatku menikah sebelum meninggal suho-ya~ apakah itu sulit untukmu mewujudkan keinginannya?" yixing menatap dalam mata suho._

 _Namun suho hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, masih berperang batin antara cinta atau gengsinya, yixing masih menunggu- hingga 10 menit berlalu, suho masih seperti itu._

 _Yixing mengerti~ suho tidak bisa diandalkan oleh ayahnya, suho bukanlah seorang pria gentleman, dengan ini yixing melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja depan kekasihnya tersebut._

 _"aku mengerti~ kau memang tidak pantas untukku, ayahku pasti akan mengerti jika kekasihku adalah seorang pecundang~"_

 _"sayang~ apa yang kau katakan?" suho berusaha meredam emosi yixing yang baginya hanya emosi sesaat- toh baginya ia juga akan menikahi yixing- tapi tidak sekarang._

 _"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" tolak yixing._

 _"sebaiknya kita berakhir sampai disini~"_

 _Tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang, yixing menghapus kasar air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan suho- bahkan cintanya disana._

 _/_

 _Esok harinya begitu mendapatkan telepon dari luhan, yixing segera kembali kerumah sakit saat mendengar ayahnya sudah sadar._

 _"apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya pada luhan dan bibinya yang berjaga di depan._

 _"ya~ tunggu ibu dan kakakmu keluar~" jelas sang bibi._

 _Tidak lama ibu dan kakaknya keluar dari ruang ICU dengan ibunya yang tersenyum lemah sementara sang kakak yang menatapnya tajam lalu berdesis kejam._

 _'jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku yixing!"_

 _"eonni" – "minseok-ah" intrupsi luhan- ibu- dan bibi xi bersama karena terkejut._

 _"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan ayah jika bisa- bahkan jika tidak? aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik disisa hidupnya- jangankan eonni~ aku akan lebih membenci diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah~_

 _"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TIDAK BAWA KEKASIHMU KE HADAPAN AYAH SAAT INI!" bentak minseok._

 _Bahkan sang ibu hampir terlonjak karena putri sulungnya yang pembawaannya selalu tenang itu dapat membentak adiknya sekeras dan sekasar itu._

 _"jika aku bisa melakukannya semudah eonni mengatakannya- aku sudah membawanya kehadapan ayah jauh-jauh hari." cicit yixing menghapus kasar air matanya yang lancang turun sebelum beranjak memasuki ruangan putih tersebut._

 _"jangan menghakimi adikmu seperti itu minseok-ah!" sang ibu menepuk punggung minseok sayang._

 _"ya tuhan~ apa yang baru saja aku lakukan~ haaaah" minseok mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan yang lainnya._

 _Mereka tahu, seemosional apa minseok dan yixing saat ini- melihat sang ayah yang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk sembuh- ditambah lagi mereka harus melihat kekecewaan sang ayah karena keinginan terakhirnya._

 _/_

 _"ayah~"_

 _"ayah~ ayah cepatlah sembuh~ bukankah ayah ingin melihat yixing menikah? nikahkan yixing dengan pria pilihan ayah~ yixing ingin melihat ayah bahagia~"_

 _"dan ayah lebih ingin melihat putri ayah bahagia~" sela tuan kim._

 _"ayaaaah~"_

 _"ayah hanya ingin putri ayah menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya- pria yang mampu membuat putri ayah selalu bahagia dan tersenyum- ayah tidak akan memaksa yixing menikahi orang yang tidak yixing cintai- yixing mengerti?"_

 _"tapi ayah?"_

 _"sssssttt~ cukup berjanji pada ayah untuk selalu hidup bahagia! Janji?" tuan kim mengacungkan kelingkingnya._

 _"tapi ay-_

 _"sudah ayah katakan- ayah yixing dan minseok tidak menerima penolakan!" dengan tersenyum haru sekaligus sendu yixing mengikat kelingking sang ayah dengan kelingkingnya._

 _"kau harus menepati janji gadis nakal~ ayah akan mengawasi dari atas sana~"_

 _"apa yang ayah katakan~ ayah akan sembuh!"_

 _"iya ayah akan sembuh~ maka nyanyikan ayah sebuah lagu- bagaimana?" yixing mengangguk di sela sesegukannya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua_

 _'My daddy girl'_

 _Tuan kim memandang lama-lama putri kecil kesayangannya yang sibuk menyanyikan lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan sejak kedua putrinya masih kecil sambil menahan tangisnya._

 _Putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 25 tahun yang tidak akan sempat ia bahagiakan- karena takdir._

 _Setiap malam ia selalu berdoa agar tuhan memberikan umur yang panjang untuknya, agar ia mampu menemani putrinya berjalan di altar kelak._

 _Seorang ayah mana yang ingin melihat putrinya berjalan sendirian dialtar dengan air mata yang akan merusak polesan make-upnya karena tidak ada lengan kokoh yang mulai renta mengenggamnya menyalurkan keberanian untuk di titipkan kepada pria yang kemudian akan menggantikan perannya kelak._

 **-Flashback End-**

"apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" yixing menggeleng.

"apa kau tidak menyukai calon istriku?" yixing kembali menggeleng.

"Yak! Kim Yixing! Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau hanya menggeleng seperti ini." yifan mengomel karena tidak menemukan titik terang sejak 1 jam yang lalu membawa yixing makan malam di luar.

"aku tidak ingin mengurus proyek di resort tuan kim." Yifan mengernyit.

"kenapa?"

"apa itu penting? Jika aku bilang tidak mau- ya tidak mau!" kekeuh yixing.

Yifan pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu mengangguki keinginan yixing.

Sebelumnya yixing bukanlah tipe orang yang memilih-milih proyek pekerjaan yang sudah di sepakati, wanita itu akan dengan senang hati menyelesaikan proyek mereka sesuai target.

Namun berbeda dengan kali ini, selain menolaknya- yixing berkeras untuk kembali ke new york bahkan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya jika yifan tidak memindah tugaskannya, itulah hal yang membuatnya mengernyit sedari tadi.

"baiklah~ kita batalkan penanaman modal disana- lagipula aku tidak terlalu berambisi menanam modal disana." Putus yifan santai membuat yixing mengernyit.

"apa? jangan menatapku seperti itu- kau bilang tidak ingin menanganinya- maka kita batalkan saja, kurasa masih banyak yang akan menanamkan modal disana."

Yixing masih menatap yifan curiga hingga akhirnya membuatnya berdecak sebal karena pandangan mengintimidasi tersebut.

"aku akan kembali ke china, mengurus perjodohanku sekaligus perusahaan ayah- aku tidak punya waktu mengurus hal-hal yang memusingkan disini- jika menurutmu perusahaan-perusahaan yang akan kita tanami modal membuatmu pusing- batalkan saja! Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." jelas yifan.

"jadi kalian mengemasi barang-barang kalian karena akan meninggalkan kami disini?" yifan menggeleng.

"tidak~ hanya aku yang akan kembali- luhan bilang hanya akan menjenguk ayah dan ibu untuk menginap beberapa hari lalu kembali ke seoul."

"lalu siapa yang akan mengurus bisnismu disini?"

"jika kau masih menyayangi gegemu ini- seharusnya kau tidak mengundurkan diri dan memantau saham-saham disini, tapi lain ceritanya jika kau tidak menyayangi gege- batalkan semua kerja sama kita dan semua- SELESAI." Yifan membuat gesture dengan tangannya.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" cicit yixing merasa tidak enak.

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang- jika aku menjalankan bisnis ini hanya keisengan kita di waktu luang, suatu saat aku harus kembali pada bisnis ayah- dan saat itu sudah semakin dekat sayang-

-jadi jika kau mau menjalankan bisnis ini, aku akan sangat bahagia- jika tidak maka hentikan cukup sampai disini- kau tau bukan adikku tidak bisa di harapkan untuk masalah seperti ini- jika bukan kau? Siapa lagi? dan semua kembali kepadamu." Yifan tersenyum agar mengurangi beban yixing.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu- tapi sekedar menginggatkan- kau terdidik untuk ini yixing-ah! Pikirkan baik-baik." Yifan menepuk pundak yixing pelan sebelum beranjak untuk segera kembali pulang.

 **-Skip-**

Seharian yang luhan lakukan hanya terdiam dikamar- melamun- memikirkan semua perkataan yixing dan yifan semalam.

Mereka benar, dia tidak bisa selamanya hidup memberontak seperti ini- ia punya baba yang mengandalkannya kelak- dan mama yang membutuhkannya- dan kedua orangtuanya sedang menunggunya- aniya- bahkan selalu menunggunya.

Luhan tahu, meskipun tidak mengatakannya tapi kedua orangtuanya pasti sangat merindukannya- meskipun setiap mereka saling menghubungi hanya berakhir dengan berdebatan ataupun pertengkaran- tapi luhan yakin kedua orangtuanya tetap merindukannya.

"apa yang selama ini aku cari?" gumamnya tersenyum miris.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan apa-apa dari keegoisanku" tambahnya sambil tertawa remeh.

TOK TOK

Luhan segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela kamarnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya- dan melihat sehun melongokkan kepalanya disana dengan senyum polosnya.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya membalas tersenyum dan memberi intruksi kepada sehun agar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Seharian kau bahkan tidak keluar kamar." Tanya sehun dan luhan hanya tersenyum.

"aku hanya sedang merindukan baba dan mama~"

"aku juga merindukan appa dan eomma~" sehun tertunduk sedih.

"meskipun appa terlihat sangat marah kepada kami- tapi aku tahu saat ini appa dan eomma pasti sangat sedih kehilangan aku dan kyungsoo noona~" ujar sehun.

"aku- aku- sudah hampir 7 tahun- aku tidak pernah pulang." Cicit luhan.

"aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menghubungi mereka- mereka pasti membenciku sehunna~ aku anak pembangkang!" luhan sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sehun yang melihatnya mendadak panik- namun ia segera menguasai kepanikannya, ia tidak mau menambah kesedihan luhan- justru ia bermaksud menguranginya kali ini.

"kyungsoo noona meninggalkan rumah sudah hampir 8 tahun, ayahku yang mengusirnya sendiri- dan aku yang membawanya kemari-

-bertahun-tahun kami tidak pernah melihatnya- mendengar suaranya- bahkan kami tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak? apakah dia kelaparan? Atau kedinginan?" cerita sehun.

"luhan~ tidak ada orangtua yang benar-benar membenci anaknya! Tidak ada! Mereka hanya kecewa- tapi mereka bisa mengobati kekecewaan itu jika melihat anaknya datang dan memeluknya." Sehun tersenyum membayangkannya.

"apa kedua orangtuaku akan memaafkanku?" Tanya luhan.

"tentu saja~" sehun mengangguk antusias.

"kami para guardian tidak pernah percaya apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini, kecuali ketulusan orang tua kepada anaknya- begitupun sebaliknya! Ketahuilah luhan- kasih sayang orangtua itu luas- tidak ada batasnya! Seberapa banyak kau melukai mereka- mereka akan kembali memelukmu, begitupun sebaliknya- seberapa banyak kau dilukai mereka- tempatmu kembali meminta perlindungan adalah pelukan mereka." jelas sehun.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sehun, kali ini ia mempercayai ucapan guardian polos dihadapannya tersebut- ia percaya dengan sehun dan memeluknya erat.

 **DRRRT DRRRT**

 **DRRRT DRRRT**

Getaran ponsel luhan mengintrupsi pelukan mereka, dengan kikuk luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam inboxnya.

 _'Lulu-ya~ ayo kita minum ^^'_

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Dengan panik luhan segera beranjak mengambil coatnya dan berlari meninggalkan kediamannya tanpa berpamitan membuat sehun menatapnya bingung.

Luhan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga rumah atapnya- bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti alas kaki rumahannya hingga sehun tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Irene yang baru saja menaiki tangga rumah atap tersebut setelah sebelumnya hampir bertubrukan dengan luhan yang bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

Sehun hanya diam- tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Irene, dan dengan segera berlari menerobos Irene guna mencari kemana luhan pergi- semoga ia tidak kehilangan jejak.

 **-To Be Continue-**

chapter 13 coming~~~ hehehe

terimakasih yang masih tetep stay disini nungguin ff ini- makasih baget dan yang enggak juga tetep makasih aja hehe- aku seneng banget baca review2 kalian dan say thanks buat Ohjuna93 yang hampir ngeriview tiap chanpternya- semoga yang lainnya juga bisa kayak gitu yah hehe..

kadang tuh lulu sedih banget- update ff panjang dan yng ngeriview cuma 4 orang itu nyesek banget..

dan mau nanya nih- disini ada yang make ? kita bisa bahas- dan saling nanya-nanya soal ff-ff lulu di kalau mau yah! bisa pm lulu entar lulu share idnya- itupun kalau ada yang minat sih.

yaudah ya kalau gitu- annyeong!


End file.
